


Swim In The Smoke (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 104,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: “Che mi dici di questo, capitano?” Chiede Liam, colpendo piano con la punta dello stivale il ragazzo inginocchiato ai loro piedi. Quest’ultimo sibila e tenta di colpirlo, biascicando qualcosa di incomprensibile data la costrizione del bavaglio che Niall aveva dovuto mettergli intorno alla bocca. Lo manca per un pelo e ci riprova, fallendo nuovamente.Harry lo guarda, osserva il modo in cui il sole illumina la pelle del suo viso e delle sue spalle, il modo in cui il bavaglio separa la sua bocca, le labbra rosa e screpolate. È agile e carino, ed è completamente ricoperto di sporcizia. Lo avevano trovato legato sottocoperta, per lo più privo di sensi, vicino ad un barile pieno d’oro. È chiaramente un prigioniero, ma c’è qualcosa di familiare in lui, qualcosa che sta tormentando la testa di Harry. Qualcosa che non ha ancora ben capito.“Portalo nella mia cabina.” Decide Harry, tornando indietro per occuparsi del resto del bottino.Il ragazzo gli urla dietro qualche parola confusa, probabilmente qualche maledizione, ma la sua voce è attutita dal bavaglio, quindi Harry non riesce a capirlo.





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/gifts).

> Eccoci tornate con una nuova traduzione, "Swim In The Smoke" di “whoknows”.  
E’ una storia diversa dal solito ma siamo sicure che vi piacerà come tutte le altre fanfiction che abbiamo tradotto, ve lo assicuriamo!   
Non sappiamo in totale quanti capitoli saranno, la storia originale è composta da tre capitoli che abbiamo deciso di dividere perché troppo lunghi.   
[QUA](https://i.postimg.cc/ZK0nLL3R/IMG-20191005-WA0001.jpg) trovate il permesso dell'autrice, [QUA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677141/chapters/13078219) il link alla storia originale su AO3.  
Per adesso vi lasciamo al primo capitolo, torneremo presto per continuare la traduzione.  
Baci, Sil&Chia  
  
Ringraziamo @shiningblueyes_ su twitter per lo splendido banner.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Swim In The Smoke**  
  


  
**Capitolo uno.**  


  
“Che mi dici di questo, capitano?” Chiede Liam, colpendo piano con la punta dello stivale il ragazzo inginocchiato ai loro piedi. Quest’ultimo sibila e tenta di colpirlo, biascicando qualcosa di incomprensibile data la costrizione del bavaglio che Niall aveva dovuto mettergli intorno alla bocca. Lo manca per un pelo e ci riprova, fallendo nuovamente.  
Harry lo guarda, osserva il modo in cui il sole illumina la pelle del suo viso e delle sue spalle, il modo in cui il bavaglio separa la sua bocca, le labbra rosa e screpolate. È agile e carino, ed è completamente ricoperto di sporcizia. Lo avevano trovato legato sottocoperta, per lo più privo di sensi, vicino ad un barile pieno d’oro. È chiaramente un prigioniero, ma c’è qualcosa di familiare in lui, qualcosa che sta tormentando la testa di Harry. Qualcosa che non ha ancora ben capito.  
“Portalo nella mia cabina.” Decide Harry, tornando indietro per occuparsi del resto del bottino.  
Il ragazzo gli urla dietro qualche parola confusa, probabilmente qualche maledizione, ma la sua voce è attutita dal bavaglio, quindi Harry non riesce a capirlo.  
Ha come la sensazione che il ragazzo abbia utilizzato dei termini piuttosto incandescenti. Tuttavia, è abbastanza facile per lui ignorare quelle parole, specialmente quando ci sono innumerevoli sacchi pieni d’oro davanti a lui, in attesa di essere sistemati e divisi. Harry decide di dedicarsi per prima cosa a quest’ultimi.

Si trova nel bel mezzo della divisione del bottino per poter così dare alla sua ciurma la parte che gli spetta quando Niall si fionda su di lui, impugnando un libro mastro come se fosse un’arma e sventolandoglielo in faccia.  
“È un principe!” Grida il biondo, agitandosi come un pazzo.  
Harry spinge Niall lontano da sé, in modo che l’amico smetta di sventolare quel mattone vicino al suo naso. “Di cosa stai parlando? Chi è cosa adesso?” Chiede distrattamente, tornando a smistare il bottino, carte alla mano.  
“Il ragazzo.” Dice Niall con impazienza, gesticolando con enfasi. “Quello che abbiamo trovato legato sottocoperta? È il principe Louis Tomlimson dello Yorkshire.”  
“Non è vero, non lo è.” Sussurra Harry, strappando dalle mani del giovane il libro e sfiorando delicatamente le parole impresse sulle pagine.  
Lo è davvero.  
_Cazzo_. 

Ci sono esattamente quarantatré membri a bordo della _The Wandering Sparrow _ed Harry si fida ciecamente di ognuno di loro; gli affiderebbe la sua vita, se fosse necessario.  
Detto questo, non può negare che ci sia un gruppo di persone dell’equipaggio di cui si fida maggiormente e che spesso consulta per prendere le decisioni più importanti. Decide quindi di radunarli nella sua cabina e raccontare loro tutto quello che sa riguardo il prigioniero.  
“Non abbiamo le risorse adatte per combattere chiunque possa venire a cercarlo.” Dice Liam. “Se la Marina verrà a prenderlo, siamo fottuti.”  
“Attualmente non lo stanno cercando.” Sottolinea Zayn. “Secondo il giornale _The Tide_ è scomparso tre settimane fa e fino ad ora nessuno si è messo alla sua ricerca.”  
“Pensi che potremmo chiedere un riscatto?” Domanda Niall, che poi è esattamente quello che stava pensando anche Harry.  
“Deve esserci una ragione per cui nessuno si è messo alla sua ricerca, comunque.” Risponde Harry. A volte odia essere la voce della ragione.  
Liam fa un vago cenno di assenso. “Beh, c’è solo un modo per scoprirlo,” dice con tono severo. “Vuoi parlarci tu con lui o ci provo io?”  
“Lo farò io.” Sussurra Harry, e la sua decisione non ha assolutamente a che fare con il modo in cui il ragazzo l’aveva guardato quando aveva ordinato di gettarlo nella sua cabina, il volto ancora sporco e rosso per la rabbia, assolutamente stupendo sotto tutta quella fierezza. Fin dal primo momento, ha provato una strana attrazione per quel ragazzo, nonostante tutto il resto.  
Il modo in cui gli altri uomini ridono e sghignazzano mentre lui si dirige verso la cabina, gli fa capire che le sue intenzioni e i suoi pensieri sono chiari e trasparenti a tutto il suo equipaggio.  
La cabina è silenziosa, almeno dall’esterno. Harry apre la porta lentamente, senza fare troppo rumore, e fa un passo all’interno. Il ragazzo – _Louis_ – è ancora legato; è stato gettato sulla sua amaca e lasciato lì, a quanto pare. È sveglio, e lo sta fissando con uno sguardo a dir poco glaciale. Sicuramente a Louis piacerebbe sputargli addosso un’infinità di insulti; tuttavia, è ancora imbavagliato, quindi non riesce a spiaccicare parola.   
Harry entra completamente nella stanza e lascia che la porta si richiuda alle sue spalle, appoggiandosi contro di essa per qualche secondo. “Sai chi sono io?” Chiede, usando lo stesso tono di voce che di solito usa per impartire ordini al suo equipaggio. Calmo, tranquillo ma allo stesso tempo inequivocabile, nessuno riesce a dirgli di no.  
Gli occhi di Louis lampeggiano nel buio. Borbotta qualcosa che Harry non riesce a capire.  
“Sono il Capitano,” decide di continuare a parlare, raddrizzando la schiena. “Sono io quello che deciderà cosa ne sarà di te.”  
Il ragazzo continua a farfugliare parole senza senso. Harry attraversa la stanza e si ferma a qualche metro di distanza da Louis. “Ho intenzione di toglierti il bavaglio.” Dice subito dopo, lasciando che le sue dita tocchino il coltello che gli pende dalla cintura. “Ti conviene stare calmo e non fare nulla di avventato, tipo mordermi.”  
Lavora quindi lentamente per slacciare il bavaglio imbevuto di saliva, così da potergli liberare la bocca. Louis sbatte le palpebre lentamente e muove la mascella per qualche secondo.  
La prima cosa che fuoriesce dalla bocca dell’altro è “Sai chi sono _io_?” E lo sputa fuori con così tanto veleno che Harry sarebbe stato preso di sicuro alla sprovvista se non se lo fosse aspettato da uno come lui.  
È in grado di riconoscere un tipo sfacciato e insolente quando se ne trova di fronte uno. È un suo talento particolarmente inutile.  
“Non è stato difficile da scoprire, tesoro.” Risponde lui, tirando indietro la mano e frenando l’impulso di trascinare le dita lungo la guancia del ragazzo, per scoprire se la sua pelle è morbida come sembra. “Perché i tuoi genitori non hanno mandato ancora nessuno a cercarti?”  
La risata di Louis è leggera e amara allo stesso tempo. “Cosa ti fa pensare che non lo abbiano fatto?”  
“Stanno facendo un pessimo lavoro, allora.” Sottolinea Harry.  
“Oppure c’è qualcosa in me che ha fatto si che i miei rapitori prendessero delle misure extra per evitare che ciò accadesse.” Risponde Louis.  
Tutto ad un tratto, il profumo leggermente dolce che ha invaso i suoi sensi non appena è entrato nella stanza acquista un senso. “Sei un omega?”  
“Sai qual è la parte peggiore dell’essere un omega?” Chiede Louis a voce alta, come se non avesse le mani legate dietro la schiena e non si trovasse su una nave pirata in mezzo all’oceano. “Che ci sono persone, là fuori, che cercheranno di venderti come fossi soltanto un pezzo di carne.” Dice con tono deciso, incontrando il suo sguardo.   
Harry sussulta piano quando sente parole. È il Capitano di questa nave da due anni ed è in mare da otto lunghi anni. Ha visto la sua bella dose di merda fino a quel momento, ma questa è tutt’altra cosa.  
Gli omega non sono così rari, statisticamente parlando. Sono una parte sostanziosa della popolazione, e anche se Harry non crede agli stereotipi – ha accolto una buona parte di omega nel suo equipaggio – in alcuni ambienti vengono ancora trattati come pezzi di carne.  
Un omega che viene rapito per essere venduto illegalmente come schiavo non è esattamente una novità, per lui. Ma un principe omega che viene rapito per poi essere venduto è una cosa del tutto nuova.  
Harry è sorpreso che la Marina non li abbia ancora raggiunti.  


Harry sbatte forte la porta dietro di lui e torna dal resto dell’equipaggio. “È un Omega.”  
La faccia di Liam passa dalla rassegnazione al panico vero e proprio. “Lui è cosa?”  
Di solito Liam è imperturbabile – anni e anni passati a sopportare i problemi di tutti i membri dell’equipaggio hanno irrobustito la sua pelle – quindi, quando si fa prendere dal panico, di conseguenza anche il riccio inizia a farsi prendere dal panico, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere. “E’ un omega, Li. Dobbiamo sbarazzarci di lui. Cazzo, se la Marina ci raggiunge probabilmente avranno una flotta di dieci navi, come minimo, e una miriade di pistole. Non c’è modo che-”  
“Fermatevi!” Interviene Zayn. “Siamo a pochi giorni di distanza da Fortaleza. Lo lasceremo lì e partiremo ancor prima che qualcuno possa rendersene conto. Fino ad allora non c’è niente che possiamo fare.”  
“Potremmo buttarlo in mare,” mormora Harry con tono sgarbato, più per convincere sé stesso che chiunque altro.  
“Ma il riscatto?” Si lamenta tristemente Niall. “Pensa a tutto l’oro che potremmo ottenere se lo riportassimo in Inghilterra.”  
“Non possiamo farlo.” Esclama Harry, guardando in direzione della porta di legno, la quale tiene fuori dalla sua vista il principe omega. “Lo lasceremo a Fortaleza. È l’opzione migliore, al momento.”  
Harry apre la porta della sua cabina con la stessa lentezza che ha usato la prima volta. Gli occhi di Louis sono fissi su di lui, l’azzurro che brilla anche nella penombra della stanza. Il ragazzo non dice nulla mentre lui entra e chiude la porta a chiave dietro di sé.  
“Ti lasceremo al porto di Fortaleza.” Gli dice piano Harry. “Arriveremo fra tre giorni. Fino ad allora resterai qui. Se dobbiamo tenerti legato per farti stare calmo, lo faremo.”  
“Mio padre avrà la tua testa,” sussurra Louis con tono fermo, ciondolando sull’amaca e fissando il soffitto, mentre con le braccia tasta le corde come se volesse accertarsi della loro resistenza. “Se solo provi a toccarmi.”  
Come se Harry non avesse altro da fare durante la giornata che mettersi a tormentare un omega. “Non sei poi così carino, dolcezza.” Risponde, girandosi per uscire nuovamente dalla cabina.  
Non riesce a capire cosa stia urlando Louis alle sue spalle, ma sa per certo che non sono parole lusinghiere.  
  


Il vento è dalla loro parte, e in breve tempo riusciranno a raggiungere Fortaleza. La nave taglia facilmente le acque profonde dell’Oceano Atlantico. All’interno dell’equipaggio si percepisce un’ansia generale e, sebbene non sia ingiustificata, Harry pensa di avere la situazione sotto controllo. L’acqua è calma, il cielo è limpido e non si vede nemmeno una nave all’orizzonte. Le cose sembrano andare abbastanza bene.  
Passano le ore, ed Harry si dedica a quello che riesce a fare meglio, guidare e dirigere il suo equipaggio. Tutti si dedicano ai loro compiti quotidiani e a nessuno passa per la mente di controllare il principe fino a quando non è troppo tardi.  
Louis irrompe dalla cabina del capitano con un luccichio diabolico negli occhi blu come zaffiri, brandendo un tomo pesante come se fosse un’arma e sbattendolo con tutta la sua forza sulla testa di due membri dell’equipaggio prima ancora che qualcuno riesca a capire la situazione e a reagire per fermarlo. In meno di dieci secondi Louis riesce a catturare Niall e a bloccarlo contro la porta, stringendogli un braccio attorno al collo.  
“Lasciatemi andare o lui muore.” Urla Louis, stringendo ancora di più l’avambraccio sulla gola del biondo. Gli occhi di Niall sono spalancati ma non ha paura, tiene le mani bloccate sul braccio del ragazzo, aspettando il momento giusto per sopraffarlo e riuscire a liberarsi.  
Molto acutamente, Harry rimane immobile al suo posto. “E dove vorresti andare, esattamente?” Domanda, indicando il mare intorno a loro. “Sentiti pure libero di lanciarti in mare, ci risparmierai la fatica di sbarazzarci di te.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi in due fessure. “Portami al porto più vicino.” Dice, scuotendo Niall con enfasi. “Oppure lui morirà.”  
“Ti ho già detto che è proprio quello che stiamo facendo,” replica Harry, mantenendo la voce bassa e ragionevole. La sua pazienza sta diminuendo ogni secondo che passa, e anche il forte odore di sale presente nell’aria non sta facendo molto per calmare i suoi nervi.  
Deve restare calmo. Questo piccolo omega sta minacciando il suo equipaggio e non riesce ad accettarlo. Non può.  
“Andate più veloce.” Esclama Louis. La grossa macchia di sporcizia sullo zigomo del ragazzo lo rende ingiustiamente attraente. Cosa ha fatto Harry per meritarsi tutto ciò?  
“Non metterò il mio equipaggio a rischio per te.” Risponde, incrociando le braccia al petto. Gli occhi di Louis seguono attentamente il suo movimento. “Non li farò lavorare giorno e notte per un piccolo omega viziato.”  
Harry vede rabbia e vergogna sul volto dell’altro ragazzo, ma prima che il principe possa dire un’altra parola, Liam si avvicina cautamente e lo colpisce sulla parte posteriore della testa con il bordo smussato della spada. Louis crolla a terra, svenuto, trascinando Niall con sé nel processo, spingendolo inconsapevolmente contro il pavimento della nave. Liam gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo, rinfoderando la spada.  
“Rimettilo nella mia cabina.” Dice Harry. “Legalo bene, questa volta. E cercate di capire come diavolo abbia fatto a liberarsi da solo. Non deve accadere di nuovo.”  
Ci sono numerosi vantaggi nell’essere il capitano di una nave pirata. La quantità di oro, per esempio. Avere l’ultima parola prima e durante una battaglia. Essere consapevole del fatto che il suo equipaggio lo abbia scelto come capo e che probabilmente sarebbero morti per proteggerlo. Tutte piccole cose che Harry ha imparato ad amare e apprezzare con il passare del tempo e che lo rendono orgoglioso di essere diventato il capitano di una nave pirata.  
Una delle cose migliori è che, alla fine della giornata, può tornare a dormire nella sua cabina personale e nel suo letto. Condividere lo spazio con altri uomini è qualcosa a cui è stato costretto tantissimo tempo fa, ma ora non deve più preoccuparsene. Inoltre, non dover fare il turno di notte è un altro enorme vantaggio.  
Tuttavia, c’è un problema al quale Harry non ha pensato prima di entrare nel suo alloggio per la notte, questa volta. Un problema che ha la forma di un piccolo e viziato omega, per l’esattezza.  
Liam ha sistemato il ragazzo sull’amaca e gli ha legato i polsi l’uno all’altro e con un’altra corda li aveva legati alle corde dell’amaca, distesi sopra la testa. La corda non è strettissima, nota Harry, in modo che il principino possa abbassare le braccia e spostarsi sull’amaca per non sentire male, ma è comunque legato. Questa volta è sicuro che non riuscirà a scappare.  
Harry ha avuto una lunga e faticosa giornata, e non vuole assolutamente avere a che fare con l’omega ribelle che ha di fronte. Louis è sudato e stanco – comprensibile, pensa tra sé e sé – e si è già spogliato, rimanendo con lo stretto indispensabile, una camicia leggera, pantaloni chiari e stivali neri.  
“Ti taglierò il cazzo e te lo farò mangiare.” Sibila Louis, cominciando a dimenarsi. L’amaca minaccia di ribaltarsi, facendolo cadere, tuttavia ad una seconda occhiata nota che l’omega è legato anche dalle caviglie, quindi non riuscirà mai a liberarsi.  
Harry sbadiglia. È stata davvero una lunga giornata ed è stanco morto. Si toglie gli stivali e li lascia sul pavimento, ignorando completamente il suo ospite.  
Louis comincia ad urlare in modo ancora più drammatico, facendo un rumore assordante. “Ti strapperò la fottuta testa!” Quel ragazzo, da quando lo hanno trovato, ha emesso una quantità notevole di rumore; gli sta facendo venire mal di testa.  
Senza pensarci, Harry sposta le mani sui bottoni della sua camicia. “Se non stai zitto dovrò imbavagliarti di nuovo.” Sussurra, aprendo velocemente i bottoni. Il suo piano è quello di togliersi di dosso il sudore e lo sporco della giornata e poi crollare su-  
Bene. Stanotte dovrà dormire sul pavimento. Un altro vantaggio dell’essere capitano e dover controllare gli ostaggi.  
Si libera completamente della camicia, piegandola accuratamente per poterla così appoggiare sul tavolo, ma prima che possa farlo, un suono forte e inconfondibile gli trafigge le orecchie. Il volume è così forte che Harry fa una smorfia e, senza volere, lascia cadere la camicia per terra.  
Louis sta urlando. Sta urlando in modo forte e acuto senza nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, e l’alfa interiore di Harry non riesce a decidere se vuole scuoterlo fino a quando non si fermerà oppure aspettare che si calmi da solo.  
La porta si spalanca prima che Harry possa fare qualsiasi cosa. Liam entra nella stanza con la spada tra le mani, in piena modalità difensiva, e lancia un lungo sguardo all’interno della cabina prima di rivolgergli la sua attenzione. “Che cosa hai _fatto_?”  
“Niente!” Risponde subito, fissando intensamente Louis. L’omega sta ancora urlando anche se la sua voce sta diminuendo pian piano, fino ad arrestarsi del tutto. Louis volta lentamente la testa verso il muro per non guardarli in faccia, ma non è difficile notare la lucentezza bagnata dei suoi occhi.  
Lacrime.  
“Lasciaci da soli.” Ordina bruscamente Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo, piccolo, indifeso e completamente alla sua mercè.  
Liam si blocca per un secondo prima di uscire lentamente dalla cabina, assicurandosi di lasciare la porta aperta. Ora che non c’è nulla a bloccare l’ingresso, la luce della luna entra all’interno della stanza, illuminando i lineamenti del giovane ragazzo in modo perfetto. In quel preciso momento, Harry si domanda come abbia fatto a non capire fin dall’inizio che Louis è un omega. È decisamente un omega, si vede lontano un miglio. Tratti delicati, leggero, grazioso, corpo magro e morbido.  
“Nessuno ti farà del male.” Sussurra Harry, facendo qualche passo indietro e appoggiandosi al tavolo. Improvvisamente, sente il bisogno di attraversare la stanza e toccare il viso del ragazzo, afferrarlo per la nuca e fargli capire che nessuno lo toccherà in nessun modo, dovranno prima passare sul suo corpo.  
Resiste a quella sensazione, però.  
“Non lo faranno se vogliono sopravvivere.” Sussurra Louis come se non avesse urlato fino a qualche secondo prima, guardando ancora il muro.  
Un moccioso, ecco cos’era. Un piccolo moccioso senza disciplina. “Specialmente non io.”  
“Sei un’alfa.” Ribatte Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “Sento il tuo odore, proprio come tu riesci a sentire il mio odore di omega.”  
“Allora?” Domanda Harry, alzando le sopracciglia. “Pensi che non siamo in grado di frenare i nostri desideri soltanto perché io sono un alfa e tu un omega? Ho una notizia da darti, tesoro, non sei il primo omega che incontro con cui non andrò a letto.”  
“Allora lasciami andare, visto che sei un cittadino modello.” Dice Louis, girando velocemente la testa per fissarlo negli occhi.  
Harry resiste all’impulso di sospirare e controbattere e fissa la camicia ancora a terra. La userà come cuscino. “Quante volte devo ancora dirti che stiamo per fare esattamente questo?”  
“Giusto, perché i pirati sono brave persone e non vogliono mai nulla in cambio.” Scherza Louis. “Nessuna ricompensa, o cose simili. Questo è quello che si aspettano le persone da gente come te.”  
Piccolo omega testardo. Harry, seppur con riluttanza, è impressionato. “Immagino che dovrai aspettare e scoprirlo da solo.”

Il sonno non arriva facilmente quella notte. Ha paura che Louis riesca nuovamente a liberarsi delle corde da un momento all’altro, ed è pienamente consapevole del fatto che Louis si aspetti che lui provi a toccarlo, nonostante la porta sia aperta e il mormorio dell’equipaggio del turno di notte arrivi fin dentro la cabina.  
La mattina non arriva abbastanza in fretta. Appena la luce del sole entra nella cabina, Harry si rotola sul pavimento, le sue articolazioni scricchiolano e la schiena gli fa un male cane. Guarda Louis e lo vede immobile sull’amaca con gli occhi mezzi chiusi; forse sta facendo finta di dormire, oppure sta ancora dormendo. Harry non lo sa e non gli importa.  
Non aspetta nemmeno che il sole finisca di sorgere prima di uscire sul ponte della nave. Il dolce, fresco profumo di un bellissimo omega ha invaso i suoi sensi per tutta la notte, mescolandosi con il suo odore e creando un profumo meraviglioso che lo ha fatto dannare e muoversi a disagio sul pavimento senza tregua.  
Hanno un così buon odore insieme, tutto qua. Non c’è altro da aggiungere.  
Dopo essersi alzato, un po’ prima rispetto al suo solito, Harry gira a zonzo sul pontile principale cercando di ottenere aggiornamenti dagli altri membri dell’equipaggio riguardo la notte appena passata, se il mare è calmo o agitato, se la nave procede senza intoppi e se c’è qualche danno rilevante da prendere in considerazione. Non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la tensione della notte precedente, il modo in cui il suo istinto di alfa gli impone di tornare all’interno della cabina e mischiare ancora di più il suo odore con quello dolce e meraviglioso dell’omega.  
Le ore passano lentamente, ma il pizzicore che avverte il riccio sotto la pelle non migliora. Il suo equipaggio, inoltre, è molto nervoso e lui sa che, nella sua condizione, sta solamente aggiungendo malcontento ai suoi uomini, ma non può farne a meno, non riesce a mettere un freno ai suoi istinti.  
Sta fissando svogliatamente l’oceano di fronte a sé, calmo e di un blu profondo, l’acqua che scintilla sotto la luce del sole. Sta andando tutto bene, per ora non ci sono stati problemi o incidenti di nessun tipo, ma non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che, prima o poi, qualcosa andrà storto.  
“Assicuratevi che qualcuno stia di guardia finchè non raggiungiamo la terraferma.” Dice Harry, lasciando che l’ordine risuoni nell’aria circostante. Sia Liam che Zayn sono nei dintorni, e si assicureranno che tutti i membri dell’equipaggio siano a conoscenza dell’ordine impartito dal capitano.  
Niall appare al suo fianco, infilandogli un vassoio pieno di cibo tra le mani. Harry sbatte le palpebre guardando l’amico. “Ho già mangiato.”  
“Lo so.” Risponde il biondo, cercando di convincerlo a prendere il vassoio. “Sai chi _non_ ha mangiato invece? Il piccolo omega aggressivo che hai chiuso a chiave nella tua cabina, ed è sicuro come la morte che io non ci andrò.”  
“Fallo fare a Danny, allora.” Insiste Harry impaziente, spingendo di nuovo il vassoio verso Niall. “Delega i tuoi doveri a qualcun altro.”  
“Danny si rifiuta di andarci, così come Kev, Robbie, Liam e Zayn. Nessuno lo farà, il che significa che a meno che tu non voglia che il principe d’Inghilterra muoia di fame prima di arrivare sulla terraferma, devi pensarci te.” Insiste Niall.  
“Non morirà di fame se non mangia per due giorni.” Brontola Harry, prendendo comunque il vassoio tra le mani e dirigendosi verso la cabina. Fa un cenno con la testa verso Patty, facendogli capire che può fare una pausa perché ci penserà lui a tenere sotto controllo il prigioniero.  
La porta si apre lentamente e nella stanza c’è uno strano silenzio. Harry impiega qualche minuto per registrare il fatto che Louis sta dormendo, raggomitolato su sé stesso. Sembra dieci volte più piccolo in quella posizione, tenero e dolce.  
Harry si sposta lentamente attraverso la stanza e si abbassa sulle ginocchia accanto all’amaca, posando senza far rumore il vassoio sul pavimento accanto a lui. Allunga una mano per toccare il ragazzo; trascina il polpastrello sulla guancia di Louis, per poi passare alla bocca per accertarsi che sia morbida come sembra. Gli occhi del principe si spalancano all’improvviso prima ancora che riesca a toccargli le labbra, sembra confuso e stordito. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente, apre la bocca leggermente e si passa la lingua rosa e umida sul labbro inferiore. Per alcuni secondi – alcuni secondi pieni di elettricità – si fissano l’un l’altro, così vicini che il dolce profumo che Harry non è riuscito a togliersi dalla testa lo invade completamente.  
Si muovono l’uno verso l’altro, avvicinandosi ancora di più, ed il riccio non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla bocca del più piccolo, non riesce a smettere di pensare a che sapore possa avere la sua bocca, vuole percepire il profumo meraviglioso di quel piccolo omega, _vuole assaporarlo_-  
Una raffica di vento improvvisa soffia attraverso la finestra aperta, colpendolo direttamente in faccia. Harry sbatte le palpebre velocemente e si sposta all’indietro, maledicendosi mentalmente per aver ceduto, in parte, ai suoi istinti.  
“Ti ho portato da mangiare.” Dice sottovoce, indicando il vassoio e rialzandosi in piedi, uscendo dalla stanza in fretta e furia, come se stesse scappando.  
Non sta scappando. Ha semplicemente altre cose importanti da fare, tutto qua. E se comincia a dormire sottocoperta con l’equipaggio da quella notte, beh… lui è il capitano e può fare tutto ciò che vuole senza dare alcuna spiegazione.

  
Sono sulla buona strada per Fortaleza e la giornata si preannuncia luminosa e soleggiata. Harry ha già indossato i suoi vestiti più leggeri; è sudato e irritabile, e sta sfogando le sue frustrazioni su una riparazione che Niall ha rimandato per settimane, perché impegnato a fare altre cose. È una riparazione non indispensabile ma che richiede molto tempo, una riparazione che deve essere fatta ad un certo punto, e la sensazione del legno della sua nave sotto le dita è confortante, familiare. Più familiare dell’odore che sta ancora invadendo le sue narici, anche se ha messo una certa distanza tra lui e l’omega.  
Lavora costantemente, le mani veloci e sicure, godendo dei caldi raggi del sole che battono contro la sua schiena e le sue spalle. Non si ferma fino a quando l’inconfondibile profumo del cibo non si diffonde nell’aria, così vicino che può quasi gustarlo sulle sue papille gustative. Harry non ha ancora pranzato, e l’odore della carne sul fuoco e del pane caldo gli fa brontolare lo stomaco.  
“Se mi dici che questo cibo è per il prigioniero, giuro che do un pugno al muro.” Dice Harry, lasciando cadere il martello sul pavimento accanto a lui. “E ho appena finito di ripararlo.”  
“Non è solo per il prigioniero.” Replica Niall “Ho pensato che potresti mangiare con lui. Sai, visto che non hai ancora mangiato e che ho dovuto mettere un coltello sul vassoio per tagliare la carne. Non vorrei che decidesse di usarlo contro di noi, non deve mettere le mani su nessun tipo di arma.”  
“O potrei semplicemente mangiarla tutta io.” Dice Harry, girandosi e incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Un pasto è sufficiente per non morire per i prossimi due giorni. Dagli soltanto un po’ d’acqua, starà bene.”  
Niall alza le sopracciglia, per niente impressionato. “E far così sapere al re d’Inghilterra che abbiamo fatto morire di fame suo figlio intenzionalmente? Non credo.”  
“Vai a dargli da mangiare, allora.” Risponde, passandosi una mano tra i ricci sudati. La sua voce assume un tono da alfa, in modo del tutto involontario, ma non è la prima volta che succede e i suoi uomini sono abituati.  
“No.” Insiste Niall, posando il vassoio. “Sei tu quello che ha preso la decisione di portalo con noi piuttosto che lasciarlo alla Marina, e sei tu quello che deve gestirne tutte le conseguenze.” Il biondo si allontana lentamente. Harry avrebbe potuto insistere, ordinargli di portare il cibo a Louis, ma se lo avesse fatto Niall non gli avrebbe più parlato per giorni, e lui si è comportato già abbastanza da stronzo per questa settimana. E poi, Niall si è assunto più doveri del solito, di recente, a causa della malattia che ha colpito mezza dozzina di membri dell’equipaggio.  
Harry si rassegna al suo destino e recupera rapidamente il vassoio, dirigendosi sul ponte superiore per arrivare alla cabina. Apre la porta con un tonfo e Louis, spaventato dall’intrusione improvvisa, si agita sull’amaca fino a cadere rovinosamente a terra, le braccia ancora legate sopra la testa. Harry non può far altro che guardare la scena, impotente e in parte divertito.  
“Stai fottutamente _scherzando_?” Grida Louis con voce stridula e acuta. Harry rilascia una risatina e richiude la porta alle sue spalle, posando il vassoio con il cibo prima di avvicinarsi al ragazzo.  
L’intero corpo dell’omega si irrigidisce. “Non toccarmi, cazzo.” Sputa fuori, provando ad allontanarsi, senza però riuscirci. Non riuscirà ad andare molto lontano prima di rimanere bloccato, intrappolato tra il corpo del capitano e il muro, ed è così che rimarrà se Harry non taglierà le corde.  
Estrae quindi il coltello. “Ti libererò, okay?” Lo avverte subito dopo. Louis si blocca immediatamente, respirando a malapena, ma non protesta e non ricomincia ad urlare, cosa che Harry interpreta come una specie di accordo tra loro. Taglia la corda abbastanza facilmente, e in meno di un minuto i polsi di Louis sono di nuovo liberi.  
Il ragazzo non perde tempo e cerca subito di strappargli il coltello dalle mani, presumibilmente per pugnalarlo. Lo shock del momento è l’unica ragione per cui l’omega riesce a spostare il coltello verso il suo collo di qualche centimentro, tenendolo con entrambe le mani.  
Harry però si riprende in fretta e blocca i muscoli del ragazzo di fronte a lui in modo da non permettergli di andare oltre. “Smettila,” dice con tono fermo.  
“Dammi il coltello, fottuto uomo delle caverne.” Urla Louis, provando a lottare. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e afferra saldamente uno dei suoi polsi per tirarselo in grembo.  
“Se non ti fermi sarò costretto a buttarti in mare.”  
Louis gli tira un pugno in mezzo alle gambe.  
Harry quindi lo mette fuori combattimento. Non ha altra scelta.  
Successivamente, mangia il suo pasto in silenzio, seduto sul pavimento di fronte al corpo svenuto di Louis. Una volta finito il pranzo, si pulisce la bocca con l’orlo della camicia e lega nuovamente il principino sull’amaca. Probabilmente ci sono posti più comodi dove potrebbe legarlo, ma per lui ha una certa attrattiva vederlo legato al proprio letto.  
Cosa? Harry è un alfa dopotutto, e a volte cede ai suoi istinti, non può farne a meno.

  
Quando arriva l’ora di cenare, Harry è stanco morto e non è dell’umore adatto per affrontare un omega insolente e testardo, quindi si nasconde sotto al pontile con gli altri uomini e non si vergogna assolutamente della sua decisione. In realtà, è orgoglioso di sé stesso. Lui è un alfa, dovrebbe essere facile intimidire gli altri e comandare loro di fare ciò che vuole; tuttavia, anni e anni di esperienza gli hanno insegnato che non è il caso di comportarsi in questo modo.  
Ma comunque, si sente fiero del suo comportamento, fino a quando non sente delle urla.  
“Cinque minuti di pace è chiedere troppo?” Brontola, mettendosi in piedi e salendo le scale per giungere sul pontile, arrivando proprio nel bel mezzo della rissa.  
Louis ha un coltello. Louis sta _brandendo_ un coltello e lo tiene in un modo che gli fa capire immediatamente che il principe sa come usarlo.  
Harry non dovrebbe esserne sorpreso. Ai bambini reali viene spesso insegnato come usare un’arma, dopotutto, anche se sono omega – _specialmente_ se sono omega – ma di solito non sanno come utilizzare quest’arma durante un vero combattimento.  
Harry, invece, sicuramente sa come usare un’arma durante un combattimento, così come lo sa anche il resto dell’equipaggio. L’unico motivo per cui nessuno lo ha ancora disarmato è perché la persona che sta brandendo un coltello in quel momento è il principe Louis Tomlinson dello Yorkshire, e tutti stanno aspettando un ordine da parte del capitano prima di procedere.  
Harry non esiterà a dare l’ordine di attaccare se soltanto Louis proverà a fare una mossa falsa.  
Per ora, però, tutto quello che sta facendo è tenere a bada Liam e Zayn. Harry si passa due dita sulla fronte e pensa a come risolvere l’intera situazione, considerano attentamente le sue prossime parole. Ha un forte mal di testa e l’ultima cosa che vuole fare è peggiore la situazione e sentire altre urla. Ne ha avuto più che abbastanza per quella giornata infernale.  
“Che cosa pensi di fare esattamente con quel coltello?” Domanda subito dopo. Nulla è cambiato - mancano ancora due giorni alla terraferma e non si vedono altre navi all’orizzonte. Anche se Louis riuscisse a scappare, non potrebbe andare molto lontano. L’unica soluzione è riportarlo nella sua cabina, probabilmente con un bavaglio, questa volta. Forse anche con una benda sugli occhi, almeno così non dovrà fare i conti con le occhiatacce di Louis.  
Anche se sicuramente l’omega non gli darebbe pace ugualmente. Ha uno sguardo piuttosto penetrante, e sarebbe in grado di trafiggerlo anche con una benda sugli occhi.  
Louis lo fissa e la sua espressione vacilla. Sembra incerto e insicuro. “Sto prendendo il comando della tua nave.”  
Harry non riesce a frenare la risata che gli sconquassa il petto. “No che non lo farai.”  
“Invece si.” Insiste l’omega, passandosi il coltello da una mano all’altra. È una mossa molto audace e ordinata, che mostra esattamente quanto Louis sia bravo ad usare un coltello.  
Zayn e Liam si fanno da parte, i muscoli tesi e pronti per attaccare in qualsiasi momento. Harry si avvicina di alcuni passi all’altro ragazzo. “No tesoro, non lo farai.” Dice semplicemente, indicando l’equipaggio alle sue spalle. “Perché sei da solo e stiamo già pensando a come sbarazzarci di te appena sarà possibile. Adesso fai il bravo omega e metti a terra il coltello.”  
È la cosa sbagliata da dire, ovviamente. Gli occhi di Louis lampeggiano d’ira e si muove velocemente, oltrepassando Liam e sollevando il coltello sopra la testa. L’intento è quello di pugnalare Harry, o almeno provare a colpirlo in faccia.  
Ma questo non è il primo combattimento di Harry con i coltelli, comunque.  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?” Chiede, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Louis non risponde e si abbatte su di lui rapidamente.  
Harry si sposta di lato e colpisce con il gomito la spalla dell’omega, facendogli cadere il coltello dalle mani. Louis cade sulle ginocchia nel tentativo di afferrarlo di nuovo, ma Harry è stanco. Ha caldo ed è esausto, e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è dormire nel suo letto quella notte; ma a quanto pare, gli toccherà dormire di nuovo sul pavimento a causa di un piccolo principe omega con un pessimo carattere.  
Afferra Louis per il retro del collo e lo stringe con forza. L’intero equipaggio non dice una parola e trattiene il respiro.  
Un’alfa che tocca un omega alla base del collo non è una cosa rara. Succede spesso, nelle case, nelle strade, nei negozi. Ovunque.  
Succede sempre e dappertutto, ma non si può negare che ci sia una certa intimità in quell’atto, un’azione che di solito è riservata alle coppie o alle persone che hanno una qualche intenzione romantica nei confronti dell’altra persona.  
Adesso, almeno. Ma c’è stato un tempo in cui gli alfa stringevano gli omega alla base del collo per domarli, ed è un istinto che Harry non ha mai provato prima di quel momento.  
Solleva Louis prima che qualcuno abbia la possibilità di dire qualcosa e lo getta nuovamente dentro la sua cabina, sbattendo la porta dietro di sè e spazzando via il mormorio di voci che si è venuto a creare dopo la loro scenetta. Louis si rimette subito in piedi, agile e veloce, alzando i pugni e prendendo posizione.  
È davvero veloce quel piccolo omega.  
Harry sospira profondamente. “Sei _sicuro_ di volerlo fare?” Ripete.  
Louis non risponde e gli dà una spinta con tutta la forza di cui dispone. Harry lo affera per un polso e lo strattona, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Il giovane si schianta contro il suo corpo, sputando maledizioni e lottando per liberarsi. Harry afferra l’altro polso del ragazzo e lo blocca completamente.  
“Il tuo cazzo sarà mio!” Urla Louis, agitandosi e provando in tutti i modi a dargli delle gomitate. Riesce a dargliene una sulle costole, abbastanza forte che è costretto ad aprire la bocca per ansimare e prendere aria.  
È stanco, irritabile e sudato, non indossa la camicia, ed ha un piccolo e bellissimo omega che si agita addosso a lui. Il suo cazzo sta iniziando a contrarsi e rispondere a quei movimenti. C’è soltanto un modo per affrontare il tutto e mettere fine a quella rissa.  
“Cosa faresti se fosse tuo?” Domanda, abbassando la voce di un paio di ottave, non utilizzando un tono da alfa dominante ma andandoci molto vicino, e sollevando Louis sulle punte contemporaneamente. Lascia che i loro corpi rimangono premuti l’uno all’altro, la schiena di Louis incollata al petto di Harry, e lui non riesce a fermare il suo membro dal diventare duro. Non ci prova nemmeno.  
“Quante volte al giorno ne avresti bisogno?” Continua Harry, portando entrambi i polsi di Louis sul petto e tenendoli stretti con una sola mano, bloccandoli facilmente. “Probabilmente non ne avresti mai abbastanza, vero dolcezza? Lo vuoi sempre, giusto? Ne hai _bisogno_. Mi stai implorando.”  
Ora che ha iniziato è come se non riuscisse più a smettere di parlare. Ascolta la cadenza irregolare del respiro di Louis, la tensione dei suoi muscoli mentre resta immobile nella presa del capitano, i movimenti rapidi e veloci del suo petto mentre prova a respirare correttamente.  
Pensa a quanto è flessibile, a come i suoi polsi si adattano facilmente alla sua mano, a come il corpo dell’omega è perfetto contro al suo, anche mentre prova a lottare per liberarsi. Il suo cazzo mezzo duro preme meravigliosamente contro i pantaloni dell’altro ragazzo, e i loro odori si mescolano insieme.  
Sono soltanto i loro ormoni a scontrarsi, i loro ormoni reagiscono l’uno all’altro e non c’è una sola persona sulla nave che non riesca a percepire i loro odori mischiati insieme, il che spiega perché improvvisamente tutto è silenzioso intorno a loro.  
Harry non ha tempo per questo. Afferra meglio Louis e lo trascina velocemente per tutta la cabina, avvicinandosi all’amaca.  
L’omega si contorce nella sua presa, dimenandosi per liberarsi; indietreggia in un angolo della stanza e recupera dal pavimento un libro, brandendolo come se fosse un’arma pericolosa.  
Seriamente. Qual è il suo piano adesso?  
Harry incrocia le braccia al petto e si appoggia al muro, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di raggiungere l’altro ragazzo. È stanco e vorrebbe soltanto andare a letto, tuttavia non c’è modo che ciò accada quando l’omega più testardo del mondo vuole provare a staccargli la testa con un libro.  
“Ci sono due modi in cui può finire questa situazione.” Inizia. “Uno, metti giù il libro e ti lasci legare senza farmi del male.”  
“E il secondo?” Domanda immediatamente Louis.  
Cristo. Smetterà mai di essere un ragazzino viziato? “La seconda ipotesi prevede che se tu provi a colpirmi con il libro, io ti spezzo un braccio per toglierti di dosso, poi ti metterò fuori combattimento di nuovo in modo da poterti legare.”  
Louis si move leggermente sul posto, ancora teso e pronto a colpire se Harry prova anche solo ad avvicinarsi di un passo. Il riccio sente la testa pulsare.  
La sua vera testa, non quella in mezzo alle sue gambe. Anche se quella gli dà ancora problemi, dal momento che non riesce a liberarsene.  
“C’è una terza opzione.” Dice Louis. Harry inspira lentamente e resiste all’impulso di urlargli contro dove può infilarsi la sua terza opzione. Fuori dalla cabina è ancora tutto troppo tranquillo, l’intero equipaggio si sarà avvicinato alla porta con l’intenzione di ascoltare come procede la rissa. Piccoli stronzi ficcanaso, tutti quanti.  
“Potrei metterti _io_ fuori gioco utilizzando questo libro.” Insiste Louis, agitando il grosso tomo come se Harry se ne fosse dimenticato. “E poi prendere il controllo della nave.”  
“Puoi _provare _a farmi fuori con quel libro.” Continua Harry, mettendosi comodo contro al muro. La loro conversazione non sta andando da nessuna parte, ed è così stanco che Louis non rappresenta più nessuna minaccia per lui. Non c’è nessun posto dove può andare l’omega senza prima affrontarlo direttamente, e Louis sembra abbastanza nervoso e impaurito. “E poi ti imbavaglio fino a quando non raggiungeremo Fortaleza, così non dovrò più ascoltare i tuoi piagnucolii.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si scuriscono all’istante, deve essere colpa della luce che filtra dalla finestra. “Io mordo.” Dice con tono dolce e setoso, la bocca rosa e umida. Per un secondo, Harry non riesce a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe avere quella bocca contro la sua, bisognosa ed esigente, mordendolo quando lui non gli dà ciò di cui ha bisogno.  
L’odore intorno a loro diventa ancora più forte e denso.  
“Cosa?” Domanda Harry, stordito.  
L’unica risposta che riceve è Louis che si lancia contro il suo corpo, alzando il libro per colpirlo in testa. Ad Harry basta sollevare una mano per bloccarlo, afferrandogli l’avambraccio e ruotandolo dietro la schiena. Gli ci vogliono in totale due secondi per fermare il piccolo omega. Continua a tenerlo stretto a sé ed i loro bacini si scontrano.  
Di nuovo.  
“Smettila,” ringhia Harry con tono fermo. Louis prova a prenderlo a calci, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio nel processo. In effetti, l’unica cosa che lo tiene in piedi è la presa ferrea di Harry sul braccio.  
I calci incessanti dell’altro ragazzo renderanno le sue caviglie un po’ doloranti al mattino, cosa che vorrebbe assolutamente evitare, quindi decide di girare velocemente il principino e spingerlo a faccia in giù sul tavolo della stanza. È tutto abbastanza facile, dal momento che Louis è leggero, e non è difficile manovrarlo a suo piacimento.  
Non si rende conto di come possa apparire equivoca ad un occhio esterno fino a quando Louis non ricomincia a strillare, mordendogli la mano dopo che lui l’ha appoggiata sulla bocca dell’altro con l’intenzione di farlo stare zitto. È abbastanza efficace come mossa, riesce a renderlo un po’ più calmo e a smorzare le urla.  
Lo scricchiolio della porta che si apre dietro di loro arriva nel momento peggiore. Cosa penserà l’equipaggio del suo Capitano se non riesce nemmeno a tenere a bada un piccolo omega disobbediente?  
“Vuoi che ti aiuti? Potrei colpirlo in testa.” Domanda Niall speranzoso.  
Magari.  
_Si_. “No,” risponde invece, scuotendo i polsi di Louis per attirare la sua attenzione. “A meno che tu non smetta di strillare. In tal caso sarò _io_ a colpirti con qualcosa in testa.”  
Sarebbe bello dire che Louis si ferma immediatamente. Sarebbe bello, ma sarebbe una bugia. Louis smette di urlare, ma continua a borbottare qualcosa tra sé e sé, oltre a contorcersi sotto il suo corpo per cercare una via d’uscita dalla sua presa ferrea.  
Seriamente, però. Harry non ha mai incontrato una persona con un progetto di fuga così mal riuscito. Non c’è nessun posto dove potrebbe scappare quell’omega, e oltre a lui, adesso, dovrebbe riuscire a battere anche Niall.  
“Non legarmi di nuovo,” sussurra Louis.  
Come possa chiedergli una cosa del genere, Harry non se lo spiega. “Dopo questa tua stupida esibizione?” Domanda incredulo. “Sei fortunato se l’equipaggio non decida di buttarti in mare aperto.”  
“L’equipaggio,” mormora l’omega, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul muro di fronte. “Mio padre avrà le vostre teste.”  
“Me l’hai già detto.” Risponde Harry, stringendo un po’ più forte i polsi del ragazzo, sentendo le ossa fragili sotto la punta delle dita. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che veniamo inseguiti dall’esercito Inglese, riusciamo sempre a scappare.”  
“Se mi legherai di nuovo, farò tutto quello che posso per far si che la prossima volta veniate presi ed uccisi, te lo giuro.”  
Harry prende la corda che Niall gli sta porgendo da qualche minuto. “Perdonami se non mi intimorisci, piccolo principe.” Risponde, legando velocemente i polsi del ragazzo. Louis non prova più a combattere, resta docile come la prima volta che è stato catturato.  
Almeno, Harry _pensa_ sia diventato improvvisamente mansueto e calmo. Quel pensiero dura all’incirca sette secondi prima che Louis gli calpesti il piede, il tallone che spinge sulle sue dita abbastanza forte da farle subito pulsare per il dolore.  
“Chiamami piccolo principe _un’altra cazzo di volta_,” lo avverte l’omega.  
Harry lo spinge di nuovo contro il tavolo e lo tiene fermo mettendogli una mano sulla nuca. “Vattene,” esclama rivolto a Niall. Il biondo non ci pensa due volte e si fionda fuori, la porta che si richiude velocemente dietro di lui.  
“Volevi che restassimo soli, non è vero?” Domanda Louis. La sua voce vacilla e anche se prova a nasconderlo, Harry riesce ugualmente a notare l’insicurezza dell’altro ragazzo.   
Improvvisamente, il riccio diventa consapevole di quanto sono vicini, in realtà. Diventa consapevole di _quanto_ _tempo_ sono stati premuti insieme i loro corpi. Prova a fare un passo indietro, poi un altro ancora quando vede che uno solo non basta per mettere un po’ di spazio tra di loro. Fa molto caldo nella stanza, e non riesce a convincersi di distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo morbido di Louis, ancora disteso contro il tavolo.  
Sembra che gli stia offrendo qualcosa, anche se sa che non è così.  
“Sali sul letto,” sussurra Harry, la voce gli esce più dura di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Louis si contorce sul tavolo e volta la testa per guardarlo oltre la spalla. “_Scusami_?”  
Gesù. Harry di sicuro è vicino al suo periodo di calore. Questa è l’unica spiegazione che trova, dal momento che il suo cervello non sta collaborando con la sua bocca. “Così posso legarti.” Aggiunge nuovamente.  
“No.” Risponde l’omega. Se non fosse stato legato probabilmente avrebbe incrociato le braccia al petto.  
Harry fa di tutto per non stringere i denti per il nervoso. Ha dei denti abbastanza buoni e non vorrebbe di certo distruggerli soltanto perché ha trovato il prigioniero più irritante e sfacciato sulla faccia della terra. “Ti porterò con la forza, se necessario.”  
“Non _puoi_ costringermi.”  
Harry ha una discreta quantità di pazienza – deve averla, visto il suo lavoro – ma ha i suoi limiti proprio come tutti gli altri. E questo è il suo limite.  
È una bella sensazione fare tre passi indietro da Louis ancora chinato sul tavolo, tirarlo su con la forza, trascinarlo attraverso la stanza e buttarlo sull’amaca come se non pesasse nulla.  
Louis rimbalza sull’amaca, agitando le braccia e le gambe, nonostante Harry l’abbia lanciato nella parte dove sapeva non sarebbe caduto a terra. Cade però di faccia, apparentemente non è riuscito a voltarsi in tempo, il sedere in bella mostra, praticamente in faccia a lui, che chiede soltanto di essere toccato, morso e leccato.  
Cristo, Harry vuole assolutamente leccarlo.  
“Mi morderai se ti aiuto a girarti?” Domanda, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il braccio caldo e nudo dell’omega, fino alla sua spalla.  
Riesce a malapena ad evitare lo schiocco dei denti di Louis nella sua direzione. “Lo prenderò come un si, allora.”  
Legare i polsi di Louis all’amaca è un compito abbastanza facile. Decide di legarlo non troppo stretto, in modo che l’altro possa girarsi tranquillamente non appena si sarà ripreso.  
Ci vuole tutta la sua forza di volontà per togliere le mani dal corpo del più piccolo, e quasi il doppio per convincere sé stesso a barcollare fuori dalla cabina, dove il suo equipaggio lo sta ancora aspettando, trattenendo il fiato.  
Tutto ciò potrebbe rivelarsi molto più problematico di quanto Harry ha previsto inizialmente.  
Dorme di nuovo sottocoperta con il resto della ciurma, quella notte, incapace di smettere di prendere respiri profondi con la speranza di catturare il dolce, ricco profumo dell’omega chiuso nella sua stanza. Il suo cazzo si rifiuta ostinatamente di tornare normale.  
Comunque, la notte passa senza intoppi e alla fine arriva la mattina, come sempre.  


Harry riesce ad evitare di andare nella sua cabina fino a dopo mezzogiorno, cercando di tenersi occupato con la gestione della nave e del suo equipaggio. In effetti, si è impegnato così tanto che l’unica ragione per cui ritorna nella sua stanza è perché ha la camicia inzuppata di sudore e deve assolutamente cambiarla.  
Si sta già sfilando la camicia mentre entra dalla porta e, se deve essere onesto, si è quasi dimenticato che ha un prigioniero che potrebbe sentirsi offeso di fronte alla sua nudità.  
Tranne per il fatto che il forte sospiro che sente non proviene assolutamente da Louis.  
“Niall?” Domanda sconvolto, incastrando la testa nella camicia.  
“Gesù, Harry, mi hai quasi fatto soffocare con il pane.” Esclama il biondo, lanciandogli un pezzo di pane addosso. Niall ha una mira assolutamente perfetta, quindi il pezzo di pane rimbalza sul suo petto e rimbalza, atterrando sul pavimento.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
Per un secondo, è quasi preoccupato che Louis sia riuscito a convincere Niall a slegarlo. Niall, per fortuna, non è uno stupido. Ad una seconda occhiata, infatti, nota le mani di Louis piegate sul grembo, legate saldamente alla corda.  
“Qualcuno doveva pur portargli il pranzo, no?” Brontola il biondo, lanciando un altro pezzo di pane nella sua direzione. Questa volta Harry lo afferra al volo e se lo infila in bocca mentre continua a sfilarsi la camicia inzuppata di sudore.  
“Ecco quello che devo sopportare, Nialler.” Si lamenta l’omega. Harry si libera della camicia e strizza gli occhi verso di loro con fare sospetto, i quali sono seduti sull’amaca abbastanza vicini, così vicini che potrebbero toccarsi se volessero.  
Abbastanza vicini da poter permettere a Louis di far del male a Niall prima che quest’ultimo potesse difendersi.  
Niall però ride a crepapelle. “Ti direi di abituarti, se pensi di rimanere nei paraggi.” Dice infine, indicando Harry con un dito. “Questo qui si spoglia ovunque e come se niente fosse. Sei fortunato a non averlo ancora visto girare nudo.”  
Come è successo tutto questo? Harry non capisce assolutamente cosa sta succedendo nella sua cabina.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo?” Chiede il riccio.  
“Sei un po’ lento a capire, non credi?” Domanda Louis, lanciandogli uno sguardo sdegnoso da sotto le lunghe ciglia.  
Fanculo. A Harry non importa sapere cosa sta succedendo. Prende una camicia e lascia la stanza velocemente senza nemmeno indossarla, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Devono raggiungere Fortaleza il prima possibile.

Manca solo una notte prima di arrivare a Fortaleza. L’ultima notte, e se Harry non vuole sembrare troppo debole di fronte al resto dell’equipaggio, deve passarla assolutamente all’interno della sua cabina.  
Rimanda quel momento il più a lungo possibile, finchè la luna non brilla sull’oceano e le stelle non sono alte nel cielo. Spera che Louis stia già dormendo, così non dovrà affrontare un’altra notte insonne con un omega troppo insolente che cerca di ucciderlo.  
Ovviamente, forse sta chiedendo troppo. Louis dorme quando entra finalmente nella sua stanza, ma si sveglia non appena chiude la porta, anche se lo fa delicatamente. Louis sbatte gli occhi, assonnato, mentre cerca di stringere le braccia intorno al suo corpo, cercando di farsi più piccolo.  
È difficile non essere dispiaciuti per quel piccolo omega quando sembra così solo e indifeso. È stato una spina nel fianco per tutto il tempo in cui è rimasto a bordo della nave, ma è pur sempre un omega reale tenuto prigioniero su una nave pirata. Questa è una ragione più che sufficiente per diventare irritanti e sconsiderevoli. Odora come quegli omega che cercano di nascondere la loro paura dietro ad una maschera di sarcasmo e indifferenza.  
C’è abbastanza cibo per due persone nei piatti disposti sul tavolo. Harry si sente così irritato al momento che decide di ignorare la cena e andare direttamente a dormire. Il suo stomaco, tuttavia, brontola senza pietà, e questo è sufficiente per fargli capire che non riuscirà in nessun modo a saltare la cena.  
“Non ho abbastanza energie al momento per starti dietro.” Annuncia ad un certo punto, prendendo il piatto dal tavolo e sistemandosi vicino all’amaca. “Quindi, se provi a pugnalarmi in qualche modo o a ribellarti, ti getterò in mare. Capito?”  
“Niall mi ha detto che mandi una parte del tuo bottino alla sua famiglia.” Susurra Louis.  
La sua schiena si irrigidisce quando sente quelle parole. Niall parla troppo, con chiunque, ma non direbbe mai qualcosa di così intimo a qualcuno di cui non si fida. Il che fa sorgere una domanda - cosa ha detto Louis per convincere Niall a fidarsi di lui? Proprio Niall, tra tutte le persone. Colui che l’omega aveva minacciato con un coltello.  
“Si, è vero.” Concorda infine, la risposta gli scivola involontariamente fuori dalle labbra. Sposta il secondo piatto pieno di cibo verso Louis e continua a far finta di nulla.  
“E la tua famiglia?” Chiede di nuovo il principe, ignorando il cibo. “Mandi dei soldi anche a loro?”  
La sua famiglia era morta da molto tempo. Dopotutto, non è entrato in pirateria senza motivo, ma è una discussione che non è disposto ad avere con un piccolo principe ficcanaso. Non è una discussione che vuole portare avanti con qualcuno che conosce a malapena. “E la _tua_ famiglia, invece? Non ho visto nessuna nave della Marina negli ultimi tre giorni. Hai fatto qualcosa che ha fatto incazzare tuo padre?”  
“Mio padre è il re d’Inghilterra.” Lo informa Louis altezzosamente, tendendo le braccia per raggiungere il piatto, che era un po’ troppo lontano per lui. Harry lo guarda e non fa niente per aiutarlo. Non scherza quando dice di essere stanco morto e senza forze. “Ha cose molto più importanti da fare. E mia madre non si darà pace finchè non mi troveranno, avrà mandato una flotta a cercarmi. Arriveranno sicuramente.”  
“Benissimo. Possono venire a recuperarti in Brasile, allora.” Dice Harry, strappando un pezzo di pane con i denti. È leggermente stantio - dovranno fare rifornimento di cibo non appena attraccheranno.  
“Lo faranno.” Risponde con tono sicuro l’omega. “La prima cosa che farò quando mi troveranno sarà un bagno. Non sai trattare nel modo giusto i tuoi ospiti.”  
“Ti abbiamo salvato dalle persone che volevano venderti come schiavo sessuale.” Sottolinea Harry. Immediatamente, si pente delle parole che sono uscite dalla sua bocca. Anche se è la verità, non c’è assolutamente bisogno di dirlo. Louis deve già pensarci abbastanza da solo.  
Il principe annusa il formaggio prima di romperne un pezzetto e portarselo alla bocca. “Vedremo cosa succederà,” dice. “Per quanto ne so, potresti trattenermi con te e mentire quando dici che mi libererai.”  
“Non so quante volte ancora devo dirtelo che non sei poi così carino, tesoro.” Risponde velocemente, incapace di smettere di guardare il più piccolo mentre assaggia il formaggio, la bocca rosa e carnosa che mastica lentamente.  
“Ho cambiato idea.” Sussurra Louis, spezzando un altro pezzo di formaggio. “La prima cosa che farò quando mi libererai sarà pugnalarti alla schiena. Sono stanco di essere chiamato _tesoro_.”  
Harry si infila un altro pezzo di pane in bocca e mastica prima di rispondere. “Preferisci _Sua_ _Altezza_? _Mio signore_? _Piccolo principe_?”  
Cristo. Il cipiglio che si forma sulla fronte di Louis è così attraente che Harry riesce a malapena a guardarlo. “Chiederò di essere chiamato come colui che ti ha tagliato il collo.” Risponde l’omega, asciugandosi una mano sui pantaloni e sporcandoli completamente. Non che faccia davvero molta differenza. “Mi sento disgutoso.”  
“Lo sei, infatti.” Risponde automanticamente, per poi bloccarsi.  
“Sarai la prima persona che ucciderò.” Continua Louis con tono sognante, tagliando il pane delicatamente. “O forse sarai l’unica persona che ucciderò. Forse mi prenderò il mio tempo con te, la tirerò per le lunghe così da divertirmi.”  
Louis non sta parlando di sesso, lo sa bene, ma Harry non può impedire al suo corpo di pensarci, l’istinto che minaccia di sopraffare il suo buon senso. Deve schiarirsi la gola un paio di volte prima di riuscire a rispondere. “Puoi provarci.”  
“C’è una spada, nella stanza delle armi di casa mia, che è stata tramandata di generazione in generazione.” Dice Louis con tono malinconico, mangiando un po’ di pane. “Ho imparato da impugnare una spada. Probabilmente è abbastanza noioso, ma ti farei soffrire un po’ di più, non credi?”  
Harry si appoggia all’indietro contro il muro, allungando le gambe di fronte a lui. “Io ho esperienza prevalentamente con le spade.”  
Louis si distende sull’amaca, il piatto di cibo abbandonato sul pavimento. Le dita della mano penzolano dal bordo, pericolosamente vicine al suo braccio. “Non ti pugnalerei, però.” Mormora infine, muovendo le dita. Se volesse, potrebbe toccare il ginocchio di Harry senza problemi.  
È stata una giornata troppo lunga per preoccuparsi di spostarsi. “No?”  
“Ti farei a pezzetti.” Sussurra l’omega. I suoi occhi si chiudono lentamente, le dita si incurvano sul bordo dell’amaca. C’è abbastanza corda da permettergli di scendere e soffocarlo senza nemmeno sforzarsi troppo. “Ti lascerò sanguinare lentamente.”  
“Meglio che ti assicuri di avermi legato bene.” Insiste lui, i suoi occhi che minacciano di chiudersi a loro volta. “Altrimenti non funzionerà.”  
Forse Louis gli risponde, ma Harry si addormenta prima ancora di sentire la risposta, l’odore di fragole e vaniglia che invade i suoi sensi.

  
Svegliarsi è come andare alla deriva in mezzo all’oceano, non sapendo qual è la via giusta ma non preoccuparsene minimamente, andare alla deriva senza pensieri, accarezzando la pelle calda e nuda di qualcuno.  
Parte del motivo per cui si sente in quel modo è perché sta accarezzando ripetutamente la pelle nuda di Louis, le dita protese verso l’alto sotto l’orlo della camicia del più piccolo, toccando il suo stomaco. Devono essersi mossi ad un certo punto durante la notte, avvicinandosi l’uno all’altro. Louis è steso per metà sull’amaca, per metà sul suo grembo, attorcigliato in un angolo goffo. Harry è ancora sul pavimento, il collo in un’angolazione scomoda e le mani addosso al ragazzo caldo e assonnato accanto a lui. Vuole sciogliere le corde, prendere Louis sulle sue gambe e riempirlo con il suo cazzo, tutto ciò prima che Louis si svegli.  
“Cazzo.” Mormora con voce roca. Toglie lentamente le dita dalla pancia del principe, e sente già la mancanza del calore emanato dal corpo dell’altro. Louis emette un mugolio che arriva direttamente al suo cazzo nel peggior modo possibile, mentre prova ad allungare le braccia per ritrovare il calore delle sue mani. L’impulso di aiutarlo, accontentarlo, lenire la pelle morbida del ragazzo è travolgente.  
Harry esce dalla cabina velocemente. Ancora qualche ora e arriveranno a Fortaleza. Finalmente.  
Ovviamente, mai nulla nella sua vita è andato liscio. Sono vicinissimi alla terra, Harry riesce già a vederla ad occhio nudo, sono così vicini dal poter attraccare la nave e mettere una notevole distanza tra loro e il moccioso omega reale.  
Naturalmente, è in quel momento che inizia il finimondo.  
Harry è al timone, ad una quindicina di metri dai suoi alloggi, quindi ovviamente riesce a sentire tutto.  
Ma fa finta di non sentire. Forse se aspetta un po’ Louis si stancherà e si addormenterà invece che creare scompiglio nella sua cabina. Può sperare, vero?  
Niente nella sua vita è mai stato facile. Anche l’equipaggio riesce ad ignorare per un po’ il trambusto creato dall’omega, svolgendo i propri compiti come se nulla fosse.  
Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla schiena mentre si dirige vergo l’albero maestro. “Puoi stare qua tutto il tempo che vuoi, amico, ma continuerà a distruggere la tua cabina e nessuno di noi lo fermerà. Quindi, se vuoi che tutte le tue cose vadano distrutte, fai pure finta di niente.”  
Harry stringe i denti e annuisce. Zayn ha ragione, lo sanno entrambi.   
Aspetta ancora qualche minuto prima di lasciare il timone e dirigersi verso la sua stanza, la bocca stretta in una linea sottile a causa del nervoso. Apre la porta civilmente, nonostante la sua voglia di prenderla a pugni.  
Non appena entra, viene quasi colpito da un libro volante. “Cazzo,” esclama, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e muovendosi velocemente, evitando di essere colpito da altri due oggetti. Deve lottare per riuscire a fermare Louis, alla fine riesce ad intrappolarlo contro il suo petto e tutto ciò che il più piccolo può fare è dimenarsi inutilmente.  
“Smettila.” Sussurra Harry con la sua voce da alfa, e in realtà non si aspetta che funzioni. È disperato in quel momento, però, e pronuncia quella singola parola con un timbo da alfa sufficiente per renderla un ordine.  
In qualche modo funziona. Louis si affloscia tra le sue braccia, dolce e mansueto, con la nuca nella posizione perfetta, completamente esposta a lui, e la tentazione di mordere quella pelle è quasi irresistibile.  
“Devi essere sempre un tale moccioso?” Riesce a dire. La sua voce sembra quasi normale, ma in realtà sta ansimando.  
Louis si allontana leggermente in punta di piedi prima di sfrecciare dall’altra parte della stanza, appoggiando le spalle contro al muro. “Voglio qualcosa da mangiare.”  
“Hai distrutto la mia cabina perché hai _fame_?” Domanda il riccio, incredulo.  
Con aria di sfida, Louis alza il mento prima di rispondere. “Si.”  
Gesù Cristo. Harry non si prende nemmeno la briga di rispondergli, si gira velocemente e lascia la stanza, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.

La terraferma sembra non avvicinarsi mai; dopo qualche ora però, riescono ad arrivare a destinazione e quando sono a poche miglia di distanza, Harry esclama sopra la sua spalla. “Preparate il prigioniero.” Qualcuno risponde al suo ordine, e quando toccano la terra e riescono ad ancorare la nave, Harry prova in tutti i modi ad ignorare la strana sensazione che risiede in mezzo al suo petto.  
Liam accompagna Louis fuori dalla cabina con i polsi ancora legati davanti a sé, quindi slega le corde mentre l’omega cerca di restare in equilibrio appoggiandosi alla scaletta della nave, infine gli da una leggera spinta per spingerlo a sbarcare.  
“Sei libero.” Dice Harry di fronte ad un Louis esitante. “È quello che volevi, no? Essere libero per poter trovare gli uomini di tuo padre e farci dare la caccia? Questa è la tua occasione.”  
L’espressione di Louis è illeggibile. “Si.” È tutto ciò che dice prima di girarsi e scendere dalla nave.  
“Buon viaggio.” Mormora lui in risposta, cercando di _non_ guardare il piccolo principe che si allontana sul molo, ondeggiando il sedere mentre cammina, scalzo e sporco.  
Riesce a fare all’incirca cinquanta piedi.  
Liam emette un suono vagamente inorridito. “No,” sussurra Harry. Louis si agita, lotta, urla. La gente nei dintorni non fa assolutamente nulla per aiutare quel povero ragazzo. “No,” dice di nuovo Harry. Louis lascia numerosi calci mentre uno degli uomini che lo hanno assalito se lo trascina su una spalla, aiutato da tre suoi amici. Louis non ha alcuna possibilità.  
Probabilmente hanno riconosciuto un omega da solo e hanno deciso di prendere la palla al balzo e rapirlo. E questo – questo non può accadere dopo che hanno _salvato_ Louis dallo stesso identico destino.  
“No.” Dice ancora una volta, mentre recupera la spada che Liam gli sta passando e lanciandosi in una corsa forsennata all’inseguimento degli assalitori, saltando su scatoloni e corde con Liam alle sue spalle. I quattro uomini hanno un vantaggio piuttosto significativo, mentre si fanno strada tra la folla di persone per dirigersi verso la città.  
Se riescono ad arrivare in città, ci sono buone probabilità che riescano a sparire completamente portandosi dietro Louis.  
“Liam!” Grida Harry, riuscendo a guadagnare terreno; tuttavia, non è sufficiente.  
“Lo so, lo so!” Grida Liam in risposta, inseguendolo di corsa. Harry lo perde di vista, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sugli uomini in fuga di fronte a lui, su Louis che pende dalla spalla del più robusto, sbattendo i pugni e strillando come un forsennato.  
Almeno l’omega fa un rumore assordante e tutto ciò non può far altro che aiutarlo a non perdere di vista gli uomini.  
Harry li raggiunge appena in tempo, poco prima che raggiungano la città affollata. Si getta rapidamente su uno degli uomini ed inizia a lottare, fendendo la spada con la mano destra. Non ha alcuna possibilità di vincere da solo, non senza l’aiuto dei suoi amici, ma prima che possa iniziare a preoccuparsene vede Liam arrivare in suo soccorso. Ora hanno decisamente più probabilità di vincere.  
A volte è facile per lui dimenticare perché ha scelto Liam come suo secondo in comando, in particolare quando lo assilla su cose che lui ha già sotto controllo. Ora, però, si ricorda improvvisamente perché l’ha scelto, mentre si muovono in sincronia e combattono l’uno accanto all’altro, collaborando in modo rapido ed efficiente. Non è una sorpresa quando l’ultimo uomo del gruppo fugge via prima ancora che possano iniziare a lottare contro di lui.  
“Amo fottutamente combattere.” Dice Harry, sudato ed entusiasta, lasciando cadere la spada al suo fianco. Liam sorride, altrettando sudato e felice. L’adrenalina della lotta gli ha fatto quasi dimenticare perché si sono scontrati con un gruppo di banditi.  
Una folla di persone si sta velocemente radunando intorno a loro. “Quindi il primo piano chiaramente non ha funzionato.” Afferma Liam.  
“No.” Concorda lui. Rimette Louis in piedi come se non pesasse nulla e lo fissa intensamente negli occhi, senza lasciarlo andare. “Ritorniamo alla nave e pensiamo ad un altro modo per farti tornare a casa.”  
Un po’ di sangue gocciola sul viso di Louis fino ad arrivare al suo braccio. “Stai sanguinando.” Mormora Louis sconvolto, allungando una mano per toccare la pelle del riccio e sporcando i vestiti di sangue. Il profumo dolce dell’omega diventa ancora più intenso, più nitido.  
“Non proprio.” Risponde, corrugando le sopracciglia. Louis crolla su sé stesso, docile e mansueto come non l’ha mai visto prima, e lui lo prende tra le sue braccia. “È il tuo sangue.” Quindi solleva il più piccolo con un braccio solo e usa la mano libera per coprire il punto da cui proviene il sangue, allontanando poi le dita rosse e appiccicose.  
“Dovremmo innanzitutto pensare a come uscire da qui.” Dice Liam, spostandosi di fronte a loro per fargli scudo con il proprio corpo.  
“Io non sanguino.” Sbotta Louis, sbattendo le ciglia. “Ho sangue reale.”  
Il mormorio della folla diventa man mano più intenso. “Va bene, allora.” Sussurra Harry, mettendo l’altro braccio sotto le gambe di Louis prima che il ragazzo chiuda gli occhi all’improvviso, perdendo conoscenza. Si dirige velocemente alla nave seguendo Liam, entra sul pontile con Louis incosciente stretto tra le braccia, fin troppo consapevole del modo in cui lo sta fissando l’intero equipaggio.  
“Quindi credo che non lo lasceremo qui da solo, dopotutto.” Mormora Niall.  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo uno - parte seconda

** Swim In The Smoke **

  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo uno - parte due.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry e la sua ciurma decidono di discutere della situazione in cui si ritrovano, questa volta stipati all’interno dei suoi alloggi, in piedi attorno al corpo prono di Louis mentre decidono del suo futuro.  
“Possiamo provare a lasciarlo libero di nuovo,” dice Harry speranzoso, muovendo una delle braccia di Louis in modo che non penzoli dal bordo dell’amaca.  
“Giusto, perché non eri tu quello che correva quando si è accorto che era nei guai,” mormora Zayn. Harry sceglie di ignorarlo.  
Liam sta osservando Louis dormire, con un’espressione quasi illeggibile sul viso. “Non mi piace,” dice. “Ma non credo che possiamo lasciarlo così. L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che venga nuovamente rapito e correre il rischio che la Marina ci dia la caccia per averlo lasciato accadere.”  
“L’oro,” dice Niall sognante. “Ci sarà _così tanto oro_.”  
“Ci stanno già dando la caccia,” dice Harry acutamente. “Nel caso non l’avessi notato, siamo pirati, Li.”  
“Si, ma non nel modo in cui lo farebbero se lo lasciassimo in balia di sé stesso,” dice Liam testardamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Solo perché sta facendo il testardo non significa che abbia torto. Ma comunque. “Potremmo provare,” dice Harry debolmente. “Potremmo anche lasciargli una spada con cui difendersi.”  
Niall sbuffa. “Amico, sono abbastanza sicuro che se gli porgessi una spada, la prima cosa che farebbe sarebbe provare a pugnalarti.”  
“Era una bella idea,” si lamenta il riccio tristemente, lasciando cadere la testa contro il muro dietro di lui.  
Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla schiena. “Certo che lo era,” dice in modo poco convincente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si sveglia un po’ più tardi, le palpebre si aprono lentamente. Si guarda intorno nella stanza ancora mezzo intontito, gli occhi che ispezionano gli averi di Harry come se non li avesse mai visti prima.  
“Sei al sicuro,” è la prima cosa che esce dalla bocca di Harry. Fa del suo meglio per nascondere il suo sussulto, incerto sul perché abbia detto una cosa del genere.  
Louis si bagna le labbra con la lingua, valutando le sue parole. “Ti sei assicurato che fossi al sicuro?”  
“Sì,” dice Harry, e poi immediatamente fa marcia indietro. “In realtà, è stato l’equipaggio,” mormora piano. Deve esserci qualcosa nell’aria che sta incasinando il suo filtro cervello-bocca.  
C’è qualcosa di fin troppo consapevole nello sguardo acuto di Louis. “Ma mi hai legato di nuovo. Anche se hai intenzione di lasciarmi andare.”  
Harry sbuffa. “Beh, è ormai ben nota la tua esperienza nel tentare di colpirmi con qualsiasi cosa ti capiti a tiro,” afferma. “Comunque, stiamo preparando la rotta per l’Inghilterra. Ti rilasceremo da qualche parte abbastanza vicina, così sarai in grado proseguire da solo in sicurezza.”  
“E quanto ci vorrà?” Chiede Louis, sfregandosi i polsi in modo deciso. “Non ti aspetterai mica che rimanga seduto nella tua cabina per le prossime due settimane legato al tuo letto, vero?”  
Non ha torto sulla durata del viaggio, perché durerà davvero circa due settimane, a condizione che tutto vada secondo i piani. L’omega ha anche fatto il calcolo molto più velocemente di quanto Harry si aspettasse, il che è un qualcosa che dovrà ricordarsi. È sempre un bene conoscere i punti di forza e di debolezza di un prigioniero, e finora Harry ha imparato qualcosa su Louis.  
“Se riuscirai a comportarti da essere umano ragionevole nei prossimi giorni, magari prenderò in considerazione l’idea di slegarti,” gli dice Harry.  
Improvvisamente, Louis lascia cadere il suo comportamento vagamente amichevole. “Sei un topo di fogna,” grida, contorcendosi inutilmente. “Un _furfante_,” sputa, come se Harry non fosse stato chiamato in modi peggiori. “Verrai impiccato per questo, farò in modo che succeda!”  
Meno male che doveva comportarsi come un essere umano ragionevole. Harry lo lascia lì, chiudendo con fermezza la porta mentre esce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il vento è dalla loro parte per tutto il giorno. Percorrono molte miglia, e quando Harry decide di chiudere lì la giornata, è di buon umore. Porta una brocca di birra con sé mentre si dirige verso la sua cabina, e quasi dimentica ciò che lo aspetta nei suoi alloggi.  
È tutto silenzioso quando entra. Louis è sdraiato sull’amaca, libero dalle corde, e sta usando un piede per dondolarsi dolcemente. La camicia è spiegazzata sul suo stomaco ed ha un libro in mano. Non alza nemmeno lo sguardo quando Harry chiude la porta.  
“Sei molto più bravo a liberarti dalle restrizioni di quanto sembri,” osserva Harry. Louis a malapena lo guarda. L’alfa che è in Harry si irrita, offeso dal fatto che questo piccolo omega lo stia ignorando, fingendo che non esista, quando dovrebbe solo ringraziarlo perché si sta prendendo cura di lui da giorni.  
L’alfa che è in Harry vuole costringerlo a prestargli attenzione. È un bisogno a cui è difficile resistere.  
“Perché sono un’omega?” Dice poi il principe aspramente, ancora concentrato sul suo libro. Sul libro di Harry. Sul libro che ha preso dalla pila dei suoi beni senza il suo consenso.  
“Perché sei un reale,” risponde Harry.  
Louis alza lo sguardo, solo per un secondo prima di distogliere nuovamente gli occhi da lui. “Ti ci abituerai,” mormora poi.  
È altezzoso e sprezzante, e probabilmente congedava i suoi servi con quello stesso tono quando era a palazzo e conduceva la vita da ricco e potente principe.  
Non è più la sua vita. Non adesso almeno, e Harry non verrà congedato dalla sua stessa cabina. Non da un piccolo e irritante omega.  
“E _tu _ti abituerai al fatto di rimanere legato fino a quando non raggiungeremo l’Inghilterra,” dice semplicemente Harry, afferrando la corda dal tavolo, dove Louis deve averla messa prima, quando si è liberato.  
Ancora una volta, Louis non alza lo sguardo. “No, non lo farò.”  
_Sì, lo farai _quasi esce dalla sua bocca. Si trattiene dal dirlo però, e si avvicina a Louis, lasciando che la corda schiocchi minacciosamente contro le sue mani. “Allunga i polsi.”  
“No,” ripete Louis con calma, ancora concentrato sul libro.  
L’impulso di aggiungere un po’ di voce alfa è quasi schiacciante. Harry non lo fa però. Questo è il figlio del re d’Inghilterra, dopo tutto, e Harry è ben consapevole di cosa potrebbe succedere se lo facesse. Ci tiene ad avere ancora la testa attaccata al corpo.  
Dopotutto, c’è differenza tra il fare qualcosa di tecnicamente illegale ed essere perseguito attivamente per questo.  
“Non mi fido di te,” dice Harry concisamente.  
“Non dovresti,” mormora Louis, leccandosi il pollice e girando una pagina. Per una frazione di secondo, Harry viene completamente rapito da quel movimento, da quel luccichio bagnato sul dito del principe, agile e sicuro mentre tocca le cose di Harry. Le cose che non ha il permesso di toccare.  
“Ti costringerò con la forza, se devo,” minaccia Harry, avvolgendo la corda intorno al suo braccio per avere così qualcosa da fare, qualcosa che gli impedirà di allungare la mano e toccare il principe.  
Louis sospira e infine alza di nuovo lo sguardo. “Senti. Ci vorranno almeno altri tredici giorni prima di raggiungere l’Inghilterra, giusto? Sappiamo entrambi che non acconsentirò a rimanere legato per tutto il tempo e che continuerò a evadere ogni volta che ne ho la possibilità. Quindi davvero, non è più facile non legarmi affatto?”  
Harry lo fissa. “Quale parte di_ non mi fido di te attorno alle mie cose_ non capisci?”  
Anche Louis lo guarda. “Quale parte di _urlerò dannatamente forte fino a quando la mia voce non cederà ogni volta che tenterai di legarmi_ non capisci?”  
È una situazione di stallo, quindi. Harry restringe gli occhi e incrocia le braccia sul petto, senza fare alcuno sforzo per apparire più piccolo di quanto non sia in realtà. È una tattica alfa che non è necessariamente orgoglioso di usare.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e torna al suo libro, infilando un piede sotto la sua coscia e appoggiandosi al muro.  
Harry ammette definitivamente la sconfitta quando dice “Se tocchi qualcosa, ti legherò al posto della bandiera fino a quando non raggiungeremo l’Inghilterra.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il controllo di Harry sta diminuendo e lo sa. L’unico modo logico per risolvere questo problema è riguadagnare un po’ del suo controllo sul suo spazio vitale.  
Entra nella sua cabina e getta alcune coperte in più sul pavimento. “Dormirai per terra da oggi in poi,” butta fuori. Sa che quelle parole gli escono fuori con ogni singolo accenno di irritazione e sfiducia che prova, e questo è abbastanza.  
“No,” dice Louis. C’è una pila di libri che lo circonda. Libri che appartengono a Harry.  
Il riccio fa un respiro profondo. Cerca di convincersi del fatto che Louis è in realtà il figlio del re e che strozzarlo sarebbe una terribile decisione. Anche se quasi vorrebbe farlo.  
“Questa è la mia cabina,” dice lentamente, quasi con calma. “Sono il Capitano di questa nave. Dormirai sul pavimento qui o dormirai sul ponte all’esterno. A te la scelta.”  
Louis si alza lentamente, inarcando la schiena e allungando le braccia sopra la testa, il sottile materiale della camicia che gli striscia sul ventre piatto. Non è una minaccia, almeno non più, a quanto pare.  
La pelle del riccio ancora formicola per l’impulso di farlo sottomettere.  
“Sono il figlio primogenito del Re d’Inghilterra,” inizia Louis, lasciando cadere le braccia sui fianchi. “Non dormirò sul pavimento.”  
“Hai dormito sul pavimento quando sei stato rapito da quei balordi,” mormora Harry, più a sé stesso che altro, e si trascina una mano sul viso. “Il pavimento non è abbastanza buono per sua altezza reale?”  
Riesce a sentire il calpestio dei passi di Louis che si avvicinano a lui. Decide di non allontanare la mano dalla sua faccia. Almeno se Louis decide di pugnalarlo, non dovrà più occuparsi di questa merda.  
Ma Harry è il fottuto _Capitano_ di questa nave. Le persone dovrebbero ascoltarlo. Soprattutto le persone che sono ancora, tecnicamente, sue prigioniere.  
“Sai quale sarà la tua ricompensa se avessi un posto dove dormire che non sia sul pavimento?” Chiede Louis dolcemente, allungando una mano e toccando delicatamente il gomito di Harry. È molto lontano dall’essere pugnalato.  
È anche quasi elettrizzante, ma il riccio può prestare attenzione solo a una di queste cose.  
“Non avere la testa forzatamente staccata dal mio corpo?” Butta fuori il capitano, cercando di capire se allontanarsi o inclinarsi nel tocco. Non riesce a fare nessuna delle due cose.  
“Sarò per sempre in debito con te,” dice Louis, avvicinandosi ancora ed entrando nello spazio di Harry. Il movimento si insinua sotto la pelle del riccio.  
Non è che Harry ha un senso di spazio personale strettamente definito, perché non può, non vivendo, respirando e lavorando insieme ad altri quaranta uomini come fa lui; ma ha sicuramente un senso di spazio personale quando si tratta di un’omega grazioso e minuto, che in questo momento è così vicino che può quasi assaggiarlo, sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua.  
Grazioso e _subdolo_ omega che sta cercando solamente di accaparrarsi la sua amaca per dormire. Harry non ci casca.  
“Sei già in debito con me, tesoro,” mormora, facendo scivolare le proprie dita all’interno del polso di Louis, resistendo a malapena all’impulso di stringere forte la presa e tirarlo contro il suo corpo, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e usare così il suo petto per tenersi in posizione verticale. “Ti ho salvato dall’essere venduto al miglior offerente, no?”  
“Ma immagina tutto l’oro che potrei darti se mi farai dormire sull’amaca,” lo persuade Louis, permettendo a Harry di trascinare le dita sul suo braccio.  
Al riccio piacerebbe molto baciarlo, assaggiare l’interno della sua bocca, vedere se è morbida e calda come pensa. Harry vuole anche mantenere la testa attaccata al collo, però.  
“Dormirai sul pavimento,” ripete Harry, facendo un passo indietro e incrociano le braccia sul petto. Non fa nulla per ridurre la fitta nebbia di lussuria nella sua testa.  
Louis si incupisce e afferra con forza le coperte dall’amaca, dirigendosi con passo pesante verso un angolo della stanza e gettandole giù. Non dà a Harry un’altra occhiata mentre si precipita su di esse, rannicchiandosi con le spalle alla porta.  
C’è qualcosa di spontaneamente fiducioso in quel suo comportamento. Harry poteva fare _qualsiasi cosa_ con lui. Qualsiasi cosa. Sopraffarlo, torturarlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi, _scoparlo _fino a fargli perdere i sensi, e invece lui si è allontanato e ha voltato le spalle all’alfa nella stanza, senza preoccuparsi di tutte queste cose.  
Per dormire. Se n’è andato e ha voltato le spalle all’alfa nella stanza perché vuole dormire. Con un alfa nella stanza.  
Cazzo. Forse Harry sta impazzendo. Louis ha già dormito nella sua stessa stanza da quando lo hanno liberato dalla _The Tide_. Questa volta non c’è niente di diverso.  
_Tranne per il fatto che è libero di dormire come vuole, e dalla sua posizione sembra che voglia che qualcuno si rannicchi contro la schiena e lo tenga caldo_, insiste il cervello traditore di Harry.  
“Cazzo,” dice ad alta voce, cercando di allontanare i pensieri strani dal suo cervello. Louis lo guarda da sopra la sua spalla per un secondo, alza gli occhi al cielo e torna a guardare il suo angolo.  
Va bene. Si tratta solo di dormire. Harry può farlo. Dopotutto ha dormito per tutta la vita. Può sicuramente farlo. Si avvicina all’amaca e ci si lascia cadere su per la prima volta dopo quasi una settimana, assaporando la sensazione di non dover dormire sul pavimento.  
Per circa cinque secondi. Poi, un dolce profumo di fragole si diffonde nelle sue narici, combinato con qualcos’altro che Harry non riesce bene a decifrare. È dolce e fruttato, e Harry non riesce fottutamente a dormire per questo.  
Ci prova. Ci prova mentre i minuti passano, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di regolare il suo respiro, ma questo non fa che peggiorare le cose; quel leggero profumo lo avvolge, chiamandolo. Chiedendogli di unire il suo profumo e farli così mischiare, facendoli diventare un tutt’uno. Come se fossero fatti per stare insieme, come se si appartenessero.  
“Che cazzo,” dice Harry ad alta voce, spalancando subito gli occhi.  
Sul pavimento, Louis si agita, spostandosi e stendendosi sulla schiena, la camicia si alza sul suo stomaco, ma non si sveglia. L’impulso del tutto irrazionale di scendere a terra e scuoterlo fino a svegliarlo scorre nelle vene di Harry, e non ce la fa più. Non riesce a sopportare quel dolce profumo, non riesce a sopportare di vedere la pallida pelle esposta sul ventre di Louis, non riesce a sopportare il fatto che questo bellissimo omega dorma pacificamente nella stessa stanza di un alfa che potrebbe farlo a pezzi, farsi spazio all’interno del corpo di Louis e rifiutarsi di uscire.  
È possibile che faccia troppo rumore quando si alza in piedi e si precipita fuori dalla stanza, respirando l’odore di salsedine e legno. Il profumo di fragole rimane impresso nel suo naso per molto più tempo di quanto vorrebbe, e se Harry deve onesto con sé stesso, è sicuro che non svanirà mai del tutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ogni giorno, Harry ha sempre molto lavoro da fare per portare avanti la sua nave. Navigazione, pianificazione e controllare che la rotta sia giusta sono tra i primi tre. Ha dei momenti per sé, ovviamente, ma generalmente c’è un giorno in cui è pieno di lavoro da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare. Oggi è uno di quelli.  
Naturalmente, ciò significa che non posa lo sguardo sulla porta della sua cabina ogni singolo secondo della giornata. In realtà, non si accorge nemmeno che qualcosa non va fino a quando non scorge il lampo di un capello marrone chiaro con la coda dell’occhio.  
Davvero, potrebbe essere chiunque. Molti dell’equipaggio di Harry hanno i capelli castano chiaro. Per qualche ragione, si gira a guardare, e vede Louis appoggiato alla ringhiera, con lo sguardo rivolto all’acqua.  
Per una frazione di secondo, Harry pensa che stia pianificando di saltare. Quell’idea però passa rapidamente mentre Louis continua a stare lì, con le mani appoggiate sulla ringhiera, immobile. Non è una giornata particolarmente piacevole, l’acqua è increspata e le nuvole che incombono nel cielo sono quasi grigie, ma il principe sembra comunque incantato.  
Harry abbandona il suo incarico e si dirige verso di lui. “Dovresti rimanere nella mia cabina.”  
Louis continua a guardare l’acqua. “Dovrei fare molte cose,” dice. “Tecnicamente parlando, dovrei essere in Inghilterra in questo momento, a mostrare la mia casa ad un gruppo di aristocratici.”  
Per qualche motivo, la risposta automatica di Harry a quelle parole è “Davvero?”  
Louis emette una risata. “No, non ne ho idea. Ma è una cosa abbastanza probabile.”  
“Beh, presto sarai a casa e potrai portare gli aristocratici in giro,” gli dice Harry. “Nel frattempo, dovrai rimanere nella mia cabina.”  
Dove sarà al sicuro ed il riccio saprà dove si trova. Lontano dai piedi così che non potesse disturbare nessuno. E anche fuori dalla vista di tutti così Harry non avrà la tentazione di fissarlo.  
Cosa? Louis è quasi insopportabilmente attraente e lui non è mai stato bravo a non guardare qualcuno che trova attraente. Questo gli ha permesso di avere molte avventure più volte in passato, quindi chiaramente è una tattica che funziona per lui.  
“E impazzire dalla noia?” Chiede Louis, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. La maglietta che indossa non si solleva per mostrare la sua pelle dorata, ma _Dio_ quanto avrebbe voluto che lo avesse fatto. Solo un po’. “No, non credo. Starò qui e mi godrò la vista.”  
“Principe Tomlinson,” inizia Harry.  
“Che formale,” interviene Louis, girando la testa e fissando Harry con uno sguardo divertito. “Cosa posso fare per te, Capitano Styles?”  
C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui lo dice, beffardo e sincero, che fa pungere la schiena di Harry. “_Può_ tornare nella mia cabina e intrattenersi con quello che trova lì dentro,” dice il riccio.  
“Oh? Pensavo di non poter toccare le tue cose?” Chiede Louis. “Lasciami arrivare dritto al punto qui, pirata. L’unico modo in cui rimarrò chiuso in cabina è con la forza.”  
La tentazione di fare proprio questo è quasi travolgente. Harry però stringe i denti e dice “Principe Tomlinson. Per favore, ritorna in cabina.”  
Louis gli lancia un’altra occhiata prima di riportare la sua attenzione sul mare. “No."  
Harry vuole urlare. Non lo fa, ma lo vuole davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono ormai a metà strada per l’Inghilterra e Louis ha passato gli ultimi due giorni ad esplorare ogni centimetro della nave di Harry, facendo scivolare le dita su tutto ciò che può raggiungere. La maggior parte dell’equipaggio lo ha evitato, lanciando ad Harry sguardi indifferenti mentre Louis si fa strada in mezzo a loro. Harry non può ignorare quel problema ancora a lungo; deve assolutamente occuparsene prima che la sua ciurma inizi un ammutinamento, e quella è una cosa che preferirebbe evitare del tutto.  
La svolta arriva quando Louis si mette sulla strada di Pat. Sarebbe una scena quasi comica – un piccolo omega che si staglia contro la persona più grossa della nave, con i muscoli massicci e che torreggia su di lui – tranne per il fatto che Pat sembra che stia pensando di tagliare Louis in due.  
Harry può capirlo. Permettere che ciò accada sarebbe probabilmente una cattiva idea, però, quindi cerca di salvare Louis da quella situazione, afferrandolo stretto per la nuca e trascinandolo a metà del ponte prima che Pat possa decidere di dare vita alle sue fantasie e lanciare Louis in mare.  
Harry trascina Louis vicino a Zayn, il quale sta segnando delle cose nel suo registro con uno sguardo concentrato sul viso. Louis probabilmente sta dicendo qualcosa ma Harry non sta ascoltando. “Controlla questo qui.” Ordina.  
“_Questo qui_?” Chiede Louis, evidente indignazione nella sua voce. “Sono un fottuto _essere umano_, stronzo, dovrei farti picchiare per questo.”  
“No,” dice Zayn, completamente disinteressato. Non alza gli occhi dal registro, facendo i calcoli necessari per tenerli sulla rotta giusta.  
Louis si libera dalla presa delle mani di Harry prima che quest’ultimo possa fare ciò che vuole davvero, e cioè scuoterlo. Solo un po’, quanto basta per tenerlo sotto controllo. “Non ho bisogno di un fottuto babysitter,” continua Louis, distendendo il colletto della camicia, con le dita piccole e veloci. Harry non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.  
“Pat lo getterà in mare se continua a intromettersi,” dice il riccio a Zayn, ignorando lo sguardo cupo e arrabbiato di Louis.  
Il disinteresse di Zayn è completamente sincero. “E quindi? Lui è un tuo problema, quindi occupatene tu. Non mi sono unito al tuo equipaggio per fare da babysitter a bambini ricchi e arroganti.”  
Poi, accade qualcosa di imprevisto. Harry può solo guardare, vagamente inorridito, mentre Louis colpisce con forza la spalla di Zayn e sibila “Io _non_ sono un ricco moccioso.”  
Il moro alza lo sguardo lentamente, la matita ancora stretta tra le dita, e socchiude gli occhi verso Louis. “Sì, sicuramente non sembri un ragazzino ricco e arrogante in questo momento.”  
Questa cosa finirà male se Harry non farà qualcosa per fermarli e, se deve essere sincero, non sa su chi punterebbe la ‘vittoria.’ Zayn è molto aggressivo quando è arrabbiato e Harry deve ancora vederlo perdere una rissa, nonostante il suo disgusto per esse, ma Louis ha reso perfettamente chiaro il concetto che è uno di quelli che giocano sporco, usando tutto ciò che è in suo possesso per arrivare dove vuole. Probabilmente quello che finirà male alla fine sarà proprio lui.  
“Raddoppierò il tuo bottino al prossimo assalto,” offre Harry. “Solo – insegnagli qualcosa. Dagli qualcosa da fare. L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che venga ammazzato sotto i nostri occhi.”  
Zayn si gira a guardarlo. “Raddoppi?” Chiede, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Raddoppio,” conferma Harry. La parte avida di lui sussulta all’idea. Dovrà diminuire il suo bottino, ma ne varrà la pena se tutti arriveranno in Inghilterra con la testa ancora attaccata ai loro corpi.  
“Bene,” dice brevemente Zayn, girandosi verso Louis. “Sai cosa fa il maestro di vela?”  
Harry emette un sospiro di sollievo. Ha già la sensazione che il sollievo sarà di breve durata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non riesce tenere Louis sotto la custodia di Zayn per molto tempo. Infatti, dopo nemmeno un giorno, il moro si avvicina a lui con il principino al seguito, consegnandolo a Harry come se si fossero messi d’accordo per alternarsi.  
Beh. Quel pensiero è un po’ strano, ma Harry non può concentrarsi su di esso perché quando si riscuote dai suoi pensieri Louis e Zayn stanno battibeccando.  
_Battibeccando. _Per qualcosa che il riccio non riesce nemmeno a capire, i loro accenti in quel momento sono più accentuati del solito; parlano in fretta e con gioia, e tutto ciò che Harry può fare è stare a fissarli.  
Se Louis continua a conquistare le persone in questo modo, il suo intero equipaggio sarà dalla parte del principe prima ancora che raggiungano le Isole Canarie, altro che l’Inghilterra.  
Zayn poi se ne va, ma non prima di dare a Louis una rapida e gentile carezza sul braccio, che lascia Harry a bocca aperta alle sue spalle.  
“Che cazzo,” grida Harry. Zayn continua a camminare imperterrito, mostrandogli il dito medio. Harry è oltraggiato. _Oltraggiato_. Perché Zayn sta dando attenzioni a quel piccolo omega viziato quando riesce a malapena a soddisfare il bisogno di affetto di Harry? Cristo. Hanno davvero bisogno di far scendere Louis da questa nave.  
Quando gira la testa indietro per guardare Louis, quest’ultimo lo sta guardando con un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra. “Allora, cosa mi insegnerai oggi, mio capitano?” Chiede piano, appoggiandosi contro il parapetto, e per la prima volta il riccio nota i suoi piedi nudi, ancora macchiati di terra, le dita dei piedi che si arricciano sul legno del ponte.  
L’insolenza con cui il principe ha pronunciato la parola capitano avrebbe dovuto far rabbrividire Harry, avrebbe dovuto far saltare i suoi nervi. Ha combattuto a lungo e duramente per il suo titolo, per i diritti su questa nave, e non apprezza quando le persone gli mancano di rispetto.  
Invece, a malapena se ne accorge in quel momento. La sua gola è ruvida mentre risponde: “Dobbiamo controllare la nave per vedere se qualcosa ha bisogno di riparazioni.”  
Gli occhi di Louis sono ancora fissi su di lui. “Normalmente questa non è una cosa che fa il nostromo?”  
Harry non può fare a meno di sentirsi colpito. “Sì,” risponde, avvicinandosi al timone della nave. Il suono morbido di passi gli dice che Louis lo sta seguendo. “Niall è stato impegnato a riparare il danno dell’ultima tempesta. Abbiamo tre uomini dell’equipaggio costretti a stare a letto in questo momento, quindi siamo un po’ a corto di personale. Niall ha svolto compiti extra e non ha avuto il tempo di farlo.”  
“Quindi riparerai tu stesso il danno?” Chiede Louis, fermandosi appena dietro la schiena di Harry. Il suo calore è travolgente, tanto che è quasi tentato di allungare una mano e assicurarsi che non abbia anche lui la febbre.  
Se avesse toccato Louis in quel momento, non sarebbe stato di certo per controllare la febbre, questa è l’unica cosa che Harry sa per certo. “No,” dice, cercando di distogliere il cervello da quei pensieri, pensieri di calore, sesso ed estasi. “Noi ripareremo il danno.”  
“Noi?” Ripete Louis, il tono di voce incredulo. Il riccio resiste all’impulso di ridere e si gira per guardarlo, trovandolo con gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione diffidente.   
“Noi,” conferma Harry, raccogliendo la cintura degli attrezzi di scorta che giace sopra una botte. “Vedi quella trave scheggiata? Dovremo sostituirla interamente.”  
“Sostituirla,” dice Louis debolmente. “Sì. Posso farcela. Sono in grado di farlo.”  
Una risata solletica la gola di Harry, minacciando di scoppiare. Riesce a malapena a mordere un sorriso. “Sai come sostituire una trave scheggiata, giusto?”  
“Certo che so sostituire una trave scheggiata, asino,” dice Louis in modo irritato. “Ti sembro un povero omega incapace?”  
Sembra un sacco di cose agli occhi di Harry, ma incapace non è una di queste. “Certo che no,” dice Harry facilmente. “Vuoi iniziare tu o faccio io?”  
Il sollievo che prende possesso del viso di Louis è quasi palpabile. “Vai pure,” dice, indicando la trave.  
“Giusto,” dice Harry. “Ti mostrerò come rimuoverla, allora, va bene?”  
Il cipiglio di Louis è immediato, ma non dice di no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un’ora dopo, la trave è stata sostituita. Sono entrambi un po’ umidi di sudore ed è solo l’inizio dell’elenco delle cose che Harry deve compiere oggi.  
Non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dal viso di Louis, raggiante e così compiaciuto di sé stesso, per il fatto di essere riuscito ad aiutarlo. Harry ha molti impulsi irrazionali – c’è una ragione per cui Liam è il suo secondo in comando, dopo tutto – ma nessuno sembra più irrazionale dell’impulso che ha in questo momento di insegnare a Louis tutto, ogni singolo compito che Harry svolge quotidianamente, solo per mantenere quello sguardo sul suo viso per sempre.  
Sarebbe una terribile idea, però. Harry è abbastanza sicuro che dire a questo omega calcolatore e disobbediente il minimo su come viene gestita questa nave è un’idea terribile.  
Immagina quanto sarebbe felice, però.  
“Sei pronto ad estrarre i chiodi arrugginiti e sostituirli?” Chiede Harry.  
Non dovrebbe essere possibile, il modo in cui la faccia di Louis diventa ancora più luminosa. “Vuoi che estragga i chiodi?” Chiede, affascinato.  
“Sì,” dice Harry. “Ma è un lavoro duro.”  
L’espressione di Louis non vacilla nemmeno un po’ per l’implicazione che potrebbe non volerlo fare perché è un duro lavoro. “Quindi vuoi che usi un martello e batta chiodi nella tua preziosa nave,” dice.  
Ah. Adesso ha senso. Harry avrebbe dovuto sapere che Louis sarebbe stato entusiasta della prospettiva di fare a pezzi la sua nave.  
“Suppongo che tu sappia come tenere un martello?” Chiede Harry, allungandogliene uno.  
Louis annuisce e lo prende dalla mano di Harry. “Certo che so tenere un martello,” dice sdegnosamente, e lo dimostra strappando sei chiodi in rapida successione.  
È piuttosto impressionante. Harry quasi non ha il coraggio di dirgli che dovrebbe sostituire i chiodi mentre toglie quelli ormai arrugginiti.  
Quasi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Si prendono una pausa per mangiare qualcosa. È un pasto semplice, solo carne e patate, ma Harry è un pirata e i pirati sono famosi per il loro bere.  
Rum, in particolare. Non è mai troppo presto per il rum.  
“Sei bravo a fare questi lavoretti,” osserva Louis, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra. Dev’essere la scarsa illuminazione che oscura le guance di Louis, gettando su di esse una leggera sfumatura di rosa. Quello o è solo l'immaginazione di Harry.  
“La pirateria non è tutto combattimenti con la spada e rubare,” dice Harry dolcemente, incapace di distogliere gli occhi da quel rossore morbido e meraviglioso. Forse è l’alcool.  
“Allora dimmi di cosa si tratta davvero,” dice Louis, per metà esigente, per metà provocatorio. C’è qualcosa nel suo tono, qualcosa di curioso e disposto ad ascoltare, e forse è per questo che Harry inizia a parlare.  
O forse è solo il rum.  
“È una famiglia,” mormora il riccio, fissando il liquido scuro nel suo bicchiere, facendolo roteare. “È un senso di unità e appartenenza. È uno scopo comune e lavorare per qualcosa con le persone di cui ti fidi di più mentre il mare infuria contro di te, dentro di te. È accettare che la morte viene per tutti, e quando verrà per me, voglio essere nell’unico posto in cui mi sento come a casa.”  
“La tua nave,” dice Louis dolcemente, fissando Harry nella penombra.  
Il giovane si schiarisce la gola e forza una risata. “Beh, nemmeno l’oro è così male,” dice. “Qualcosa di cui tu ne sai molto.”  
Louis emette un sospiro e avvicina le ginocchia al petto. “Sì,” dice in modo poco convincente.  
“Non sembri così sicuro,” dice Harry, incapace di fermarsi. È una caratteristica del suo carattere, quella di essere molto curioso e di voler districare i nodi che trova in una persona.  
E lui vuole sapere cosa c’è che non va in Louis, vuole vederlo sciogliersi sotto i suoi occhi.  
“No, c’è molto oro,” dice Louis, grattandosi un ginocchio e agitando le dita dei piedi contro la caviglia. È inaspettatamente carino. “Ma ci sono anche molte persone che osservano ogni tua mossa e si assicurano che tu non abbia mai un solo capello fuori posto. Le apparenze sono tutto, lo sai.”  
“Per me sei bellissimo,” dice Harry, le parole escono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che possa fermarle.  
Gli è sempre mancato un adeguato filtro cervello-bocca.  
È tutt’altro che falso, però – nonostante sia sporco e sudato, nonostante indossi vestiti lacerati e logori e niente scarpe, Louis è comunque ingiustamente attraente. L’angolo della sua bocca si piega in un sorriso non del tutto beffardo. “Ho cinque sorelle ed un fratello,” dice improvvisamente, lanciando un pezzo di sudiciume a terra.  
“Hai una famiglia grande,” dice Harry, ignorando la fitta che sente al petto a quel pensiero. Ha trascorso molto del suo tempo e della sua energia cercando di riempire quel vuoto nella sua vita con altre cose, guadagnando una famiglia improvvisata nel suo equipaggio, ma a volte è ancora difficile gestire quei ricordi. Il dolore non sparirà mai completamente, non se ne andrà mai.  
“Sì,” dice Louis piano, beffardo. “Erano davvero delle pesti quando erano solo dei bambini, ma ora stanno crescendo tutti. Mia sorella maggiore diventerà regina quando avrà raggiunto la maggiore età.”  
“Non tu?” Chiede Harry, allungando le gambe davanti a sé e ingoiando un altro boccone di rum. “Pensavo che il titolo di solito spettasse al figlio maggiore.”  
Louis abbassa la testa, improvvisamente molto interessato al suo bicchiere. “Non quando il figlio maggiore è un omega.”  
“Quindi solo perché sei un omega non sei improvvisamente in grado di gestire un paese?” Chiede Harry incredulo. “È assurdo.”  
La testa di Louis si alza di scatto, come se non si aspettasse quelle parole da parte sua. “È quello che è,” dice. “Gli omega non sono adatti per determinati compiti. Siamo fatti per curare i figli e per tenere in ordine la casa.”  
Cristo, non riesce a credere che insegnino davvero queste cose ai bambini reali. Harry appoggia il suo bicchiere sul pavimento abbastanza forte da far quasi cadere il poco rum rimasto all’interno e dice con fermezza “È fottutamente assurdo. La prima cosa che hai fatto quando ci siamo incontrati è stata provare a sputarmi in faccia, e poi hai puntato un coltello su Niall nel momento in cui ne hai avuto la possibilità. Non so cosa insegnino ai bambini ricchi, ma sicuramente non sei il tipo che si fa mettere i piedi in testa.”  
Louis lo sta ancora osservando, qualcosa di illeggibile sulla sua faccia. “Sei davvero qualcosa di unico, Capitano Styles,” mormora, riportando il bicchiere verso le sue labbra.  
E questa volta, non c’è alcun segno di insolenza nella sua voce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trascorrono il resto del pomeriggio a fare piccole riparazioni, e alla fine della giornata Louis ha un bagliore dorato fresco e leggero sulla sua pelle, conseguenza delle ore passate sotto il sole.  
Gli dona molto. Non è una cosa sorprendente – sembra che a quel ragazzo gli doni qualsiasi cosa. Mangiano di nuovo insieme, cenano all’aria aperta sul ponte della nave, con il rumore del mare in sottofondo mentre il sole tramonta all’orizzonte. Parlano molto, di tutto e niente, ed Harry rimane incantato sempre più ogni secondo che passa dal modo in cui Louis parla, fiero e pungente quando vuole, ma morbido e gentile quando abbassa la guardia.  
Quando abbassa la guardia. Gesù. Harry deve stare molto attento, qui.  
Di cosa non ne è nemmeno sicuro. Sa solo che deve stare attento.  
“È bellissimo,” dice Louis piano, guardando oltre la ringhiera, i raggi rossi e arancioni del sole proiettati e riflessi sull’acqua.  
“È la mia veduta preferita al mondo,” concorda Harry. È la verità. È stata la sua veduta preferita da quando non era altro che un ragazzo, a bordo di una nave su cui non si sentiva accettato.  
Per qualche motivo sembra una bugia. Non vuole esaminare cosa significhi quella sensazione.  
“È pacifico,” dice Louis, la voce appena udibile sopra il rigonfiamento delle onde che si infrangono contro il lato della nave.  
Harry annuisce in accordo, poi si stende sul legno della nave, inclinando la testa all’indietro per guardare le stelle che stanno emergendo nel cielo notturno. “A volte vengo qui quando l’equipaggio è troppo chiassoso,” dice pensieroso, piegando le braccia sotto la testa. “Solo per guardare il cielo, per ricordami dove sono.”  
La pressione delle gambe di Louis contro il suo fianco è tanto uno shock quanto non lo è. Si china su di lui, bloccandogli la vista delle stelle, ma la vista che gli viene presentata al loro posto è altrettanto bella, con i capelli di Louis che gli ricadono sul viso, la bocca screpolata e rosa.  
Chiaramente oggi c’è stato troppo rum ed Harry non sta pensando in modo ragionevole. Questa è l’unica spiegazione che trova quando si ritrova ad allungare una mano per trascinare il pollice sulla guancia di Louis, avvicinandosi piano alla sua bocca, osservando il modo in cui sfarfallano le sue ciglia. “Sei davvero bello,” mormora il riccio.  
“Grazie,” sussurra Louis di rimando, la lingua che sporge per inumidire quelle labbra, il braccio che attraversa il corpo di Harry per piantarsi a terra, piegandosi ancora di più. “Tu invece profumi di sudore.”  
Harry infila una ciocca di capelli dell’omega dietro il suo orecchio, le dita che indugiano contro il lobo. “È una brutta cosa?”  
Quel debole rossore che non ha lasciato il viso di Louis per tutto il giorno si approfondisce, si diffonde ancora di più. “No.”  
Sono abbastanza vicini ora, così vicini che l’odore di Louis è tutto ciò che Harry riesce ad annusare, tutto ciò su cui può concentrarsi, e se ci fosse stato qualcun altro in questa posizione, Harry lo avrebbe già baciato.  
Questo è il figlio omega del re d’Inghilterra, però. Presumibilmente il figlio omega e _vergine_ del re d’Inghilterra.  
Harry si allontana. Il suo cazzo lo odia per questo, mezzo duro nei suoi pantaloni, e quell’istinto che sta sopprimendo fin dal primo istante in cui ha messo gli occhi su questo ragazzo – quello che gli dice _bacialo _e _mordilo_ e _marchialo _e _fallo sottomettere_ – cresce sempre più, ma Harry può ignorarlo. Deve ignorarlo.  
“Si sta facendo tardi,” dice, costringendosi a non guardare il modo in cui Louis è ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento.  
“Sai cosa penso?” Chiede Louis, e l’attenzione di Harry ritorna su di lui. Il principe si alza e si avvicina a lui. “Penso che tu sia un _gentiluomo_, Harry Styles.” Accarezza il suo petto mentre si congeda, ed Harry è troppo impegnato a chiedersi se questo dovrebbe essere un insulto o un complimento per notare lo sguardo sul volto di Louis, come se avesse deciso qualcosa.  
Ad Harry ci vorrà un tempo quasi imbarazzante per rendersi conto che si, ha deciso qualcosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non fa alcuna protesta per il fatto di dover dormire sul pavimento quella notte. Quando Harry è pronto per andare a letto, Louis è già raggomitolato tra le coperte sul pavimento, con il libro in mano. È a metà ormai e non alza nemmeno lo sguardo quando il riccio entra, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Harry si spruzza un po’ d’acqua sul viso, lavando via i residui del sudore e della sporcizia, e si lega i capelli in una crocchia disordinata, poi lancia una lunga occhiata a Louis.  
Non può farne a meno quando dice “Puoi prendere l’amaca stasera.”  
A quelle parole, Louis alza lo sguardo. “Scusami?”  
Non per la prima volta, Harry maledice la sua incapacità di riflettere prima di parlare. È un problema che si divampa di tanto in tanto, anche se è migliorato molto da quando era bambino.  
È troppo tardi per ritrarre le parole adesso. “Puoi prendere l’amaca stasera. Se me lo fai ripetere, dormirai sul ponte.”  
La bocca di Louis si curva in un sorriso lento e compiaciuto. Non dice nulla mentre spinge le coperte verso il basso, sollevandosi con grazia dal pavimento per cadere sull’amaca. Harry gli volta le spalle, cercando di convincersi che non c’è davvero alcun motivo per sentirsi come se avesse appena vinto qualcosa. L’unica cosa che ha fatto è lasciare che Louis abbia un posto dove dormire che non sia il pavimento duro. E l’unica ragione per cui lo ha fatto in primo luogo è perché non vuole che il re d’Inghilterra pensi che suo figlio sia stato maltrattato.  
Non ha abbastanza successo nel convincersi di questo, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno successivo porta pioggia e mare mosso. L’equipaggio è irrequieto, apprensivo. Sono abituati all’imprevedibilità del mare, ma ciò non significa che gli debba piacere un tempo così.  
Anche Louis è irrequieto come tutti gli altri mentre cammina lungo la banchina bagnata. Sono ancorati per ora, vicino alla costa del Marocco, in attesa della tempesta, e questo non fa sentire meglio nessuno, incluso Harry.  
La ciurma è impegnata a svolgere i propri compiti e Louis si aggira tra di loro. Se Harry non fa qualcosa al riguardo lo farà qualcun altro e chissà cosa accadrà allora.  
“Vieni a prendere un po’ di tè con me,” dice bruscamente Harry, interrompendo il continuo fare avanti e indietro di Louis.  
Il principe si ferma, guardando Harry con un cipiglio in faccia. “Hai del tè?” Chiede scettico.  
E… davvero? Lui gli offre una cosa carina e la sua risposta è incredulità. Gesù.  
Invece di rispondere, Harry si gira e torna nella sua cabina, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé. Il tè è già stato messo in infusione, dal momento che Danny glielo ha portato dalla cucina, e ha un odore fragrante.  
Il tè è un lusso su una nave pirata. L’unica ragione per cui ne hanno un po’ al momento è perché l’ultima nave su cui hanno fatto irruzione prima della _The Tide _era una nave mercantile, che trasportava merci attraverso l’Atlantico.  
Sente l’odore di Louis prima ancora di udire la sua voce, leggera e spensierata in qualche modo, nonostante il diluvio quasi torrenziale che sta accadendo fuori. Harry prende un asciugamano e se lo trascina sul viso, sui capelli, sulle braccia, prima di lanciarlo a Louis.  
“Hai davvero del tè,” dice Louis.  
Il riccio versa ne versa un po’ in due tazze con le mani ferme. “Pensavi che stessi mentendo?”  
C’è un fruscio di tessuto dietro di lui, come se Louis stesse scrollando le spalle. “Sei un pirata,” è tutto ciò che dice, attraversando la stanza per avvicinarsi al fianco di Harry.  
Il calore della sua pelle sembra fuoriuscire e colpirlo, nonostante l’umidità dei suoi vestiti. È strano, considerando che di notte il principe si arrotola nelle coperte per il freddo, coprendosi ogni centimetro del corpo salvo la testa. _Caldo_ non è una parola che Harry userebbe per descriverlo.  
“E questo mi rende automaticamente un bugiardo?” Chiede Harry, lasciando che Louis gli tolga la tazza dalla mano e si sistemi nella pila di coperte per terra. “Zucchero?”  
“No,” dice Louis, bevendo un sorso di tè. Harry immagina che quel _no_ sia una risposta ad entrambe le domande, e cammina attraverso la stanza per sedersi ad una distanza rispettabile da Louis.  
La tazza è calda nelle sue mani, l’ondeggiare della sua nave gentile ed irregolare sotto di loro. La tempesta si starà calmando quindi, ed è confortante, rilassante. Lo è sempre stato.  
“Sei un po’ troppo onesto per essere un pirata,” riflette Louis, appoggiando la tazza sulla coperta poggiata sulla sua coscia.  
Harry prende un sorso di tè, distraendosi, anche se solo per un secondo. “Forse è arrivato il momento di cambiare i pregiudizi che hai sui pirati,” suggerisce.  
“No,” dice di nuovo Louis, le dita strette attorno alla sua tazza, tenendola correttamente. Le sue maniere da reale sono profondamente inculcate in lui, anche quando cerca di non mostrarle fin troppo. È stranamente attraente. “Penso che sia una qualità solo tua.”  
Qualcosa di non identificabile punge nel petto di Harry. “Quindi stai dicendo che Liam, Niall e Zayn sono bugiardi, allora?”  
Louis scrolla le spalle elegantemente, il materiale della camicia che indossa fruscia leggermente. “Sono sicuro che sono abbastanza onesti,” dice. “Ma mai quanto te.”  
“O forse sono solo un bugiardo migliore,” suggerisce Harry, bevendo un altro sorso di tè. Ora si è raffreddato, abbastanza da poterlo bere senza scottarsi la lingua.  
“Giusto.” Dice Louis. “Cosa significano i tuoi tatuaggi?”  
È un brusco cambio di argomento, che lascia Harry leggermente perplesso, e sbatte piano le palpebre. Prende un altro sorso del suo tè, pensando a cosa dire. Ora la tazza è quasi vuota, il calore indugia sulla porcellana, un altro dono della nave mercantile. “Quali tra tutti?”  
Louis canticchia sottovoce, avvicinandosi. Il suo fianco sfiora quello di Harry, mandandogli una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale. Il tutto peggiora quando il principe trascina un dito sul suo braccio nudo, facendosi strada tra i tatuaggi per posarsi sulla nave.  
“Pensavo che questo fosse ovvio, mio lord,” dice Harry dolcemente, incapace di distogliere gli occhi da dove le dita di Louis sono appoggiate sulla sua pelle.  
Traccia piano le linee di inchiostro. Se non sta attento, Harry perderà ogni parvenza di controllo e farà qualcosa che Louis non intende far accadere.  
Se _Harry_ non sta attento, perderà ogni parvenza di controllo e farà qualcosa che nessuno dei due sarà in grado di fermare.  
“Non fare il cretino,” lo rimprovera Louis, pizzicandolo leggermente. “Parlami di quando l’hai fatto.”  
Chiamarlo cretino e chiedergli dove si è fatto tatuare. Da quando crescono i reali in questo modo?  
Sarebbe incredibilmente utile se Harry non fosse affascinato dalle complessità della personalità di Louis – reale ma sfacciato, dolce ma duro, forte ma delicato. Terrorizzato ma incredibilmente coraggioso. Intelligente ma – va bene, solo intelligente. Incredibilmente sveglio. Troppo sveglio.  
“L’ho fatto dopo essere diventato Capitano della _The Wandering Sparrow_,” dice Harry. Non riesce ancora a smettere di guardare la mano di Louis su di lui, morbida e calda, piccola. La cosa giusta da fare sarebbe quella di toglierla da lì, farla ritornare al suo posto. Non è appropriato che qualcuno del ceto sociale di Louis tocchi qualcuno come Harry, anche se è un tocco innocente sul braccio.  
“Come sei diventato Capitano?” Chiede Louis, togliendo finalmente la mano.  
“Omicidio,” risponde subito Harry.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sai che non ti credo.”  
Sfortunatamente, Harry lo sa. “Ho vinto la nave grazie ad una scommessa,” dice. Louis lo guarda. “Poi mi sono procurato un equipaggio.”  
Ci sono alcuni secondi di silenzio. “Sai che dovrai spiegarti meglio.” Dice Louis alla fine.  
Ed il riccio vuole spiegargli tutto. Dopotutto, è una delle sue storie migliori e adora raccontarla a chiunque la vorrà ascoltare, ma questa situazione gli sembra più intima del dovuto – condividere un drink, anche se non alcolico, con Louis, e stare seduti rannicchiati sul pavimento insieme, parlando piano mentre il mare infuria fuori.  
Poi di nuovo, Harry non è molto bravo nel negare a sé stesso le cose che vuole, e Louis è sicuramente una cosa che vuole. Non che Louis sia una _cosa_, ovviamente, solo che… lo vuole. Disperatamente. Intensamente.  
“Avevo appena compiuto vent'anni,” inizia Harry, allungando le gambe davanti a sé. “E ovviamente questo ha richiesto un po’ di festeggiamenti, quindi io e Liam abbiamo bevuto qualche drink in più di quanto avremmo dovuto. C’era questo vecchio – non era nemmeno un pirata – che aveva bevuto più di noi ed era un tale rottura di palle, credimi. Ma si è scoperto che aveva una nave. Una nave che aveva urgentemente bisogno di riparazioni, ma comunque una nave.”  
“_The Wandering Sparrow_?” Lo interrompe Louis.  
Così impaziente. Una scarica di qualcosa di simile all’affetto scorre nelle vene di Harry. “No. Si chiamava _The Dragon’s Death_.”  
“È un nome terribile,” dice il principe, arricciando il naso. Appoggia la tazza sul pavimento e poi si appoggia al muro, allungando le gambe davanti a sé.  
“Sì, lo era,” concorda Harry. “Ma il vecchio stava blaterando cose senza senso, sostenendo che nonostante la sua età reggesse l’alcool meglio di me e quindi mi sfidò ad una gara di bevute, ed io avevo già bevuto abbastanza da pensare che accettare la sua scommessa fosse una buona idea, quindi l’ho fatto.”  
Louis ride. Allunga le gambe, e le sue dita raggiungono il punto in cui sono le caviglie di Harry, non sostanzialmente più corte ma abbastanza da essere evidente. E Harry lo nota sicuramente. “Liam ti ha lasciato fare?”  
“Liam mi ha autorizzato,” gli dice Harry, sorridendo al modo in cui Louis inclina la testa per ridere. “Se non fosse stato per Liam che mi incitava, probabilmente non l’avrei fatto.”  
“Ti ha autorizzato, huh,” dice Louis pensieroso. Troppo pensieroso per i gusti di Harry. “Continua.”  
Ancora una volta con il tipico tono da reale. Harry ha davvero bisogno di imparare come riuscire a fare quel tono e usarlo sull’equipaggio. Forse l’avrebbero ascoltato.  
“Ovviamente ho vinto,” dice il riccio. “Ho bevuto il doppio di lui e ho preso la nave prima che potesse cambiare idea. Eravamo ormai già a largo quando ci riprendemmo, abbastanza da renderci conto che il vecchio probabilmente non era serio riguardo la posta in gioco.”  
“Allora, cosa hai fatto?” Chiede Louis, incuriosito, sporgendosi in avanti.  
Harry strofina il polpastrello sulla caviglia del principe. “L’abbiamo tenuta.”  
“Veramente?”  
Harry annuisce. “Sì. L’abbiamo tenuta e abbiamo fatto irruzione in una piccola nave mercantile la prima volta per raccogliere rifornimenti, poi abbiamo racimolato un paio di membri dell’equipaggio a Tortuga.”  
“E hai continuato a farlo fino a quando non hai cambiato il nome della nave in The Wandering Sparrow,” ipotizza Louis.  
Annuisce. “È stato un bel viaggio,” dice Harry, sorridendo contro il bordo della sua tazza.  
“Sì,” dice Louis dolcemente. “Sembra così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno successivo, Harry si sveglia in una cabina vuota e con la testa annebbiata. Si avvicina al suo cassettone con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi, tirando fuori dei vestiti puliti senza nemmeno guardarli.  
Almeno, è quello che intende fare. Quello che succede in realtà, è che Harry infila la mano in un cassetto ed estrae una manciata di alghe bagnate.  
Per un secondo, Harry le fissa, senza capire. Sono fradice e molli nella sua mano, viscide al tatto. Disgustose. Sicuramente sono la parte peggiore della vita in mare, le alghe.  
“Ma cosa,” dice Harry ad alta voce, mentre il suo cervello finalmente si schiarisce. Le alghe non appartengono alla nave. Le alghe appartengono all’acqua, non in un posto dove dovrebbero essere i vestiti di Harry.  
In un posto dove _si_ _trovano_ i suoi vestiti, si rende conto.  
“Louis!” Urla. Ma ovviamente, Louis non risponde. Harry non è sorpreso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vogliono alcuni minuti, ma Harry scopre di non essere stato l’unico a svegliarsi con una piacevole sorpresa. Infatti, ci sono alghe in quasi tutti i cassetti dell’equipaggio, con una evidente eccezione, e nessuno dei colpevoli si vede in giro.  
Harry vorrebbe essere furioso. Gli piacerebbe davvero, davvero molto essere furioso, ma è difficile arrabbiarsi quando il resto dell’equipaggio sta ridendo a crepapelle, definendolo ‘il miglior scherzo dopo le sardine.’  
Harry non è d’accordo, e non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con il fatto che lui era coinvolto nello scherzo delle sardine. Chi è che fa scherzi con delle alghe? Questo è semplicemente ridicolo. Harry parlerà seriamente con Danny non appena lo troverà e lo metterà in guardia su questa sua nuova collaborazione con Louis. È una strada pericolosa, quella.  
Sa già però che sarà tutto fiato sprecato. È abbastanza chiaro che Louis ha già gli artigli ben affondati in profondità in Danny, e niente di quello che Harry dirà sarà in grado di cambiare questo. È un peccato, davvero. Ora dovrà lasciare Danny con Louis in Inghilterra. Ed è anche un ottimo membro dell’equipaggio.  
Va bene, non proprio. Ma ad Harry piace quel pensiero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La cena a bordo di una nave pirata è di solito un affare condiviso. È rumorosa, affollata e chiassosa, e di solito comporta un bel po’ di rum. Ci sono giorni in cui Harry non ha la possibilità di mangiare con il suo equipaggio, e quei giorni sono sempre brutti giorni. Questa è la sua famiglia, dopotutto, e una cena in famiglia è uno dei modi più importanti per poter creare un legame tra i membri dell’equipaggio.  
Oggi è uno di quei giorni in cui Harry ha il tempo di mangiare con il suo equipaggio, quindi è quello che fa, andando sotto il portello in cucina. La cena è uno stufato di manzo e pane, non il più elegante dei pasti, ma sicuramente accattivante dopo una lunga e dura giornata, e Harry non vede l’ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e riempire il suo stomaco.  
“Ne hai conservato un po’ per me?” Chiede il riccio, sbirciando da sopra la spalla di John, cercando di vedere nel piatto.  
John si gira verso di lui. “Nah, Capitano, ho già servito tutto,” dice facilmente, raccogliendo due mestoli pieni di spezzatino e mettendoli in una ciotola.  
Harry la prende avidamente, portandosela al naso e inspirando profondamente. “Mmm, ha un profumo delizioso,” dice, battendo una pacca sulla schiena di John e rubando un paio di panini per sé.  
Il clamore nella sala da pranzo non si attenua quando Harry entra. Non lo fa mai, non più. Non da quando ha messo insieme questo equipaggio, e ad Harry piace. Ama il cameratismo che porta tutto questo.  
La stanza è buia, debolmente illuminata da alcune lanterne. Cercano di mantenere la maggior parte delle loro lanterne nella stiva, così da usarle quando ne avranno davvero bisogno. Detto questo, non è troppo buio e si vede abbastanza chiaramente, e ciò che Harry vede è Louis seduto in mezzo a un tavolo, con la ciotola in equilibrio sulle ginocchia. Sta raccontando una sorta di storia, sembra, gesticolando con entrambe le mani per la gioia del suo pubblico.  
Danny ha la testa piegata contro il tavolo, le spalle tremanti mentre ride ad alta voce. Harry sospira, incerto se sentirsi anche lui incantato da quella visione o meno. Louis non dovrebbe essere in grado di conquistare il suo equipaggio con così tanta facilità. Lo ha fatto, però, e non c’è niente che Harry possa fare al riguardo. Non è nemmeno più veramente arrabbiato per lo scherzo delle alghe.  
Si siede al tavolo a cui Liam è già seduto, con i gomiti appoggiati sul legno mentre fissa la ciotola di fronte a lui. Harry gli dà una gomitata, scavando nella sua stessa ciotola. “Va tutto bene, amico?” Chiede, con la bocca già piena di cibo.  
“Hai delle maniere terribili,” mormora Liam, girandosi verso di lui. “È stata solo una lunga giornata, ecco tutto. L’equipaggio sta diventando chiassoso.”  
Neanche a farlo di proposito, scoppia un fragore di risate, forte e tonificante. Harry guarda alle sue spalle, vedendo Danny in piedi sul tavolo proprio accanto a Louis, dando una drammatica rievocazione del giorno in cui è caduto in mare nel mezzo dell’Atlantico e ha pensato che stesse per essere mangiato da uno squalo.  
Si è scoperto che lo squalo, in realtà, era un delfino. In tutta onestà, è una storia davvero stupida. È accattivante, però, e Danny la racconta molto bene. Louis sta ridendo a crepapelle, il suono delle sue risate è udibile anche dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Ora che Liam lo ha sottolineato, Harry nota l’allegria che aleggia nella stanza. È diversa dalla solita chiassosità, è come se ci fosse più tensione, più ansia. Il tipo di tensione che si verifica quando sono in mare per troppo tempo, il che è un po’ strano in questo momento. Hanno passato periodi più lunghi senza mettere piede sulla terraferma.  
Deve essere lo stress aggiuntivo di portare con sé una omega reale. È una cosa nuova per tutti loro.  
Harry si alza bruscamente, esibendo la postura da Capitano della Nave. È la postura che attira l’attenzione del suo equipaggio, ed ha impiegato un po’ di tempo per impararla.  
Ora è eccellente.  
“Va bene, signori,” dice, alzando la voce per farsi sentire da sopra le conversazioni persistenti. “Tiriamo fuori le birre, che ne dite?”  
Un coro di ‘urrà’ sale attraverso la stanza. Harry sorride a sé stesso mentre si siede di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dovremo fermarci per i rifornimenti,” dice Liam, appoggiandosi al telaio della porta, con la mappa in mano. “Presto.”  
Harry avrebbe preferito non fermarsi per fare rifornimento – gli piacerebbe essere in grado di trasportarli magicamente in Inghilterra. Ciò non accadrà, però, almeno non senza l’aiuto di una strega molto potente, ed il riccio ha già avuto fin troppo a che fare con le streghe.  
“Lo so,” dice cupamente.  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “Devi rassegnarti, Capitano,” dice, spingendo la mappa contro il petto di Harry. “Possiamo arrivare fino al Portogallo senza fermarci. Scegli un posto e fallo sapere a Zayn.”  
Harry deve avere ancora il broncio, perché Liam aggiunge con un sospiro “Se gli spieghi perché è una cattiva idea per lui lasciare la nave, probabilmente capirà. In realtà è un ragazzo piuttosto intelligente. Più intelligente di noi, questo è sicuro.” Dice il suo secondo in comando, intuendo la sua preoccupazione.  
“Sì, sono sicuro che capirà,” dice Harry, non del tutto convinto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando dice a Louis che dovranno attraccare per alcune ore, il tempo necessario per raccogliere alcuni rifornimenti prima che ripartano, Louis annuisce. Poi annuisce di nuovo quando Harry gli spiega perché sarebbe una cattiva idea lasciare la nave, ragioni che includono ciò che è accaduto l’ultima volta che l’ha lasciata. Sembra davvero capire.  
Più tardi, Harry realizzerà che Louis non ha davvero capito, è che ha scelto di ignorare i suoi avvertimenti. Questo diventerà un tema ricorrente nella vita di Harry.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, siamo tornateeeee! Siamo tornate con Swim In The Smoke! Sappiamo che molte di voi aspettavano questa storia, e quindi vi ringraziamo per la pazienza e per tutto il supporto. Ed eccoci qui, con questa bellissima storia un po' diversa dalle altre che abbiamo tradotto. Speriamo vi piaccia e se volete ovviamente ci trovare su twitter all'hashtag #SITSFF  
A sabato prossimo con il prossimo capitolo!  
All the love xx


	3. Capitolo uno - parte terza

** Swim In The Smoke **

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - parte terza.**  
  
  
  
  


  
  


** **  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
C’è una sensazione di inquietudine nel petto di Harry. È una sensazione che sta provando da un’ora o più e non pensa abbia nulla a che fare con la taverna buia e squallida dove stanno portando avanti i loro affari.  
Non capisce cosa lo turba fino a quando non intravede un ciuffo familiare di capelli castani. In quel momento, capisce esattamente perché sente quella strana sensazione nel petto da quando è sceso dalla nave.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro,” sussurra, socchiudendo gli occhi nell’oscurità e scrutando la stanza, cercando di assicurarsi che la sua vista non lo stia traendo in inganno.  
“Sta più che bene, amico.” Dice Zayn impaziente. “Non gli succederà nulla con tutti noi presenti. Se deve scendere dalla nave, questo è il posto migliore per lui.”  
Harry concentra la sua attenzione sul bicchiere di birra che tiene tra le mani. “Non mi piace tutto questo.”  
“Beh, è un peccato che non ti piaccia.” Insiste Zayn. “Le tue uniche opzioni sono lasciarlo libero qualche ora oppure trascinarlo nuovamente sulla nave. E se lo porti di nuovo sulla nave non riusciremo ad ottenere ciò per cui siamo venuti.”  
“Okay.” Acconsente Harry, bevendo un lungo sorso di birra. “Bene, facciamola finita velocemente.”  
Zayn si alza dal tavolo piccolo e sgangherato e si dirige verso il bar. Lui lo segue, resistendo all’impulso di guardarsi alle spalle per assicurarsi che Louis sia ancora all’interno del pub. È un bisogno totalmente inutile - le luci nella stanza, la risata fragorosa che percepisce mentre cammina, l’odore meraviglioso emanato dall’omega, gli permettono di individuare esattamente dove si trova Louis senza aver nemmeno bisogno di cercarlo.  
Il suo cervello sta provando a fargli capire che tutto ciò significa qualcosa, ma lui continua imperterrito ad ignorarlo.  
Le persone che sono venute per incontrarli li stanno aspettando vicino al bancone del bar, trasandate e sporche, proprio come lui in quel preciso momento. Anche Zayn non è del tutto presentabile, sporco di olio ovunque e con i capelli spettinati. Sono il tipo di persone che Harry è abituato ad incontrare - pirati. Presumibilmente, pirati che rispettano il codice.  
Harry non si fida di loro.  
In questo momento fa molta fatica a fidarsi di qualcuno. Ha avuto difficoltà a fidarsi di chiunque non sia un membro del suo equipaggio, dopo il tradimento sulla The Tide, ma questo è diverso. Ogni profumo non familiare gli appare come una minaccia, e distoglie la sua attenzione non solo dal compito che deve portare a termine, ma anche da Louis che, nel bel mezzo di tutto quel casino, potrebbe finire nei guai.  
“Miles.” Saluta Zayn, sistemandosi su uno sgabello mentre Harry si guarda intorno, valutando la situazione.  
“Zayn,” saluta il tizio di nome Miles, gli occhi puntati su Harry. “Parli al posto del tuo Capitano, adesso?”  
Zayn sbuffa, togliendosi una sigaretta da dietro l’orecchio e mettendosela in bocca. “Ho sempre parlato per lui, amico. Dove sei stato negli ultimi cinque anni?”  
Harry si sistema su uno sgabello, costringendosi a concentrarsi sulla conversazione. Il fatto che Louis sia presente non dovrebbe distrarlo così tanto. Starà bene, ci sono almeno dieci membri dell’equipaggio in giro per la taverna. Anche se stanno bevendo e giocando e sicuramente la loro attenzione non è focalizzata sull’omega, sanno che devono tenerlo al sicuro a tutti i costi. Principalmente perché non vogliono essere uccisi sulla forca per aver permesso che accadesse qualcosa di brutto al principe. Questa è l’unica ragione.  
“Sì, sì,” dice Miles, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Hai qualcosa per me oppure no?”  
“Ho una mezza idea di rifilarti un pugno in quella faccia di cazzo che ti ritrovi.” Mormora Zayn, dandogli una gomitata nelle costole. “Hai capito, Capitano?”  
“Capito cosa?” Domanda Harry velocemente, spostando l’attenzione ai diretti interessati. “Oh si, si. Ce l’ho con me.” Quindi tira fuori una piccola borsa di stoffa dalla tasca, spingendola sul bancone.  
Miles la prende, la apre e comincia a contare. Gli ci vuole molto più tempo del previsto, o forse è Harry che si sente estremamente in ansia nel dare le spalle al resto dei clienti della taverna. Potrebbe succedere di tutto mentre non sta tenendo sotto controllo la situazione.  
“Ne mancano.” Dice Miles, lasciando cadere la borsa sul bancone dopo aver finito di contare.  
Okay, ora l’attenzione di Harry è effettivamente rivolta alle persone di fronte a lui. “Non ne mancano.” Odia essere truffato quando si tratta di soldi che ha guadagnato duramente.  
“Il prezzo è aumentato. Sai, l’inflazione…” insiste Miles.  
Harry raddrizza la schiena, appoggiando il braccio sul bancone e fissando l’uomo. Miles si agita a disagio, evitando il suo sguardo. Ha chiaramente paura, bene. “Il prezzo è sempre quello, non può cambiare,” dice. “Non pagheremo di più. Tutto questo oro vale a malapena quello che mi stai dando, dovrei pagarti di meno, non di più.” Spiega Harry con tono serio e risoluto.  
Tutto quel denaro per un po’ di cibo, alcune armi e un mucchio di barili. Potrebbe ottenere scorte più economiche altrove, ma ha fatto un patto con quest’uomo e non può tirarsi indietro. Ne va del suo onore da pirata.  
Per non parlare del fatto che ad Harry non piace il modo in cui i bravi venditori lo guardano quando tenta di fare affari con loro, leggermente spaventati e senza alcun desiderio di essere lì insieme ad un pirata. Preferisce di gran lunga fare affari con i suoi simili, è molto più facile e divertente.  
“Bene.” Dice Miles, rassegnato, ed Harry sta per dire qualcosa su quanto sia ridicolo il tentativo dell’uomo di aumentare i prezzi delle sue merci, quando all’improvviso sente la leggera voce di Louis in sottofondo diventare più acuta fin quasi ad urlare.  
Il riccio si muove ancora prima di rendersene conto, rovesciando lo sgabello mentre segue il suono della voce di Louis, completamente in preda al panico.  
Vede l’omega in un angolo isolato del locale, in piedi contro ad un muro, mentre fissa spaventato un ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
C’è un alfa di fronte al ragazzo. All’improvviso, Harry sente la pelle accaldarsi, come se il sangue gli stesse ribollendo nelle vene. Si muove velocemente tra la folla di persone, cercando di raggiungere Louis prima che accada qualcosa, prima che venga riconosciuto come il principe.  
Quante cazzo di volte dovrà dire ancora che non è sicuro per Louis lasciare la nave? Devono aspettare che sia morto per capire la gravità della situazione? Non hanno bisogno di un principe omega morto sulla coscienza.  
Una volta che si è avvicinato abbastanza per sentire le parole di Louis, resta immobile sul posto.  
“Non mi interessi.” Dice Louis con tono sprezzante, dando una leggera spinta sulla spalla del ragazzo. “Mi piacciono gli alfa con più cervello e meno muscoli, ma grazie lo stesso. E, a giudicare dal modo in cui ti stai comportando in questo momento, non penso che saresti stato molto gentile nei miei confronti.”  
È serio? Louis non può essere serio.  
Tuttavia, si sta davvero chinando sotto al braccio dell’alfa di fronte a lui per allontanarsi.  
O almeno, è quello che sta provando a fare. Harry lo guarda per un secondo, inorridito dalla situazione, mentre il ragazzo afferra velocemente la spalla di Louis, facendolo fermare. “Mi stai rifutando, bellezza?”  
Cosa cazzo sta succedendo? Non può star per accadere sul serio. Non è possibile che un omega venga trattato in questo modo ignobile.  
Louis sospira profondamente. “Per favore, togli le mani dal mio corpo.”  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, picc-” inizia a dire l’altro, ma Harry si sta già muovendo. Sta correndo in mezzo alla folla, pronto a salvare Louis da quella terribile situazione. Userà la forza, se necessario.  
Se non fosse per il fatto che Louis sembra calmo e tranquillo, per niente preoccupato. Harry nota qualcosa d’argento luccicare tra le sue mani e poi, all’improvviso, sia l’omega che il ragazzo sono riversi sul pavimento. Louis è in ginocchio e sta tenendo l’alfa bloccato per terra, la punta affilata del coltello premuta sulla gola dell’altro.  
“Vuoi riprovarci?” Domanda Louis, affondando il ginocchio nell’inguine dell’uomo. “Ultima possibilità.”  
Harry si ferma di nuovo a pochi passi di distanza, incredulo di fronte a alla scena che si sta svolgendo dinanzi a lui.  
“Scusa,” balbetta il ragazzo sotto il corpo di Louis. “Scusa, scusa, non intendevo-”  
“No,” risponde con calma Louis. “Le persone come te sono feccia.” Avvicina ancora di più il coltello alla gola del ragazzo, non permettendogli di parlare ulteriormente.  
L’adrenalina che ha iniziato a fluire attraverso il corpo di Harry nel momento in cui ha annusato l’odore di Louis all’interno del locale non diminuisce, anzi aumenta notevolmente. Senza fiato, guarda Louis schiaffeggiare il ragazzo con la mano libera, intimandogli un “Dammi tutti i suoi che hai con te.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo, mentre l’alfa cerca i soldi all’interno delle tasche dei pantaloni. Subito dopo li passa a Louis, il quale si alza velocemente in piedi senza nemmeno guardarsi alle spalle per assicurarsi che l’altro ragazzo non si sia alzato a sua volta per tendergli un agguato. L’omega si dirige verso la porta del pub, tenendo i soldi in una mano e il coltello nell’altra.  
È come se tutti, tranne Louis, fossero congelati sul posto. L’intera stanza è tranquilla e silenziosa, fino a quando Louis non lancia uno sguardo impaziente alle sue spalle ed esclama “Vuoi venire?”  
Harry non è nemmeno sicuro di essere colui al quale Louis si sta rivolgendo, ma lo segue ugualmente fuori dal locale fino ad arrivare alla nave, sentendosi ancora leggermente stordito per quello che è appena successo.  
Il resto dell’equipaggio li segue senza dire una parola. Harry non sa ancora se tutto ciò sia positivo o negativo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornati sulla nave, Louis entra nella cabina di Harry senza voltarsi indietro. Dovranno parlare per forza di quello che è appena successo, anche se lui vorrebbe evitare la discussione. Segue Louis nella stanza, lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé. Inutile fingere che l’intero equipaggio non li ascolterà lo stesso.  
“Non puoi fare cose del genere,” esclama Harry. Louis lo ignora totalmente, rovistando tra le cose ammucchiate sul tavolo e gettando oggetti sul pavimento.  
Harry aspetta qualche secondo, ma Louis non si ferma e non sembra aver nessuna intenzione di rispondere alla domanda. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
A quelle parole, l’omega si ferma improvvisamente, prima di girarsi verso di lui a mani vuote. “Ho bisogno di un coltello.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Secondo te potrei lasciarti tenere un coltello? Dove hai preso quello, comunque?”  
Louis alza gli occhi, impaziente e leggermente seccato. “Non ho intenzione di pugnalarti, Harry. Ho bisogno di un coltello così sarò in grado di difendermi.”  
Così sarà in grado di proteggersi?  
“Se tu non avessi lasciato questa nave dopo che ti ho specificamente ordinato di rimanerci, non avresti avuto bisogno di proteggerti da nessuno.” Dice Harry, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la voce.  
A volte entra in contrasto con i suoi istinti primordiarli e cerca di reprimerli. Ora, tuttavia, sa che non ci riuscirà.  
Louis ha un sacco di cose che gli piacciono - è attraente, intelligente, regale quando gli va, divertente, testardo. È probabile che la maggior parte di queste caratteristiche possano metterlo nei guai, specialmente se combinate al fatto che è un omega. Pensare che Louis possa mettersi in qualche guaio fa si che l’istinto di Harry divampi, oltre a sentire l’umpulso di costringere il principe a restare in un posto sicuro, dove non verrà riconosciuto da nessuno.  
È un bisogno totalmente irrazionale.  
Louis alza le sopracciglia, incredulo, prima di rispondergli. “Pensi davvero che dirmi cosa fare avrebbe funzionato?”  
No. Ma ci ha sperato. E ha resistito alla tentazione di dirlo con un po’ di timbo alfa nella voce per far si che l’omega rispettasse veramente il suo ordine.  
Farlo sarebbe stato inappropriato, per non dire altro. E ad Harry non dispiacerebbe per niente essere inappropriato – in un certo senso gli piace – ma c’è differenza tra l’essere inappropriato con gli omega simili a lui, nati e cresciuti nel suo stesso tipo di situazione, e quelli nati e cresciuti come Louis.  
Come il principe Louis Tomlinson dello Yorkshire.  
Decisamente diverso.  
“Puoi solo-” inizia a dire Harry, massaggiandosi la fronte con una mano. È stanco e vuole soltanto fare un bagno e dormire, si sente sporco e spossato.  
“Cosa?” Domanda Louis con voce acuta. “Essere un buon omega e fare quello che mi viene ordinato? Lasciare che un grande alfa cattivo mi protegga perché a quanto pare tutti gli omega non sono in grado di prendersi cura di se stessi?”  
No. Harry non lo pensa davvero. Ha incontrato un sacco di omega in grado di prendersi cura di se stessi e di difendersi da soli, Louis incluso.  
Niente di tutto ciò riduce comunque la sua voglia di prendersi cura di Louis. E’ una cosa da alfa, suppone.  
“Sei ridicolo.” Dice infine Harry.  
È sicuramente la cosa sbagliata da dire.  
Louis gli lancia un libro, urlandogli qualcosa di incomprensibile. La cosa più intelligente che Harry può fare in quel momento è fuggire dalla cabina.  
Fuggire o trattenere Louis e morderlo dappertutto, fino a quando non inizierà a gemere tra le sua braccia.  
Ha davvero bisogno di arrivare in Inghilterra il prima possibile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorme insieme all’equipaggio quella notte, lasciando a Louis un po’ di spazio. Non è preoccupato per l’omega, non quanto dovrebbe. Deve essere molto difficile per Louis stare lontano dalla sua famiglia per così tanto tempo, soprattutto in condizioni così difficili. Harry vorrebbe soltanto che l’altro fosse più cooperativo e docile, ma forse ha capito il motivo per cui Louis non si sente a suo agio e prova a ribellarsi continuamente.  
Inutile dire che è davvero sorpreso quando la prima cosa che fa Louis, dopo essere uscito dalla cabina la mattina seguente, è camminare verso di lui e sussurrargli un “Mi dispiace.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo.  
“Non per aver lasciato la nave,” chiarisce Louis, appoggiando una mano sul timone a pochi centimetri dalla sua. “Ma so di averti fatto preoccupare e questo ti ha distratto dal portare a termine i tuoi impegni.”  
Tutto questo è molto sospetto. Harry è una persona di natura molto sospettosa, una qualità molto utile dato il suo lavoro. Tutto quello che sta accadendo, quindi, è alquanto sospetto.  
Certo, non conosce Louis da molto tempo, ma fino a quel momento l’omega non si è mai scusato con nessuno. Anche quando probabilmente avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
“Si, okay.” Sussurra Harry, domandandosi quale sia l’obiettivo finale di Louis.  
Non deve aspettare a lungo, perché l’omega continua subito a parlare. “Ma non resterò su questa nave in prigione fino a quando non arriveremo in Inghilterra, e sappiamo entrambi che non c’è niente che puoi fare per convincermi.”  
“È pericoloso per te lasciare la nave,” insiste Harry, i raggi del sole gli stanno rendendo difficile vedere il ragazzo di fronte a lui. Deve socchiudere gli occhi per osservare la curva delle labbra di Louis e le sue spalle.  
Dopotutto, il riccio non sta dicendo nulla che l’omega non sappia già.  
“Lo so,” mormora il principe. “Apparentemente per me è pericoloso anche dormire nel mio stesso letto circondato da guardie.”  
Harry sussulta in modo inconsapevole e automatico. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, incerto su come rispondere, ma Louis continua a parlare, diventando sempre più aggressivo. “È pericoloso per me camminare da solo di notte, è pericoloso per me fare qualsiasi cosa. Dovrei vivere la mia vita nella paura di ciò che potrebbe accadermi?”  
In un mondo perfetto, Louis non dovrebbe preoccuparsi affatto della sua sicurezza. Tuttavia, non vivono in un mondo perfetto.  
“No,” risponde Harry, in mancanza di qualcosa di meglio da dire. “Ma non posso riportarti a casa se muori prima.”  
Louis alza il mento in modo provocatorio. “Allora insegnami a combattere.”  
Harry comincia a ridere, divertito dalla proposta, anche se Louis non sta affatto sorridendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Insegnare ad un omega come combattere è molto diverso rispetto che insegnarlo ad un alfa o un beta. Harry impara rapidamente come comportarsi, tenendo in considerzione le differenze tra loro in termini di forza e agilità.  
Tranne per il fatto che.  
Il fottuto profumo.  
È quasi travolgente mentre sono così vicini. Harry inizia mostrando a Louis come tirare un pugno nel modo giusto, solo per scoprire che l’altro ragazzo lo sa già fare. Ad un tratto deve schivare un pugno veloce, mirato e incredibilmente potente da parte dell’omega.  
“Cristo,” dice Harry, incapace di fermarsi. “Perché non mi hai detto che sai già come tirare un pugno?”  
Il sorriso di Louis si trasforma in un ghigno. “Perché hai pensato che non sapessi già tirare un pugno?”  
Beh. Non ha tutti i torti.  
“Okay,” risponde Harry, muovendosi velocemente e afferrando il polso di Louis per poi farlo girare e bloccargli il braccio dietro la schiena.  
È in quel momento che sente il profumo. Sono così vicini che è impossibile ignorarlo, si infiltra in tutti i suoi sensi. Sta quasi per distrarsi quando improvvisamente ritorna consapevole del fatto che Louis è attualmente imprigionato tra le sue braccia senza nessuna via di scampo.  
“Che diavolo,” esclama il principe, indignato, torcendo il polso per liberarsi dalla stretta mortale del pirata.  
Harry non allenta la presa. “Sei un omega.” sussurra. Sente Louis sospirare profondamente, decisamente irritato da quelle parole, ma poi il riccio continua. “Sei un omega e sei piccolo. È probabile che se qualcuno si avvicinerà a te, avrà sicuramente il vantaggio di essere più grosso di te.”  
“Qual è il punto?” Chiede Louis, restando intrappolato tra le braccia di Harry, il sedere che quasi sfiora il suo cavallo.  
Questa è stata un’idea terribile. Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare.  
“Il punto è che, di solito, la stazza non sarà un punto a tuo favore.” Spiega. “Ciò non significa che non puoi riuscire a sopraffare qualcuno. Devi trovare il punto giusto in cui colpire.”  
“Il punto giusto.” Ripete Louis pensieroso, muovendo nuovamente il polso stretto tra le mani di Harry. “Che tipo di punto dovrei trovare?”  
“Qualsiasi.” Risponde Harry con tono sincero. “Qualunque cosa tu riesca a fare. Cerca magari di trovare il punto debole del tuo assalitore. Devi sfruttare qualsiasi potere tu possa avere su quella determinata persona.”  
Louis si muove. Questa volta, il suo sedere entra in contatto con il cazzo di Harry, premendo con decisione e intenzionalmente. “Sfruttare ad esempio il fatto che il tuo cazzo è stato duro negli ultimi due minuti?”  
Harry lo lascia andare velocemente come se stesse andando a fuoco, inciampando all’indietro. Poi, prima che possa capire quello che sta succedendo, si ritrova disteso sulla schiena con Louis seduto pesantemente sopra di lui.  
“Questo significa che ho vinto?” Domanda l’omega, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Harry sente il forte impulso di premere le loro bocche insieme, ma sa che non può farlo. “Sai che potrei liberarmi facilmente, vero?”  
Per dimostrarlo, alza le gambe in modo che i suoi piedi siano appoggiati sul pavimento, tesi e pronti a muoversi. Louis però si appoggia semplicemente contro le sue cose, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia fino al polsi, senza sfiorargli mani. Harry sente la bocca improvvisamente secca, la salivazione azzerata.  
“Probabilmente potresti farlo. Ma tu non vuoi farlo.” Concorda Louis.  
Questa volta non menziona il fatto che il membro di Harry sia ancora duro come il marmo e prema contro il sedere del principe. Harry arrossisce vistosamente, maledicendo la sua apparente incapacità di controllare il proprio corpo.  
“E tu?” Domanda Harry. È l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare, la mente confusa dagli ormoni e dal profumo che emana l’omega sopra di lui, dalla sua bellezza, dalla sensazione che prova ad averlo così vicino. Potrebbe restare in quella posizione per ore e ore, sollevando pigramente i fianchi e facendo venire Louis ancora e ancora. “Vuoi che te lo mostri?”  
Se la sua voce risuona più ruvida del solito, è totalmente prevedibile. Louis si lecca le labbra nervosamente. Harry sa che non può fare nulla di ciò che vorrebbe senza poi pentirsene, perché quello addosso a lui è il primogenito omega del re d’Inghilterra.  
Ribalta le loro posizioni, quindi, cercando di non far sbattere la schiena di Louis troppo duramente contro il legno, e comincia a muovere i fianchi dolcemente, resistendo all’impulso di prendere i polsi dell’altro ragazzo e divorarlo.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi azzurri spalancati, le labbra leggermente aperte. La lingua rosa e bagnata accarezza il labbro inferiore, praticamente chiedendo ad Harry di essere toccata e assaggiata.  
“Liam ti insegnerà domani.” Dice Harry all’improvviso, alzandosi velocemente e togliendosi di dosso il corpo di Louis.  
È tutto più complicato di quanto dovrebbe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Domanda Harry, appoggiandosi al telaio della porta.  
Louis è seduto sul pavimento con la schiena contro il muro, indossa una camicia che gli sembra familiare e un paio di pantaloni di Harry, annodati in vita per impedire che gli cadano. È senza scarpe.  
Di nuovo.  
Louis non dice nulla per un minuto intero, socchiudendo gli occhi sul libro che tiene in grembo. Infine lo butta lontano, facendolo sbattere contro il muro a qualche metro di distanza. Sospira in modo drammatico, inclinando la testa contro il muro. “Mi manca la mia famiglia.”  
Beh, questo è davvero inaspettato. Louis generalmente fa di tutto per evitare di apparire debole, nascondendo la sua vulnerabilità dietro una maschera di cattiveria. Ora, invece, si sta esponendo senza che Harry provi a strappargli una qualche confessione.  
“Saremo in Inghilterra fra qualche giorno.” Sussurra Harry, osservando l’omega intensamente.  
Louis avvicina le gambe al petto e avvolge le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. In quella posizione sembra ancora più piccolo del solito.  
“Questo è il periodo più lungo che passo lontano da casa.” Confessa Louis, fregandosene di quello che potrebbe pensare Harry. “Ed è bellissimo, non fraintendermi, ma mi mancano i miei fratelli, e di sicuro io manco a loro.”  
Probabilmente è tutto vero. C’è qualcosa di inspiegabilmente carismatico in Louis - già metà dell’equipaggio è dalla sua parte, nonostante la quantità di problemi che ha causato. È il tipo di persona che tende a mancare terribilmente, quando se ne va.  
“Vieni qui.” Dice Harry, tendendo una mano. La loro relazione si è evoluta parecchio, negli ultimi giorni, quindi Louis attraversa la stanza e posa immediatamente la mano sulla sua, senza chiedere nessuna spiegazione.  
Harry lo conduce sul pontile, in un punto in cui il cielo notturno splende su di loro, e la pelle di Louis è completamente illuminata dalla luce della luna. “Guarda.” Dice Harry, facendo un cenno verso il cielo, anche se non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dal viso dell’omega.  
Louis guarda verso l’alto, inclinando la testa all’indietro, esponendo completamente la linea della sua gola. Harry deve deglutire a vuoto qualche volta prima di riuscire a continuare il discorso. “Queste sono le stesse stelle sotto le quali dorme anche la tua famiglia. Lo stesso cielo, la stessa luna. Non importa quanto sei lontano da casa, questa è la stessa cosa che vedono anche loro di notte quando osservano il cielo e pensano a te.”  
Le spalle di Louis si alzano e si abbassano mentre respira lentamente, ammirando le stelle e il loro splendore, poi abbassa lo sguardo verso la luce della luna riflessa sull’acqua del mare, pulita e nitida. Harry continua ad osservarlo, incantato.  
“Si, è vero.” Risponde piano l’omega, continuando a guardare in lontananza. La nave è silenziosa, il dondolio delle onde del mare è confortante sotto i piedi, forse è per questo che Harry allunga una mano per prendere quella di Louis tra le sue, reclamando l’attenzione dei suoi splendidi occhi azzurri.  
“Ti manca la tua vita,” sussurra Harry, cercando di non far intrecciare le loro dita insieme, nonostante il suo cuore gli dica di farlo. Louis resta in silenzio, osservandolo attentamente in volto.  
“La tua routine, le persone a cui tieni. Ti riporterò da loro, te lo prometto.”  
“Mi manca ballare.” Sussurra Louis, trascinando il pollice sul dorso della mano del pirata. “È strano vero? Il fatto che mi manchi ballare.”  
Se fosse stato chiunque altro, Harry avrebbe pensato che è una cosa insopportabilmente pretenziosa, il fatto che a qualcuno manchi la danza più di tutto il resto. Tuttavia, è impossibile ignorare la nota d’incertezza nella voce di Louis; forse per colpa dell’ora tarda o per la stanchezza. Questi sono i motivi che lo spingono ad avvicinarsi all’omega, abbracciarlo ed iniziare ad ondeggiare a ritmo di un’orchestra immaginaria.  
Probabilmente i loro corpi sono troppo vicini e tutto ciò non va bene per il ballo che stanno facendo. Harry non ha mai avuto il lusso e la possibilità di prendere lezioni di danza, non sa assolutamente come ballare con qualcuno e non sa cosa sta facendo in quel preciso momento, tuttavia Louis né si lamenta né si allontana. La mano libera di Louis si allunga per prendere quella di Harry e appoggiarsela sulla schiena, proprio sotto le scapole, l’altra invece è ancora stretta alla sua. Il tutto mentre si spostano sul pontile molto lentamente.  
Il profumo di Louis è dolce, il corpo dell’altro ragazzo è caldo sotto le mani di Harry. Una sensazione strana si insidia nella bocca del suo stomaco, che definirebbe quasi felicità, se soltanto ci fosse qualcun altro tra le sue braccia in quel momento. Dopotutto, non può permettersi di avere quel tipo di pensieri su Louis.  
Perché Louis non è soltanto Louis – Louis è il principe dello Yorkshire, il figlio del re d’Inghilterra, e in nessun modo può avere certi pensieri sull’omega, perché alla fine sarebbe lui a rimetterci. Farebbe bene a ricordarselo.  
Continuano a danzare per un tempo interminabile. Quando si fermano e Louis è ancora tra le sue braccia, alza gli occhi sul viso di Harry e gli sussurra. “Grazie per il ballo, Capitano Styles.” Poi si dirige all’interno della cabina e chiude la porta dietro di sé.  
Harry ha davvero bisogno di prendersi una pausa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo, Harry è già al timone da ore e Louis esce tranquillamente dalla cabina indossando una delle sue camicie, abbottonata a casaccio. L’omega si ferma a due centimetri dal suo fianco. Harry è troppo impegnato ad osservare il modo in cui la camicia gli cade addosso, lasciando intravedere una spalla, per pensare all’audacia di quel gesto. Louis che gli ruba i vestiti senza chiederglielo, per la millesima volta.  
“So dov’è l’oro.” Dice Louis senza preamboli.  
Harry sbatte la palpebre, incredulo. “Certo che lo sai. Sei un principe.”  
Louis sospira profondamente. “No, so dov’è dell’oro non protetto che il tuo equipaggio può prendere senza il pericolo di essere catturati.”  
“Sapevo che lasciarti incustodito nella mia cabina sarebbe stata una cattiva idea.” Mormora Harry. È più difficile di quanto pensasse distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Louis, dalla camicia che gli arriva a metà cosce e i piedi nudi, le dita che si arricciano contro il legno del pontile.  
“Come hai fatto a diventare Capitano?” Chiede Louis, scostandosi i capelli dal viso.  
Harry sbatte di nuovo le palpebre. Cosa? “Sto dicendo che posso portarti dall’oro e la tua ciurma non correrà alcun rischio.”  
“E cosa ci guadagni te?” Chiede Harry, costringendosi a prestare attenzione.  
Nonostante la bellezza di Louis in quel momento, il quale ha l’orlo dei pantaloni arrotolati sopra le caviglie, mettendo in mostra la pelle nuda e abbronzata.  
C’è una frazione di secondo in cui l’esitazione appare sul volto dell’omega, prima di ripondere. “Voglio restare con voi.”  
“Restare dove?” Domanda Harry, stupidamente.  
“Sulla nave, ovviamente.”  
Harry smette di sorridere e un cipiglio appare sul suo viso. “Sei un re,” dice. “Puoi salire su una nave ogni volta che vuoi. E soltanto ieri sera mi hai detto quanto ti manca la tua famiglia.”  
“Mi mancano, infatti.” Insiste Louis. “Ma non ho mai avuto così tanta libertà insieme a loro.”  
Louis parla con tono serio e sembra molto teso; Harry è sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che non gli ha raccontato. Se ne è accorto fin da subito ma non può concentrarsi su questo, al momento. “Nemmeno qui hai la tua libertà.” Sottolinea, abbandonando completamente il timone e facendo segno a Niall di prendere il controllo.  
Louis gira la testa per guardare l’infinita distesa di mare davanti a loro, l’acqua blu che brilla sotto la luce del sole, le nuvole sospese basse nel cielo. “Questa è libertà, per me,” dice con tono morbido. “Più libertà di quanta ne abbia mai avuta in tutta la mia vita.”  
Harry non dovrebbe pensare alla tristezza intrisa nella voce dell’altro, non se vuole fare la cosa giusta. Non riesce a credere che Louis voglia davvero restare su una barca di pirati, non riesce ad immaginarlo svolgere il loro lavoro pericoloso, e in quel momento guardare l’espressione pacifica sul viso dell’omega mentre fissa il mare non lo aiuta per niente.  
“Non resterai.” Dice semplicemente Harry.  
“La cosa divertente è che,” dice il principe con tono calmo, guardando ancora il mare. “Non sei tu quello che decide chi resta o meno.”  
Quindi si gira e se ne va. Harry lo richiama, soltanto per assicurarsi che abbia davvero capito che non può restare sulla nave. “Non resterai!”  
Non lo fa sentire meglio il fatto che Louis non lo stia ascoltando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A metà giornata, quando il sole non è ancora tramontato, metà dell’equipaggio di Harry ha iniziato a fissarlo insistentemente ogni volta che si allontana dal timone.  
Alla fine, Harry ne ha abbastanza e vuole sapere cosa sta succedendo. “Cosa c’è che non va?” Esclama all’improvviso per attirare l’attenzione di tutti quelli che stanno lavorando sul ponte.  
Liam tossisce nervosamente e si strofina la nuca con una mano. “Penso che tutti si stiano chiedendo se sia vero oppure no, amico.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi, e non per colpa del sole. “A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“È tutto vero.” Dice Louis alle loro spalle. “C’è tantissimo oro che potete ottenere molto facilmente. Non vi dirò dove si trova finchè non accetterete di lasciarmi rimanere con voi.”  
Il ponte è silenzioso, l’equipaggio in attesa di vedere cosa dirà il capitano. “Potremmo semplicemente torturarti finché non ci dirai dove si trova.” Dice Harry, girandosi per affrontare Louis a testa alta. “Dopotutto, siamo pirati.”  
Louis inclina la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non vuoi torturarmi, oppure l’avresti già fatto.” Dice con disprezzo. “Il tuo equipaggio vuole l’oro. Cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo?”  
Si fissano l’un l’altro, Louis a piedi nudi e con una camicia sbrindellata addosso, lontano anni luce dalla possibilità di intimidirlo per davvero. Per un minuto, Harry pensa di trascinarlo all’interno della cabina e sbatterlo contro al muro fino a fargli tornare un po’ di buon senso. Louis non appartiene a quel posto, non appartiene ad un gruppo di pirati ribelli.  
Se fossero finiti entrambi in cabina, Harry è sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, avrebbe fatto tornare il buon senso a quell’omega utilizzando altri metodi.  
“Il mio equipaggio si fida di me, sono io a prendere le decisioni.” Risponde Harry.  
“Certo.” Insiste Louis, scrollando le spalle e facendo scivolare la camicia per mostrare una porzione di pelle liscia. “Sto solo dicendo che sarebbe incredibilmente facile prenderlo. Nessuno metterebbe a rischio la sua vita.”  
Harry stringe la bocca e decide di non replicare. Cammina dritto verso Louis, afferra il polso del ragazzo e lo trascina verso la cabina. Tiene la bocca chiusa finchè la porta non si chiude saldamente dietro di loro, dandogli una parvenza di privacy.  
È solo una parvenza in effetti, i muri non sono abbastanza spessi per far si che la loro conversazione passi inosservata. Chiunque voglia ascoltare può farlo semplicemente avvicinandosi alla cabina.  
“Stai mettendo in discussione la mia autorità di fronte al mio equipaggio.” Esclama Harry, lasciando andare il polso di Louis e avanzando verso il muro, lontano dalla porta.  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio e si appoggia alla parete, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Non ci vuole molto, allora.”  
Harry sente il nervosismo invadergli il corpo, deve concentrarsi per non digrignare i denti. “Stai rendendo le cose più difficili del previsto,” replica, cambiando tattica. “Alla fine tornerai dalla tua famiglia, prolungare la tua assenza li farà arrabbiare ancora di più, quando ritornerai a casa.”  
“Perché non lasci che sia io a preoccuparmi della mia famiglia e tu ti preoccupi invece di ciò che farà il tuo equipaggio se non deciderai di andare alla ricerca dell’oro?” Suggerisce Louis. Sembra troppo a suo agio appoggiato contro al muro in quella posizione.  
Fa caldo quel giorno, l’aria afosa che filtra attraverso il legno della porta rende la stanza calda e soffocante. Harry respira profondamente, cercando di mantenere la calma senza perdere il controllo.  
“A loro va bene quello che decido io.” Dice con tono seccato. Il vento caldo che entra nella stanza non fa che peggiorare la situazione, il profumo dolce dell’omega invade la cabina e i suoi sensi, rendendolo stordito.  
C’è qualcosa di diverso nel profumo dell’altro ragazzo, qualcosa di più profondo e più intenso del solito, e quando Louis si sposta lentamente sul muro, trascinando un piede contro il pavimento e avvicinando le cosce, Harry capisce di cosa si tratta.  
La sua salivazione aumenta in modo eccessivo, una reazione quasi viscerale a ciò che sta odorando. Louis si sposta un altro pò, curvando le spalle, diventando ancora più piccolo. Che l’omega ne sia cosciente o meno, Harry non lo sa e non gliene importa. Non quando Louis è l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere in quel momento, mentre si agita e preme la schiena contro al muro, reagendo a lui allo stesso identico modo in cui Harry reagisce all’omega.  
Louis sa esattamente su cosa si sta concentrando Harry, sull’odore che emana il suo corpo, ma non fa assolutamente alcuno sforzo per nasconderlo. Invece, le cosce di Louis si separano di nuovo, attirando l’attenzione di Harry proprio in quel punto, dove il profumo è più intenso ed è così bagnato che si nota addirittura sul cotone dei pantaloni.  
“Se non cerchi l’oro il tuo equipaggio si ammutinerà.” Insiste Louis, stringendo le dita attorno ad una coscia.  
Harry osserva impotente mentre l’omega si tocca lentamente la gamba.  
“Se cerchiamo l’oro il mio equipaggio penserà che ho ceduto ad un omega.” Dice Harry.  
Si rammarica delle parole che ha detto non appena gli escono di bocca. Non sono vere, ed è ingiusto quello che ha appena detto. Louis non ha scelto di nascere omega più di quanto Harry abbia scelto di nascere alfa, è colpa della natura, e tutto ciò non dovrebbe cambiare il loro modo di essere visti all’interno della società. Sono entrambi due persone che meritano gli stessi diritti.  
Soprattutto odia il fatto che un’alfa sia più potente di un omega in ogni cosa, oltre al fatto di avere il pieno controllo in una relazione. Harry cerca di non pensare troppo ai suoi genitori, ma ha una chiara immagine di sua madre come l’unica donna in grado di impartire ordini al marito alfa. Il padre di Harry ha sempre fatto tutto ciò che gli ha detto la moglie, da quel che lui riesce a ricordare.  
Louis non reagisce, almeno non visibilmente. “Il tuo equipaggio penserà che mi hai mostrato chi comanda, ma che allo stesso tempo che hai deciso cominque di visitare l’isola.”  
Harry fa un altro respiro profondo, il che non lo aiuta a schiarirsi le idee. “Quale isola?”  
Un sorriso cresce sul volto sul volto di Louis, fino ad illuminare i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non è sicuramente una coincidenza il fatto che l’isola piena d’oro di cui parla Louis li porti a tre giorni di viaggio dall’Inghilterra, facendo marcia indietro su tutti i progressi che hanno fatto fino a quel momento. È un’omega manipolatore e molto intelligente. Harry non vuole esserne impressionato ma non può fare altrimenti - in particolare non può non rimanere colpito dal fatto che Louis trascorra le due notti successive nella sua cabina più felice e spensierato del solito. Deve per forza ammirare qualcuno che è disposto ad ottenere fermamente ciò che vuole, anche quando tutto questo è a spese dell’equipaggio di Harry.  
Come promesso, l’isola è deserta. Sembra disabitata da molto tempo, la vegetazione è fitta e rigogliosa. L’equipaggio non perde tempo e parte subito nella direzione indicata da Louis, Harry li segue ma allo stesso tempo tiene d’occhio il cielo sopra di loro.  
Le nuvole si stanno scurendo, il vento sta aumentando notevolmente. Sembra che sia in arrivo una tempesta e, se non saranno veloci a trovare l’oro, potrebbero rimanere bloccati sulla terraferma per un bel po’ di ore.  
“È questo il punto.” Dice Louis, fermandosi improvvisamente. Sembra uguale a tutto il resto dell’isola, pieno di vegetazione e indisturbato.  
“Ne sei sicuro?” Chiede Harry, dando un’occhiata in giro.  
“Si, ne sono certo.”  
Bene, allora. Più velocemente scaveranno più velocemente riusciranno a capire se Louis sta dicendo o meno la verità, così che possano lasciare quell’isola il prima possibile. Harry fa un cenno a Liam e l’equipaggio inizia a scavare.  
Non ci vuole molto, meno di dieci minuti dopo la pala di Danny colpisce qualcosa. Qualcosa di solido e robusto.  
Un baule, per essere precisi. Lo tirano fuori dal terreno e scoprono che è pieno d’oro.  
L’equipaggio applaude ed esulta, Harry invece sospira profondamente, ha paura che non riuscirà a sbarazzarsi di quell’omega tanto facilmente.  
Lo stanno ancora riportando in Inghilterra, sia chiaro, ma Harry è abbastanza sicuro che Louis combatterà con tutte le sue forze per contrastarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una volta tornati a bordo della nave e aver cambiato la rotta verso l’Inghilterra, Louis impiega soltanto poche ore prima di accorgersene. Harry passa quelle poche ore di quiete a temere l’inevitabile scontro, stringendo forte la presa sul timone. Non ha bisogno di restare al timone – ci sono almeno un migliaio di altre cose che potrebbe fare – ma nel momento in cui sono tornati sulla nave, Louis gli ha lanciato uno sguardo trionfante, poi si è diretto sottocoperta per sistermare il bottino insieme a Liam.  
Poco dopo, Louis è tornato indietro ed è entrato nella sua cabina senza dire una parola. Ora è quasi il crepuscolo ed Harry sente gli occhi chiudersi pian piano, percepisce la stanchezza invadergli tutto il corpo, ma non riesce a convincersi a staccare le dita dal timone per andare a letto. Lo sa che Louis lo sta aspettando sveglio per urlargli contro, non c’è modo che l’omega non si sia accorto della rotta che hanno intrapreso.  
Andare a dormire con l’equipaggio significherebbe ammettere la sconfitta, e forse se Harry non fosse così stanco non gli sarebbe sembrata una cosa così brutta. Ma ha già ceduto fin troppo, ha lasciato che Louis prendesse così tanto, che non può permettersi di fare una cosa del genere. Harry è il dannato capitano alfa di questa nave ed è giunto il momento di iniziare a comportarsi come tale.  
Nessuno si sorprende quando Louis esce dalla cabina e si ferma proprio di fronte al capitano. Harry lo sente ancor prima di vederlo, grazie ai piccoli e morbidi piedi che colpiscono il pavimento.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” Chiede Louis.  
“Inghilterra.” Risponde Harry, tenendo gli occhi concentrati sul timone e sull’orizzonte. Con la coda dell’occhio vede Louis aprire la bocca, un’espressione sconvolta sul viso.  
Questo è l’inizio di una lotta, proprio come ha pensato qualche ora prima.  
“Hai detto che se ti avessi fatto vedere dov’è l’oro mi avresti fatto restare sulla nave.” Dice Louis, senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce.  
Harry continua a fissare dritto di fronte a sé. Non vuole rischiare di guardare l’omega in quel momento, il modo in cui il suo viso assume un’espressione piena di rabbia e indignazione. “Non l’ho mai detto.”  
È vero, lui non l’ha mai detto. È stato molto attento a non pronunciare quelle parole nemmeno per sbaglio. Quindi non sta infrangendo nessuna promessa e sta riportando Louis alla sua famiglia, come hanno deciso fin dall’inizio.  
Chiaramente non è una risposta abbastanza soddisfacente per Louis, il quale dà una pacca sulla mano di Harry sul timone ed esclama, con tono oltraggiato. “Mi hai fottutamente mentito?”  
Tecnicamente parlando, per mentire Harry avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa di falso, ed è sicuro di non averlo fatto.  
Tuttavia, è abbastanza intelligente da non sottolineare la cosa.  
“Dobbiamo riportarti a casa.” Dice semplicemente. “È pericoloso per te rimanere qui. Non posso permettermelo.”  
Quello che non si aspetta è la reazione di Louis. Non si aspetta che l’omega gli afferri la mano e la sollevi così da incastrarsi tra Harry e il timone per poi, con una determinazione fuori dal comune, dire “Io non me vado.”  
Automaticamente, la mano di Harry torna sul timone, stringendo il legno tra le dita. Sta ingabbiando Louis in questo modo, intrappolandolo senza permettergli nessuna via di fuga. Louis non sembra voler andare da nessuna parte, la testa inclinata verso l’alto mentre fissa Harry attentamente. Ha i capelli spettinati, probabilmente non usa un pettine da giorni.  
“Non lo farò.” Dice Harry, poi resta in silenzio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre riflette su cosa dire successivamente. “Non posso tenerti lontano dalla tua famiglia, devono essere preoccuparti per te.”  
Così va molto meglio. L’espressione di Louis rimane lo stesso arrabbiata e provocatoria ma non inizia a gridare come Harry si aspetta. “Scriverò loro una lettera, va bene?” Dice Louis. “L’unico modo per farmi scendere da questa nave è abbadonarmi da qualche parte quando attracchiamo per prendere rifornimenti oppure trascinarmi fino a casa quando arriveremo in Inghilterra. Questo è il posto in cui voglio stare.”  
Harry lo guarda e cerca di pensare ad una possibile risposta, qualcosa per convincere Louis che quello non è il posto adatto a lui.  
“È libertà.” Aggiunge Louis, continuando a guardare il volto di Harry grazie alla luce della lanterna sospesa sulle loro teste. “Non è quello che hai detto anche tu? Libertà. Il tipo di libertà che non potrei mai avere a casa mia.”  
“Non usare le mie stesse parole contro di me.” Sussurra Harry, arrendevole  
L’espressione di Louis si rilassa notevolmente. È sospetto, davvero molto sospetto, ma Harry sta facendo fatica a concentrarsi quando Louis ha un odore così fottutamente delizioso. “Per favore, alfa.” Sussurra Louis, dolcemente.  
_Alfa_. Harry stringe le dita in un pugno. Adesso non può fare a meno di sentire l’odore emanato dall’omega, chinando la testa in modo da avvicinarsi alla pelle dell’altro e inspirando profondamente. Vuole strofinare il naso sul collo di Louis e poi sulla sua bocca. Vuole lasciare un piccolo marchio con i denti, uno soltanto, uno su cui vorrebbe lavorare ogni giorno fino a farlo diventare un vero e proprio livido.  
“No.” Ripete Harry, stavolta con un piccolo ringhio. Chiude gli occhi, sopraffatto dall’intera situazione, anche se non ne capisce il motivo. Un sacco di omega nella sua vita lo hanno chiamato alfa, alcuni anche durante il sesso. Quella parola detta da Louis non dovrebbe farlo sentire in quel determinato modo.  
“So dov’è un’altra isola, alfa.” Continua Louis.  
È più di quanto Harry possa sopportare. Essere chiamato alfa in quel modo da un omega, Harry non può resistere. Strappa rapidamente le mani dal timone, si dirige verso un lato della nave e semplicemente salta.  
L’acqua lo invade completamente, gli appesantisce i vestiti e gli riempie la bocca. È fastidiosamente fredda ma, per la prima volta da settimane, quel dolce e persistente profumo alle fragole svanisce all’istante.  
Rimane in mare il più a lungo possibile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis lo lascia in pace per quella notte. Finiscono per dover fermare completamente la nave per riuscire a far tornare Harry a bordo, e quando ritorna sul pontile Louis è di nuovo scomparso in cabina. Harry si asciuga, ruba un cambio di vestiti a Liam e passa il resto della notte sdraiato sul ponte, fissando il cielo nuvoloso. Non sopporta di stare con altre persone, in quel momento, non quando ha la testa piena di pensieri.  
Harry sa che la conversazione con Louis non è finita, e non ha assolutamente idea di come fare per convincere l’altro ragazzo a tornarsene a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando sorge il sole, Liam si siede al suo fianco con due tazze di tè fumanti e dice “Ti rendi conto che provare a convincerlo a cambiare idea non funzionerà mai, vero?”  
Harry non apre gli occhi. “Quindi cosa dovrei fare allora? Lasciarlo a bordo di una nave pirata per il resto della sua vita?”  
Sente Liam bere un sorso di tè caldo, ma non apre gli occhi per controllare. “Stai vedendo tutto questo in modo sbagliato.” Dice l’amico. L’altra tazza di tè tocca il braccio nudo di Harry. Lui la prende velocemente e si siede in modo da poterne bere metà in un unico sorso, per poi crollare di nuovo sul pavimento in legno.  
“Illuminami, allora.”  
Liam sospira. “Da quando ti conosco, questa è letteralmente la prima volta in cui ti ho visto pensare ad un omega soltanto come ad un omega.”  
Sorpreso, Harry apre gli occhi di scatto. Il sole è accecante, al punto che non riesce nemmeno a distinguere l’espressione sul viso di Liam. Non ha nemmeno la possibilità di chiedere spiegazioni che l’amico riprende il discorso. “Hai sempre trattato gli omega come persone normali, persone in grado di prendere le proprie decisioni e condurre liberamente la propria vita. Ho sempre pensato che per te, l’unica differenza tra noi e gli omega, fosse la biologia.”  
“Si, infatti.” Risponde Harry, mettendosi seduto.  
“E se ci fosse un altro omega a bordo della nave, in questo momento, penso che gli daresti la possibilità di mettersi alla prova, dimostrare che è questa vita quella che vuole. Quindi immagino che la domanda sia, perché non vuoi farlo con Louis?”  
“Perché Louis è un principe.”  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia, dà una pacca sul ginocchio di Harry e si alza velocemente.  
“Se lo dici tu,” sussurra, lasciandolo solo con le due tazze di tè vuote. C’è un’enorme mancanza di rispetto da parte dei pirati nei confronti del capitano ultimamente, pensa Harry tra sé e sé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lascia le tazze per terra per poi dirigersi verso i suoi alloggi. Non riesce a smettere di pensare a quello che gli ha detto Liam.  
Louis è sveglio, seduto con la schiena contro il muro e le ginocchia piegate davanti a lui. Sembra piccolo e accogliente, come se appartenesse a quel luogo.  
“Liam mi ha detto che se tu fossi un altro omega ti darei la possibilità di provare a dimostrare che vuoi restare.” Dice bruscamente Harry, sprofondando sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania. “Dice che non ti tratto come tutti gli altri omega.”  
Louis scrolla lentamente le spalle. “È vero.”  
Frustrato, Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, cercando di districare alcuni nodi. Louis lo osserva con occhi scintillanti. “Non sono così, lo sai.” Risponde Harry, infastidito dall’idea di sembrare il cattivo. Non si considera necessariamente un’attivista per i diritti omega, ma crede in ciò che pensa e non cambierà mai idea. La pirateria non lascia molto tempo per pensare ad altro, ma Harry crede fermamente che gli omega siano uguali agli alfa e ai beta. O almeno, dovrebbe essere così.  
“Lo so.” Dice Louis con tono calmo.  
Questa non è la conversazione che Harry ha pensato di avere con Louis. Tuttavia, vuole vedere fin dove si spingeranno. “Non so perché mi comporto così.”  
“Io si,” Louis allunga le gambe davanti al corpo. “Vuoi che te lo dica io?”  
“No,” risponde subito Harry, non vuole sentire cosa pensa l’omega a riguardo.  
Il problema è che Louis lo dice ugualmente. “È perché c’è una parte di te che vuole che io sia tuo. È la stessa parte che si arrabbia quando non faccio quello che mi ordini, la stessa parte che c’è in me e che vuole che tu mi metta le mani addosso fino a quando l’alfa dentro di te non è pienamente soddisfatto.”  
Come non detto. Harry fa di tutto per non sentire ciò che ha detto Louis. “So qual è la nostra natura, per questo è solo una cosa naturale e non razionale.”  
“Sei un terribile bugiardo, Harry.” dice Louis, inarcando la schiena. La colonna vertebrale scriocchiola e un’espressione compiaciuta appare sul suo volto. “Ciò che c’è tra noi potrebbe essere dovuto soltanto dalla nostra natura, ma non è così. Mi tratti come un’omega perché non riesci a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe se fossi il tuo omega, e non dico nulla a riguardo perché è lo stesso richiamo che sento anche io. Ma non illuderti nel pensare che solo perché sono un’omega sono attratto da tutti gli alfa che incontro. Ci sono stati migliaia di alfa nella mia vita, Harry, ma nessuno di loro mi fa sentire come mi fai sentire tu.”  
Louis si alza, dirigendosi verso la porta della cabina. È chiaro che ha finito di parlare e che sta licenziando Harry come fa di solito – una cosa che Harry non sopporta.  
“Un mese.” Sbotta Harry all’improvviso.  
Louis si blocca, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. “Un mese?” Ripete.  
Questa sarà inevitabilmente una decisione che Harry rimpiangerà. “Un mese. Continueremo la tua ridicola caccia al tesoro e potrai far finta di essere un pirata, ottenere la libertà che desideri, ma alla fine del mese ti riperteremo in Inghilterra alla tua vita reale.”  
“Un mese.” Sussurra Louis pensieroso, ripetendo le parole tra le labbra come se le stesse gustando.  
“Ci saranno delle regole.” Insiste Harry. “Cose che non ti è permesso fare in nessun caso, e se infrangi una di queste regole tornerai a casa, che ti piaccia o no.”  
“Un mese, allora.” Ripete Louis, gli occhi scintillanti. Non chiede nessuna regola, prima di uscire velocemente dalla stanza, il che non promette nulla di buono, ma per qualche ragione la pesantezza nel petto di Harry sparisce notevolmente.  
Un mese.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Solleva con le gambe!” Urla Harry, sospirando frustrato, cercando di togliersi dei ciuffi di capelli dagli occhi. Non funziona, rimangono attaccati alla fronte per colpa del sudore.  
Jason segue i suoi ordini, sollevando correttamente l’estremità del raggio e riprendendo a muoversi lentamente, tenendo il peso del legno in equilibrio sulle loro spalle. Jason borbotta qualcosa di poco lusinghiero sottovoce, ma ad Harry non interessa sapere cosa ha detto. Probabilmente ha detto che il capitano è uno stronzo prepotente, è abituato a queste lamentele.  
Sulla strada per il ponte principale, passano di fronte a Louis e Niall rannicchiati in un angolo, seduti così vicini che Louis è praticamente in grembo al biondo. Harry sbatte le palpebre, sconvolto, ma non ha il tempo di discutere con loro, non con il peso che porta sulla spalla che minaccia di farlo cadere a terra.  
Ci vuole più di un’ora per completare la riparazione. Harry non si è dimenticato dei due rannicchiati sul ponte insieme, dove tutti possono vederli chiaramente.  
Sono ancora nella stessa posizione quando Harry ha finito di lavorare, appoggiati alla ringhiera della nave mentre parlottano tra di loro. Harry sbatte le palpebre velocemente, poi decide di lasciar perdere. Non vuole sapere cosa si stanno dicendo. Se lo chiede a qualcuno poi finirebbe per essere coinvolto. E lui non vuole farsi coinvolgere. Essere ancora più coinvolti da Louis è un’idea terribile. Assolutamente terribile. Il suo autocontrollo è già crollato quando ha deciso di non riportare subito Louis a casa; l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno, al momento, è essere ancora più coinvolto nella vita dell’omega.  
Harry si concentra sui suoi doveri al timone, delegando e impartendo ordini, dimenticando Niall e Louis seduti sul pavimento mentre chiacchierano allegramente, fino a quando Louis non lascia una pacca sulla spalla del biondo, si alza da terra e scompare alla sua vista. Harry si acciglia e guarda nella direzione in cui è sparito l’omega, incapace di domandarsi cosa stia facendo.  
La sua curiosità deve essere piuttosto palese perché Niall si avvicina a lui e gli dice, sogghignando. “Vuoi sapere di cosa abbiamo parlato, vero?”  
Harry nega con tutte le sue forze. “Assolutamente no.”  
“Ha detto che posso dirtelo, se me lo chiedi.”  
Harry sospira. “Bene, non voglio saperlo.” È consapevole che l’amico si sta predendo gioco di lui.  
Harry ne ha abbastanza del suo equipaggio che lo deride continuamente e ora, con Louis a bordo, hanno tantissimi argomenti con cui prenderlo in giro.  
“Ha nostalgia di casa. Gli manca la sua famiglia.” Dice Niall trionfante, come se fosse qualcosa di cui essere fieri.  
Di tutte le cose di cui Louis e Niall avrebbero potuto parlare, questo è quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Louis sta semplicemente cercando di sottrarre informazioni a Niall, ne è sicuro. Louis si prende gioco di lui alle sue spalle. Louis cerca di portare Niall dal lato oscuro, è ovvio – non importa che l’amico faccia già parte del lato oscuro. Al biondo piace Louis e tutto ciò non va assolutamente bene ad Harry.  
“Non vuole tornare a casa, però.” Continua Niall, come se lui gli avesse chiesto di dargli una spiegazione. “Vuole soltanto parlarne con qualcuno. Ha detto che se avesse provato a parlarne con te, è certo che tu lo avresti convinto a tornarsene a casa.”  
Beh, non ha tutti i torti.  
“Ha anche aggiunto che questo non è un invito a parlargliene e che se lo farai ti pugnalerà nel sonno.” Conclude Niall, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Bravo ragazzo, quel Louis. Non avrei mai pensato che fosse un principe.”  
Harry sceglie di ignorare l’ultima osservazione, ha già abbastanza cose a cui pensare.  
“Vai a lavorare un po’.” Ordina al biondo, sorridendogli e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Se viene fuori un po’ più forte del solito beh, non fa nulla. Harry è il capitano, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando succede – quando finalmente accade – Louis è colui che inizia. Non che sia davvero una sorpresa.  
Harry deve ammettere che c’è stata un po’ di tensione tra loro, ci sono dei sentimenti di mezzo, anche se non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, ma quello che succede è qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Louis è rimasto nella cabina per gran parte della giornata, uno sguardo stanco e triste sul volto, raggomitolato sotto le coperte. Harry gli ha offerto di usare l’amaca, ma Louis si è rifiutato, avvicinandosi le coperte al mento e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Harry entra nella cabina il più silenziosamente possibile, tenendo una tazza di tè in una mano e dei cracker nell’altra, inginocchiandosi accanto al corpo raggomitolato dell’omega.  
“Lou.” Mormora, posando i crackers e usando una mano per allontanare i capelli dalla faccia di Louis. La sua pelle è umida e sudata.  
Deve assicurarsi che beva dei liquidi, e soprattutto che non peggiori. Teoricamente Harry avrebbe potuto mandarlo insieme agli altri malati, ma non ce l’ha fatta. Se manda via Louis dalla sua cabina non sarà più in grado di annusare il suo odore.  
“Voglio dormire.” Sussurra Louis, cercando di spostare la mano di Harry.  
Harry glielo lascia fare. “Lo so tesoro, ma devi bere qualcosa, ti farà sentire meglio. Ti ho portato del tè.”  
“Non voglio il tè.” Mormora Louis ostinatamente, torcendosi sotto le coperte, che scivolano rivelando una spalla ed esponendolo all’aria all’interno della stanza.  
Non fa particolarmente freddo, ma non c’è nemmeno troppo caldo. Harry tira su le coperte, cogliendo l’occasione per sfiorare con le dita la spalla nuda di Louis, controllandone la temperatura. È caldo, ma non eccessivamente, probabilmente è semplice influenza.  
“Purtroppo per te non me ne andrò finchè non lo berrai tutto.” insiste Harry.  
Louis alza la testa, riluttante, le ciglia che fluttuano contro le guance rosse. “Alfa testardo.” Dice, trascinando la mano verso l’alto per consentire ad Harry di passargli la tazza.  
Harry ride divertito, sa che non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, è normale ammalarsi su una nave, le malattie si diffondono facilmente.  
“Omega testardo.” Replica sottovoce, osservando Louis bere il tè a sorsi con qualche difficoltà. “Anche i crackers.” Spinge il piatto verso l’omega.  
Louis scuote la testa debolmente, posando la tazza a terra e raggiungendo la mano di Harry. “Più tardi. Vieni qui con me.”  
La voce di Louis è leggera e dolce. Harry piega la testa, aspettandosi che l’altro ragazzo chieda dell’acqua o delle coperte in più. Invece, ciò che ottiene è una leggera pressione della bocca di Louis sulla sua, calda e asciutta. Solo per un secondo, per un breve istante. Louis subito dopo si trascina di nuovo tra le coperte. “Quando starò meglio, ti bacerò come si deve.”  
Tutto quello che Harry riesce a fare è sbattere le palpebre, impotente di fronte alla faccia stanca di Louis, ai suoi occhi chiusi e alla sua espressione serena.  
Si, Harry sta decisamente andando fuori di testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignorarlo non è un’opzione. Harry passa il resto della giornata a pensare alla bocca di Louis sulla sua, le labbra screpolate e secche. Ignorare il tutto non è decisamente un’opzione plausibile.  
Louis impiega due giorni per riprendersi completamente, nel mentre lui continua con il suo lavoro da capitano, camminando sul pontile e ordinando alla gente di eseguire i suoi ordini. In quel momento Harry ripensa al bacio, ci pensa un sacco di volte. Molto più di quanto dovrebbe pensarci, considerando che si è trattato di un breve sfioramento di labbra.  
Non aiuta il fatto che Louis trascorra due giorni interi a guardarlo, mezzo intontito, lamentandosi continuamente del suo tè freddo o delle sue coperte troppo calde. Non è un bravo paziente, almeno non adesso che è in via di guarigione, sempre testardo come un mulo. Lo sguardo dell’omega sul suo corpo gli fa provare uno strano formicolio, per non dire altro. Sicuramente Louis non scherza sul fatto che desidera un vero bacio non appena starà meglio. Harry non può lasciare che ciò accada e trattenere la sua sanità mentale allo stesso tempo, quindi una volta che Louis è ritornato in forze, facendo irritare metà dell’equipaggio e facendone innamorare l’altra metà, decide di fare la sua mossa.  
La sua mossa consiste nel trascinare Louis nella cabina e dirgli la verità. “Quel bacio è stato un errore.”  
È riuscito finalmente a dire ciò che pensa.  
“Hai ragione.” Concorda Louis.  
Harry sbatte la palpebre, confuso.  
“Avrei dovuto aspettare di star meglio, così non avrei rischiato di attaccarti l’influenza.”  
Harry sbatte nuovamente le palpebre. “No-“  
“Ma per fortuna non ti sei ammalato.” continua Louis, come se niente fosse. “Ora possiamo baciarci per davvero.”  
Questo piccolo omega è capace di renderlo ansioso e fargli fare ciò che vuole allo stesso tempo. Harry è deciso a non lasciargliela vinta, questa volta.  
“Non voglio baciarti.” Dice senza mezzi termini.  
L’espressione di Louis non vacilla. “Invece si.”  
Forse il problema è che ha lasciato all’omega troppe libertà. Probabilmente pensa che Harry sia un debole e che possa sovrastarlo facilmente. Nessun membro del suo equipaggio gli parlerebbe mai con questo tono, o almeno, non nel modo in cui lo fa Louis, esagerando senza rendersene conto. Il suo equipaggio spesso lo prende in giro, è vero, ma svolgono i loro compiti quotidianamente e obbediscono ai suoi ordini, lavorando come una squadra ogni volta che è necessario. Tutti ascoltano il capitano, cosa che Louis non fa spontaneamente.  
“Perché dovrei voler baciare un piccolo omega come te?” chiede Harry, avanzando senza rendersene conto e facendo appoggiare Louis al muro. Il calore gli scorre nelle vene. Non è pronto per affrontare tutto questo. Soprattutto non è pronto al modo in cui Louis inclina la testa, esponendo la gola.  
Lo sta facendo soltanto perché lui è più alto, dunque Louis deve alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. E’ questo il motivo, ne è sicuro.  
“Perché mi guardi la bocca?” sussurra Louis. “Tutto il tempo. Ogni volta che parlo, spesso anche quando non dico nulla.”  
Cristo, Harry non si è reso conto di aver fatto una cosa del genere, figuriamoci se Louis non se ne è accorto subito.  
“Allora?” chiede Harry, impedendosi di avvicinarsi all’altro ragazzo, lasciando qualche centimetro di spazio tra i loro corpi. “Significa soltanto che sono curioso di sentire la prossima stronzata che uscirà dalla tua bocca.”  
“Sei un bugiardo.” Dice Louis, toccando leggermente il dorso della mano di Harry. “Passi ore ogni giorno a pensare di baciarmi. Si vede.”  
Harry tira via la mano, è difficile pensare chiaramente quando sono così vicini l’uno all’altro. “Trascorro ogni ora della mia giornata a pensare a quanto starò meglio quando ti lascerò finalmente in Inghilterra.”  
“E pensando a che sapore possa avere la mia bocca.” persiste Louis.  
“Assolutamente no.”  
Di nascosto, i suoi occhi si spostano lentamente sulla gola di Louis per osservare una vena che pulsa. Vorrebbe assaggiarla, sentire come batte sotto la sua lingua. Vedere se la sua pelle ha un buon sapore come sembra, se sa di qualcosa di dolce.  
“Ci stai pensando in questo momento.” dice Louis dolcemente, toccando di nuovo la mano di Harry. “Che sapore potrebbe avere la mia pelle…”  
Quell’omega non dovrebbe essere in grado di vedere attraverso Harry così facilmente. Si lecca le labbra, allontanando gli occhi dalla gola di Louis. Non riesce a convincere il suo corpo ad allontanarsi.  
“E se anche fosse?” domanda Harry, frustrato. La sua mano sbatte improvvisamente contro il muro, proprio accanto alla testa di Louis, ma l’omega non sussulta spaventato. Non smette di guardare Harry da sotto le ciglia, le labbra leggermente aperte, in attesa di essere baciato. Vuole sul serio essere baciato.  
Harry si preme la faccia sul braccio, respirando affannosamente. Le dita di Louis scivolano lentamente lungo il suo polso e l’avambraccio, fermandosi sul gomito. “Non importa se lo voglio. Non posso baciarti.” sussurra Harry.  
Il respiro di Louis è irregolare, proprio come il suo. Non lascia andare il braccio di Harry mentre sussurra. “Voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
Oh certo, Harry sente l’odore che emana Louis, sa che l’omega vuole essere baciato. Il suo profumo è denso, quasi stucchevole, disperato. Il problema non è che Harry non sappia se Louis lo vuole o meno. Sa che lo vuole.  
Fa un respiro profondo, si allontana dal corpo di Louis in modo da poter incontrare i suoi occhi, poi prova a parlare con un tono dolce e delicato. “A volte non importa quanto tu voglia qualcosa.”  
È una cosa che Harry conosce fin troppo bene.  
“Sei così stronzo.” replica Louis, affondando le unghie nel braccio di Harry. L’indignazione affiora sul suo volto, chiara e onesta. “Non sono proprietà di nessuno, coglione, solo perché sono omega non significa…”  
Harry lo bacia. Per essere un primo bacio, potrebbe sicuramente andare meglio. Harry non ci sta pensando mentre lo fa, quindi i loro nasi finiscono per sbattere dolorosamente, le fronti sfregano tra loro, ed è abbastanza sicuro che Louis abbia mangiato una sua ciocca di capelli. Tranne il fatto che le loro labbra si stanno toccando, morbide e delicate. Ricorda tanto il bacio che hanno condiviso qualche giorno prima.  
Almeno fino a quando Louis non introduce la lingua all’interno della bocca di Harry, da quel momento in poi tutto precipita velocemente. Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Harry preme il corpo contro quello dell’altro ragazzo, spingendolo contro il muro, infilando una mano dietro la nuca di Louis e l’altra sul fianco. È caldo, umido e liscio, le lingue che si muovono armoniosamente.  
E Louis ha il sapore delle fragole. Louis sa di fragole.  
Harry non si allontana fino a quando l’odore di fragola non diventa travolgente. L’eccitazione di Louis è palese e arriva dritta al cervello di Harry. E’ difficile resistere, Harry vorrebbe già tornare sulla bocca di Louis per lasciargli un altro bacio travolgente. Non riesce a staccarsi dal corpo dell’omega, respirando pesantemente contro la splendida curva della mascella di Louis, resistendo all’impulso di morderlo. Lascia semplicemente un succhiotto sulla pelle dell’altro, uno che tutti potranno vedere.  
“Mi stai facendo impazzire.” Grugnisce Harry, facendo scivolare una mano sul fianco di Louis. E’ possessivo e inebriante, tutto quello che vuole fare è toccare il corpo di Louis, accarezzare il suo sedere, vedere se è bagnato. Sicuramente è bagnato, a giudicare dall’odore.  
Louis si lecca le labbra come se stesse gustando il sapore della bocca di Harry. “Potresti baciarmi di nuovo.” dice dolcemente. “Potrebbe farti sentire meglio.”  
Harry ride, addolorato per il fatto che non può assolutamente baciarlo di nuovo, anche se probabilmente lo farebbe sentire meglio. “Non avrei nemmeno dovuto baciarti…”  
“Ma l’hai fatto.” Insiste Louis con tono rude. “E fingere di non averlo fatto non porterà a nulla.” Quindi incontra il suo sguardo, sfidandolo.  
Harry lo sa. Si appoggia contro il corpo dell’omega e lo bacia di nuovo, resistendo alla tenzione di mettere nel bacio anche la lingua. Dura ancora troppo a lungo, più a lungo di quanto Harry avesse voluto ed è difficile staccarsi. Alla fine riesce ad allontanarsi, mettendo più spazio di prima tra i loro corpi sudati, in modo che non si possano più toccare. “Questo non deve succedere di nuovo.” dice Harry con tono serio.  
Louis lo guarda con occhi scintillanti. “Va bene.” Si vede che non è assolutamente d’accordo.  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi se seguiamo il percorso attraverso le Bahamas…?” chiede Harry, tracciando un dito sulla mappa posta di fronte a lui.  
Niall aggiunge un altro dito alla cartina, toccando un punto differente. “Dovrebbe portarci lì in metà del tempo, in teoria.”  
“E’ più pericoloso, però.” Osserva Harry.  
Niall gli lancia un sorrisetto, schiaffeggiando la sua mano e prendendo la mappa per richiuderla.  
“E perderci metà del divertimento?” domanda il biondo, appoggiando una mano contro al muro mentre la nave oscilla violentemente. C’è una tempesta in arrivo, Harry ne avverte la presenza. “Farò sapere a Zayn di reimpostare il percorso.”  
Niall non aspetta una risposta, avanza velocemente verso la porta. “Oh, e indossa dei vestiti puliti, puzzi!” grida alle sue spalle, per poi scomparire.  
Harry sospira pesantemente, rendendosi conto che l’amico ha ragione, puzza da far schifo. È piuttosto disgustoso, un cambio di vestiti non gli farebbe male. Con questo obiettivo in mente, Harry torna nella sua cabina, tenendo un panno sul viso per togliersi un po’ di sudore.  
Tutto ciò a cui sta pensando svanisce completamente nel momento in cui apre la porta . Louis è nudo. Tutto ciò che Harry riesce a fare è restare immobile a bocca aperta per qualche secondo. All’inizio Louis non lo nota nemmeno, canticchia tra sé e sé mentre contempla i vestiti che ha disteso sull’amaca, come se stesse cercando di decidere cosa indossare. La schiena di Louis è rivolta verso di lui, liscia e pulita, il rigonfiamento del sedere morbido e perfetto.  
Per qualche strana ragione, Harry si avvicina ancora di più invece che uscire dalla stanza, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé. Il rumore attira l’attenzione di Louis, che si volta velocemente prima di ricordarsi che è completamente nudo, e-  
Harry vorrebbe piangere. Louis è così bello, ovunque, il cazzo morbido tra le cosce, i capezzoli che spiccano turgidi e rosa sul petto. Più di ogni altra cosa, Harry vorrebbe assaggiare ogni centimentro di quel corpo, vedere se i capezzoli hanno un sapore diverso rispetto al ventre, se il cazzo ha un sapore diverso rispetto al sedere.  
Riesce a lanciargli soltanto una seconda occhiata prima che Louis emetta un verso stridulo e cerchi qualcosa per coprirsi, le guance che diventano improvvisamente rosse. “Harry…” dice ansimando.  
Harry sente un nodo alla gola e deve deglutire diverse volte prima di riuscire a parlare. “Io…” prova a sussurrare. Fa così caldo all’interno di quella stanza, una goccia di sudore gli scivola lungo la nuca. “Sono venuto per cambiarmi.”  
La lingua di Louis sporge dalla bocca per leccare il labbro inferiore. “Anche io mi sto cambiando.” sussurra a sua volta.  
Harry vorrebbe mettersi a piangere, questa è la cosa più ingiusta che abbia mai dovuto sopportare nella sua vita.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, le ciglia che toccano lentamente le guance, poi prende tra le mani una camicia.  
E’sul serio la cosa più ingiusta che Harry abbia mai dovuto sopportare. Sente la bocca asciutta, deve stringere le mani a pugno in modo da non avere la tentazione di fare qualcosa di stupido. Sarebbe così semplice fare qualcosa di stupido, in quel momento. Louis lo sta praticamente implorando, ed Harry deve essere quello ragionevole, tra i due. Non gli è mai piaciuto essere ragionevole.  
“Indossa dei vestiti.” Esclama ad un certo punto, appoggiandosi alla porta della cabina. Non riesce più a sostenere il proprio peso. Cerca di non spostare gli occhi oltre le clavicole di Louis, ma è difficile. Molto difficile.  
“No.” risponde Louis, stringendo le mani davanti al ventre. “Non credo lo farò.”  
Ancora una volta, Harry deglutisce a vuoto. “Va bene, allora me ne vado.” Passa gli occhi un’ultima volta sul corpo dell’omega. Deve assolutamente andarsene, non riesce a smettere di fissarlo. Dopo aver lasciato la stanza, si abbassa immediatamente per terra appoggiandosi al muro e seppellisce il viso tra le ginocchia, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Tutto ciò non dovrà mai più accadere. L’alfa di Harry si sta agitando dentro di lui, chiedendo di essere liberato, implorandolo di prendere Louis e farlo suo ancora e ancora, fino a quando nessuno dei due riesce più a ricordare i propri nomi, fino a quando non sono esausti e doloranti. Questo non deve assolutamente succedere di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Succede di nuovo, ovviamente. Succede ancora e ancora e ancora, ripetutamente, finchè Harry non sta sul serio per impazzire, tirandosi i capelli per la frustrazione. Chiaramente Louis lo sta facendo apposta a farsi trovare nudo nella sua cabina, sta diventando più fiducioso e sicuro di sé ogni volta, e Harry sta diventando pazzo. Deve esserci un modo per uscirne, ne è sicuro.  
“Ascoltami.” Dice Harry con tono rude, sbattendo la porta della cabina utilizzando un piede.  
Louis alza lo sguardo, sorpreso, già pronto per replicare.  
Non succederà di nuovo, Harry ha bisogno di chiarire la situazione. “Mi stai stancando te e la tua nudità.” Continua a parlare, alzando una mano per impedire a Louis di rispondergli. “Sono pronto ad offrirti uno scambio.”  
Louis sembra star prendendo in considerazione l’idea. “Che tipo di scambio?”  
Harry inspira lentamente, cercando di ricordare a se stesso che questo, chiaramente, è il minore dei mali. Inoltre, soltanto perché è un alfa non significa che non sia in grado di controllarsi. “Se smetti di farti trovare nudo ogni giorno, accetto di baciarti.”  
Quasi inconsciamente, Louis tira fuori la lingua per inumidirsi le labbra, rosse e morbide. “Accetto lo scambio.” Ripete lentamente.  
Harry annuisce. “Entro limiti ragionevoli!” aggiunge subito dopo, incrociando le braccia al petto. Cerca di ignorare l’odore che comincia ad emanare il corpo di Louis. “Possiamo… possiamo baciarci. Un po’… un bacio al giorno.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi. “Non ti credo, dovrai darmi una prova.” Risponde, spostandosi contro al muro.  
Provarlo. Provarlo… cristo, Harry si sta decisamente mettendo nei guai.  
“Bene.” ringhia, spostandosi velocemente per spingere Louis contro al muro e catturando la bocca dell’omega in un bacio caldo e brutale, il cuore che batte furiosamente nel petto. Tutti i buoni motivi per cui non dovrebbe baciare Louis vanno a farsi benedire, Harry è consumato dal gusto meraviglioso della bocca dell’altro, dal fatto che sia così dolce e ricettivo, desideroso, mentre spinge la lingua oltre il labbro di Harry fin nella sua bocca.  
Harry fa scivolare le mani sulle braccia di Louis, stringendolo più forte. Lo bacia in modo più audace, succhiandogli la lingua. Non riesce ad impedire al suo cazzo di svegliarsi, è già duro e grosso nei pantaloni a causa del piagnucolio che fuoriesce dalla bocca dell’omega.  
Riesce a malapena a staccarsi.  
“Questo… è stato il tuo bacio per oggi.” Dice, cercando di togliere le mani dalle braccia di Louis. Si guardano per qualche secondo, non riusciranno mai a gestire questa situazione. Harry si gira su se stesso ed esce rapidamente dalla stanza, resistendo all’impulso di toccarsi il rigonfiamento tra i pantaloni. Questo scambio lo metterà sicuramente nei guai.  
  
  
  
  
  
È stata una lunga giornata, Harry sente i muscoli doloranti, un piccolo taglio brucia nella parte superiore del suo braccio, e i suoi capelli sono spettinati e sudaticci. Più di ogni altra cosa, vuole farsi un bagno e dormire nel suo letto fino a quando il sole non sorgerà di nuovo.  
Tranne per il fatto che, non appena entra nella sua cabina, va a sbattere contro una vasca da bagno posta nel bel mezzo della stanza. Una vasca da bagno.  
“Che diavolo succede?” domanda Harry, fissando l’oggetto in questione. L’acqua è ancora fumante ed emana un profumo dolce.  
“Non dovrei essere sorpreso che gente come te non abbia mai visto prima una vasca da bagno.” sussurra Louis.  
Harry alza lo sguardo verso l’altra parte della stanza e quasi soffoca con la sua stessa saliva, perché l’unica cosa che Louis sta indossando è un sottile asciugamano, allacciato in vita. Se ne sta seduto sopra la scrivania di Harry con le gambe accavallate, un bicchiere di whisky tra le mani.  
Harry non può affrontarlo in questo momento. E’ tardi, gli fa male ovunque e vuole soltanto riposarsi. Ma l’acqua è lì di fronte a lui, calda e profumata, e nulla va sprecato a bordo di una nave pirata.  
È naturale, quindi, che inizi a spogliarsi, ignorando il modo in cui gli occhi di Louis si spostano sul suo corpo. Normalmente Harry prova ad evitare di svestirsi mentre l’omega è ancora nella stanza, ma oggi è stata una brutta giornata e non ha nessuna voglia di aspettare che l’altro se ne vada. Il piacere che emanano gli occhi di Louis mentre lo osserva, anche se Harry resta girato di schiena, gli dà lo slancio necessario per continuare quello che ha iniziato.  
Nessuno dei due dice nulla mentre entra nell’acqua, chiudendo gli occhi prima di sedersi ed immergersi completamente, il calore che allenta immediatamente i suoi muscoli stanchi. Dimentica il sonno, questo è esattamente ciò di cui ha bisogno in quel momento.  
Harry è così rilassato nella vasca da bagno che non sente nemmeno il rumore dei passi di Louis mentre si avvicina, finchè non vede l’omega proprio lì, accanto a lui, mentre trascina leggermente una mano nell’acqua.  
“Sei entrato nell’acqua sporca che ho utilizzato poco fa.” Osserva Louis, lanciando un po’ d’acqua sulla parte superiore del braccio di Harry.  
Harry sospira profondamente e affonda maggiormente nella vasca. Il suo non è esattamente un sospiro di disperazione, forse più di rassegnazione. “Se tu non fossi un principe, saresti l’ultima persona a poter fare un bagno.”  
Harry apre gli occhi, sconvolto, quando sente un panno ruvido sulle spalle. Tuttavia, non dice nulla a riguardo, probabilmente non dovrebbe lasciare che Louis lo lavi – sicuramente non dovrebbe dare tutta questa libertà all’omega – ma è stanco e dolorante, non ha nessuna voglia di discutere.  
“Se non fossi un principe mi lasceresti fare il bagno per primo lo stesso.” Dice Louis a bassa voce, come se non volesse disturbare la quiete nella stanza. “Perché sei un gentiluomo.”  
Harry non ha nemmeno l’energia per negare la risposta dell’altro, si sente così stanco.  
“Ehi, tieni le mani sopra la vita.” Esclama Harry, non aprendo gli occhi ma sentendo le mani di Louis spostarsi troppo a sud.  
Louis sbuffa, strofinando il panno sul petto di Harry. “Solo tu puoi impedire all’omega più bello su cui hai mai messo gli occhi di toccarti.”  
Se fosse stato così semplice, Harry glielo avrebbe permesso. Pur essendo stanco, il suo cazzo è notevolmente interessato al modo in cui le mani di Louis si muovono sul suo corpo, toccandolo più di quanto non gli abbia mai permesso fino a quel momento, arrivando a sfiorare l’acqua con le dita. È sicuro che Louis lo sta guardando attentamente.  
“Sei terribilmente pieno di te, stasera.” Mormora Harry, allungando la mano per afferrare alla cieca il polso di Louis, pelle bagnata su pelle bagnata. Preme un bacio sulle nocche del ragazzo, indugiando qualche secondo sulle dita.  
“Stasera sei terribilmente cortese.” Risponde Louis, aprendo la mano per far cadere il panno nell’acqua. “Scommetto che se te lo chiedessi, mi lasceresti entrare nella vasca insieme a te.”  
No, Harry non lo accetterebbe mai. E’ già troppo allettante il fatto che li separi soltanto un sottile asciugamano, sarebbe facile trascinare Louis all’interno della vasca, aprirlo con le dita e scoparlo con il suo cazzo. Soprattutto quando è consapevole del fatto che Louis non si tirerebbe indietro.  
“Ho avuto una lunga giornata.” Mormora Harry, toccando con la bocca la pelle della mano del ragazzo. Odora di pulito e fragole mature. “E sono stanco, le mie difese al momento sono molto basse. Stai davvero cercando di trarre vantaggio da tutto ciò?”  
“Assolutamente si.” Risponde Louis, senza alcuna esitazione.  
Harry non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, appoggiando un piede sul fondo della vasca e avvicinandosi un po’ a Louis.  
“Va bene.” sussurra, spostando la mano verso l’alto per accarezzare dietro il collo di Louis, guidandolo nella giusta direazione. “Vieni e approfitta di me per un po’, se ti va.”  
Non ha bisogno di aspettare una risposta. Louis, in un secondo, chiude il divario tra loro, prima ancora che Harry abbia smesso di parlare, allineando le loro bocche e baciandolo duramente. Quasi instantaneamente, la tensione nel petto di Harry si attenua. Infila le dita tra i capelli di Louis mentre si baciano, l’altra mano invece esce dall’acqua per accarezzargli la guancia. In quel momento ha bisogno di questo bacio, ha bisogno di toccare l’altro ragazzo. Improvvisamente si sente meglio, non può essere una coincidenza.  
“Dovresti uscire dall’acqua…” mormora Louis alla fine, tirandosi indietro di qualche centimetro.  
Harry apre lentamente gli occhi, le dita ancora intrecciate tra i capelli dell’altro. Louis sembra non voler continuare. “Non è da te non approfittarne.”  
Il sorriso di Louis è dolce e tenero. “Ti sto dando una pausa, infatti.”  
Se Harry fosse meno stanco, sarebbe sicuramente più interessato al motivo per il quale Louis gli sta dando una pausa. Sente le dita intorpidite, l’acqua si è ormai raffreddata, dovrebbe uscire dalla vasca prima di addormentarsi in quella posizione.  
“Stai indossando il mio asciugamano.” Sottolinea Harry, trascinando delicatamente le dita sul collo di Louis. L’omega sorride e inclina la testa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
“E’ mio, adesso.”  
Harry sospira, meno irritato di quanto dovrebbe. Riesce a convincere Louis a prendergli un altro asciugamano, per poi stendersi finalmente a letto, tutto lo stress della giornata è magicamente sparito dal suo corpo, si sente tanquillo e rilassato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecco a voi la terza parte di Swim in the Smoke!  
Se vi va lasciateci un commento oppure ci trovate su Twitter all'hashtah #SITSFF [🖤](https://emojiterra.com/it/cuore-nero/)


	4. Capitolo uno - parte quarta

** Swim In The Smoke **

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - parte quarta.**  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa,” dice Louis, usando le dita dei piedi per far oscillare delicatamente l’amaca, un braccio piegato sotto la testa mentre fissa il soffitto.  
Harry emette un suono vago e curioso dal fondo della gola. È per lo più addormentato, imbacuccato in mezzo a delle coperte calde e accoglienti tirate fin sopra le sue spalle, i capelli disordinati ed aggrovigliati. Intende solo fare un pisolino per alcune ore prima di rialzarsi per andare a fare un turno al timone - alcuni membri dell’equipaggio hanno l’influenza e quindi c’è bisogno di fare turni doppi fino a quando non staranno meglio. Non dice nulla.  
“Se dovessimo imbatterci nella guardia costiera come spiegheresti il fatto che sono qui con voi?” Insiste Louis.  
Beh, questa sì che è una domanda interessante. Una domanda a cui non sa come rispondere – anzi, a dire la verità una risposta ce l’ha, ma non sa se piacerebbe al principe. Harry sta zitto quindi, sperando così che Louis penserà che si sia addormentato.  
Non è molto fortunato. “Non farmi venire laggiù,” lo avverte l’omega.  
Prendere un po’ in giro il castano è molto più importante che fingere di dormire. “E che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Darmi una gomitata?”  
Louis allora allunga un piede per colpirlo alla cieca, ma non riesce nemmeno a sfiorarlo. “Se vengo laggiù dovrai baciarmi fino a quando non riuscirai più a sentire la tua lingua,” dice con sicurezza. “Quindi dimmi come spiegheresti la mia presenza o vengo lì.”  
È una minaccia a cui Louis terrà sicuramente fede. Ed Harry non è abbastanza forte da respingerlo in questo momento, visto che è assonato e stanco.  
Sospirando, decide quindi di rispondere. “Tecnicamente, sei etichettato come bottino. Se dovessimo essere fermati da un’altra nave non potremmo etichettarti come uno dell’equipaggio senza rischiare che qualcuno capisca la verità. È più sicuro in questo modo per tutti noi. ”  
Louis rimane in silenzio. Harry apre completamente gli occhi e si appoggia su un gomito, cercando di distinguere l’espressione di Louis attraverso l’oscurità della stanza. È la pura verità – ed è la cosa migliore da fare se venissero catturati, cioè etichettare Louis come bottino.  
“Bene,” dice Louis alla fine. “Non ne sono felice, ma non posso negare la tua logica.”  
Cristo, non ne è felice, ma non può negare la logica? Questa è l’unica volta in cui Harry lo ha visto così razionale. Ci deve essere un trucco da qualche parte.  
Prima che riesca a capirlo, Harry si addormenta. Si sveglierà maledicendosi per questo al mattino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C’è un set di scacchi poggiato nel mezzo della scrivania di Harry, allestito perfettamente con tutti i pezzi che ancora luccicano leggermente. Nuovo e inutilizzato.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Voglio davvero saperlo?” Mormora. Louis è seduto alla scrivania, appollaiato delicatamente su una sedia, con un bicchiere di birra accanto.  
“Ti insegnerò come giocare a scacchi,” dice fermamente, indicando il posto vuoto di fronte a lui.  
Harry si siede, ma solo perché vuole. Non perché Louis glielo ha detto. “Cosa ti fa pensare che non sappia già come giocare a scacchi?”  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo piatto. “Sai giocarci?”  
No, Harry non sa giocare. Imparare a giocare a scacchi non è mai stata esattamente una delle sue massime priorità, con la gestione di una nave pirata e tutto il resto. Gli scacchi sono un gioco da ricchi ed Harry è un sacco di cose, ma non è mai stato un uomo ricco.  
“Suppongo di no,” dice Harry, allungando una mano per toccare il tabellone. “Da dove dovrei iniziare?”  
Louis sogghigna. “Beh, direi di rendere le cose interessanti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Durante i primi due round di scacchi, hanno bevuto sei bicchieri di birra ciascuno, ed Harry ha perso entrambe le volte, il che significa che ha dovuto privarsi della giacca e degli stivali. Essere seduto mezzo nudo davanti a uno degli omega più importanti del mondo dovrebbe probabilmente farlo sentire in imbarazzo.  
L’unica cosa che prova è eccitazione. Ed anche un po’ di esasperazione – a quanto pare, Louis è davvero bravo a giocare a scacchi ed è completamente riluttante persino ad avvicinarsi alla sconfitta. Normalmente Harry odia perdere. È una delle sue peggiori qualità, lo sa, ma è anche una delle cose che lo rendono un Capitano così bravo, quindi alla fine tutto si compensa, giusto?  
“Sei il peggiore,” geme il riccio, fissando sgomento la scacchiera mentre Louis dichiara scacco matto e ribalta il re di Harry.  
Il principe scrolla le spalle, allungando le braccia dietro la schiena in un chiaro tentativo di attirare l’attenzione di Harry su di lui e lontano dalla scacchiera. È davvero molto ovvio. Harry ci casca comunque. “Allora, cosa hai intenzione di togliere adesso?” Chiede, invece di fingere di essere almeno un po’ mortificato per aver vinto ancora. “Il mio voto va per i pantaloni.”  
Agita le sopracciglia in modo lascivo, le mani che tornano indietro per ricadere sul suo grembo. “Hai già vinto, il tuo voto non vale, piccola sgualdrina.” Dice Harry, chinandosi per liberarsi dei calzini.  
Il sospiro di Louis è eccessivamente drammatico. Si sistema meglio sulla sedia, le guance arrossate e gli occhi scintillanti. Quindi è questo l’aspetto che ha da ubriaco. Harry ne è affascinato.  
Tuttavia, di sicuro non faranno un’altra partita. L’ego di Harry è già innegabilmente contuso, e non si sottometterà di certo a un’altra sconfitta e togliere così un altro capo di abbigliamento, la sua camicia o i suoi pantaloni stavolta, e permettere a Louis di guardarlo con desiderio. No, non lo farà assolutamente perché sarebbe una pessima, pessima idea.  
“Non sono sicuro di poter essere una sgualdrina senza aver fatto sesso prima,” dice Louis pensieroso. La testa di Harry sbatte contro la parte inferiore del tavolo.  
Ow. Merda, fa davvero male.  
Tra i lati positivi però, c’è il fatto che il pulsare nella testa di Harry scoraggia completamente qualsiasi altra _cosa_ dal pulsare. Quindi, deve prenderla come una vittoria?  
“Va bene!” Dice Harry vivacemente, allontanandosi abbastanza dal tavolo in modo da non colpire di nuovo la testa e alzandosi in piedi. “Questo è abbastanza, credo.” Comincia a ripulire la scacchiera ed afferra i pezzi, rimettendoli nella scatola.  
Cerca di ignorare il calore dello sguardo di Louis sulla sua schiena.  
“Wow,” dice Louis lentamente. “Ti mette a disagio.”  
“Non sono a disagio,” nega Harry. Il gioco è tornato nella scatola, lasciandolo quindi a mani vuote. Non sa come sentirsi in quel momento, ha la testa che gira e sente la pelle pizzicare. Le parole ormai sono state dette e non possono essere rimangiate.  
Louis è vergine.  
Non che non lo sapesse. È, tuttavia, qualcosa che Harry non si aspettava di sentire uscire dalla bocca di Louis.  
“Lo sei,” dice Louis, la voce lenta, languida. Le parole che escono dalla sua bocca gli fanno accartocciare lo stomaco. “Il fatto che io parli delle mie esperienze sessuali ti mette a disagio.”  
“Non hai avuto esperienze sessuali,” sottolinea il riccio, incapace di fermarsi. Louis lo sta ancora osservando.  
Harry si schiarisce la gola e si costringe a smettere di sentirsi a disagio. È un alfa, dannazione, e non permetterà ad un omega di farlo agitare perché questo lo sta provocando con la sua verginità. Harry è più forte di così.  
“Vuoi avere tu l’onore di farmene avere una?” Chiede Louis, alzando le sopracciglia. “Capitano Harry Styles, ti piacerebbe essere il mio primo?” È ancora ubriaco e probabilmente non ricorderà molto al mattino, ma allo stesso tempo sembra non voler mollare.  
Harry fugge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ho bisogno di radermi,” riflette Louis, trascinandosi una mano bagnata sul viso, goccioline d’acqua vaganti si impigliano nella sua barba, corta e ispida.  
Harry lo schernisce. “Come se avessi fiducia in te con un rasoio tra le mani.”  
È già abbastanza difficile avere la mente lucida, sapendo che Louis è completamente nudo, immerso nell’unica vasca presente sulla nave, l’acqua calda che si increspa intorno al suo corpo con ogni piccolo movimento. Sta testando la pazienza di Harry e lui lo sa, la usa a suo vantaggio.  
A volte, nel cuore della notte, quando Louis dorme ed Harry è ancora completamente sveglio, si ritrova a pensare a come si sentirebbe se cedesse, come si sentirebbe a dare a Louis quello che vuole, quello che ha chiesto per tutto questo tempo.  
La testa del principe si inclina all’indietro, esponendo la linea della sua gola. “Nessuno te lo chiede, infatti.”  
È implicito, quello che sta chiedendo a Harry di fare. Il riccio deve deglutire forte prima di poter rispondere. “Non ho intenzione di farlo.”  
Una delle ginocchia di Louis fuoriesce dall’acqua, tentando gli occhi di Harry di posarsi su luoghi che non dovrebbero. È ancora puro, Louis, e dovrà rimanere tale fino a quando Harry non lo riporterà sano e salvo in Inghilterra.  
E sarà un sollievo quando succederà.  
“Lo farai, però,” dice Louis dolcemente, guardando Harry da sotto le lunghe ciglia, bellissimo e bagnato, chiedendo cose che non dovrebbe desiderare da un uomo come Harry. Un uomo che lo avrebbe fatto suo più e più volte, riempiendolo fino a farlo piangere. “Perché te lo sto chiedendo.”  
Quasi due mesi di esperienza hanno insegnato ad Harry che Louis ha ragione, e questa è l’unico motivo per cui si arrende così in fretta. Non è debole, non proprio, è solo che – beh, _potrebbe_ essere debole quando si tratta di Louis.  
Ci sono un rasoio ed un asciugamano comodamente poggiati sul tavolo accanto alla vasca. Il riccio ancora non sa come Louis faccia ad organizzare queste cose – di certo il suo equipaggio non perde tempo a portare secchio dopo secchio di acqua calda in una vasca per far sì che qualcuno faccia il bagno, specialmente se quel qualcuno tecnicamente non fa nemmeno parte dell’equipaggio.  
“Se lo faccio, devi promettermi che starai zitto per il resto della notte,” ordina Harry, alzandosi in piedi ed afferrando ciò che gli serve. Louis è docile nella vasca, immobile, e se non fosse per il suo odore Harry potrebbe quasi credere che tutto questo sia un qualcosa di innocente.  
Quasi.  
“Sì, alfa,” concorda Louis, continuando a guardarlo da sotto le ciglia, e non è giusto, il modo in cui il cazzo di Harry risponde immediatamente al termine, pulsando nei suoi pantaloni.  
Si fa scivolare un po’ di sapone sulla mano e cosparge piano la faccia di Louis, la mascella, il collo, forse più delicatamente del necessario. Louis fa un verso di apprezzamento, gli occhi chiusi completamente, la testa inclinata all’indietro, dando a Harry più spazio su cui lavorare. Probabilmente sarebbe meglio per lui se facesse tutto in modo rapido ed efficiente, così da farla finita il prima possibile.  
Invece, è quasi riverente mentre trascina la lama sulla pelle di Louis, lento e tranquillo. È davvero tagliente, questo rasoio, ed Harry potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa in questo momento, mentre Louis è così vulnerabile, così fiducioso. Potrebbe infilzare la lama nella pelle di Louis e togliergli la vita prima che il giovane potesse persino sollevare una mano per fermarlo.  
_Si fida di te perché sei il suo alfa_, sussurra una vocina nella sua testa. È un pensiero difficile da evitare.  
La pelle di Louis è morbida e delicata. Harry passa una seconda volta la lama sulla mascella, asciugando poi il rasoio contro l’asciugamano. Sta facendo fatica a convincere i suoi occhi a non vagare sul corpo del principe, e la cosa è resa ancora più difficile dal suo cervello che continua ad insistere dicendogli di farlo, che va bene, che questo omega è il _suo_ omega, che questo omega _vuole_ che gli occhi di Harry si posino su di lui, vuole essere guardato.  
Questo omega lo vuole. Questa omega non ha mai nascosto di volerlo.  
“Harry,” sussurra Louis, con voce densa. La sua mano si alza per afferrare l’avambraccio del riccio, alzando così un po’ d’acqua e bagnando la sua manica.  
Harry smette di cercare di non guardare. Lascia vagare i suoi occhi sul corpo di Louis, sul collo appena levigato, sulle clavicole sporgenti, indugiando sui suoi capezzoli, rosa e duri, poi giù sul ventre morbido, sulle sue cosce leggermente aperte e sul suo membro per metà eccitato, con la punta che fa capolino sulla superficie dell’acqua.  
“Harry,” dice di nuovo Louis, supplicandolo questa volta. Sta chiedendo qualcosa che Harry non può dargli, che non gli darà.  
Invece, trascina il panno nell’acqua, bagnandolo, e lo solleva per pulire l’ultimo sprazzo di sapone dalla faccia di Louis, sempre dolce e gentile.  
Poi lo bacia.  
Louis apre immediatamente le labbra, emettendo già versi deboli e disperati, l’altra mano si avvicina per stringere la spalla di Harry. La sua bocca è morbida e setosa all’interno, calda, ed è la miglior sensazione del mondo. Il principe ricambia il bacio nel miglior modo possibile, mentre fa scivolare la mano tra i capelli di Harry, stringendoli forte.  
Harry inclina di nuovo la sua testa all’indietro, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la curva del labbro inferiore di Louis, una mano sotto il suo collo e l’altra che accarezza piano il suo braccio bagnato per poi correre lungo la coscia, sentendo la consistenza della morbida epidermide del castano sotto i suoi polpastrelli. La infila poi sotto il ginocchio, allargando le sue gambe ancora di più, fino a fargli toccare i bordi della vasca.  
Louis geme. Harry può sentire il suo odore anche attraverso l’acqua, attraverso l’odore del sapone, i feromoni che reagiscono a quelli di Harry, mescolandosi con essi. Il riccio potrebbe tirarlo fuori dall’acqua e prenderlo così, mentre sta ancora gocciolando sul pavimento, dandogli quello di cui ha bisogno.  
Vuole farlo. Gli viene l’acquolina in bocca al solo pensiero perché Dio, lo vuole così tanto. Il suo cazzo preme contro la patta dei suoi pantaloni, desideroso, bisognoso. Se potesse averlo anche solo per una volta -  
No. Una volta non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.  
Harry si allontana con un ringhio, facendo schizzare un po’ d’acqua ai lati della vasca, e si dirige fuori dalla stanza, uscendo velocemente dalla cabina per arrivare alla fine della nave, appoggiando le mani contro la ringhiera e respirando pesantemente, cercando di far fuoriuscire il profumo di Louis dalle narici.  
È più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
La luce della luna brilla debolmente sul ponte, immergendo tutto in una luce soffusa. Non è una sorpresa quando l’odore di Louis lo colpisce di nuovo, questa volta più forte senza la costrizione dell’acqua che lo copre. Il principe è proprio dietro di lui.  
“Torna in cabina,” dice Harry con voce ruvida, stringendo il legno tra le dita così forte che quasi teme che possa scheggiarsi.  
La pelle di Louis è morbida e calda quando va a coprire la mano del riccio con la sua, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. “Perché? Ti unirai a me?”  
Harry non può guardarlo, non lo guarderà. “Torna in cabina,” ripete. L’odore è quasi peggiore all’aria aperta, come se fosse permanente.  
Harry lo vuole. Lo vuole quasi più di ogni altra cosa, ma se lo avrà poi non sarà in grado di lasciarlo andare.  
“Quindi hai intenzione di tornare ad ignorarmi?” Chiede Louis, spingendosi nello spazio tra il corpo di Harry e la ringhiera. “Tanto vale che vada a dormire con il resto dell’equipaggio, allora.”  
Non dice sul serio. Lo sta dicendo soltanto per ottenere una reazione da parte sua. Harry però fa fatica a non stizzirsi. “Sentiti libero di farlo,” riesce a dire, allontanando una mano dalla ringhiera per far uscire Louis.  
Il giovane però non si muove di un centimetro. “Me lo lasceresti fare?” Chiede, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui, premendo i loro corpi. “Farmi dormire in una stanza con dozzine di alfa tutto da solo? Dove qualcuno di loro potrebbe farmi qualcosa? Toccami? Prendermi?”  
“Non sono il tuo responsabile,” dice Harry, stringendo le dita attorno ai fianchi di Louis, incapace di fermarsi. Louis deve rimanere puro, e rimarrà puro. Harry non farà sesso con lui, non importa cosa la sua libido stia cercando di dirgli.  
“Non lo sei,” concorda Louis facilmente, facendo scivolare una mano sotto l’orlo della camicia di Harry, facendo scorrere le dita sul suo stomaco. “Sono _io _il tuo responsabile, ma non c’è modo che tu mi lasceresti dormire con il tuo equipaggio, non quando potresti fermarlo.”  
Il castano lo sta facendo impazzire, il suo odore è così vicino, ancora intenso e praticamente lo sta implorando, implorando che Harry lo prenda. Se non esce da questa situazione in questo momento, il riccio potrebbe fare qualcosa di cui si pentirà.  
Non c’è altra opzione. Lascia andare Louis, fa due passi di lato e salta in acqua, immergendosi nel fresco mare notturno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È difficile ignorare il tintinnio di spada contro spada quando non è nemmeno a venti piedi da lui. Harry fa del suo meglio, concentrandosi su ciò che dovrebbe fare, anche se non è più del tutto sicuro di ciò che deve fare.  
“Bene, ma un po’ più veloce la prossima volta,” sta dicendo Liam, chiaramente è una nota sulla tecnica di Louis, e Harry non ce la fa più a non guardare. Lascia quindi che il suo sguardo si alzi, posandosi immediatamente sulla sezione della nave che Liam ha rivendicato per l’allenamento, e osserva in silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
Louis è bravo. Ha la fronte imperlata di sudore, il che significa che ci sta mettendo tutto sé stesso in questo allenamento, ed anche se non sarà mai bravo come Liam, Harry non dubita delle sue capacità, e di sicuro saprà farsi valere con una spada. Le lezioni che ha ricevuto al castello probabilmente hanno reso gli insegnamenti di Liam su come combattere come un pirata molto più facili da comprendere.  
Questo dovrebbe rendere le cose più facili per il riccio. È una delle cose per cui si è preoccupato durante tutto questo tempo, dopo tutto, la capacità di Louis di difendersi da qualsiasi attacco se dovesse succedere qualcosa.  
L’unica cosa è che – Louis probabilmente non avrà una spada con sé.  
“Li,” lo chiama Harry, abbandonando del tutto il suo compito. “Devi insegnargli il combattimento corpo a corpo, amico. Metti caso che non abbia una spada a portata di mano? Come farebbe?”  
Liam lancia una rapida occhiata da Harry a Louis, le sopracciglia corrugate. Il suo petto si alza ed abbassa ad un ritmo veloce,segno che Louis lo sta mettendo alla prova. Ci sono macchie umide in alcuni punti in cui ha sudato di più sul materiale della sua camicia, ed è un po’ strano. Normalmente quando Liam si allena con qualcuno rimane senza camicia, perché dice che altrimenti suda troppo. C’è una ragione per cui ha indossato la camicia con Louis, però, e non ha nulla a che fare con il rispetto del fatto che Louis è un omega.  
No, il fatto che Liam indossi una maglietta ha a che fare con ciò che pensa che Harry farà se allena Louis senza avere qualcosa che gli copra il petto. Vale a dire, pensa che Harry darà di matto. Non lo ha detto esplicitamente, ma non è necessario. Ormai sono amici da tantissimi anni e quindi significa che il riccio lo conosce come le sue tasche.  
Prima che Harry possa mettere in dubbio la sua esitazione, Liam abbandona la sua spada e si avvicina a lui. Harry lo guarda con espressione corrucciata; non vuole davvero sapere di cosa si tratta.  
“Harry, sai che ti voglio bene,” inizia Liam senza preamboli, stando vicino a lui in modo che nessun altro possa sentirli. “Ma se pensi che insegnerò a quell’omega il combattimento corpo a corpo sei seriamente fuori di testa.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. Non capisce dove vuole andare a parare Liam.  
La confusione deve essere chiara sulla faccia del riccio perché Liam si spiega. “Cosa pensi che succederà quando gli metterò una mano addosso? Ti dirò io cosa succederà, diventerai pazzo e proverai ad uccidermi. E o ci riuscirai o dovrò metterti al tappeto, e nessuna delle due sarà una cosa bella per l’equipaggio. Quindi, in entrambi i casi, è una situazione in cui perderemo tutti.”  
Harry sbatte di nuovo le palpebre. “Non impazzirei,” obiettò.  
Liam lo fissa. “Sì, lo faresti. E comunque non succederà, quindi non dobbiamo preoccuparci.”  
Cristo, Harry odia quando l’amico si comporta in modo così ostinato. Il novantanove percento delle volte è una persona davvero alla mano, ascolta e ubbidisce ai suoi ordini in un secondo, è uno dei migliori del suo equipaggio, ma quando si mette in testa che Harry ha torto su qualcosa è davvero insopportabile. Quando ciò accade, praticamente non c’è alcuna possibilità che Harry sia in grado di fargli cambiare idea.  
Deve provarci, però.  
“Ha bisogno di conoscere almeno le basi, Li,” dice Harry ragionevolmente, continuandolo a chiamarlo con il suo soprannome. Non c’è bisogno di utilizzare il suo nome completo e fargli sapere quello che sta cercando di fare. “È un omega a bordo di una nave pirata, qualcosa potrebbe accadere in qualsiasi momento. Se lui non sa come difendersi senza spada sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedergli. E siamo i suoi responsabili che ci piaccia o meno, quindi tocca a noi insegnargli il combattimento.”  
Liam scuote la testa, allungando una mano per toccare il petto di Harry. “Sta a te questo. Non rischierò di farmi uccidere solo perché il tuo stupido cervello da alfa non capisce che sto solo facendo quello che mi hai chiesto di fare. Non succederà.”  
Frustrato, Harry si acciglia. “Anche tu sei uno stupido alfa,” brontola.  
Liam gli sorride e gli pizzica la guancia. “Aww, ecco che fai uscire la tua parte da bambino imbronciato,” dice. “Lamentati per quanto vuoi, piccolo, non lo farò comunque.”  
Detto questo se ne va, lasciando solo con Louis che lo sta fissando con occhi socchiusi, le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre aspetta.  
Fanculo. Harry fa un respiro profondo prima di andare lì per dirgli che l’allenamento è annullato per oggi e che lo riprenderanno domani, ma prima ancora che una sola parola possa lasciare la sua bocca, Louis gli dà un pugno in faccia.  
Harry indietreggia, gli occhi spalancati e la guancia pulsante. È stato un pugno abbastanza buono, con un buon calibro ed una buona potenza dietro, e non lo ha visto arrivare. “Che diavolo era questo?” Urla, con la voce di un’ottava più alta di quanto non sia normalmente. È un po’ imbarazzante come viene fuori, ma sinceramente non può farci nulla ora. È già uscito dalla sua bocca.  
“Hai detto che ho bisogno di imparare il corpo a corpo,” dice Louis, con le braccia ancora alzate, sulla difensiva. “E chiaramente Liam non mi insegnerà, quindi.” Fa un passo indietro, leggero sui suoi piedi, ed Harry sta già catalogando i modi in cui potrebbe avere Louis sotto di lui sul ponte della nave in meno di cinque secondi.  
“Nemmeno io ti insegnerò,” dice il riccio, sostenendo la sua posizione.  
Il principe ghigna furbo. “Sì, lo farai,” dice, i piedi nudi scivolano dolcemente lungo il legno sotto di loro mentre si avvicina di un passo, muovendosi in cerchio. “Perché continuerò a colpirti fino a quando non mi insegnerai.”  
Ed infatti lo colpisce di nuovo, il pugno si muove velocemente. Questa volta, però, Harry è pronto per lui, lo afferra per un polso e lo fa girare, intrappolandolo contro il suo petto con un braccio stretto attorno al suo collo. “Smettila,” gli dice con fermezza. “Nessuno ti insegnerà a combattere oggi.”  
In questo modo però, è quasi impossibile ignorare il dolce, inebriante profumo della pelle di Louis, dei suoi capelli. È troppo vicino. Nessuno a bordo di una nave pirata dovrebbe avere un buon profumo, eppure in qualche modo Louis ci riesce.  
Harry cerca di non inalare troppo profondamente. Ha bisogno di almeno un po’ di tranquillità.  
“Davvero?” Chiede Louis, piano e dolcemente. Non si sta dimenando dalla sua presa, sembra averlo persino accettato. Harry socchiude gli occhi, stringendo Louis ancora di più. Sta di sicuro tramando qualcosa, perché questo non è un comportamento degno di fiducia, non se si tratta di lui. Se ci fosse un altro omega, forse, ma non Louis. “Ricordi cosa mi hai detto la prima volta che mi hai avuto in questo modo, stretto a te sul ponte?”  
Il cervello di Harry si svuota. Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare sono quelle due parole, mi hai avuto. Mihaiavutomihaiavutomihaiavutomihaiavuto-  
Quelle parole lo distraggono. Lo distraggono così tanto che Louis riesce a saltargli addosso, sbattendo forte il tallone contro le dita di Harry. Il dolore non è nemmeno così forte, ma viene colto di sorpresa e quindi la presa attorno al collo dell’omega si allenta, dandogli abbastanza spazio per muoversi liberamente. Louis sbatte quindi il palmo della mano contro la mascella di Harry, abbastanza forte da lasciare un livido prima di liberarsi completamente.  
Un’ondata di rabbia attraversa il corpo del capitano. Solleva una mano per toccare il punto in cui Louis lo ha colpito, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dal castano. Non è nemmeno rabbia tanto quanto frustrazione, davvero. Non sa se ha più voglia di scoparlo o di combattere con lui, e quelle due emozioni si stanno scontrando dentro di lui in un modo che non ha mai sperimentato con un omega prima d’ora.  
“Usa tutti i vantaggi che hai,” dice Louis, ricordandogli le sue parole. “Non importa cosa sia. Corporatura, aspetto, o una connessione. Usa tutto.”  
È una sfida. È una sfida e Dio sa che Harry non è mai stato in grado di tirarsi indietro in una sfida.  
“Posizionati,” dice bruscamente, ruotando le spalle. L’alfa dentro di lui probabilmente non gli permetterà di usare tutta la sua forza, non con Louis, ma è sicuro di poterlo gestire. Harry ha anni di esperienza dalla sua parte, dopo tutto.  
Louis modifica la sua posizione senza mettere in discussione le sue parole. Harry lo esamina attentamente, cercando ogni segno di debolezza nel modo in cui si sta bilanciando. “Bene,” dice. “Il tuo centro di equilibrio è nel tuo nucleo, qui,” indica il suo stomaco e i suoi fianchi. “Il mio invece è più alto, qui,” ed indica il suo lungo busto e le spalle. “Ricordalo, ti sarà utile. Significa che il modo in cui combatto sarà diverso dalle mosse che funzioneranno meglio per te, e puoi usarlo a tuo vantaggio. Molte persone non si aspettano che tu sia in grado di prenderti cura di te stesso, e puoi sorprenderli quando puoi.”  
“Come?” Chiede Louis. Non si è ancora mosso dalla sua posizione, si è collocato proprio come gli ha detto lui.  
Harry deglutisce. Vedere Louis ubbidire a quello che gli sta dicendo gli fa provare qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di inspiegabile.  
“La gente pensa sempre che la chiave per vincere un combattimento sia essere più forte dell’altra persona,” dice Harry. “Non lo è. Sei veloce e sei piccolo e probabilmente non sarai mai più forte della persona contro cui combatterai. Non c’è modo di dire quanta forza e resistenza avranno, quindi dovrai finire il più velocemente possibile. Prendi me, per esempio. La mia forza è concentrata nella parte superiore del corpo, nelle spalle, quindi non dovrai mai colpirmi lì. Puoi farmi del male il più velocemente possibile e poi scappare mentre sono ferito.”  
A quelle parole, gli occhi di Louis si restringono. “E supponiamo che io voglia vincere il combattimento e non solo scappare da esso?”  
Harry emette una risata. Ovviamente Louis vuole vincere il combattimento. “Questo viene dopo,” dice. “Devi imparare prima a fuggire da un combattimento incolume prima di imparare a vincerne uno.”  
“Va bene,” dice Louis. Non sembra felice ma è d’accordo. Un piccolo sorriso increspa il viso di Harry. Cosa non è questo omega, onestamente.  
“Prova, allora,” risponde il riccio, gesticolando. “Ricorda quello che ti ho detto.”  
Dopo tutto, l’unico modo per rispondere a una sfida è vincere la sfida.  
Louis però non si muove immediatamente. Prima squadra Harry, lo sguardo caldo e pensieroso mentre passa in rassegna ogni centimetro del suo corpo, quindi, invece di fare un passo avanti, si toglie la camicia.  
Il respiro di Harry gli si blocca in gola. Beh, questo si che è giocare sporco.  
“Tutti i vantaggi,” gli ricorda Louis senza fiato, facendo finalmente un passo avanti, le braccia alzate per combattere. In ritardo, Harry copia il suo movimento, ma di certo non sarà lui che farà la prima mossa. Non sarà mai lui a fare la prima mossa.  
Fortunatamente, Louis lo fa. Invece di tirare un pugno, dà un calcio al ginocchio di Harry, stabilendo un contatto. Non fa male, ma è comunque abbastanza per far cedere il suo ginocchio, portandolo nella posizione perfetta per ricevere un pugno nelle costole.  
Quello fa male. “Bene,” Harry sibila, ed è vero. Va bene. Louis lo ha sorpreso ancora una volta, ma Harry ha avuto abbastanza sorprese per oggi. Ne ha abbastanza di essere colpito da un piccolo omega che Harry sa di poter mettere al tappeto in un baleno.  
Non è abbastanza bravo comunque, non ancora.  
Ed infatti il riccio lo afferra per la nuca, sentendo la consistenza della pelle liscia di Louis, in quel momento sudata e scivolosa. Quel gesto costa ad Harry un ginocchio nell’inguine ed una gomitata nell'intestino, ma riesce comunque ad avere la meglio e a sottomettere l’omega, bloccandogli le braccia al petto e costringendolo a scendere sul pavimento, con il peso del suo corpo su di lui.  
“Arrenditi,” dice il capitano con fermezza, premendo Louis più forte contro le assi di legno quando quest’ultimo sibila e si dimena. “È stato un buon tentativo, ma hai perso. Arrenditi.”  
Improvvisamente, Louis si ferma sotto di lui. È morbido e caldo in tutti i punti che contano, il collo piegato ed in bella vista. Sottomesso.  
“Non ti piace essere contraddetto, Capitano Styles, vero?” Mormora Louis. I suoi polsi sono fragili nella presa di Harry, piccoli e snelli. Si adatta al suo corpo così bene, graziosamente. Perfettamente.  
“Dovrei sbagliarmi per essere contraddetto,” mormora a sua volta. Pensa che potrebbe rimanere qui per sempre, con Louis sotto di lui, compatto e agile. Con Louis che odora in quel modo invitante.  
La schiena del principe si inarca, spingendo così il suo sedere contro i fianchi del riccio. Il respiro di Harry si mozza completamente, un senso di eccitazione si deposita nelle sue ossa. Vuole affondare i denti nella nuca di Louis, morderlo. Marchiarlo.  
Prima che riesca a pensare lucidamente, Harry risponde al movimento di Louis con una stoccata dei suoi stessi fianchi, spingendolo ancora di più verso il basso. Deve attutire il piccolo gemito che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra contro la parte posteriore della testa di Louis. È tutto così bello, il suo membro si indurisce nei pantaloni, premendo contro il sedere dell’omega. Il morbido e perfetto sedere di Louis.  
Cristo, Harry deve smetterla. Riesce a fermare il lento, dolce dondolio dei suoi fianchi, ma non riesce proprio a staccarsi dal corpo di Louis, ancora perso in quella splendida sensazione.  
Poi però sente un dolore accecante nella sua testa e lui si tira indietro, cadendo sul pavimento e ansimando. È abbastanza sicuro che Louis gli abbia appena colpito la testa . Non ha nemmeno il tempo di reagire, o addirittura di contrastare davvero il dolore, prima che Louis si allontani da lui, il petto nudo che si alza e si abbassa ad un ritmo irregolare.  
Corre verso l’altra metà del ponte e si siede lì, le braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia, fissando Harry con gli occhi spalancati. “Pareggio?” Chiede alla fine, un leggero tremolio nella sua voce.  
Harry geme, cadendo drammaticamente sulla schiena e coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio. Non risponde, ma non deve farlo. Entrambi sanno che è stato meno un pareggio e più una vittoria per Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’isola è abbandonata, proprio come ha detto Louis, gli alberi e la vegetazione incombono tutt’intorno. Ci vorranno alcune ore per scovare il tesoro nascosto che si trova nascosto su quest’isola, almeno così ha detto il principe, ed Harry sospetta che alla fine è proprio questo quello che vuole. Louis si sta lamentando da giorni, dicendo che non vede l’ora di scendere dalla nave e stendersi su una spiaggia sotto i raggi del sole.  
Gran parte dell’equipaggio è già sull’isola, e si sta godendo la brezza marina e la possibilità di sgranchire un po’ le gambe sulla terraferma per la prima volta dopo oltre due settimane. Chiacchiere, risate e canzoni aleggiano nell’aria calda.  
È ancora troppo silenzioso, però. Harry scruta la spiaggia con un leggero cipiglio, esaminando i volti familiari del suo equipaggio ma non trovando quello che sta cercando.  
“Liam,” chiama. L’amico si gira a malapena a guardarlo; è senza camicia e sudato per aver raccolto del legno che deve essere riportato sulla nave con loro.  
“È in fondo alla spiaggia,” ribatte Liam, ancora piegato e senza nemmeno guardare nella direzione di Harry.  
I passi del riccio sono rapidi e uniformi, e solleva un po’ di sabbia mentre procede. Gli ci vogliono alcuni minuti per trovare Louis, e quando finalmente lo intravede tutta l’aria nei suoi polmoni sembra essere completamente svanita, non riesce a respirare correttamente.  
Louis è disteso sulla spiaggia con la schiena rivolta al sole, una sottile coperta stesa sotto di lui, ed è nudo.  
Completamente nudo.  
È anche addormentato, le braccia conserte sotto la testa, indifeso e docile. L’intestino di Harry si stringe.  
“Principino,” dice bruscamente, ad alta voce. Louis si muove a malapena. Harry si avvicina di qualche passo. “Louis.”  
Gli occhi del castano si aprono di scatto. Harry si accovaccia accanto a lui e lo afferra per la nuca, piano, resistendo a malapena all’impulso di scuoterlo. A cosa sta pensando. _A cosa sta pensando._  
“Sei nudo,” gli dice il riccio. “E se qualcuno ti avesse trovato così, eh? Poteva succederti di tutto.”  
“No,” dice Louis, la voce dura e dolce allo stesso tempo. “Pensi che io non sappia che non lasceresti che mi accada nulla? Sappiamo entrambi che se qualcuno mi prenderà, quello sarai tu.”  
Gesù. Harry stringe i denti e si alza. “Sì, beh, non succederà.”  
Louis si gira, mettendo in mostra ogni centimetro del suo corpo, sollevando un ginocchio e piantando il piede nella sabbia, solo un piccolo accenno di rossore sotto l’abbronzatura. “Va bene,” dice, facendo scivolare una mano sul suo petto, sul ventre, fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle sue gambe e circondare il suo membro, pompandolo lentamente.  
Harry non riesce a distogliere gli occhi. “Fermati.”  
“Perché?” Chiede Louis, dando una stoccata lenta e solida con la mano, e la punta del suo membro fa capolino dal pugno. “Se non hai intenzione di farmi niente. Se non sei il mio alfa. Non devo ubbidirti.”  
Logicamente, non ha torto. Logicamente, Harry dovrebbe essere in grado di girarsi e andarsene, lasciarlo a sé stesso, senza pensare alle dannate conseguenze.  
Harry non si è guadagnato da vivere con la logica, però. Si abbassa nuovamente sulle ginocchia e afferra Louis per la gola, premendolo contro la sabbia bollente mentre il principe cerca di sollevarsi, e poi lo bacia disordinatamente, rabbiosamente.  
Stai giù, sta cercando di dirgli. Stai giù, stai fermo. Lasciami fare.  
Louis apre la bocca per lui meravigliosamente, incurante del fatto che i denti di Harry siano affondati nel suo labbro inferiore, facendo fuoriuscire così un po’ di sangue; le mani del principe vanno ad afferrare le spalle del capitano e provano a tirarlo ancora di più su di lui, sul suo corpo nudo.  
“Smettila,” dice di nuovo Harry, sibilando le parole nella bocca di Louis anche quando quest’ultimo gli avvolge una gamba dietro la schiena, cercando ancora di tirarlo giù, le mani che scivolano sotto il tessuto della camicia di Harry e le dita che lasciano segni sulla sua schiena.  
Louis lo ascolterà, anche se il riccio dovrà costringerlo. Lo bacia un po’ più forte, premendo la lingua contro le labbra del principe e facendo intrecciare le loro lingue in modo violento e passionale, sentendo un sapore dolce nella bocca di Louis, forse perché ha mangiato qualche frutto dell’isola. Continua a baciarlo profondamente, continua a prendere ogni centimetro di quel corpo perché ogni centimetro è suo, ogni centimetro appartiene a Harry più di quanto apparterrà mai a qualcun altro.  
Le sue mani si muovono in modo automatico, sfiorando piano la calda epidermide di Louis, senza mai scendere sotto l’ombelico però. Il giovane si agita sotto di lui, divaricando le gambe in modo così invitante. Harry non ci metterebbe nulla a sprofondare tra quelle cosce, tenerlo fermo, prendere la sua verginità. Non ci metterebbe nulla a farlo odorare come dovrebbe – e cioè di sudore, sole e sesso, del suo sperma. Usarlo nel modo in cui vuole essere usato.  
Staccarsi dalla bocca del principe è difficile. Allontanarsi da lui è ancora più difficile, quasi impossibile. Harry immerge la testa nel suo collo ed inizia a succhiare una porzione di pelle proprio lì, sulla sua gola, nel punto in cui giace il colletto della camicia, in un posto dove tutti potranno vederlo, per far sapere a chiunque che è occupato. Un posto in cui tutti sapranno che mettere anche solo una mano sul corpo di Louis significa affrontare l’ira di Harry.  
Questo è tutto ciò che serve a Louis per diventare arrendevole e docile sotto di lui, gli arti rilassati e le dita che allentano la presa sulla schiena di Harry. Inarca comunque un po’ la schiena, cercando di mettere i loro fianchi in contatto, il suo membro duro e bisognoso.  
Harry freme dal desiderio di dargli quello che vuole.  
“Ah, principino. Sei un piccolo omega bisognoso,” mormora, facendo scivolare in modo rassicurante le dita sul segno che ha appena lasciato, affascinato dal modo in cui la pelle sta già cambiando colore. Farebbe di tutto per approfondire quel segno ogni giorno, assicurarsi che non svanisca mai. “Non ti scoperò.”  
“Per favore,” dice Louis, quasi un piagnucolio mentre spinge di nuovo i fianchi all’insù, inseguendo la frizione. “Per favore.”  
Lo sta pregando così graziosamente. Harry non ha dubbi sul fatto che sarebbe ancora più bello se lo scopasse dandogli così il suo nodo.  
Questo causerebbe la sua morte sicura, comunque. Non è possibile che un pirata sopravviva dopo essersi portato a letto il prezioso figlio omega del re d’Inghilterra.  
“No,” gli dice Harry, incapace di resistere al richiamo di quella bocca morbida e lussuriosa e baciandolo di nuovo, continuando a strofinare quasi ossessivamente quel segno. “Se non fossi di nobile sangue, ti terrei nel mio letto ogni notte, ma lo sei e non possiamo fare nulla per cambiarlo. Adesso rimettiti i vestiti.”  
Alzarsi in piedi è ancora più difficile questa volta. Louis gli lancia qualcosa di morbido e flessibile nella parte posteriore della testa mentre si allontana.  
  
  
  
  
  
L’acqua si schianta contro la schiena di Harry, forte e fresca. L’odore di sale aleggia nell’aria, i raggi del sole si abbattono sulla sua testa. Questo è tutto ciò che Harry ha sempre amato dell’oceano, la sua forza e ferocia, e invece non riesce a concentrarsi su di esso.  
No, in questo momento si sta concentrando sulla sensazione del corpo di Louis premuto contro il suo, sul sapore della sua bocca mentre si apre per far entrare la lingua di Harry, sui loro vestiti bagnati che, in qualche modo, è come se li avvicinassero ancora di più.  
“Ci farai annegare,” ansima Harry nella bocca di Louis, aggrappandosi alla roccia vicino a lui per sostenerli meglio entrambi. L’acqua non è nemmeno così profonda, in realtà; la riva è abbastanza vicina da riuscire a vederla nitidamente, ma le onde sono forti, e si infrangono feroci sui loro corpi. Harry sta già quasi annegando, comunque. Si, sta annegando nella perfezione della bocca dell’omega, il quale è sopraffatto e bisognoso solo per un bacio.  
“È una buona cosa che tu sappia nuotare, quindi,” mormora di rimando il principe, le unghie che affondano nella carne della schiena bagnata del riccio mentre tenta di sollevarsi un po’ di più, avvolgendo una gamba attorno al suo bacino e strusciandosi contro di esso.  
Harry non può fare a meno di baciarlo di nuovo, per la sua insolenza e per un milione di altre cose che non si disturberà a nominare in questo momento. Le loro bocche si muovono in sincrono, le lingue si incontrano desiderose. Harry sente lo stomaco annodarsi, quell’incredibile profumo di fragola aleggia ancora nell’aria, anche se è sopraffatto dall’odore del mare. Ma riesce ancora a annusarlo, sa ancora che è lì, il profumo dell’eccitazione di Louis, e questo fa ingrossare ed indurire il suo membro.  
I movimenti di Louis si fanno più persistenti e precisi, concentrandosi nelle zone del corpo di Harry che stanno rispondendo di più, fino a quando le sue piccole spinte si trasformano in loro due che si sfregano insieme. Harry lo bacia, lo bacia, lo bacia, gli occhi chiusi e il sole che gli batte sulla testa. Pensa ancora che sia una cattiva idea baciare un principe, ma ne vale la pena. Ne vale davvero la pena.  
“Sai nuotare anche tu,” riesce a dire Harry alla fine, con la voce molto più roca del solito. “Forse sarai tu a salvarmi.”  
Il bacio che l’omega gli dà come risposta è meno frenetico. Più morbido e più lento, più tenero. La bocca del riccio sta diventando un po’ insensibile per tutti quei baci e le sue dita sono senza dubbio raggrinzite dal momento che sono in acqua da solo Dio sa quanto. “Forse ti lascerò annegare.”  
Probabilmente questo non dovrebbe far sorridere Harry. E invece lo fa. “Forse dovrai trovare un altro alfa che ti prenda, allora.”  
“Ora lo fai sembrare come se avessi delle intenzioni nefaste con il mio corpo,” dice Louis, accarezzando lentamente con una mano la schiena di Harry, coperta ancora dalla camicia ormai zuppa d’acqua. “Hai intenzione di rubare la mia verginità, Capitano Styles?”  
Non c’è nulla che Harry vorrebbe di più che rubare la verginità di Louis. È abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo, almeno solo a sé stesso. Ci sono molte ragioni per cui questo però non accadrà mai, tra cui la più importante è il fatto che Louis è un principe omega.  
Non sarà di certo Harry che prenderà la verginità di un principe omega. Si è già abbastanza messo nei casini dal momento che è colui che bacia la bocca di quel principe omega fino a fargli diventare le labbra gonfie. Ed è sicuro che questa diventerà una cosa regolare tra di loro.  
“Penso che entrambi sappiamo che non lo farò,” risponde il riccio, tenendo ancora Louis in gabbia contro la roccia. L’eccitazione nelle sue vene sta scemando; se prima era un fuoco intenso, ora è solo una piccola fiammella. Tra un minuto sarà in grado di allontanarsi dal corpo minuto e tutto curve dell’omega, permettendogli di tornare a riva con la sua verginità intatta, quasi intoccata.  
Quasi. Harry non è un santo, dopo tutto.  
Per ora si accontenta di tenere i loro corpi in quel modo, vicini ma non troppo vicini. L’acqua è ancora fredda sulla pelle di Harry, appesantendo i suoi vestiti. È molto efficace nel far svanire completamente la sua dura erezione.  
“Lascia che ti dica un segreto,” dice Louis dolcemente, le braccia ancora avvolte intorno alla schiena di Harry.  
Harry ha la sensazione di sapere quale sarà quel segreto. Ma vuole assecondare il principe, quindi gli dice “Dimmi.”  
“L’unica persona che crede davvero al fatto che non mi prenderai presto o tardi, sei solo tu,” dice Louis, trascinando lentamente la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore. “E anzi, credo che nemmeno tu ci creda davvero.”  
Harry lo bacia di nuovo. È l'unico modo che trova per evitare di rispondere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È stata una giornata davvero intensa. Tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto andare storto è successo, e Harry ha passato le ultime dodici ore ad abbaiare ordini al suo equipaggio e cercando di impedire che la nave affondasse. L’unica cosa che non è accaduta è un attacco da parte di un’altra nave. Harry non si sente nemmeno fortunato a questo punto - almeno quello gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di allenare un po’ della sua rabbia con un combattimento con la spada.  
Gli fa male la schiena ed ha le spalle tese. Si sente come se fosse pronto ad aggredire qualcuno, dicendo qualcosa che rimpiangerà sicuramente di aver detto dopo aver dormito per qualche ora, quindi prima che ciò accada si dirige verso la sua cabina, con l’intenzione di gettarsi sul suo mucchio di coperte e dormire fino a quando il sole non sarà alto nel cielo.  
Questo non succede.  
Louis lo intercetta prima che Harry abbia persino posato una sola mano sulla porta, vestito con una camicia ampia e un paio di pantaloni che minacciano di scivolare via dalla sua vita stretta. “Vieni con me,” dice, afferrando la mano del riccio e tirandolo. Il riccio è troppo stanco anche solo per chiedergli cosa succede e si fa trascinare, rimanendo di qualche passo dietro.  
L’unica ragione per cui Harry lo fa è perché questo gli dà la possibilità di guardare il sedere del castano. Ed Harry merita sicuramente di ammirarlo dopo la giornata che ha avuto. Quindi lo segue, le dita intrecciate distrattamente con quelle di Louis, fino a quando non raggiungono una sezione sospettosamente silenziosa della nave, senza un’anima viva.  
Cosa abbia fatto Louis per corrompere l’equipaggio è di certo una cosa che Harry vuole sapere. Gli sarà sicuramente utile la prossima volta che avrà bisogno di avere un minuto per sé.  
“Cosa ci facciamo qui?” Chiede Harry, districando la mano da quella del principe e nascondendola in tasca. Sembra fredda e vuota senza il calore delle dita di Louis intrecciate tra le sue. “È stata una lunga giornata, piccolo principe, e voglio andare a dormire.”  
“Balla con me,” gli chiede Louis, tendendo le braccia in attesa.  
Harry lo guarda. Vuole dire di no. Vuole dire di no e andare a dormire, giacere incosciente nel suo letto per diverse ore di fila, tranne per il fatto che...  
Tranne per il fatto che sta diventando sempre più difficile per lui dire di no a Louis. Anzi, se deve essere sincero, non è mai stato così bravo a negargli qualcosa. “Cinque minuti,” gli dice. “Solo cinque minuti.”  
Louis praticamente si illumina, sorridendo ampiamente e sinceramente. Allunga le braccia affinché Harry si faccia avanti, e quando il riccio lo fa, sente la maggior parte dello stress della giornata sciogliersi lentamente. Non c’è musica, non c’è ritmo per ballare, e il loro ondeggiamento cambia il ritmo alcune volte prima di adattarsi ad un qualcosa di lento e dolce. Odora di pulito, Louis, ed ha i capelli lavati e profumati. Deve aver rubato di nuovo il sapone da qualche parte.  
“Hai avuto una giornata di merda, eh?” Chiede il principe dopo alcuni minuti, con la testa appoggiata al petto di Harry. Ogni spazio che c’è stato tra loro quando hanno iniziato a danzare ora è scomparso, e quella danza è quasi più intima di qualsiasi altra cosa abbiano mai fatto. Incluse le quantità piuttosto oscene di pomiciate.  
Harry sospira tra i capelli di Louis, abbracciandolo un po’ più forte. Non importa quante volte l’omega cerchi di insegnare a Harry dove dovrebbero posare le sue mani, perché finiscono sempre alla deriva, atterrando in luoghi in cui nessun alfa che si rispetti toccherebbe un’omega reale che sta corteggiando.  
Non che Harry stia corteggiando Louis.  
“Terribile,” dice il capitano, pizzicando leggermente il fianco di Louis. “E non dovresti imprecare, mio signore.”  
“Invece impreco quando mi pare,” ribatte placidamente l’omega, pizzicandolo a sua volta. Poi gli pesta un piede, cosa che di sicuro fa proposito. Louis è un ballerino eccellente, con anni di istruzione alle spalle. Non fa errori del genere. “E non è andata poi così male, vero? Alcune cose sono andate male, sì, ma non è stato nulla di grave. Niente che l’equipaggio non potesse gestire.”  
Non ha torto. Ci sono stati giorni a bordo della The Wandering Sparrow che sono andati molto peggio. “Sì,” dice Harry lentamente, stancamente. Lo sfinimento della giornata lo sta raggiungendo all’improvviso.  
“E allora?” Chiede Louis, adattandosi perfettamente alle braccia di Harry. Disposto a rimanere fermo per una volta, lascia che Harry prenda il comando. “Non è da te perdere la calma per le piccole cose.”  
Sospirando, Harry dice “Questo giorno di solito è difficile per me.”  
Ed è vero. Oggi è l’anniversario della morte della sua famiglia, ed è passato più di un decennio da allora, ma il dolore è ancora persistente, lo colpisce all’improvviso alcune volte ma è sempre lì. Questi sono giorni che Harry preferirebbe non rivivere nei suoi ricordi. Per la maggior parte è arrivato a patti con il dolore, la perdita, il lutto, ma non svanirà mai del tutto. Soprattutto non nell’anniversario della loro morte.  
“Perché?” Chiede Louis, inclinando la testa in modo da guardarlo in faccia.  
Harry non risponde. Non può rispondere. Non è la prima volta che Louis fa domande sulla sua famiglia, e potrebbe non sapere che cosa gli sta chiedendo in questo momento, ma Harry non può parlarne, non con Louis. Non con qualcuno che sta per andarsene.  
“I pirati che mi hanno catturato,” inizia Louis con calma, deliberatamente. La schiena di Harry si irrigidisce, involontariamente. “Non erano molto discreti su ciò che stavano progettando di fare con me. Non so per quanto tempo sono rimasto legato sottocoperta su quella nave, ma per tutto il tempo che sono stato lì sono stato terrorizzato, terrorizzato dal fatto che uno di loro avrebbe potuto violarmi prima ancora che avessero avuto la possibilità di vendermi.”  
Inconsciamente, Harry avvicina Louis ancora di più al suo corpo, stringendolo. “Mi dispiace che questo sia successo proprio a te,” Harry vorrebbe poter tornare a quel giorno e uccidere ogni singola persona a bordo di quella nave. Non che lui e la sua ciurma sapessero cosa stesse succedendo quando hanno preso possesso di quella nave. Se non avessero avuto bisogno di rifornimenti e riconosciuto la bandiera, probabilmente non avrebbero nemmeno tentato il saccheggio.  
Il rancore di Harry contro l’equipaggio della _The Tide_ è di vecchia data.  
“Grazie,” dice Louis, più piano. “Mi ci è voluto un po’ per fidarmi, ma ora so che il tuo equipaggio non avrebbe mai fatto lo stesso, e il pensiero di tornare su quella nave mi fa ancora sentire male, ma sono contento che tu mi abbia salvato. Sono contento che sia stato tu a farlo.”  
Harry si bagna le labbra. “E ora? Ti fidi di me?”  
È probabilmente una domanda stupida. Anche se Louis si fida di lui, non c’è alcuna ragione per cui Harry avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo in primo luogo - Louis non gli deve nulla, tanto meno la sua fiducia.  
Invece di farglielo notare, Louis si allontana quasi completamente dalla presa di Harry. “Sì,” dice, ancora con voce morbida. “Con tutto me stesso.” E poi all’improvviso, si alza sulle dita dei piedi e preme un bacio delicato all’angolo della sua bocca.  
Poi si allontana completamente dalle braccia di Harry e torna al ponte principale.  
Harry gli guarda il sedere mentre se ne va.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non lo capisci?” Esplode Harry, allargando le braccia. “Anche se non ci fossero un milione di altre ragioni, sai che non possiamo.”  
Louis lo colpisce sulla schiena, guardandolo in cagnesco. “Smetti di inventare scuse!” Grida di rimando, colpendo di nuovo le spalle di Harry.  
Non per la prima volta, il riccio vorrebbe zittirlo mettendogli una mano contro la gola. Non lo farà, perché gli rimane ancora un po’ di autocontrollo, ma lo vuole. Oh, come lo vuole.  
“Non sto inventando nulla!” Grida Harry, più forte. Afferra i polsi di Louis e li stringe insieme nella sua mano prima che Louis possa colpirlo di nuovo, ignorando lo sguardo arrabbiato sul viso dell’omega. “Cristo, Louis, non possiamo. Non senza rischiare qualcosa che non sono pronto a rischiare.”  
E con quelle parole, Louis si calma e si blocca completamente. Se Harry avesse saputo che sarebbe stato così facile, avrebbe potuto provarlo settimane fa.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?” Chiede il principe, restando fermo, lasciando che Harry gli tenga i polsi. Quasi sottomesso.  
È esattamente il tipo di omega che gli avrebbe dato del filo da torcere per la sua sottomissione, ma ad Harry piace così. È probabilmente la ragione per cui sono così attratti l’uno dall’altro.  
Uno dei motivi, almeno.  
“Vuoi un bambino?” Chiede Harry, andando dritto al punto. Chiarisce la sua domanda poi quando vede lo sguardo di confusione sul volto di Louis. “In questo momento. Vuoi un bambino in questo momento?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. Dopo qualche secondo, capisce cosa sta cercando di dirgli. “Un bambino,” ripete debolmente.  
Harry lo guarda elaborare l’idea. Non sembra così disgustato come Harry si è aspettato inizialmente. Anzi, sembraa più incuriosito. Questa non è una cosa che ha previsto.  
“No,” dice Louis alla fine.Harry si rilassa mentre un senso di sollievo si espande nel suo petto. “Non voglio un bambino in questo momento.”  
C’è una strana enfasi in quelle parole però, come se il principe stesse pensando davvero a come sarebbe avere un bambino, prima o poi. Forse sta anche pensando a come sarebbe avere un bambino con Harry, se il modo in cui lo sta guardando è un’indicazione.  
“Okay,” dice Harry ad alta voce, sorprendendoli entrambi. “Vado a fare - qualcosa. Si. Qualcosa.” Gira i tacchi e si allontana, lasciando la porta aperta nella fretta di scappare.  
Va bene. Quindi forse non è andata come ha previsto. Ma ha fatto capire la sua posizione. Ha sicuramente fatto capire il suo punto di vista.  
Giusto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nel momento in cui arrivano a Nassau, Louis è in piedi sul ponte, ed è praticamente su di giri mentre aspetta che ancorino la nave. Harry è sospettoso, ma è anche molto occupato. Non c’è davvero niente che possa fare.  
Soprattutto non c’è niente che possa fare mentre osserva Louis che si lancia praticamente fuori dalla nave appena attraccata, scomparendo tra la folla di persone che si aggirano lì intorno. Harry non può far altro se non accigliarsi nel vederlo andar via così di fretta.  
Vuole seguirlo. Vuole davvero seguirlo, ma l’ultima volta che lo ha fatto, Louis gli ha quasi staccato la testa a morsi e non lo ha baciato per quasi tre giorni. Dovrebbe essere una buona cosa quella, perché dovrebbe assolutamente smettere di baciare Louis, tuttavia... Dio, quanto gli era mancata la bocca di Louis durante quei tre giorni.  
Niall si avvicina a lui e gli colpisce piano la spalla. “Sa prendersi cura di sé stesso,” dice, dando a Harry una manciata di monete.  
Il riccio espira lentamente, chiudendo il pugno attorno alle monete. “Lo so. Solo non mi piace non sapere cosa sta facendo.”  
“Questo perché vuoi essere il suo alfa,” dice Niall facilmente, allontanandosi da lui.  
Harry aggrotta la fronte. Vorrebbe davvero tanto scendere dalla nave e vagare tra la folla, provare a catturare l’odore di Louis, seguirlo, scoprire cosa sta facendo.  
Sarebbe strano, però. Troppo strano. Inoltre, lui non è l’alfa di Louis, indipendentemente da ciò che il suo istinto sta cercando di dirgli. Quindi non ha altra scelta se non lasciare Louis e cercare di non pensarci.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry è stranamente agitato per tutto il tempo che rimane a terra. Non gli dispiace avere i piedi su un terreno solido, anzi gli piace anche ogni tanto, ma è sempre stato più a suo agio con la calma del mare sotto di lui.  
Ecco perché ritorna sulla nave dopo solo poche ore invece di rimanere sulla terraferma. Questa è l’unica ragione. Nessun altro motivo. Nessuno.  
Louis non torna sulla nave fino a mezzanotte. Harry può sentire il suo profumo molto prima di vederlo, un leggero strato di sudore gli copre la pelle. Ma questo non copre affatto il suo odore fruttato.  
Harry giace disteso in mezzo al ponte, e sta fissando le stelle. La notte è calma, tranquilla. Gran parte dell’equipaggio è andato in città, scegliendo di rimanere lì durante la notte. Sulla nave c’è un’aria pacifica, diversamente dal solito, e Harry si sta godendo la quiete.  
Louis si ferma lentamente accanto al corpo immobile del capitano. Da questa angolazione, tutto ciò che Harry può vedere di lui sono praticamente solo le sue gambe, coperte da un paio di pantaloni troppo grandi e stivali sporchi e logori che sono appartenuti di sicuro a Niall.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, Harry vuole chiedere a Louis cosa ha fatto durante queste ore. Vuole davvero chiederglielo, ma non lo farà. Perché ha autocontrollo e non sono affari suoi.  
“Cosa hai fatto?”  
Va bene, quindi forse il suo autocontrollo non è buono come Harry pensava che fosse. Non importa in questo momento, però. Ciò che conta in questo momento è sapere cosa ha fatto Louis. Per qualche motivo, è molto importante che sappia cosa ha combinato l’omega in città.  
“Ho fatto un po’ di shopping,” dice Louis, sistemandosi sul pavimento accanto ad Harry e appoggiandosi su un gomito.  
“Per cosa?” Chiede Harry, incapace di impedirsi di infilare due dita nell’incavo del gomito di Louis, tenendole lì. Riesce comunque a trattenersi dal tirare il principe verso di sé, così da trascinarlo sul suo corpo.  
Un barattolo si deposita sul petto di Harry. Allontana le dita dal braccio di Louis per aprirlo, tenendolo abbastanza vicino al suo viso da poter annusare qualsiasi cosa ci sia all’interno.  
“Ora puoi smettere di inventare scuse,” dice Louis, strappando il barattolo dalla sua presa e sbattendo la porta dietro di lui mentre entra nella cabina, lasciando Harry incredulo, la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati. Perché ha riconosciuto quell’odore, le erbe terrose in quel barattolo.  
L’odore di erbe mediche anticoncezionali.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis assume quelle erbe nei prossimi tre giorni, in modo teatrale se deve dire la verità. Harry si astiene dal commentare. Non è sicuro di cosa direbbe a riguardo, comunque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liam passa di lì e lancia un’occhiata a Harry, seduto sul pavimento con le spalle contro la ringhiera. Apre la bocca per iniziare a parlare.  
“Non dire nulla,” dice Harry in modo preventivo.  
“Amico, se non stai attento ti distruggerà,” dice Liam con tono serio. “Praticamente lo stiamo osservando mentre ti tiene in pugno ogni giorno di più.”  
Harry lo sa. Ogni volta che cerca di negarlo, anche nella sua stessa testa, tutto ciò che sente è un suono beffardo, forte e incredulo, come una risata. Non importa cosa faccia, non sembra nemmeno riuscire a fermarlo. Louis lo tiene in pugno, ormai è chiaro. Ed Harry è impotente, non riesce a resistere.  
Non vuole nemmeno che tutto questo finisca, il che è parte del problema. Ciò che vuole non può averlo – perché vuole Louis sotto di lui, mentre si lascia baciare e si lascia scopare più e più volte, mentre prende il suo nodo quante più volte fisicamente possibile prima che entrambi cadano sfiniti sulle coperte.  
“Ho detto non dire nulla,” borbotta Harry, inclinando la testa all’indietro per guardare il cielo pieno di stelle. È uno spettacolo bellissimo, quasi ineguagliabile a qualsiasi cosa Harry abbia visto.  
Anche se sa che se entrasse nella sua cabina e posasse invece gli occhi su di Louis cambierebbe idea. Sta diventando un problema.  
Liam ride, sedendosi accanto a Harry e posando una bottiglia di rum sul pavimento di fronte a lui. “Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di annegare i tuoi dispiaceri.”  
Ciò di cui Harry ha bisogno è un minuto per respirare aria pulita, aria che non abbia un odore esasperante di fragole. Pensa di saltare nuovamente nell’oceano e lasciarsi avvolgere dall’acqua, ma quella non è un’opzione, e negli ultimi tempi lo ha già fatto troppe volte. Quindi dovrà accontentarsi del rum.  
Bevono in un silenzio confortevole, passando avanti e indietro la bottiglia. Quando ormai sono a metà bottiglia, Harry parla. “Penso che potrei non essere in grado di arrivare in Inghilterra senza cedere.”  
Questa volta la risata di Liam è più incredula. “Amico, non ci stiamo dirigendo verso l’Inghilterra da settimane. Se è questo il motivo per cui stai resistendo, potresti anche rinunciare ora.”  
Harry geme e poggia di nuovo la testa contro la ringhiera, battendola leggermente. “Non posso,” dice tristemente. “Voglio, ma non posso.”  
“Cedere o resistere?” Chiede Liam, rubando la bottiglia e scolando gli ultimi sorsi di liquido. Harry fa il broncio, ma non commenta.  
“Entrambi. Nessuno dei due. Non lo so. Dimmi cosa devo fare, Liam.”  
La spalla di Liam è calda nel punto in cui preme contro quella di Harry. Si stringe nelle spalle, il movimento fa sussultare un po’ il braccio del riccio. “Penso che o cedi, o lo riporti in Inghilterra proprio ora. Per quanto ne so, queste sono le tue uniche due opzioni, amico. Non sembra che si arrenderà con te.”  
_Non si arrenderà con te._ Per qualche ragione, il petto di Harry gli duole al pensiero di Louis che potrebbe non volerlo più.  
“Penso di aver bisogno di più rum,” brontola Harry. Non può fare questo tipo di pensieri senza lo stomaco pieno di rum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per qualche ragione, Harry dimentica completamente che sta arrivando. Quasi otto anni e si dimentica completamente che sta arrivando fino a quando non vede Liam uscire con il resto degli alfa dell’equipaggio, e si rende conto che la ragione per cui è stato così irritabile tutto il giorno è perché il suo calore è ormai alle porte e sta prendendo il sopravvento.  
“Vieni?” Chiede Liam, fermandosi di fronte a lui e guardando Harry con un sopracciglio sollevato e in attesa.  
Lo sguardo del capitano oscilla inconsapevolmente verso la porta della sua cabina. Quasi non si rende conto di dove sta guardando.  
Non fino a quando Liam lo schiaffeggia.  
“Smettila,” dice Liam con fermezza. “Non avrai intenzione di-”  
Si interrompe bruscamente quando Louis emerge dalla cabina, indossando una delle camicie di Harry mezza abbottonata, ed è talmente grande su di lui che gli penzola da una spalla. Ha l’espressione assonnata, morbida e dolce. Harry deve reprimere un piagnucolio.  
Louis si guarda intorno, prendendo atto dell’equipaggio che sta scendendo dalla nave. “Dove state andando tutti?” Chiede curioso.  
Il suo profumo è intossicante, fuso e caldo, ed inebria tutti i sensi di Harry. Lo vuole. Il riccio vuole scoparlo, aprirlo col suo membro, farlo rabbrividire, tremare e scuotere. Morderlo.  
“In città,” dice Liam velocemente, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla sua spalla. Sta a malapena guardando Louis, il che vuol dire che non è influenzato da lui quanto lo è Harry. È solo impaziente perché vuole andare via.  
Harry. Harry vuole restare.  
“Perché?” Chiede Louis sospettoso, lanciando uno sguardo tra i due con le sopracciglia corrugate, cercando di capire.  
“Vai avanti, Li,” dice Harry, incantato dal modo in cui il sole bacia la pelle di Louis, dal leggero accenno di sudore sopra le sopracciglia, dalla dolcezza della sua bocca.  
Liam sbuffa. “Ma nemmeno morto,” mormora, afferrando il gomito di Harry. “Non ti lascerò qui da solo con lui, amico.”  
Louis li sta ancora guardando, ma sembra aver ormai capito cosa sta succedendo. “Puoi andare, Liam,” dice, sprezzante come sempre, concentrandosi su Harry.  
C’è elettricità nell’aria intorno a loro, carica e densa. Lui sa. Harry sa che lui lo sa.  
Il riccio non può fare a meno di chiedersi se però sa davvero a cosa sta andando incontro. Harry non è un amante particolarmente gentile durante il suo calore – non deve esserlo, non quando paga per la maggior parte dei suoi compagni – e non vuole far del male a Louis, dal momento che quella sarebbe la prima volta per lui.  
La sua prima volta. La bocca di Harry si riempie di saliva al solo pensiero, al solo pensiero di diventare il primo, l’unico per Louis.  
“Sei pazzo se pensi che ti lascerò solo con lui,” dice Liam, e per la prima volta Harry si rende conto che non sta parlando con lui.  
Louis sorride, dolce e scaltro allo stesso tempo, e si avvicina di qualche passo, i piedi nudi e silenziosi contro il legno del ponte.  
“Va tutto bene, Liam,” dice Harry, cercando di fermare qualunque tipo di scontro stia provocando quella conversazione, ma è distratto dal modo in cui le spalle di Louis si muovono sotto la maglietta, dalle sue clavicole in bella mostra, che sembrano quasi implorare di essere succhiate, baciate. I suoi piedi si muovono prima ancora che se ne accorga, avvicinandosi a Louis, fino a quando non si trovano a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
“Cosa hai intenzione di fare, sedurlo mentre è debole e facilmente influenzabile?” Chiede Liam. Sta cercando di proteggere Harry, ed anche se il riccio apprezza ciò che sta facendo l’amico, odia assolutamente l’espressione sul viso di Louis dopo quelle parole.  
Louis sussulta e fa un passo indietro. La sua faccia è più sconvolta di quanto dovrebbe essere in un momento come questo. “No.”  
“Va tutto bene,” ripete Harry, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui in modo da poterlo toccare. Afferra il volto di Louis tra le sue mani e lo bacia, inclinando il suo mento. Le mani di Louis si sollevano per aggrapparsi ai suoi bicipiti ma non ricambia il bacio, non permette alle sue labbra di separarsi per far incontrare le loro lingue.  
Harry si tira indietro, confuso. C’è un pizzico di lucentezza negli occhi di Louis, un velo di lacrime, anche se cerca di battere le palpebre per mandarle via. “Per favore, no,” sussurra.  
“No cosa?” Mormora Harry, sfiorando la piccola lacrima che era scivolata su una delle guance di Louis, asciugandola con il pollice. Cerca di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Il principe però lo trattiene. “Non andare là fuori a scopare qualcun altro,” supplica.  
In modo freddo, Harry ricorda che Louis non ha il diritto di chiedergli una cosa del genere, chiedergli di spendere il suo calore da solo, con solo la sua mano a soddisfarlo, perché non sono promessi l’uno all’altro, non sono fidanzati o altro. Non hanno aspettative reciproche perché non hanno una relazione e non la avranno mai.  
Louis non sarebbe l’unico con il cuore spezzato se Harry trovasse qualcuno con cui passare il suo calore, anche se è solo qualcuno che paga per fare sesso.  
“Non lo farò,” promette, baciando di nuovo Louis. Il principe lo lascia fare questa volta, aprendo la bocca sotto quella di Harry dolcemente, il suo sapore elettrico e quasi pungente.  
Liam si schiarisce la gola più volte, ed il suono diventa quasi impossibile da ignorare, anche attraverso la foschia che Harry sente nella sua testa. Gli succede sempre quando bacia Louis, sembra annullarsi tutto intorno a lui e tutto ciò che sente sono le sue labbra ed il suo profumo irresistibile. Si stacca con riluttanza, ma non prima di mordere l’angolo del labbro inferiore di Louis, quel tanto che basta per dargli qualcosa da ricordare per i prossimi giorni, mentre Harry non c’è.  
“Va bene,” dice Louis. La sua voce è un delizioso mix tra roca e dolce, che deve schiarirsi la gola prima di poter continuare. “Assicurati di pensare a me.”  
Harry sta già pensando a lui e non ha ancora lasciato la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecco a voi la quarta parte di Swim in the Smoke!   
Se vi va lasciateci un commento oppure ci trovate su Twitter all'hashtah #SITSFF [🖤](https://emojiterra.com/it/cuore-nero/)  



	5. Capitolo uno - parte quinta

**Swim In The Smoke**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - quinta parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
*[QUESTO](http://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/05/11/omegaverse-questa-oscura-materia/) è un link per voi. Leggetelo e capirete meglio le dinamiche a/o/b e soprattutto come funziona il sesso tra alfa/omega, il calore, il nodo e altro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I suoi pensieri, mentre segue Liam e gli altri alfa dell’equipaggio, sono rivolti totalmente a Louis. Louis con la sua pelle morbida e gli occhi blu, a volte il blu dell’oceano, a volte il blu del cielo. Il grazioso corpicino di Louis, compatto e agile, il collo candido che implora i denti di Harry, i capezzoli che chiedono di essere succhiati, la pancia che chiede di essere baciata, l’eccitazione che filtra da tutti i pori del suo corpo accogliente. Quel corpo che desidera Harry.  
Harry si sente stordito. È l’unica parola per descrivere ciò che sta provando in questo momento.  
Il posto in cui si dirigono è nuovo, Harry non c’è mai stato prima di allora. È un semplice bordello, le camere e il personale sono disponibili ad ogni ora e gli uomini dell’equipaggio, uno dopo l’altro, scelgono una persona con cui passare qualche ora di relax.   
Tutti tranne lui.  
Il cartello appeso all’esterno dell’edificio è appena leggibile, oscurato dal ramo di un albero. Harry resta immobile sotto al cartello pensando che qualcuno dovrebbe dire ai proprietari di questa bella struttura di mettere a posto il cartello, o rischiano di perdere clienti.  
Liam è l’ultima persona rimasta fuori con lui. Ad un tratto la voce dell’amico rompe il silenzio. “Sai che se rimani qui da solo vorrai tornare da lui.”  
La E sul cartello del locale non è quasi più leggibile. “Lo so.”  
“E non hai nessuna intenzione di entrare nel bordello e scopare con qualcun altro.” Insiste Liam.  
“Come posso farlo?” Domanda Harry impotente, incontrando a malapena lo sguardo del giovane. “Hai sentito come mi ha pregato di non farlo. Non posso fargli questo.”  
“Ti farà uccidere, ecco cosa succederà.” Mormora Liam, passandosi una mano tra i capelli che si stanno allungando notevolmente; avrebbe bisogno di un bel taglio.  
Anche Harry, forse, dovrebbe tagliarsi i capelli. Gli piacciono i capelli lunghi, ma ora sono davvero troppo lunghi e poi le punte ormai sono rovinate ed hanno bisogno di una sistemata. Forse potrebbe chiedere a Niall di improvvisarsi parrucchiere e tagliare i capelli a tutto l’equipaggio.  
“Almeno entra e prendi una stanza, anche se non hai intenzione di pagare nessuno per una notte di sesso.” Dice Liam. “Sembri esattamente il tipo di nobile bastardo che non vuole fare qualcosa di cui poi si pentirà solo perché è nel pieno del suo calore.”  
Harry riesce a sorridere dopo le parole dell’amico. Può sempre contare su Liam quando ne ha bisogno. Liam è un po’ come la voce della ragione, spesso è piuttosto scortese ciò che dice, ma è comunque la voce della ragione poiché dice semplicemente la verità.  
“Okay.” Concorda Harry. Non ha nessun altro posto dove andare e non può assolutamente tornare sulla nave, non quando il suo cazzo è già mezzo duro soltanto a pensare a Louis. Inoltre, affittare una stanza in un qualsiasi altro posto sarebbe uguale che affittarla in questo bordello. Almeno in questo modo potrà restare vicino ai suoi uomini e aspettare che finiscano di divertirsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Certo, quando dicono che l’attesa è la parte più difficile, non hanno tutti i torti. Il calore non dura lo stesso periodo per tutti quanti, e un alfa non accoppiato di solito ha un calore più corto rispetto a quello di un alfa accoppiato, ma dura comunque un paio di giorni.  
Un paio di giorni in cui Louis è libero di girovagare sulla sua nave e fare ciò che vuole. Harry invece è ancora lì, e riesce a malapena a entrare dalla sua stanza, assicurandosi di chiudere a chiave la porta dietro di sé – questi luoghi hanno una certa reputazione in fatto di furti – prima di cedere alla tentazione di toccarsi. Afferra saldamente il suo cazzo tra le mani in un modo un po’ troppo brusco.  
Non sembra per niente uguale a come immagina potrebbe essere la mano di Louis sul suo sesso.  
Non è del tutto sicuro se si tratti del pensiero del corpo nudo dell’omega o di quello che potrebbe star facendo Louis sulla sua nave tutto solo, ma non ci vuole molto prima che il cazzo di Harry inizi a indurirsi nel suo palmo. Vorrebbe soltanto entrare dentro qualcuno e riempirlo con il suo seme. Vorrebbe un’omega in particolare – ci sono molti alfa là fuori che non sentono il bisogno di entrare all’interno di un omega durante il calore, ma Harry, in questo momento, non è uno di loro.  
Louis è tutto ciò a cui Harry riesce a pensare mentre preme la faccia contro il cuscino e inspira profondamente, il tutto mentre arriva al culmine e il suo seme gli inzuppa la mano. Vuole entrare dentro il corpo di Louis, morderlo con i denti e sporcarlo con il suo sperma, annusando i loro odori mischiati insieme, come se fossero un’unica cosa.  
La stanza sta già iniziando a puzzare di sudore e di sperma ed Harry non ha ancora finito. Il cuscino non sa di nessun odore in particolare, forse di detersivo, ma ciò lo aiuta a non pensare al sapore di Louis, all’odore che potrebbe avere in quel momento. Quindi Harry tiene il viso nascosto dentro di esso, gli occhi chiusi e pensa a come apparirebbe l’omega se lui lo preparasse con due dita, che suoni uscirebbero dalla sua bocca.  
È un’immagine molto sporca. Probabilmente Louis avrebbe inarcato la schiena e ansimato per tutto il tempo, bello come non mai, lasciando ad Harry la possibilità di prepararlo adeguatamente, il sedere liscio e bagnato per lui. Harry sente la salivazione azzerarsi soltanto al pensiero.  
Le lenzuola si stanno inzuppando sotto di lui, si attaccano al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, nonostante non sia nemmeno a metà di ciò che si è prefissato di fare. Non è la prima volta che si masturba pensando a Louis, non è un crimine farlo, dunque non si sente in colpa.  
Principalmente si sente molto eccitato ed infastidito. Vuole Louis sotto di lui, necessita della bocca dell’altro ragazzo, vuole baciarlo e godersi il suo sapore, il suo odore di fragole.  
“Cazzo.” Geme Harry contro il cuscino, stringendo più forte il suo cazzo. “Piccolo-”  
Louis non è qui, però. Louis è sulla nave e Harry non è con lui perché il principe deve rimanere vergine. Rimarrà puro. Harry non sarà il primo a toccarlo, non importa quando lo desideri.  
_Lo hai già fatto però_, gli sussurra la sua coscienza. Ricorda tutte le volte in cui ha baciato l’omega, come l’ha tenuto premuto a sé, quando ha sentito le forme del corpo del principe sotto le dita.  
“Si,” sibila Harry mentre arriva una seconda volta. Adesso il letto è tutto bagnato e sporco, non ha più un posto dove andare. Harry non ha nessun buco da riempire, è solo e deve rimanere solo.  
Potrebbe essere il primo alfa di Louis, il primo uomo ad aver l’opportunità di introdurre il cazzo nel sedere di Louis, di riempirlo completamente, di farlo arrivare al limite, di farlo sentire così bene che non avrebbe voluto mai nessun altro. Louis non avrebbe voluto stare con altri alfa, dopo di lui.  
Mentre pensa a tutte quelle cose, il suo cervello si svuota completamente. Non sa nemmeno quanto tempo sia passato, pensa soltanto al suo cazzo duro e ad arrivare all’orgasmo infinite volte. Immagina come sarebbe odorare Louis, come sarebbe bello gustarlo.  
Quando Harry ha raggiunto un altro orgasmo, tutta la stanza puzza di sperma. Non è un odore particolarmente buono, troppo muschiato e denso. Bisognerebbe accompagnarlo con qualcosa di più dolce, di più leggero, per renderlo maggiormente sopportabile.  
Qualcosa che sa di fragole.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il corpo di Harry è stanco e spossato non appena ritorna sulla nave. Incontra gli occhi di Louis per alcuni ed elettrici secondi, prima di dirigersi verso la sua cabina, crollando pesantemente sull’amaca.  
Decidono di non parlare di ciò che è accaduto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry è al timone già da qualche ora, il cielo è nuvoloso quel giorno. Non piove, almeno non ancora, ma il mare è mosso. Una nebbiolina leggera è sospesa nell’aria, così densa che non si riesce a vedere a qualche metro di distanza e, stando così le cose, Harry deve rimanere concentrato sui suoi doveri, così come la maggior parte dell’equipaggio.  
La quiete si spezza quando un urlo acuto raggiunge i suoi timpani. Fa una smorfia, si copre le orecchie per un secondo, poi si muove velocemente verso la direzione del rumore, sapendo già che troverà Liam nel luogo dove ha sentito il guaito.  
Liam emette sempre dei suoni strani e acuti quando si fa male, Harry ormai è abituato.  
“Li, stai bene?” Chiede Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere meglio in mezzo alla nebbia. Riesce a scorgere la sagoma del corpo dell’amico.  
Liam non risponde e si limita ad imprecare. Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Liam?” Dice ancora. Ora è abbastanza vicino da vedere il giovane, che si sta stringendo una mano sul petto mentre sussurra parolacce.  
“No, non sto bene, cazzo.” Sussurra Liam, saltellando su un piede dopo essersi alzato in piedi. Sembra un po’ ridicolo, a dire la verità. Harry probabilmente non dovrebbe dirglielo in quel momento. “Il tuo fottuto omega ha messo una medusa nel mio baule.”  
Harry aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia. “E dove l’ha trovata una medusa?” Chiede. Liam gli rivolge uno sguardo omicida. “Voglio dire… è terribile. Mi domando perché abbia fatto una cosa del genere.”  
“Perché è arrabbiato con me per non averti permesso di restare con lui durante il calore.” Mormora Liam, saltellando ancora da un piede all’altro. “Mi vuoi aiutare oppure no?”  
Harry ha avuto la sfortuna di essere punto da una medusa svariate volte. Sa che Liam dovrà sopportare un dolore atroce per alcune ore. Va a prendere un secchio d’acqua di mare e lo versa sulla mano dell’amico, quindi prende una bottiglia di rum. “La miglior cura per una puntura di medusa.” Dice saggiamente.  
Liam sibila qualche imprecazione, poi afferra la bottiglia e inizia a bere a lunghi sorsi.  
Quando l’amico è sufficientemente ubriaco, Harry inizia a rimuovere i tentacoli della medusa dalla pelle di Liam. Non è un’esperienza piacevole per nessuno dei due.  
“Pensi che volesse davvero punirmi?” Domanda Liam con tono cupo, osservando Harry continuare a svolgere il lavoro con attenzione maniacale.  
Harry emette una risata divertita, anche se probabilmente non è una buona idea ridere della situazione tragica di Liam. Tuttavia non riesce a trattenersi. “Credo di no, vuole solo spaventarti. Scommetto che si scuserà con te entro la prossima settimana e ti lascerà bere la sua parte di rum durante la cena.”  
Liam si illumina improvvisamente. “Veramente?”  
Harry l’ha detto soltanto per far stare meglio l’amico, ma è abbastanza sicuro che Louis lascerà volentieri la sua parte di rum a Liam per farsi perdonare. Sicuramente non ha voluto che si facesse sul serio del male, Harry ne è sicuro al cento per cento. Louis non è quel tipo di persona pronto a vendicarsi per un torto del genere. Nonostante Liam lo abbia fatto arrabbiare, quei due sono molto amici. Harry non ne è affatto geloso.  
“Si, sicuramente.” Sussurra di nuovo, inclinando la bottiglia verso la bocca di Liam e finendo di rimuovere i tentacoli. “Adesso bevi e stai zitto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando scopre che Liam ha infilato la mano nel baule con dentro la medusa, Louis è inorridito e sbiancato. Inoltre, l’omega mette in atto una scenetta drammatica, inanzitutto baciando la mano ferita di Liam infinite volte, poi prendendogli da mangiare e da bere e servendolo per tutta la giornata. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non può negare di essere compiaciuto per aver avuto ragione. Louis non ha mai voluto far del male volontariamente a Liam.  
E se Harry è un po’ geloso del modo in cui l’omega sta trattando l’amico, beh… nessuno dovrà mai saperlo, giusto?  
Giusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vieni qui.” Dice Harry, facendo un cenno a Louis.  
Louis si blocca con una camicia mezza piegata tra le mani, guardandolo con sospetto.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” Domanda il principe, senza avvicinarsi.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di non utilizzare un tono affettuoso mentre parla. “Ho un regalo per te.” Insiste, aspettando di vedere gli occhi dell’omega illuminarsi dalla curiosità.  
Tuttavia, gli occhi di Louis si restringono. “Che tipo di regalo?” Chiede con tono sospettoso.  
Harry sta perdendo la pazienza. “Vieni qui e guarda tu stesso.”  
“Spero per te che sia una bella cosa.” Lo avverte Louis, attraversando la stanza a piedi nudi. “Ti voglio far sapere che ho uno standard molto elevato quando si tratta di regali. Sono un principe, dopotutto.”  
Si ferma di fronte a lui, guardandolo in attesa. “Ti piacerà,” risponde quindi il capitano. “Dammi le mani e chiudi gli occhi.”  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui Louis lo fissa ancora in modo sospetto, l’omega decide di fare quanto richiesto. Le dita del principe si piegano attorno all’oggetto che Harry gli ha passato, un leggero cipiglio si forma sul suo volto come se non riuscisse a capire di cosa si tratta.  
“Puoi aprirli, adesso.”  
Louis apre velocemente gli occhi, scrutando attentamente l’oggetto. Poi, un sorriso luminoso gli appare sul volto. “Un coltello.” Sussurra, guardando Harry negli occhi. “Mi hai regalato un coltello?”  
“Per favore, non mi pugnalare.” Dice Harry. “Anche quando sei arrabbiato con me, non farlo.”  
“Per favore, non interpretare tutto questo nel modo sbagliato,” risponde Louis, spingendo Harry sul pavimento e sedendosi sul suo grembo prima che lui possa anche solo sbattere le palpebre e capire cosa sta succedendo. “Ma se pensassi che ci fosse anche solo la minima possibilità che me lo lasceresti fare, metterei la mia bocca sul tuo cazzo in questo momento.”  
Non ha nessuna possibilità di parlare prima che Louis lo baci, inclinandosi sul suo corpo e facendo scontrare le loro bocche. È un bacio caldo, umido e intenso, ma non dura a lungo.  
“Grazie.” Dice Louis dolcemente, tirandosi indietro e sfregando il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Harry, il quale sente l’eccitazione crescergli nello stomaco. “Puoi considerare questo bacio come il mio ringraziamento.”  
Harry non può fare a meno di ridacchiare, appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell’omega. Quel pugnale potrebbe finire nel suo corpo e attraversarlo da parte a parte, ad un certo punto, ma in quel momento ne varrebbe assolutamente la pena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C’è qualcosa nell’aria - qualcosa di forte, dipendente. Ha preso possesso dei sensi di Harry negli ultimi cinque minuti, peggiorando ad ogni secondo, e attirando tutta la sua attenzione.  
Uno sguardo veloce e furtivo in giro gli fa capire che nessun altro deve essersene accorto. Per un minuto, pensa di essere diventato pazzo – l’odore gli aumenta la salivazione, gli fa venire voglia di spalancare le narici per respirarlo ancora di più, ma nessuno sembra esserne minimamente colpito quanto lui.  
Fino a quando Zayn non lo raggiunge e gli lascia una pacca sulla spalla. “Devi tenerlo sotto controllo,” dice con tono serio. “Praticamente sta chiedendo a qualcuno di entrare in quella stanza con lui e prenderlo, non voglio vedere l’equipaggio litigare per un omega, non oggi e non su questa nave. Harry, vai a sistemare la faccenda.”  
Harry si sente perso. Fissa Zayn per qualche secondo, abbastanza a lungo per far sì che la faccia dell’amico diventi ancora più arrabbiata. Il moro a quel punto allunga le mani per girare il suo corpo verso la porta della cabina e spingerlo a camminare. “Oh.” Sussurra Harry sconvolto, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi, quindi gira la manopola ed entra all’interno della stanza.  
Il respiro gli si blocca in gola nel momento stesso in cui riesce a vedere quello che sta succedendo, quindi richiude velocemente la porta dietro di sé.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” Balbetta, con occhi spalancati.  
Louis si sposta, irrequieto, sforzandosi di spingere la candela più a fondo nella sua apertura. “Devo stare bene, in qualche modo. Se non lo farai tu, dovrò pensarci da solo.” Dice con un tono che dovrebbe essere aggressivo e arrabbiato, quando in realtà suona morbido e tremendamente confuso.  
Harry avverte le ginocchia farsi deboli mentre si trascina verso il letto improvvisato sul pavimento, incapace di fermarsi. “Non puoi farlo,” risponde, guardando la scena sbalordito.  
“Non posso dedicarmi a me stesso?” Domanda Louis con un ringhio. “Posso toccarmi quando voglio e non c’è niente che tu possa fare per fermarmi.”  
Questo è il punto di rottura. È così fottutamente ovvio che sia ormai arrivato il punto di svolta – Harry non può più negarlo, non può più trattenersi dal non toccare Louis. Fin dal primo secondo che l’ha visto ha desiderato mettere le mani addosso a quel ragazzo, non può continuare a imporsi dei limiti.  
“Non puoi fotterti con una cazzo di candela.” Sbotta Harry, chiudendo le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi. Ora che ha iniziato a guardare Louis, non riesce più a distogliere lo sguardo, ammirando il corpo morbido dell’omega, ogni singola curva, ogni linea retta, nudo ed esposto.  
Ma cosa sta dicendo? Non è mai stato in grado di mentire a sé stesso, e la verità è che non vuole assolutamente distogliere lo sguardo. Non vuole togliere gli occhi dall’ammirare il rossore sulle guance di Louis che si estende fino a collo, non vuole smettere di guardare il modo in cui i capezzoli di Louis sono duri e rigidi per l’eccitazione, chiedendo praticamente di essere baciati e succhiati, non vuole distogliere lo sguardo dal suo cazzo stupendo, eretto e bagnato sulla punta.  
Per non parlare di come appare il sedere dell’altro in quel momento, mentre si spinge la candela tra le natiche. L’unica cosa che Harry riesce a vedere è il movimento lento e languido del polso di Louis mentre si infila l’oggetto dentro e fuori, facendo in modo che il cazzo gli rimbalzi contro lo stomaco ad ogni spinta, se per il piacere o per la forza dei movimenti Harry non lo sa.  
“Posso fare tutto quello che voglio.” Insiste Louis, la voce che si spezza per l’eccitazione. “E sai perché? Perché non sei il mio alfa.”  
Quella cosa che Harry ha tenuto a bada dentro di sé per tutto quel tempo, improvvisamente scoppia. I pezzi fluttuano via facilmente, persi nel fottuto odore di Louis, nell’odore della sua eccitazione che imprime l’aria circostante, mescolandosi con la sua anche se non si sono ancora toccati, avvolgendoli entrambi.  
Irrevocabilmente insieme.  
“Sei vergine.” Dice Harry bruscamente, cadendo in ginocchio accanto al letto e posando la mano sul polso di Louis, fermando i suoi movimenti.  
“_Ero_ vergine.” Sussurra l’omega con un tono tagliente.  
L’istinto di Harry gli sta dicendo di sporgersi e mordere la bocca dell’altro. Il suo respiro è irregolare quando trova la forza di rispondere. “Mi stai dicendo che sei uscito da questa nave e ti sei fatto scopare, piccolo? Perché puoi metterti questa candela nel culo quanto vuoi, ma non sarà mai nemmeno lontanamente simile ad un vero cazzo.”  
Louis allenta la presa sulla candela e la lascia andare. Se Harry avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto allontanare completamente la mano di Louis, magari portargliele in alto sopra la testa, e prepararlo con le dita come ha fatto quella fottuta candela fino a quel momento.  
Non dovrebbe odiare così tanto un oggetto inanimato.  
“Cosa diresti se ti dicessi di si?” Domanda Louis, rompendo la tensione tra loro con quella semplice domanda.  
Harry non ha assolutamente il diritto di sentirsi arrabbiato, non deve far si che la rabbia e la paura si depositino nel suo stomaco solo al pensiero di ciò che potrebbe aver fatto Louis. Non deve avere alcuna pretesa sull’omega. Zero.  
“Direi che stai mentendo.” Risponde Harry, arricciando le dita attorno al polso di Louis e cedendo alla tenzione di alzarlo, allontanandolo dalla candela, per poi intrecciare le loro dita insieme sopra la testa del principe, in modo da bloccarlo completamente. “Perché stai mentendo piccolo, non è vero?”  
Louis lo fissa attentamente, gli occhi chiari e lucidi, le bocca aperta e le labbra bagnate. Non si muove, non prova a scappare e va bene così. È tutto così bello. “Si,” è tutto ciò che dice il principe, muovendo appena le labbra.  
“Lo so.” Replica Harry, piegandosi ancora di più verso il corpo dell’altro e appoggiando il gomito sul pavimento. I loro petti si sfiorano leggermente. “Perché vuoi che sia io, vero? Tu vuoi che io sia colui che si prenderà la tua verginità, non vuoi rinunciare a me.”  
In generale, gli omega sono piccoli ma agili, almeno rispetto agli alfa, ma essere più piccoli e agili non significa essere più deboli. Sarebbe un errore madornale pensare ad un omega come ad una persona debole.  
Soprattutto sarebbe un errore pensare a Louis come un debole. E l’omega lo prova avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry e ribaltando così le posizioni, scivolando facilmente sul suo corpo. Le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate insieme, anche se ora si trovano sopra la testa di Harry.  
“Anche tu lo vuoi,” insiste Louis, dondolando dolcemente i fianchi. “Il pensiero di un altro alfa che mette il cazzo dentro di me ti fa impazzire, lo so Harry.”  
Harry fissa l’omega, i capelli umidi di sudore che hanno già iniziato ad attaccarsi alla fronte, il rossore sulle guance, gli occhi che brillano, la determinazione che emana da ogni poro. Louis desidera essere scopato da lui, lo vuole, e glielo sta facendo capire da settimane.  
Anche Harry lo vuole. Non ha più voglia di combattere l’attrazione che c’è stata tra loro fin dal primo secondo che si sono visti.  
Si alza in piedi, schiacciando Louis contro il suo petto e baciandolo, assaggiando la bocca dell’altro come negli ultimi giorni. Louis apre immediatamente le labbra, le mani che tirano i riccioli di Harry come se stesse provando a prendere il controllo del bacio. Forse potrà accadere, un giorno, dopo che Harry avrà fatto uscire tutta l’aggressività e l’eccitazione racchiusa nel suo corpo, la sua necessità di sottomettere Louis almeno per una volta, per fargli sentire tutto ciò che sta provando.  
Louis borbotta qualcosa contro la sua bocca ma Harry non riesce a capire nulla, non gli importa. In quel momento gli interessa soltanto del corpo dell’omega stretto contro il suo, come si adattano perfettamente tra loro, il gusto di Louis sulla lingua, dolce e adorabile.  
Solo una volta. Solo una volta e poi penseranno in un secondo momento a tutte le conseguenze. Harry è stanco di fingere di non volere Louis, di non averne bisogno tanto quanto l’omega ha bisogno di lui. Non ce la fa più.  
“Non mi faresti mai una cosa del genere,” mormora Harry, afferrando la nuca di Louis e mordendogli il labbro inferiore. “Vero, piccolo? Non mi spezzeresti il cuore in quel modo.”  
Louis si muove, irrequito, premendo il cazzo contro lo stomaco di Harry. L’odore dell’omega si insinua nella sua pelle, rivendicandolo allo stesso modo in cui lui intende rivendicare Louis, e sente il suo membro iniziare a perdere liquido pre-seminale. “No, assolutamente no,” ammette Louis con voce flebile, infilando le dita sotto la camicia di Harry e graffiandogli leggermente la schiena.  
Un calore improvviso si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo. Louis non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Louis non gli spezzerebbe mai il cuore in quel modo, perché Harry è il suo alfa e nulla può intromettersi tra loro. Nulla.  
“Bravo ragazzo.” Mormora Harry, afferrando il collo dell’omega e inclinandogli la testa all’indietro per baciarlo più profondamente, assaggiando ogni centimentro della sua bocca, memorizzando alla perfezione il suo sapore.  
Louis rabbrivisce notevolmente sotto le sue mani, la pelle d’oca si insinua sulla sua pelle anche se Harry riesce a sentire il sudore sul corpo del principe mentre passa dolcemente le dita sulla schiena e sui fianchi. “Stai bene, tesoro?”  
“Starò bene quando finalmente mi scoperai.” Sibila Louis, provando a districarsi dalla sua presa per avvicinarsi maggiormente. C’è qualcos’altro sotto quella richiesta, qualcosa che Harry non riesce a capire, ma provare a tirare fuori la questione in quel momento sarebbe un errore.  
Harry glielo chiederà più tardi, quando la sua eccitazione sarà scemata e il suo cervello tornerà a funzionare correttamente. Per il momento, ribalta Louis per riportarlo sotto al suo corpo, sistemandosi tra le cosce dell’altro e baciandolo di nuovo, strofinando le loro lingue insieme mentre il suo cazzo diventa incredibilmente duro.  
“Hai il sapore del vino sulla lingua.” Dice Harry, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da poter accarezzare con un dito la mascella dell’omega.  
Louis sghignazza, mostrando i denti. “Ne ho rubato un po’ dalla tua scorta privata.”  
Certo che l’ha fatto. Harry colpisce piano il ventre di Louis, poi strofina la mano sulla sua pancia e osserva il viso del principe per vedere la sua reazione. “Quanto hai bevuto, piccolo?”  
La faccia di Louis si rabbuia all’improvviso, come se fosse incerto se dire la verità o raccontare una bugia. “Solo alcuni sorsi.” Risponde, prendendosi il labbro tra i denti per morderlo delicatamente.  
È la verità. Harry è sicuro che l’omega gli stia dicendo tutta la verità.  
“E me lo diresti se avessi bevuto di più?” Insiste Harry, facendo scivolare leggermente la mano sul corpo dell’altro, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al cazzo di Louis.  
La faccia di Louis si addolcisce, mostrando un piccolo sorriso. “Non potrei mai mentirti.” Appoggia una mano sopra quella di Harry.  
Anche se Harry riuscirebbe a capire se l’omega sta mentendo oppure no semplicemente dalla sua espressione, sentire quell’affermazione gli fa molto piacere. “Mai, huh,” sussurra, lasciando un bacio sulla mascella di Louis, senza morderlo.  
“Mai.” Promette il giovane.  
È quasi ridicolo quello che si stanno dicendo, considerato il fatto che si sono detti bugie l’un l’altro fin dall’inizio. Forse riuscirebbero a capirlo se l’odore del sesso non fosse già sospeso nell’aria, denso e stucchevole.  
“Ti piace mentirmi.” Mormora Harry, appoggiando le dita attorno al cazzo di Louis e accarezzandolo piano. Sente il sudore colargli lungo la schiena. “Ti piace tenermi sulle spine, facendo in modo che io scopra la verità da solo.”  
Louis si morde il labbro, i denti che affondano dolcemente nella carne prima di rilasciarlo. “Adori inseguirmi proprio per questo motivo,” risponde, affondando le unghie nella spalla di Harry.  
È vero. Gli ultimi mesi hanno fatto capire ad Harry che andrebbe fino alle estremità della terra per Louis, che non c’è quasi nulla che non farebbe per quel piccolo omega.  
Quel pensiero è troppo pericoloso, non deve assolutamente dirlo ad alta voce – tenendo in considerazione il fatto che questa sarà la loro prima e unica volta insieme. Harry lo nasconde in una zona remota della sua testa e per non pensarci lascia a Louis un altro bacio, profondo, umido e trascinante; quindi fa scivolare le dita lungo la schiena dell’altro ragazzo, sulle fossette di venere, per arrivare infine al sedere e premerle delicatamente contro la sua apertura.  
La carne si apre facilmente, lasciando affondare all’interno un dito di Harry fino alla prima nocca. È morbido, caldo e umido. Louis si stringe al suo corpo cercando di attirarlo a sè e facendogli capire di muoversi più velocemente.  
Se questa è l’unica volta in cui Harry potrà farlo, si prenderà tutto il tempo che vuole.  
“Sei così disobbediente,” sussurra, leccandosi le labbra e baciando Louis. “Cosa avresti fatto se non fossi venuto qui, eh? Ti saresti scopato con una delle mie fottute candele come se fossero lì apposta per te?”  
Una candela che attualmente preme contro la coscia di Harry. Decide di togliere velocemente il dito dal buco stretto di Louis, il quale emette un mugolio insoddisfatto.  
“Sarei arrivato all’orgasmo.” Dice Louis, gli occhi blu lucidi e brillanti, intrecciando le dita tra i capelli di Harry. “E poi tu avresti dovuto annusare il mio odore sulle tue lenzuola.”  
“Ti ho già annusato sulle mie lenzuola.” Risponde Harry. “Non sei bravo a fingere di non aver dormito nel mio letto quando non ci sono.”  
Louis inclina il mento in modo provocatorio. “Dormo nel tuo letto anche quando ci sei. Me lo lasci fare perché sei un gentiluomo.”  
Se si tratta di un insulto o di un complimento, Harry non l’ha ancora capito. Non gli importa, però. Ciò che conta al momento è altro. Harry sposta la mano verso la candela, la afferra da sotto le sue cosce e la solleva per dargli un’occhiata premurosa.  
“Questa non ti avrebbe mai soddisfatto.” Sussura il riccio. Louis lo guarda, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre. “Non sarebbe stato come avere un vero cazzo, come prendere un vero nodo.”  
Louis espira profondamente, scrollando le spalle. È intrappolato sotto il peso di Harry, ed è talmente bello da sembrare irreale. “Non lo so,” replica sottovoce, tirando una ciocca riccia di Harry per fargli piegare la testa più vicina alla sua. “Mi fai vedere?”  
Sono mesi che sta cercando di non dimostrarglielo, provando a resistere all’impulso di prenderlo selvaggiamente, mostrandogli quanto può essere bello e appagante. Harry è stanco di resistere a quell’impulso.  
“Si.” Risponde a sua volta, poi spinge nuovamente la candela dentro l’entrata dell’omega, in modo lento e costante.  
La reazione di Louis è immediata. Sbatte la testa contro i cuscini e allarga maggiormente le cosce, facendo spazio ad Harry. Comincia ad espirare forte, quasi a piagnucolare.  
Harry riuscirà a tirare fuori da quella bella bocca un vero piagnucolio, fosse l’ultima cosa che fa.  
“Ti fa sentire bene?” Domanda, torcendo il polso mentre spinge la candela avanti e indietro, guardandola scomparire nel sedere del principe, la sua apertura che si allarga e si bagna sempre più. Un velo di sudore ricopre il petto dell’omega. È una tale visione e vorrebbe poterlo leccare, quindi abbassa la testa fino alle clavicole di Louis per assaggiarlo.  
“Si,” risponde Louis con voce rotta, muovendo i fianchi e facendo rimbalzare il cazzo contro il ventre. Harry non riesce a vederlo ma può sentirlo, e questo è abbastanza per fargli desiderare di assaggiarlo, vedere se ha un sapore diverso dal sudore sul suo petto. “Mi fa sentire molto bene.”  
Lo fa sentire bene come la lingua di Harry sulla punta del suo cazzo? C’è soltanto un modo per scoprirlo.  
“Sei così bello.” Sussurra Harry contro l’ombelico dell’omega mentre si abbassa, lasciando un bacio proprio sotto di esso e avvertendo il cazzo dell’altro indurirsi maggiormente. “Sembri un dolce omega ma in realtà non lo sei affatto, vero? Non c’è niente di dolce in te.”  
Harry continua a succhiare il sudore dallo stomaco di Louis, spostandosi verso l’inguine.  
“Sono sempre dolce.” Mormora Louis, spostando nuovamente i fianchi in alto e allargando di più le cosce.  
“L’omega più dolce che abbia mai conosciuto.” Mormora Harry, appoggiando la lingua sulla punta del membro di Louis, in modo lento e gentile. Un gusto di fragole e caramello invade le sue papille gustative, travolgendolo completamente. È ancora meglio di quanto si aspettasse.  
“Solo io sono riuscito ad attirare la tua attenzione per più di cinque minuti.” Dice Louis, toccando teneramente un lato del viso di Harry. Harry succhia nuovamente la punta del cazzo dell’omega, senza rispondere, con la saliva che gocciola sul mento e sul collo.  
Anche in quel punto Louis ha un buon sapore, dolce e magnifico, Harry non ne ha mai abbastanza. Non è sicuro che riuscirà a smettere.  
I versi di Louis si fanno man mano più acuti mentre si contorce contro il pavimento, muovendo il cazzo contro la lingua di Harry per chiedere sempre di più. Ed il riccio vuole darglielo.  
Vuole tutto, in realtà. Vuole sapere se Louis ha un sapore diverso quando arriva al limite.  
Sa che lo scoprirà a breve, però. Louis si sta agitando sotto il suo corpo, cercando di introdurre maggiormente il sesso nella bocca di Harry, avido ed esigente, inseguendo i suoi bisogni e la sua eccitazione.  
“Mi sento così bene.” Sospira Louis. Harry strofina la lingua lungo la vena sporgente sul sesso dell’omega, prima di staccarsi e soffiare sopra la sua saliva, ammirando il modo in cui il cazzo di Louis si contorce dal piacere.  
“Verrai per me?” Chiede Harry, continuando a lasciare piccoli baci sulla lunghezza.  
“Si Harry, voglio venire.” Risponde Louis immediatamente, spostandosi irrequito sul posto.  
Il suo istinto alfa è sepolto da qualche parte dentro di lui. Harry lo avverte nitidamente ad ogni parola pronunciata da Louis. La sua parte alfa vorrebbe ascoltare i gemiti di Louis ogni ora di ogni giorno per il resto della vita.  
È sempre stato un suo sogno segreto, avere un omega tutto per sé. Qualcuno di cui prendersi cura, uno che a sua volta si prenda cura di lui. Continuerà ad essere un sogno irrealizzabile.  
“Va bene, piccolo.” Dice Harry, accarezzando l’anca di Louis e abbassandosi per succhiarlo intensamente, stavolta prendendolo tutto in bocca, fino a far arrivare le labbra umide contro i peli sull’inguine dell’altro ed andando più veloce.  
I gemiti di Louis diventano ancora più acuti. È così caldo il suo corpo sotto le mani di Harry, con il cazzo che pulsa nella sua bocca. Harry lo succhia forte, gemendo sottovoce, e questo è tutto ciò che serve a Louis per inondare la sua bocca di sperma salato e agrodolce.  
L’unica opzione è deglutire, lasciare che quel sapore meraviglioso gli inondi la gola, quindi sposta la lingua sulla testa del cazzo di Louis per qualche secondo prima di staccarsi completamente. Louis è arrossato e sudato, e sbatte le palpebre lentamente per riacquistare lucidità.  
Harry si sente ancora un po’ stordito. Probabilmente è questo il motivo per cui non riesce a stare zitto. “Mai visto qualcuno più bello di te. Sei il mio piccolo omega reale, vero?”  
Un rossore si diffonde sul petto di Louis e lungo la pancia. È così fottutamente attraente. Louis dice qualcosa in risposta, a bassa voce. Harry non riesce a capirlo, troppo impegnato a respirare l’odore dell’eccitazione dell’omega, il profumo del suo sedere. Non riesce a smettere di immaginare a come deve essere, bagnato e rosa, implorando di essere leccato.  
“Girati, piccolo.” Sussurra Harry, lasciando andare la candela e avvicinando le mani alle cosce di Louis, aiutandolo a rigirarsi sul ventre per stendersi sulle lenzuola, aggrovigliandole ancora di più attorno al suo corpo.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” Chiede Louis, girando la testa e appoggiandola sulle braccia, in modo da poter continuare a guardare Harry. Harry tocca lentamente la bocca dell’omega con due dita, morbida e calda, e si meraviglia di quanto si senta bene in quel preciso momento, di come sia bello quello che stanno facendo.  
Successivamente, i suoi occhi sono attratti dall’entrata oscena di Louis, allargata grazie alla candela ancora infilata all’interno, come se non volesse lasciarla andare.  
Dovrà togliersela però tra poco, se davvero vuole il cazzo di Harry dentro di sé. E lo vuole, non c’è alcun dubbio che lo vuole.  
“Sto solo guardando.” Sussurra Harry in risposta, trascinando il pollice lungo la piega del sedere dell’altro ragazzo, dividendolo ulteriormente in modo da avere una visuale migliore. “Hai un bellissimo sedere, principino.”  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così.” Ringhia Louis debolmente, contorcendosi sul pavimento.  
È tutto troppo allettante per non fare nulla, quindi si china e lascia un bacio fugace sulla schiena di Louis. “Lo sei eccome,” mormora, spingendo il pollice dentro l’apertura dell’omega e facendo scivolare la candela ancora più in profondità. “Sei il mio piccolo principe. Il mio signore.”  
Louis inizia a respirare a fatica. Si contorce nuovamente sulle lenzuola, l’apertura che si contrae intorno alla cera, ed è troppo bello per non continuare a torturarlo. Harry trascina fuori il pollice per poi spingerlo di nuovo all’interno del buco, lentamente, senza andare in profondità. Tutto questo basta per far si che Louis inizi a piagnucolare senza tregua.  
“Cazzo.” Sussurra l’omega, quasi supplicandolo di continuare. Harry preme un ulteriore, dolce bacio alla base della spina dorsale del ragazzo, prima di estrarre completamente la candela, facendola cadere sul pavimento. Dopo di ciò, l’odore dolce dell’eccitazione di Louis diventa ancora più forte, come se la candela infilata nell’apertura del ragazzo l’avesse in parte fermata dal diffondersi nell’albiente circostante.  
“Shh, piccolo.” Dice Harry, trascinando il pollice lungo l’apertura bagnata e soffermandosi sul bordo rosato. Non preme abbastanza da far affondare il dito all’interno, ma abbastanza per far capire all’altro che è disposto a fare di più, che è pronto a dargli ciò che vuole.  
Forse Harry è semplicemente uno stupido in quel momento. Non sta pensando alle possibili conseguenze delle sue azioni, non quando il sedere di Louis è così liscio, allettante e fottutamente bello, rilasciando il suo profumo succulento ovunque e invitando Harry a metterci il cazzo dentro e a farlo arrivare all’orgasmo.  
Per prima cosa, vuole scoprire che sapore ha il sedere del suo piccolo omega.  
Ci vuole soltanto una leccata lenta e profonda per scoprire che ha un sapore meraviglioso, fragole e caramello mischiato al sapore unico della pelle del ragazzo, qualcosa di inebriante e avvincente. Harry non ha mai provato un’attrazione così forte per nessuno.  
Stanno facendo un casino assordante in quella stanza, la maggior parte dei rumori proviene da Louis che geme e piagnucola parole senza senso, oltre a qualche imprecazione. Louis sembra così adorabile, dolce e perfetto, mentre cade a pezzi soltanto grazie ad una leccata.  
Gli altri rumori provengono da Harry – anche lui sta gemendo e ansimando senza alcun ritegno. Punta la lingua verso l’entrata di Louis e la immerge, facendola roteare, la faccia praticamente sepolta nel sedere dell’altro. Il suono dei gemiti che fuoriescono dalle loro bocche, il sapore dell’omega sulla lingua, il buco stretto di Louis che sta già immagginando attorno al suo cazzo lo stanno facendo letteralmente impazzire.  
Harry ha la sensazione di poter fare questo per sempre, il suo membro quasi dimenticato tra le gambe, mentre preme sulle coperte. Non c’è abbastanza attrito per soddisfarlo, ma il suo nodo minaccia di formarsi ugualmente, soltanto per aver messo la lingua nel sedere del suo omega piegato dinanzi a lui.  
Il sedere di Louis, non del suo omega. Perché Louis non è suo. Il sesso ha sempre reso Harry un po’ stupido e fuori di testa.  
È troppo impegnato a concentrarsi su ciò che sta provando, sul fatto che Louis potrebbe essere la cosa migliore che abbia mai assaggiato in vita sua, fino a quando il ragazzo non stringe l’apertura intorno alla sua lingua, ansima qualche imprecazione senza senso e arriva al limite.  
E sono a due. Questo è il secondo orgasmo nell’arco di dieci minuti.  
Harry ha già fatto sesso con altri omega prima d’ora - non di frequente, ma abbastanza per sapere alcune cose generali sul modo in cui funziona un corpo di un omega. Sa che gli orgasmi multipli sono una cosa abbastanza normale per loro.  
Non è mai riuscito a far arrivare un omega per ben due volte in soli dieci minuti, però. Non si è mai nemmeno avvicinato. Non sa quanto di tutto ciò abbia a che fare con le sue abilità sessuali o se sia dovuto al fatto che Louis è ancora vergine, ma vorrebbe scoprire se può trasformare quei due orgasmi in tre.  
“Voglio scopare.” Sussurra Louis, cercando di spingere il sedere contro la lingua di Harry.  
Harry muove la lingua in modo compulsivo, assorbendo i brividi che attraversano il corpo dell’altro ragazzo, per poi tirarla fuori lentamente, leccando la pelle attorno all’apertura prima di allontanare il viso. “Stiamo scopando, piccolo,” sussurra, alzando una mano per strofinare le dita contro l’apertura di Louis, immergendo l’indice all’interno. Ha il mento bagnato e pieno di saliva, la mascella dolorante, ma sente di poter continuare a leccare Louis per ore e ore, soltanto per sentire i gemiti emessi dall’omega.  
Il suono che emette Louis in quel momento è osceno. L’istinto di Harry è lacerato tra la voglia di farlo calmare o farlo continuare.  
“Voglio il tuo cazzo.” Riprova Louis, facendo fatica a parlare, quindi con una mano tocca la spalla di Harry per poi appoggiarla sulla sua faccia. “Lo voglio dentro di me.”  
Lo sta implorando di nuovo, sperando di far breccia dentro di lui. Il cazzo di Harry è abbastanza sicuro che il metodo di Louis stia funzionando.  
“Si?” Chiede Harry, girando la testa per premere un bacio sul palmo della mano dell’omega. “Lo vuoi davvero?” Continua a spingere l’indice dentro il buco di Louis, caldo e umido, e l’altro ragazzo si agita nuovamente, cercando di farlo entrare completamente dentro di sé.  
“Per favore, Harry.” Lo supplica Louis, stringendo le dita contro la sua guancia. Harry inserisce più in profondità il dito fino a toccare la prostata dell’omega, prima di intrufolarne un secondo, osservando come escono ed entrano con scorrevolezza e senza alcuna difficoltà dal corpo del principe.  
Louis è così bagnato e desideroso, del liquido preseminale gocciola sulla mano di Harry.  
Harry ha di nuovo l’acquolina in bocca, vuole assaggiarlo ancora, ne è già dipendente. E magari questa sarà l’unica volta in cui riuscirà a farlo, quindi deve saziare la sua fame e i suoi istinti, deve avere qualcosa da ricordare quando si ritroverà solo. Decide così di rannicchiarsi sulle ginocchia e far scivolare di nuovo la lingua nell’apertura di Louis.  
Questa volta ha un sapore ancora più buono, grazie alle due dita che Harry continua a tenere all’interno mentre lo lecca dolcemente. Louis è molto ricettivo, ansima forte e in modo adorabile. Harry introduce la lingua il più a fondo possibile, mangiando avidamente il piccolo omega sotto di lui, mentre i rumori emessi da Louis diventano sempre più acuti.  
Harry solleva un terzo dito per infilarlo all’interno dell’apertura di Louis e riempirlo completamente, ignorando il modo in cui il suo cazzo sta implorando di essere toccato, gocciolando liquido preseminale.  
“Per favore.” Lo implora Louis. “Per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore-”  
Harry estrae la lingua dalla sua entrata per parlare. “Solo un altro, tesoro,” mormora, appoggiandosi su un gomito in modo da poter guardare la faccia dell’altro, le guance bagnate di sudore e lacrime. “Puoi darmene un altro, vero? Ancora un altro orgasmo prima che ti scopi.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Allunga un ginocchio di lato, esponendo il cazzo duro premuto tra la pancia e le coperte, lo stomaco tutto bagnato di sperma, e l’unica cosa che vuole Harry è farlo diventare ancora più bagnato. “Piccolo?” Chiede di nuovo, fermando le dita.  
“Promettimelo.” Sussurra Louis, riaprendo gli occhi e sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente per guardarlo, mordendosi nel mentre un labbro.  
“Lo prometto.” Concorda Harry, baciandogli il ginocchio. “Solo un altro orgasmo e poi ti scoperò. Puoi farlo per me, vero?”  
“Si.” Risponde l’omega, spostandosi sulla schiena e appoggiando una coscia sopra la spalla di Harry, restando aperto ed esposto in modo che Harry possa ammirarlo. “Posso farlo.”  
Dio, è così bello. Harry lascia un bacio sulla coscia di Louis prima di tornare a muovere le dita, dolcemente e con attenzione, senza aggiungere la lingua. Gli manca il gusto del sedere di Louis ma in questo modo riesce a vedere che aspetto ha quel piccolo principe quando viene toccato da qualcuno.  
È sbalorditivo. Assolutamente sorprendente. Inarca la schiena, muove i fianchi a ritmo, le labbra aperte e il petto madido di sudore. È l’innocenza fatta persona, ma allo stesso tempo riesce a soddisfare tutte le sporche fantasie di Harry. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per far si che questa non sia l’unica volta in cui possono darsi piacere a vicenda.  
Prima che possa anche solo iniziare a concentrarsi su quel pensiero, su quanto disperatamente voglia farlo di nuovo, Louis arriva al limite. Inarca la schiena quasi completamente da terra, il membro sbatte contro la sua pancia, sporcandola di altro sperma. Harry muove convulsamente le dita, spingendole forte contro la prostata del ragazzo, e non si ferma fino a quando i piagnucolii di Louis non diventano meno acuti.  
“Guardati.” Sussurra Harry, lasciando fuoriuscire le dita dall’apertura dell’omega e sporgendosi sul corpo del ragazzo. “Non riesco a spiegarti quanto tu sia incredibile, piccolo.”  
Non aspetta una risposta da Louis, subito si abbassa per baciarlo sulla bocca, succhiandogli la lingua e stringendogli i fianchi. Il cazzo di Harry diventa ancora più duro e bisognoso, perde liquido contro la pancia di Louis, sporcandolo ancora di più.  
Harry non riesce più ad aspettare, anche se si è incantato a guardare quanto è meraviglioso il corpo di Louis ricoperto dallo sperma di entrambi.  
“Ora.” Borbotta Louis contro la sua bocca, sussultando. “Lo voglio ora.”  
“Si, amore mio.” Mormora Harry in risposta, aiutando Louis a far scivolare l’altra gamba sopra il suo fianco e a stringere le caviglie intorno alla sua schiena.  
Poi si allinea con l’apertura del giovane e inizia a spingere lentamente, e per un breve secondo tutto si ferma. Il mondo intero è formato soltanto da loro due. Harry non riesce a pensare ad altro se non alla sensazione di sprofondare nel corpo del suo omega un centimetro per volta, a come Louis sia aperto e volubile sotto di lui, dandogli tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato.  
Quando Harry riprende coscienza del mondo intorno a sé, per lui esistono soltanto quel letto e quella stanza; probabilmente il suo equipaggio gli farà una bella ramaziona per tutto il casino che stanno facendo, ma non gli importa. Non quando Louis è così stretto, caldo e perfetto intorno a lui, le unghie che scavano contro la sua schiena mentre affonda dolcemente.  
“Cristo.” Sussurra Harry contro la bocca dell’altro, sopraffatto e quasi dolorante per quanto è eccitato. Sposta le braccia sotto la schiena di Louis per tenerlo stretto, non vorrebbe mai lasciarlo andare.  
Louis è quasi inerte tra le sue braccia, rilassato e fiducioso. L’unica parte dell’omega che non è morbida e rilassata è il suo cazzo, che svetta caldo e duro tra i loro stomaci, nonostante sia già arrivato al culmine ben tre volte. Adesso le dita di Louis sono allacciate dietro al collo di Harry, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra strette, mentre il suo cazzo scompare finalmente dentro il corpo dell’altro.  
“Va tutto bene?” Domanda Harry, liberando una mano per spostare via i capelli dal volto di Louis, inclinandosi per lasciargli un morbido bacio sulle labbra.  
Louis annuisce, stordito ed esausto. “Mi sento pieno.”  
“Ti piace?” Insiste Harry. Deve saperlo assolutamente.  
“Si,” sospira Louis. “Puoi, tipo-”  
Harry è abbastanza sicuro che la parola che il giovane non dice è _muoverti_, quindi è proprio quello che fa. Inizia a muovere delicatamente i fianchi, senza mai tirare fuori il cazzo dal sedere del principe. Non appena si muove, Louis si lecca le labbra, inclina la testa contro il cuscino ed emette un suono basso e soddisfatto.  
È abbastanza per far capire ad Harry che gli sta piacendo, che lo sta facendo sentire bene, e questo fa sentire meravigliosamente bene anche lui. Si allontana di qualche centimetro, quasi uscendo dall’apertura di Louis, per poi cominciare a muoversi più velocemente, e subito viene ricompensato da un lamento basso e affannoso da parte di Louis.  
“Mi fai sentire così bene.” Sussurra Harry, rimettendo il braccio sotto il corpo dell’omega e spingendolo contro di sé, inclinandolo un po’ di più per poi iniziare a scoparlo con spinte profonde. Louis si schiaccia contro Harry, stringe le cosce sul suo corpo, lui non capisce se lo stia facendo per rallentarlo o per chiedere di più.  
Poi Louis arriva al culmine senza nemmeno toccarsi, tra una spinta e l’altra, sporcando i loro corpi.  
Non sa se sia per via di Louis o di loro due insieme, o per il fatto che quella è la loro prima volta, ma Harry è fottutamente innamorato delle sensazioni che sta provando, indipendentemente dal motivo.  
“Ti amo.” Sussurra l’omega, le braccia avvolte attorno al collo di Harry. Louis parla con voce spezzata e le parole sono a malapena sussurrate, ed Harry non è nemmeno sicuro di averlo sentito per davvero. Il suo nodo si sta gonfiando dentro il corpo di Louis, mandando brividi in tutto il suo corpo e nel corpo dell’altro ragazzo.  
Probabilmente è solo l’euforia del momento. Louis non sa cosa sta dicendo, non è coerente in quel momento. Harry non ha alcun motivo per reagire in questo modo.  
“Shh, piccolo.” È l’unica cosa che riesce a dire, facendo scivolare le braccia lungo la schiena di Louis e inclinandolo, rendendo più facile al suo nodo oltrepassare l’apertura del ragazzo.  
Louis emette un gemito basso ed entusiasta, le unghie che scavano nella parte posteriore del collo di Harry e il cazzo arrossato e bagnato, ancora duro. I gemiti non si fermano man mano che il nodo di Harry cresce, fin quando non si blocca all’interno. Non sono gemiti di dolore, non esattamente, ma Harry non riesce a fare a meno di tranquillizzare l’omega sotto di lui. “Lo so, piccolo, è tutto okay. Stai bene, ti ho preso, sei mio,” fino a quando non torna a vedere correttamente il mondo attorno a sé.  
Per un minuto intero, Louis mostra una faccia sconvolta e imbarazzata; Harry ha paura di avergli fatto molto male, troppo nodo da prendere per essere la prima volta. Louis poi deglutisce a vuoto, il pomo d’adamo che si muove lentamente, e quello è abbastanza. Harry appoggia le labbra proprio in quel punto per lasciare un succhiotto, fino a quando l’omega non piagnucola, stringendo le mani tra i riccioli di Harry e spingendo le unghie nel suo cuoio capelluto.  
“Mi sento così bene.” Sussurra Harry contro la gola dell’altro ragazzo, affondando i denti nella pelle sottile mentre continua a muovere lentamente il membro nel corpo dell’omega.  
“Lo voglio.” Borbotta Louis in risposta, stringendo Harry e non lasciandolo andare. Harry sente caldo dappertutto, sentendosi sul punto di arrivare all’orgasmo per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, ha quasi paura di far male a Louis quando arriverà al culmine, non vuole far male al suo grazioso omega.  
“Lo so, tesoro, te lo darò.” Mormora Harry, stringendo Louis più vicino a sé mentre inizia a far fuoriuscire il suo sperma, respirando affannosamente contro il lato del viso dell’altro e chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare la sensazione.  
Per qualche minuto si sente perso, come se fosse in paradiso. Il culo di Louis si stringe, caldo e scivoloso intorno al suo cazzo, prendendo tutto quello che Harry ha da dargli. Quando Harry alza nuovamente la testa, Louis si agita sotto di lui, ansimando forte mentre gli accarezza i capelli. “Oh, sì, per favore Harry,” ripete ancora e ancora.  
“Così perfetto per me.” Replica Harry, indietreggiando per lasciare a Louis un po’ di spazio, abbastanza per poter vedere ogni singola espressione che appare sul viso del ragazzo, sorridente e compiaciuto.  
“Fammi venire di nuovo.” Sussurra l’omega dolcemente, gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia che proiettano ombre sulle guance.  
Harry sa che questa non è una richiesta, ma un ordine. “Si, mio principe.” Quindi lo zittisce sigillando di nuovo le loro bocche per baciarlo profondamente, ingoiando tutti i gemiti di Louis. Il cazzo di Louis è caldo e morbido come la seta quando Harry lo raggiunge con una mano, ancora duro e bisognoso. Louis urla forte mentre lui inizia ad accarezzarlo, stringendo le dita e dando delle stoccate forti e precise.  
Tutto questo lo sta rovinando. Non riuscirà mai più ad avere rapporti sessuali con altre persone. Harry può solo sperare che Louis non stia provando la stessa cosa. È già abbastanza grave che Harry stia prendendo la verginità del principe, l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è che Louis pensi che quello sia il miglior sesso che farà mai nella vita.  
“Così bravo per me, tesoro. Verrai, non è vero?” Sussurra il riccio, non sapendo nemmeno se Louis riesca a sentirlo oppure no.  
O ha il miglior tempismo di sempre, oppure Louis è riuscito sul serio a sentirlo, perché proprio in quel momento arriva all’orgasmo, rabbrividendo tra le braccia di Harry e muovendo dolcemente i fianchi. Harry non riesce a vederlo in faccia, ma è sicuro che sia la cosa più bella del mondo. Louis è l’opera d’arte più bella mai esistita, più bella di tutte quelle che ha rubato negli ultimi anni, più bello di tutti i volti che ha incontrato per mare. Niente sarà mai paragonabile a lui.  
Il tempo passa, Harry non ha idea di che ore siano, riesce a percepire soltanto l’odore del sudore di Louis e la sua faccia nascosta nel collo, oltre alla sensazione dell’apertura di Louis attorno al suo nodo mentre continua a spingersi avanti e indietro, assicurandosi che quel momento sia bello per l’omega quanto lo è per lui.  
Louis sta tremando leggermente, mentre resta in silenzio tra le braccia di Harry, le dita aggrovigliate tra i suoi riccioli. Odora di sesso e sudore.  
Harry ha quasi finito di liberarsi, ci vorrà ancora qualche minuto. Il respiro di Louis è affaticato e roco sotto di lui quindi, con una certa difficoltà, prova a far rotolare i loro corpi sulle coperte, senza staccarsi l’uno dall’altro. Il letto è morbido e caldo sotto la sua schiena e Louis non è per nulla pesante sopra di lui, la testa premuta contro la sua spalla e i capelli che gli solleticano il mento.  
E’ tutto molto più intimo del solito. Harry non è abituato a tutto questo quando fa sesso con altri partner. Poi Harry pensa che, normalmente, non li fa nemmeno salire sulla sua nave o entrare nella sua cabina. C’è una prima volta per tutto.  
Piccoli spasmi di piacere attraversano il corpo di Harry di tanto in tanto, quando si muove leggermente o quando Louis si struscia contro il suo petto. Riesce facilmente a prendere una coperta con una mano e tirarla sopra le loro spalle, mentre entrambi chiudono gli occhi.  
Solo per un minuto, poi Harry si sveglierà, si toglierà dal corpo di Louis e li pulirà entrambi. Per ora va tutto bene, Liam ha il controllo della nave e lui si fida dell’amico. Va tutto bene.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Capitolo due

**Swim In The Smoke**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al mattino, Harry sente che c’è qualcosa che non va. Si sente confuso ma sa che ha combinato un casino. Una luce debole brilla nella cabina attraverso la piccola finestra, e improvvisamente, ogni minuto della scorsa notte, ogni _secondo_, torna di corsa nella sua mente, tutto in una volta.  
Ha preso la verginità di Louis. Gesù Cristo, ha preso la verginità di Louis.  
Ad un certo punto, durante la notte, deve essere scivolato fuori dal corpo di Louis. Ora sono rannicchiati insieme, il principe per metà sul petto di Harry, le gambe intrecciate. L’odore di sesso è ancora sospeso nell’aria, gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca e lo distrae.  
Louis si agita contro il suo petto, le ciglia che fluttuano. “Voglio dell’acqua,” mormora, facendo scivolare lentamente la punta delle dita lungo l’interno del polso di Harry.  
Cristo. Il tocco non dovrebbe assolutamente fargli venire la pelle d’oca. “Okay,” dice Harry, che era alla disperata ricerca di una scusa per alzarsi, uscire da quella stanza e allontanarsi da quell’odore. Allontanarsi dalla tentazione. “Vado a prenderne un po’.”  
C’è una leggera pausa. Harry resiste all’impulso di agitarsi. Sembra decisamente una pausa sospetta.  
“Va bene,” dice Louis alla fine. “Non vuoi baciarmi prima di andare?”  
Harry _amerebbe_ baciarlo prima di alzarsi ed andare. A Harry piacerebbe passare almeno i successivi tre giorni a baciarlo. Questo non è favorevole per uscire da questa situazione senza peggiorare le cose, però.  
Anche se... ora che si è lasciato andare ed ha scopato Louis una volta, sarebbe davvero così male farlo di nuovo? Non è che qualcuno saprà mai esattamente quante volte Harry lo ha preso – ed è sicuro che non si sarebbe accontentato di una volta…  
No. È un’idea terribile. Deve staccarsi immediatamente da lui e allontanare le dita del principe dalla sua pelle prima che sia troppo tardi.  
“Non sono sicuro che sarebbe una buona idea,” dice con attenzione. Da questa posizione non riesce a vedere la faccia di Louis molto chiaramente.  
Sarebbe comunque disposto a scommettere che Louis lo sta fissando.  
“Perché?” Chiede Louis. “Sono abbastanza bravo da poter scopare ma non abbastanza da baciare la mattina?”  
Okay, Harry è nei guai fino al collo. Ha avuto alcuni ex amanti in passato, per un motivo o per l’altro, ma mai un principe.  
Mai un principe omega a cui ha appena rubato la verginità. Cazzo. Harry è _decisamente_ nei guai fino al collo.  
“No, non è questo,” dice Harry, praticamente inciampando su sé stesso mentre cerca di appianare la situazione. “Sei adorabile, lo sai.”  
Louis si solleva sui gomiti, piantandoli dolorosamente nel petto di Harry. Il riccio è abbastanza intelligente da non dire nulla. “_Adorabile_?” Ripete Louis, la voce che ha un’inclinazione pericolosa.  
Adorabile e bellissimo. Harry non dirà nessuna di queste cose però – non vuole essere pugnalato. Sapeva benissimo che quella cosa di cedere alle richieste di Louis di dargli un coltello sarebbe tornata a perseguitarlo.  
“Solo-” prova Harry. “Acqua?”  
“Adorabile?” Ripete Louis.  
Fanculo. Come ha fatto Harry a farsi scappare una cosa del genere? Avrebbe dovuto immaginare sarebbe finita così. “Bellissimo,” ammette. “Mi piacerebbe passare l’intera giornata a baciarti, ma ho una nave da mandare avanti.”  
Louis però non smette di guardarlo. Quello sguardo potrebbe o non potrebbe far indurire il membro del capitano.  
“Ti ho lasciato dentro di me,” dice Louis, spingendosi ancora di più sul suo corpo, fino a quando non è completamente seduto sui fianchi di Harry. “Sei il primo alfa a cui abbia dato il permesso di toccarmi e di scoparmi e ora vuoi andartene senza nemmeno preoccuparti di baciarmi?”  
Il membro di Harry è sicuramente del tutto sveglio ora. “Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea,” dice debolmente.  
“Che tu mi baci?” Chiede Louis, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ti stai scavando la fossa da solo, te ne rendi conto, giusto?”  
Oh, Harry lo sa. “Se ti bacio, poi non sarò in grado di fermarmi.”  
Già non vuole fermarsi e non hanno ancora iniziato. La bocca di Louis è così rosa, ancora leggermente gonfia per la loro attività di ieri sera… e il modo in cui_ odora_.  
Cristo. Il suo profumo è intossicante, e sentire quell’odore mischiato anche all’odore del suo sperma, gli fa girare la testa. Ha un odore così buono. Ed è _così _bello in quel momento, con i segni dei suoi morsi a sporcare il suo collo niveo e i lividi che iniziano a formarsi sulle cosce, i capelli scompigliati e morbidi, la pancia sporca di sperma ormai secco.  
Inoltre, c’è il suo membro morbido, che preme contro la pancia di Harry, e sta chiedendo di essere toccato. Questo piccolo omega lo farà impazzire.  
“Beh, che ne dici di questo,” dice Louis, incrociando le mani ordinatamente. “Se non mi baci, uscirò fuori in questo modo e ti distrarrò fino a quando non tornerai a letto con me.”  
È un fottuto _manipolatore_. Harry è più che impressionato. Vuole prenderlo di nuovo.  
Non c’è davvero tempo per questo, però. Sono da due settimane fuori rotta ormai, e prima riportano Louis in Inghilterra, prima Harry smetterà di resistergli. Quindi fa l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente di fare.  
Lo bacia.  
Non va proprio come Harry ha pianificato.  
Louis apre immediatamente la bocca per lui, le sue cosce si flettono tra le mani del riccio, e stringe la testa di Harry tra i suoi palmi. Improvvisamente, il capitano si rende conto del fatto che sono ancora entrambi nudi, ed i loro corpi hanno iniziato a muoversi insieme.  
In particolare, il cazzo di Harry si strofina contro il sedere di Louis, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Il suo membro scivola facilmente, dal momento che la sua apertura è bagnata grazie ai loro fluidi combinati. La cosa è dannatamente sexy.  
“Dovresti scoparmi di nuovo,” mormora Louis contro la sua bocca, facendo rotolare lentamente i fianchi. È nella posizione perfetta per far sì che possa calarsi sull’erezione di Harry e cavalcarlo, le natiche divaricate in modo che la punta di cazzo di Harry strofini proprio contro la sua entrata, ancora leggermente aperta.  
Harry non dovrebbe scoparlo di nuovo. Harry dovrebbe dire _grazie, ma no grazie_, allontanare Louis dal suo corpo e andarsi a tuffare in mare in modo da non essere più tentato. “Dovrei scoparti,” si ritrova a ripetere, invece.  
A biascicare, più che altro. È difficile enunciare anche solo una sillaba quando la sua lingua è principalmente nella bocca di Louis, il quale la sta succhiando e avviluppando come se non volesse più lasciarla andare.  
“Sì,” sussurra Louis, torcendosi e piantando le mani sullo stomaco di Harry, sfregandosi sul suo inguine. “Fottimi, tesoro, dai.”  
Harry è un uomo che è in grado di ammettere quando ha torto, e adesso ha decisamente torto. Per aver pensato che sarebbe riuscito a resistere, per aver pensato che una volta gli sarebbe bastato.  
Una volta è molto lontano dall’essere abbastanza.  
La punta del membro di Harry fa breccia nell’apertura di Louis, iniziando ad affondare. Il capitano in quel momento inizia a sentirsi perso, perso in un campo di fragole, ma riesce a riprendersi abbastanza in fretta ed afferra Louis per i fianchi, impedendogli di affondare ancora più a fondo e dice “Ti farai male.”  
Il principe scuote la testa, i denti bianchi affondano brevemente nel suo labbro inferiore. “Non lo farò.”  
Harry pensa ancora abbastanza lucidamente da rendersi conto che probabilmente ha ragione, che deve essere ancora aperto da ieri sera, da quando lo ha preso la prima volta, quindi rimane fermo, assicurandosi però che l’omega scenda piano e facilmente sul suo membro.  
“Stai attento,” mormora infatti, senza mai lasciar andare i fianchi di Louis.  
Louis sorride mentre si china per baciarlo, infilando le dita tra i capelli di Harry mentre affonda completamente sul suo cazzo, spalancando la bocca in un muto gemito. “Non devo stare attento quando ho te, vero? So che mi guarderai le spalle, che ti prenderai cura di me.”  
Non ha nemmeno senso quello che ha detto, non proprio. Harry si mette seduto correttamente in modo da poter aiutare Louis a muoversi, solo un lento, dolce dondolio. Il bacio non è mai stato così bello, così giusto, ed è quasi come se Harry non riuscisse a smettere, facendo scorrere la lingua contro quella di Louis e assaggiando ogni centimetro della sua bocca.  
“Non lasceresti mai che qualcuno mi faccia del male,” continua il principe, la voce si spezza un po’ mentre inizia a rimbalzare più forte, più veloce. “Non è così, alfa? Non permetterai a nessuno di farmi del male.”  
“No,” dice Harry, premendo Louis il più vicino possibile a lui prima di capovolgerli e prendere il controllo. Inizia con brevi spinte veloci fino a quando Louis non emette dei gemiti acuti, il tipo di gemiti che gli fa capire che ormai è vicino. E infatti viene, intoccato.  
Se Harry fosse in grado di concentrarsi, è del tutto sicuro che quella sarebbe la cosa più bella del mondo, Louis che viene grazie al suo cazzo, ormai senza fiato e malleabile, con le unghie che affondano nella sua schiena. Ma è tutto così travolgente e bello, troppo bello per riuscire a concentrarsi sul cazzo di Louis che sta rilasciando fiotti caldi di seme. Harry spera di essere abbastanza consapevole e in sé da poter assistere al prossimo orgasmo.  
“Splendido piccolo omega tutto pieno del mio cazzo,” respira il riccio, a malapena consapevole di quello che sta dicendo. Il suo nodo sta già iniziando a formarsi alla base del suo cazzo ed sono passati solo pochi minuti. Deve essere per Louis – perché questo non è mai successo con nessun altro omega.  
“Lo voglio,” dice Louis, le braccia avvolte intorno al collo di Harry, aggrappandosi ad esso come se avesse paura di separarsi da lui.  
Anche Harry lo vuole. Il suo nodo è gonfio, abbastanza da adattarsi perfettamente a Louis, quindi si spinge fino in fondo e rimane lì, premendo contro la prostata dell’omega abbastanza forte da far sì che i gemiti di Louis siano così alti da essere quasi impercettibili, il tallone che scivola lungo la schiena del riccio mentre cerca di rimettere a posto la gamba nel modo giusto.  
Per un secondo, Louis sembra quasi addolorato. “Shh, piccolo principe,” mormora Harry, aiutando Louis a trovare una posizione migliore, tenendolo stretto a sé e baciandolo di nuovo mentre il suo nodo si deposita all’interno del corpo del giovane. La sensazione è così magnifica che gli sembra quasi di vedere sfocato, un calore immenso prende possesso delle sue membra. “Vuoi venire di nuovo?”  
La mano di Louis sta scivolando su tutta la schiena di Harry, le unghie che graffiano e scavano in alcuni punti fino a quando non va a depositarsi alla base del collo del capitano, afferrando i suoi capelli. Annuisce, le labbra che si trascinano sulla guancia di Harry mentre annaspa, mormorando un “Voglio venire.” Le dita di Harry si chiudono quindi attorno al suo cazzo.  
Il membro del principe è caldo e setoso, scivoloso per l’orgasmo che ha già avuto, facile da accarezzare. Harry lo afferra stretto ed inizia a masturbarlo, i fianchi premuti in profondità contro il sedere di Louis, ed è tutto così travolgente che l’omega viene di nuovo dopo qualche secondo, arrossato e grazioso sotto il corpo di Harry.  
“Un ragazzo così perfetto,” mormora il riccio, alzando la mano libera per tenere ferma la testa di Louis, baciandolo ancora e ancora. Sta ancora riempiendo Louis con il suo seme, rendendolo tutto bagnato e appiccicoso. Ha quasi finito, il nodo ormai è sciolto, ma è tutto troppo bello e non vuole smettere di baciare Louis, la sua bocca morbida e dolce e rilassata sotto quella del capitano.  
Lasciano a malapena il letto per il resto della giornata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non vuole che diventi un’abitudine. Davvero, davvero non vuole che diventi un’abitudine - è quello che ha cercato di evitare per tutto questo tempo, dopotutto, ma due volte si trasformano in tre, e poi quattro e in cinque e in sei nel giro di quarantotto ore.  
È quasi come una dipendenza, il sesso con Louis. La parte del suo cervello che è in realtà propriamente alfa è così soddisfatta di se stessa, grazie soprattutto alla consapevolezza di essere il primo di Louis, l’unica persona con cui il principe sia mai andato a letto. È quasi impossibile scemare la sua ferocia.  
Dopo la sesta volta, Harry decide di lasciare il letto per andare a dirigere la sua nave. È difficile farlo, specialmente quando Louis è ancora sdraiato tra le coperte, con un’espressione soddisfatta e allo stesso tempo felice.  
È una distrazione anche quando Harry non può vederlo, perché il suo odore è impregnato nelle sue narici. Non può assolutamente continuare in questo modo.  
Quel pensiero fuoriesce dalla testa di Harry nell’esatto momento in cui Louis emerge dalla sua cabina, con indosso solo una vestaglia sottile anche se ormai è passato mezzogiorno e praticamente l’intero equipaggio è lì che gironzola. Harry abbandona la pretesa di lavorare e si avvicina immediatamente a lui, bloccando il cammino di Louis prima che possa andare lontano.  
“Sei praticamente nudo,” sibila Harry, mantenendo la voce bassa e cercando di proteggere il corpo di Louis da occhi indiscreti.  
Lentamente, Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Quindi? Dubito seriamente che qualcuno su questa nave abbia l’illusione di avere una possibilità con me.”  
Sembra quasi che stia dicendo che nessuno ha una possibilità con lui perché è di Harry. Il riccio deve scrollarsi di dosso quel pensiero. “È inappropriato,” dice invece.  
Il sopracciglio del principe sale ancora più in alto. “Inappropriato? Mi dispiace, ero fermamente convinto del fatto che tu fossi un _pirata_. Non pensavo che ti importasse delle buone maniere.”  
A Harry non importa delle buone maniere, infatti. Il più delle volte non gliene può fregare di meno di chi vaga in giro nudo - fa parte del modo di vivere dei pirati dopotutto, va bene per loro mostrare un po’ di pelle nuda. Ma Louis mezzo nudo? Louis, principe omega, figlio primogenito del re d’Inghilterra.  
Questo gli importa, eccome se gli importa.  
E non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con quella sensazione che prova, quel nodo allo stomaco e quel senso di rabbia e possessione al pensiero che qualcun altro possa vedere Louis nudo. Niente di niente.  
“Dovresti indossare degli abiti,” dice Harry, anche se non riesce a pensare ad una ragione logica per _cui_ Louis dovrebbe indossare degli abiti. Almeno non una che non coinvolga lo stretto nodo di gelosia che sente nel suo stomaco.  
“Certo,” dice Louis facilmente, appoggiandosi all’indietro contro il muro e alzando il piede nudo, il tessuto minaccia di scivolare via dalla sua coscia ed esporre così il suo corpo a tutti i presenti. Harry lancia una rapida occhiata in giro, solo per assicurarsi che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi che potrebbe vederlo davvero se succede. “Metterò dei vestiti se mi dici che non proverai a rimandarmi a casa.”  
Immediatamente, il riccio ripete “Non proverò a rimandarti a casa.”  
Louis restringe gli occhi, con una mano che scivola sul ventre per giocare con la cintura che tiene insieme i lati della veste. “Ora dimmelo senza mentire.”  
Harry emette un respiro esasperato e afferra la mano di Louis, allontanandola dalla cintura. Non può avere questa conversazione con lui che minaccia di sciogliere il nodo e lasciare così il suo corpo nudo esposto, con il sole che gli colpisce la pelle già dorata e il vento in faccia. Per quanto bella possa essere quella visuale, è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.  
“Non so cosa vuoi che dica,” gli dice il capitano. In qualche modo riesce a resistere alla tentazione di intrecciare le loro dita insieme. “Sappiamo entrambi quanto sia una cattiva idea quella che tu rimanga qui.”  
“Sai cos’altro è una cattiva idea?” Chiede Louis, premendo le nocche contro l’anca di Harry. “Il fatto che tu mi tratti come se fossi proprietà di qualcun altro.”  
Non c’è modo di rispondere a questa sua affermazione senza discutere, e Harry non vuole litigare con lui in questo momento. Non con l’eccitazione del sesso che hanno fatto che ancora gli scorre nelle vene. I feromoni devono essere ancora attivi tra di loro, rendendo Louis molto più capace di ottenere quello che vuole, piegando Harry alla sua volontà.  
“Non lo sei,” dice il riccio alla fine, incontrando gli occhi di Louis. “Non sei di proprietà di nessuno, Louis, certo che no. Ma tu non _appartieni_ a questo posto. Appartieni all’Inghilterra, il tuo posto è con la tua famiglia.”  
Louis sospira, prendendo l’iniziativa e intrecciando le loro dita, sollevandole poi per premere le loro mani unite contro il petto di Harry. “Ascoltami attentamente,” dice con fermezza. “Capisco che c’è una parte del tuo cervello che vuole che tu faccia ciò che pensi sia meglio per me, ma non puoi decidere per me. Decido io quello che voglio fare e decido_ io_ cosa è meglio per me, e se queste due cose non coincidono poi me la vedrò io da solo perché sono errori miei, capito?”  
Harry annuisce. È un po’ accigliato. Il sospiro di Louis questa volta è molto meno irritato. “Ti dirò qualcosa che probabilmente non vorresti sentire,” dice l’omega, battendo due dita sul petto di Harry.  
“Per favore, non farlo,” mormora il capitano. Louis però lo ignora, tipico.  
“Razionalmente, sai che non sono di proprietà di nessuno e che non puoi farmi fare nulla,” continua Louis. “Ma questa cosa tra noi non è _razionale_. Anche se sai che non sono proprietà di nessuno non puoi smettere di pensare a me come se fossi roba tua. È l’alfa che c’è in te.”  
“Non è vero,” nega Harry debolmente. Le sue dita si contraggono sul suo stesso petto, ancora intrappolate dalle mani di Louis.  
“Certo che lo è,” dice il principe. “Sembra solo che tu voglia volontariamente ignorare la parte dove non mi dispiace.” Accarezza ancora una volta il petto di Harry e poi-  
Vai via.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per circa un’ora, Harry non riesce ad allontanare quella conversazione dalla sua testa. Stanno navigando nelle acque del mare senza una destinazione prefissata. Questo è quello che dovrebbe fare Harry in questo momento, scegliere la loro prossima destinazione in modo da poterla dare a Zayn, il quale poi stabilirà la loro rotta, ma è distratto.  
Alla fine è il moro ad andare da lui. “Allora dove siamo diretti, Capitano?” Chiede, appoggiando gli avambracci contro la ringhiera e sporgendosi in modo da poter seguire lo sguardo di Harry nel profondo blu dell’oceano.  
Harry inspira lentamente. “Dove vuoi andare?”  
Per un minuto, Zayn tace. Non è insolito per lui - sta prendendo in considerazione la domanda. “Ho sempre voluto andare a Barcellona,” dice pensieroso.  
“Barcellona sia, allora,” concorda Harry. “Metti la rotta per Barcellona.”  
Zayn non si muove. “Avremo bisogno di fermarci due volte lungo il percorso per fare rifornimento,” dice. “A meno che non ci imbattiamo in una nave mercantile su cui possiamo fare irruzione. Le Cicladi di solito offrono una buona selezione di navi mercantili. Cosa vogliamo fare?”  
Harry considera quella opzione. Seguire il percorso lungo le Cicladi significa aggiungere alcuni giorni di viaggio in più, ma il pirata è sempre stato affezionato a quelle isole, alle sabbie bianche delle loro spiagge e alle limpide acque blu, alla scarsità della popolazione. È bellissimo lì, forse uno dei suoi posti preferiti nel mondo, e Zayn lo sa.  
Fare irruzione su una nave mercantile comporterebbe fare un passo che non hanno fatto finora, non con Louis a bordo. Assalire un’altra nave è ciò che fanno i pirati, ma da quando c’è Louis a bordo l’equipaggio di Harry non lo ha fatto. Perché il capitano ha ordinato loro di non farlo.  
Perché c’è una parte di Harry che non vuole esporre Louis alla violenza della vita di un pirata.  
Forse è tempo che lo faccia. Forse è tempo che lasci che Louis scelga.  
“Le Cicladi sia.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vogliono alcuni giorni per raggiungere le Cicladi. Durante quel lasso di tempo, Harry non evita Louis di per sé, ma sicuramente fa di tutto per tenersi occupato. E sicuramente ignora ogni domanda non così sottile che Louis gli pone sulla loro destinazione. Dire ad alta voce dove sono diretti significherebbe ammettere che è reale, che lo sta facendo davvero. Non sarà possibile per lui tornare indietro se lo dice ad alta voce.  
Non che possa tornare indietro se non lo dice ad alta voce. Solo che… vorrebbe rimandarlo ancora per un po’.  
Quando la costa di Andros inizia ad essere ormai visibile, Harry attira Louis nella cabina e glielo dice. Se sente il suo cuore battere come un tamburo impazzito mentre lo fa beh, quelli non sono affari di nessuno, se non suoi.  
“Stiamo per andare alla ricerca di una nave mercantile per poterla saccheggiare,” dice Harry senza mezzi termini, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, aprendo le labbra. “Lo farai davvero,” dice. Non è una domanda.  
Harry continua. “Abbiamo bisogno di provviste e le navi mercantili da queste parti tendono ad averle. Quello che ho bisogno che tu faccia è-”  
“Non ho intenzione di nascondermi,” lo interrompe Louis. Harry scuote la testa.  
“Non è quello che stavo per dire. Stavo per dire che devi stare vicino a Zayn e fare esattamente quello che ti dice di fare quando ti dice di farlo. Cerca di non attirare attenzioni inutili su te stesso e non dire nulla a nessuno che non sia del nostro equipaggio.”  
Non è un piano privo di rischi. È lungi dall’essere un piano privo di rischi, in realtà, e c’è una grande parte di Harry che non vuole farlo, non vuole mettere Louis a rischio in questo modo. Ma non è sua la decisione e se vogliono continuare quella storia, per quanto temporaneamente, Harry deve dare a Louis la possibilità di scegliere da solo. Non vuole essere un’altra di quelle persone nella vita di Louis che cerca di prendere decisioni per lui, non più.  
Per un minuto, Louis lo fissa senza capire. Il riccio cerca di sostenere il suo sguardo, combattendo l’impulso di avvicinarsi e baciarlo. È solo perché sa che è un bisogno irrazionale, soprattutto in quel momento, e non vuole arrendersi al bisogno di farlo.  
“Mi stai permettendo di partecipare,” dice Louis con fermezza. “Tu - non hai obiezioni al riguardo?”  
Oh, Harry ha tonnellate di obiezioni al riguardo ed è abbastanza sicuro che Louis lo sappia. Ciò non cambia il fatto che è un passo che devono fare.  
“Stai vicino a Zayn,” ripete il riccio. “Non posso - non sarò in grado di preoccuparmi per te mentre facciamo irruzione e combattiamo, va bene? Quindi stai vicino a Zayn.”  
“Wow, sei passato direttamente dal trattarmi come un vero membro di questo equipaggio al ricordarmi quanto io sia un peso per voi,” dice Louis. “Molte grazie.”  
Fuori dalla porta, Danny grida che c’è una nave in vista. È ufficialmente arrivato il momento. Harry non può stare qui e discutere di questo proprio ora. “Fallo e basta,” dice. “Per favore.” Mette la mano sulla maniglia della porta, pronto a guidare il suo equipaggio in un’incursione.  
Louis gli afferra il braccio prima che Harry possa andarsene. “Grazie,” dice piano, rivolgendogli un piccolo e dolce sorriso. Lo avrebbe ascoltato senza protestare.  
Se il riccio riuscirà ad uscire incolume da quella situazione, sicuramente prenderà quel sorriso e quell’ubbidienza come una piccola vittoria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Liam!” Urla Harry, sollevando la spada per schivare e bloccare il colpo del marinaio contro cui sta combattendo, abbassando poi il braccio. Lancia una forte gomitata sulla testa del ragazzo, lo mette fuori combattimento. “Liam, ce l’hai?”  
Intorno a lui, il clangore di spade che si scontrano risuona nell’aria, i corpi si muovono, combattono. La spada di Harry gli viene tolta dalle mani prima che Liam risponda, costringendolo a usare la testa.  
Letteralmente. Dà una testata alla persona che lo ha attaccato, facendolo finire contro un palo. Il colpo è doloroso per la sua testa, ma di sicuro fa più male all’altra persona.  
“Ce l’ho!” Grida Liam, trionfante, e il combattimento si ferma.  
Perché la lama della spada di Liam è premuta contro la gola del Capitano della _The Dragon’s Death._  
Harry si raddrizza. Si asciuga un po’ di sangue che gli cola dalla guancia. Potrebbe essere suo, ma potrebbe essere di chiunque altro. Non importa.  
“Capitano,” dice, rivolgendosi all’uomo rannicchiato contro il corpo di Liam. “Devi dire al tuo equipaggio di arrendersi.”  
L’uomo drizza la schiena. “E se non lo facessi?”  
“I morti non parlano,” dice Harry in tono blando, godendosi il modo in cui il colorito sparisce dalla faccia dell’uomo. È un bluff, anche se l’uomo non lo sa – fanno del loro meglio per evitare di prendere delle vite durante i loro assalti. Di solito hanno anche abbastanza successo.  
Le tattiche che usano per spaventare le loro vittime di solito funzionano.  
“Ritiratevi,” dice l’uomo debolmente. Harry alza le sopracciglia, aspettando che lo ripeta più forte, in modo che il suo equipaggio possa effettivamente sentirlo. “Ritiratevi.”  
“Che bravo ragazzo,” dice il riccio con approvazione, facendo cenno a Liam di abbassare un po’ la spada. “Legali!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trovano tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno per affrontare ancora qualche settimana di viaggio e più. Louis è molto felice di supervisionare il trasporto della merce dalla _The Dragon's Death_ alla _The Sparrow_. Harry lo lascia fare, mentre una manciata di membri dell’equipaggio rimane sulla _The Dragon’s Death _per sorvegliare i prigionieri.  
Lui invece va a cercare Zayn.  
“Ehi,” Zayn lo saluta distrattamente, la matita nascosta dietro l’orecchio, e aggrotta la fronte mentre osserva una lista. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Harry sposta il suo peso da un piede all’altro. “Come è stato Louis?” Chiede di getto, perché non sembra esserci un modo per fare quella domanda senza sembrare troppo coinvolto.  
Zayn lo guarda, inarcando un sopracciglio, una piccola stonatura sul suo viso perfettamente scolpito e pulito. È proprio da lui non avere un minimo graffio anche dopo uno scontro. “È andato tutto bene, amico. Ha seguito i tuoi ordini.”  
Qualcosa di simile al piacere e alla soddisfazione punge nell’intestino del capitano. “Hai seguito i tuoi ordini, vuoi dire?”  
“No,” risponde il moro, scuotendo la testa. Afferra la matita da dietro l’orecchio e fa un segno sulla sua lista. “Stava decisamente seguendo i tuoi ordini. Ha fatto quello che gli ho detto di fare, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che lo stesse facendo solo perché tu gli hai detto di ascoltarmi.”  
Beh. Quella è una cosa decisamente inaspettata, lo prende un po’ in contropiede.  
Zayn alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. “Come puoi non essertene accorto, prima d’ora?” Chiede. “Fa solo finta di non ascoltarti, Harry. Probabilmente lo fa solo perché si diverte a vederti così toccato dalla cosa.”  
Harry sospira. “Ma stava bene?” Chiede ancora. “Non ha dovuto combattere contro nessuno?”  
“Forse non doveva farlo?” Chiede Zayn. “No, non doveva. Lo ha fatto comunque? Sì, ha combattuto contro un paio di uomini. Si è difeso molto bene, in realtà.”  
Cristo. Non è quello che Harry avrebbe voluto sentire. Avrebbe preferito non saperlo. “Grazie,” dice, sospirando profondamente. Torna indietro per verificare come procede il trasferimento delle provviste.  
C’è una piccola parte di lui che è orgoglioso del fatto che Louis sia in grado di reggere un confronto diretto con qualcuno, che sia in grado di difendersi da solo. Harry ha la sensazione che alla fine accetterà questa cosa. Prima o poi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ha sempre avuto un debole per le Cicladi. È bellissimo quel posto, molto rilassante. Naturalmente non possono semplicemente continuare il loro viaggio senza fermarsi per qualche giorno. Ovviamente devono gettare l’ancora su un’isola differente per non dare nell’occhio, ma ne vale la pena. L’equipaggio dovrà fare a turni per andare a Serifos, dal momento che sono ancorati abbastanza lontani da lì.  
Uno dei vantaggi di essere il Capitano, tuttavia, è il non dover fare uno di quei turni. Harry ha in programma di trascorrere due giorni interi sull’isola, immergendosi nella cultura e nel cibo, perdendosi in essa. Sarà un bel cambiamento dal suo solito stile di vita frenetico.  
Prima però, deve riuscire a scendere dalla nave senza che Louis lo fermi o cerchi di accompagnarlo. Che sia chiaro, Harry ha dei piani per i prossimi due giorni e quei piani coinvolgono assolutamente Louis, ma prima ha dei piani con i suoi ragazzi.  
Bere. Ha in programma di bere con i suoi ragazzi.  
Scendere dalla nave è in realtà facile, per una volta. Basta spiegare a Louis il perché non può andare con loro. È qualcosa che accetta facilmente, sorridendo e carezzando lievemente la guancia del riccio, lasciandolo sbigottito. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che una serata a bighellonare in giro con gli amici fosse qualcosa che Louis avrebbe accettato così facilmente.  
  
  
  
  
Trovano una taverna dall’aspetto squallido e subito entrano al suo interno, il vociare ed il chiasso sono ad un volume ragionevole per ora. Zayn si dirige verso il bar per ordinare mentre tutti loro vanno alla ricerca di un tavolo per quattro. Harry lancia poi un’occhiata in direzione di Zayn e subito si fa prendere dal suo solito attacco di irrazionale gelosia – il moro parla una quantità indicibile di lingue, ed anche se il suo greco è un po’ arrugginito, riesce comunque a parlare in modo fluente e ad ordinare per loro. Harry, al contrario, non è mai stato bravo a imparare le lingue.  
“Lo odio a volte,” dice il riccio ad alta voce, cadendo su una sedia vuota.  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che anche lui a volte ti odia, Capitano,” dice allegramente Niall, portandosi una manciata di noccioline alla bocca. Probabilmente sono stantii, saranno sul quel tavolo da una quantità di tempo indeterminabile. Niall però li mangia senza fare una smorfia.  
Harry si stiracchia, facendo scricchiolare un po’ la schiena. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che a volte vi odio tutti,” dice, eguagliando il livello di allegria di Niall. Non riuscirà mai a superarlo, almeno fino a quando non avrà qualche drink nel suo corpo.  
A proposito di bevande, Zayn si unisce a loro con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri, posizionandolo al centro del tavolo prima di reclamare un posto per sé. “Di cosa state parlando?”  
“Harry ci sta solo dicendo di quanto ci odia,” gli spiega Liam, allungando una mano e afferrando un bicchiere dal vassoio. Il liquore è scuro e irriconoscibile, cosa che Harry apprezza. Quei liquori lo fanno sempre ubriacare più velocemente.  
“Oh, povero bambino che deve avere a che fare con un equipaggio fedele a sua disposizione,” Zayn lo prende in giro, afferrando anche lui un bicchiere e prendendone un sorso.  
Il riccio sbuffa, prende il suo bicchiere e ne trangugia un enorme sorso prima di rispondere. “Sono contento che tu riesca a capire il mio dolore, Zayn. Significa davvero molto per me.”  
Se avesse bevuto un po’, avrebbe trovato quella battuta un po’ più esilarante. Anche gli altri l’avrebbero trovata divertente. Diventano dei veri bambinoni immaturi quando bevono.  
“Sì, hai davvero molte difficoltà,” continua Zayn. “Hai bisogno di un abbraccio?”  
Harry finisce il resto del suo drink prima di alzarsi. “Sai cosa, Zayn?_ Ho davvero_ bisogno di un abbraccio.” Si lancia su Zayn per abbracciarlo prima che quest’ultimo abbia la possibilità di dire qualcosa, e l’impatto lo fa ribaltare dalla sedia. Atterrano insieme sul pavimento, schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro, uno dei gomiti di Zayn scava nelle costole di Harry mentre il capitano gli avvolge le braccia al collo.  
La sedia si rompe nel processo. Zayn sta urlando qualcosa sotto di lui, ma Harry non riesce a capire di cosa si tratti. Non con il barista che gli colpisce la schiena con una scopa e gli urla chissà cosa in greco. Presumibilmente sta cercando di buttarli fuori.  
Se ne vanno quindi, uscendo nella notte calda e camminando fino al fondo della strada per trovare un altro bar. Questa volta meno squallido ma comunque ancora sgradevole, sudicio. Di nuovo, Zayn si avvicina al bar per ordinare, tornando poco dopo con un vassoio pieno di shots.  
La notte peggiora da lì in poi. Passano da un bar all’altro, ne abbandonano alcuni poco prima di essere cacciati fuori, per poi venir sbattuti fuori dagli altri. Passata la mezzanotte finiscono in una strada abbandonata e ciondolano lì, i corpi sovrapposti e aggrovigliati. È una bella notte, il cielo è sereno e ci sono molte stelle visibili, l’aria è abbastanza calda da non avere freddo ma non così calda da sudare. Tempo perfetto.  
“Ricordate l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto una cosa del genere?” Chiede Niall all’improvviso mentre passa una bottiglia che hanno rubato dall’ultimo bar in cui sono stati. “Penso che eravamo a Barcellona quella volta. Non dimenticherò mai il modo in cui ci hai fatti cacciare fuori dal paese dalla polizia, Liam.”  
Harry ride, allungando le dita mentre ricorda quel giorno. Anche quella era stata una bellissima serata, piena di risate e alcol. Sicuramente memorabile.  
“Beh, Niall, se non fosse stato per te che hai cercato di rubare un paio di manette da un ufficiale di polizia fuori servizio, probabilmente ci avrebbero lasciato in pace,” ribatte Liam, prendendo un sorso dalla bottiglia prima di passarla a Harry.  
Zayn annuisce meditabondo. “Non so amico, penso che il marito della donna con cui hai chiacchierato quella notte si sia parecchio offeso per il modo in cui si sono evolute le cose tra di voi. Probabilmente avremmo comunque avuto qualche problema da lui e dai suoi compagni. Mi è sembrato un gruppo molto aggressivo, il loro.”  
“Come avrei potuto sapere che era una donna sposata?” Protesta Liam. Harry nasconde il suo sorriso dietro alla bottiglia mentre prende un sorso profondo e soddisfacente, il rum gli brucia in gola. “Non mi sono reso conto che lei fosse già impegnata fino a quando Harry non mi ha lasciato il suo anello tra le mani.”  
Quell’anello ora giace nel cassettone di Harry sulla nave. Non ha quasi alcun valore economico, quindi a questo punto il riccio lo tiene per ragioni puramente sentimentali. È un po’ sorpreso dal fatto che Louis non l’abbia trovato durante una delle sue razzie tra le sue cose e non gli abbia chiesto da dove provenisse.  
“Sei fortunato che l’ho trovato,” dice Harry, allungando la bottiglia nella mano di Zayn e piegando le braccia sotto la testa. “Sicuramente avremmo avuto più probabilità contro la polizia rispetto a quel gruppo di idioti infuriati. L’ultima cosa di cui avrei bisogno è un altro poster della mia faccia, disegnata terribilmente tra l’altro, appeso in giro per un’altra città.”  
“Non preoccuparti, tesoro, l’avrei potuto disegnare io per poi darlo alla polizia e mi sarei assicurato che non fossi riconoscibile,” dice Zayn, dando una pacca sulla spalla di un Harry ormai palesemente ubriaco. Anche lui avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere per la sua ciurma, e poi si sarebbe rifiutato di spiegare loro come ci è riuscito. Non sarebbe la prima volta che compie una delle sue magie e salva i culi di tutti.  
Devono pensare tutti la stessa cosa, perché scoppiano a ridere più o meno nello stesso momento, schiamazzando mentre si rotolano l’uno sull’altro. Harry finisce a pancia in giù con la faccia premuta scomodamente contro l’asfalto, Niall disteso al suo fianco, le gambe di Zayn appoggiate sulla sua schiena e il ginocchio di Liam che gli preme contro le costole. È una posizione fastidiosamente comoda, in realtà, ed è sicuro che non sarebbe stato così con nessun’altro, solo con questi tre ragazzi. Harry li adora con tutto il cuore e non deve essere ubriaco per dirglielo.  
“Vorrei che ci fosse dell’erba morbida sotto di me e non l’asfalto duro,” borbotta Harry. Riesce a sentire i ciottoli che si fanno strada sulla sua guancia. Molto presto probabilmente saranno incisi permanentemente sulla pelle, incollati alla sua faccia per il resto della sua vita. E sorprendentemente, la cosa non gli dà alcun fastidio.  
“Culo?” Chiede Niall. “Il culo di chi? Il culo di Louis?”  
Harry sussulta. “Perché stai parlando di culi?”  
“Non hai appena detto culo?” Chiede Niall. “Sono confuso. Ti manca il culo di Lou? È davvero così bello? Non avrei mai immaginato di vederti perdere la testa in questo modo per qualcuno.”  
È una testimonianza dell’ubriachezza di Harry la frase che gli esce dalle labbra. “È davvero così bello,” conferma infatti. “Non so perchého pensato che sarebbe stato un tipo più tranquillo. Non è mai tranquillo, quello lì. Nemmeno a letto.”  
Qualcuno schiaffeggia la schiena di Harry. Non può dire chi dalla sua posizione, ma se lo avesse saputo si sarebbe di sicuro alzato e lo avrebbe affrontato in combattimento. Decisamente. “Sai che ti ucciderebbe se ti sentisse parlare di lui in questo modo, giusto?” Chiede Liam. Deve essere stato lui, allora.  
Forse i combattimenti possono aspettare ancora qualche minuto. Harry sta diventando tutt’uno con la strada sotto di sè. Spera che la chiameranno come lui quando morirà. “Correrai a casa a dirglielo allora, Liam?” Chiede il riccio, riuscendo a liberare un braccio per assestargli un piccolo schiaffo. “Non pensare che io non abbia notato quanto vi siate avvicinati voi due. Prova a rubarmelo e giuro che ti metterò alla corda, non pensare che non lo farò.”  
Liam lo colpisce di nuovo. “Sei un fottuto idiota se pensi che si lascerà rubare,” dice. “Cristo, sono abbastanza sicuro che finirà per guidare la tua nave se non stai attento. Potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea.”  
In realtà, Harry è abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe una brutta, bruttissima idea. Chissà che tipo di cambiamenti Louis cercherebbe di apportare all’ordine delle cose. Probabilmente avrebbe messo Harry a pulire il ponte tutti i giorni.  
“Mi causerà così tanti problemi,” sospira Harry, spostandosi a disagio. “Andiamo a prenderlo ora, per favore.”  
E così vanno a prenderlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Che diavolo?” Dice Louis quando apre la porta, con indosso solo una vestaglia. Presumibilmente sotto non ha nulla. O non ha pensato che Harry tornasse stanotte oppure l’ha immaginato e ha voluto accoglierlo pronto per fare sesso.  
Mm. Sesso di bentornato. È sempre carino.  
“Siamo venuti a trovarti!” Cinguetta Liam, incredibilmente allegro nonostante la ridicola quantità di alcol che ha consumato.  
“Siete venuti a trovarmi,” ripete Louis lentamente. “Pensavo fosse la vostra serata tra amici?”  
“Lo è,” concorda Harry, inciampando in avanti e prendendo la faccia di Louis tra le sue mani, accarezzando piano con i pollici i suoi zigomi pronunciati. “Ma adesso anche tu fai parte della cerchia di amici, piccolo.”  
Louis alza le sopracciglia. Ha un’espressione strana dal momento che ha le guance tutte schiacciate per le mani del riccio che le stringono. “Siamo al punto della nostra relazione in cui mi chiami piccolo di fronte ai tuoi amici?” Chiede. Non sembra aspettarsi una risposta, ed allunga la mano per allontanare le mani di Harry dal suo viso.  
Zayn geme, spingendoli tutti e quattro collettivamente nella stanza. “Che ne dite se non parliamo di questa cosa adesso,” suggerisce, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. “Harry non è riuscito a stare zitto e ha parlato solo di te e, in qualche modo, questo ha portato Niall a voler vedere che tipo di gioielli il capitano ha nascosto qui e Liam non ha smesso un attimo di cantare. Allora eccoci qua.”  
“E in qualche modo sei l’unico che è anche lontanamente sobrio?” Chiede Louis scettico, avvicinandosi di più ad Harry mentre lotta per sostenerli entrambi. Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro. Harry gli dà un pizzico sulla guancia, sorridendo come uno stupido.  
Forse c’è un’altra bottiglia di rum, l’hanno conservata durante il viaggio di ritorno alla nave. Niall l’ha procurata da qualche parte e Harry è ancora troppo ubriaco per capire dove.  
Zayn offre a Louis un sorriso storto. “Non mi definirei sobrio esattamente, ma sono decisamente più lucido di loro. Niall ha continuato a gridare di essere un folletto sulla via del ritorno.”  
“Questo,” dice Niall, puntando un dito traballante verso Zayn. “È dannatamente offensivo, amico, e credo di non apprezzarlo.”  
Harry inspira profondamente, annusando il dolce profumo di Louis. “I tuoi capelli hanno un buon odore,” lo informa, nel caso in cui Louis non lo sapesse. È molto importante che lo sappia.  
“Okay, casanova,” gli dice Louis, trascinandolo con sé sulla pila di coperte poggiate sul pavimento. “Siediti dai.”  
Harry si siede. Beh, diciamo che si getta praticamente sul pavimento quando Louis smette di sostenere il suo peso. Ma per fortuna finisce seduto, ed è questo l’importante.  
Accanto alla porta, Zayn e Niall stanno ancora discutendo dei folletti. Harry non ha nulla di utile da aggiungere a quella conversazione, quindi concentra la sua attenzione su Louis, in piedi di fronte a lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre gli rivolge la schiena.  
Cristo, ha davvero un bel culo. Così rotondo, morbido e perfetto. Quando rimarranno finalmente da soli, Harry ha intenzione di morderlo un po’, lasciare il segno su quelle rotondità scolpite da Dio. È un sedere che merita i segni dei suoi denti, pensa Harry. Saggiamente, sceglie di tenere quel pensiero per sé. Anche nel suo stato da ubriaco sa che sarebbe una terribile idea dirlo ad alta voce. Louis lo avrebbe di sicuro pugnalato.  
Il principe ha anche dei polsi abbastanza piccoli. Almeno Harry ha qualcosa di carino da guardare mentre viene pugnalato a morte. C’è sempre un lato positivo.  
“Che cosa stai-,” inizia Louis, lanciando un’occhiata al riccio da sopra la spalla. “Gesù, stai davvero perdendo l’equilibrio anche da seduto? Ma come devo fare con te.”  
Harry gli rivolge un ghigno, con tanto di fossette. “Perché non vieni a sederti qui accanto a me per assicurati che io rimanga in posizione verticale?” Suggerisce, indicando con la mano lo spazio tra le sue gambe. Probabilmente sarebbe stato più efficace se non si fosse ribaltato, atterrando con il naso nella pila di coperte.  
“Ow,” dice in tono lamentoso. In realtà non si è fatto male, ma Louis magari si dispiacerà per lui se finge di avere dolore, giusto? Giusto. Questo è il miglior piano che Harry abbia mai escogitato.  
L’unico rumore nella stanza per alcuni secondi sono le voci di Niall e Zayn che continuano a discutere sui folletti. Harry vuole alzare lo sguardo e vedere se Louis si sente adeguatamente dispiaciuto per lui. Ma se lo fa sarà capirà che è una bufala, e Louis sicuramente non si siederà accanto a lui.  
“Non sei per nulla carino in questo stato,” dice Louis, ma si è avvicinato a lui e lo sta riportando in posizione seduta, sistemandosi poi tra le sue gambe.  
Harry sorride, strofinando il viso nella parte posteriore del collo di Louis. I suoi capelli sono così morbidi e hanno un profumo così buono. Ha sicuramente rubato il suo sapone e a Harry non importa, perché profuma di buono. “Sono carino invece,” protesta, la voce attutita da una manciata di capelli finiti nella sua bocca. Nessuno sta prestando loro attenzione, comunque. Niall sta scavando nella scrivania di Harry, Liam è disteso in un angolo della stanza, e sta ridendo da solo per qualcosa, e Zayn sta tirando fuori un’altra bottiglia di rum dalla tasca della giacca.  
Harry sorride ancora un po’. Ama la capacità di Zayn di far apparire l’alcol. È così gentile. Zayn è il migliore.  
“Sono contento che lo pensi,” dice Zayn sagace, e questa è l’unica ragione per cui Harry si rende conto di aver parlato a voce alta. Spera non abbia detto ad alta voce anche i pensieri che ha fatto sui capelli di Louis.  
“L’hai fatto,” dice Louis. “E sì, ti ho rubato il sapone, comunque.”  
Oh, questo spiega tutto. In effetti, ha un odore terribilmente familiare. Con cautela, Harry avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e lo abbraccia piano, resistendo all’impulso di stringerlo a sé. C’è circa un cinquanta per cento di probabilità che Louis lo schiaffeggi.  
Louis non lo schiaffeggia. Tutto quello che fa è posare le mani su quelle di Harry, tenendole lì. Il tocco fa andare a fuoco il petto del capitano. “Sei un ubriaco davvero affettuoso,” dice il principe. Sembra essere felice di questo. “Ti odierai per questo al mattino.”  
“Harry è sempre molto bisognoso di coccole quando è ubriaco,” dice Liam, sedendosi. Harry vorrebbe applaudire l’amico per esserci riuscito, solo che non è sicuro che le sue mani funzionino in quel momento. “Una volta a Cape Town ha provato a raggomitolarsi contro questo barista corpulento e lui gli ha quasi staccato la testa. È stato fortunato perché la fidanzata dell’energumeno era lì e quindi lo ha aiutato. Diceva che assomigliava ad un cucciolo bisognoso di carezze.”  
“Ma lui _è_ un cucciolo carino bisognoso di carezze,” grida Zayn, sedendosi accanto a Harry e arruffandogli i capelli. Il riccio sorride ancora di più, inclinando la testa contro la mano di Zayn. Ama quando gli accarezzano i capelli, soprattutto se a farlo è Zayn. Il moro è davvero bravo a fare le carezze.  
“Coccole,” borbotta Harry, gli occhi socchiusi. “Così bello.”  
Sente poi il tintinnio di vetro. È un po’ confuso per un secondo, poi però ricorda che c’è un’altra bottiglia di rum.  
Ooh. C’è un’altra bottiglia di rum!  
“È il mio turno,” dice Harry, allungando le mani per avere la bottiglia.  
Louis però lo spinge all’indietro, portandosi la bottiglia alle labbra e deglutendo con grazia. “Ne hai avuto più che abbastanza, piccolo ubriacone.”  
Harry fa il broncio, appoggiando la fronte contro la nuca di Louis. La sua pelle è così morbida e calda, e profuma di buono. Il riccio si distrae per qualche minuto, respirando solo il profumo di Louis. Quando ritorna in sé, l’omega sta ridendo per qualcosa che Niall sta raccontando, ed è rilassato tra le braccia di Harry. Si sente vuoto, perché il principe non gli sta prestando attenzione, e quindi fa scivolare due dita sotto l’orlo della camicia di Louis, appoggiandole sulla sua calda pancia nuda.  
Louis non dice niente. Bingo.  
“Sembra che voi abbiate vissuto un sacco di avventure insieme,” dice Louis.  
“Sì,” concorda Liam, prendendo un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia. La sta monopolizzando da almeno cinque minuti, Harry ne è abbastanza sicuro. Nessuno sembra volerla passare a lui. “Non importa dove siamo nel mondo, so che questi ragazzi mi guarderanno sempre le spalle. E sanno che io farei lo stesso per loro.”  
“Aww, Leeyum,” grida Niall, abbracciando l’amico. Si schiantano sul pavimento con un pesante tonfo, rotolandosi fino a quando non sbattono contro Zayn, facendo cadere anche lui.  
Da lì in poi è tutto un delirio. In qualche modo Harry viene attirato dentro quello strano abbraccio, il che significa che anche Louis viene tirato giù con lui, e si rotolano insieme sul pavimento per un po’, sporcandosi di polvere. Dura fino a quando Louis grida loro di smettere.  
Ha una voce che perfora i timpani quando urla, quel ragazzo.  
Ritornano nuovamente nelle posizioni assunte in precedenza, Louis seduto a gambe incrociate tra le gambe di Harry, cercando di tenerlo in posizione verticale. Harry si sente molto più sobrio rispetto a prima, ma non lo dirà o rischierà che Louis si allontani.  
“Allora dimmi, come vi siete conosciuti?” Chiede il principe, sollevando la mano di Harry che è finita tra le sue cosce e spostandola in un posto più appropriato. “Harry mi ha detto che lui e Liam si conoscevano prima che diventasse il Capitano della _The Sparrow_, ma non ha mai spiegato come vi siete conosciuti. O come vi siete conosciuti tutti.”  
“Beh, Liam e io ci siamo conosciuti per primi,” inizia il riccio, parlando molto lentamente. Quando beve non può fare a meno di parlare in modo ancora più lento e strascicato.  
Liam lo interrompe subito. “Eravamo a bordo della _The Great Yearning _insieme. Era il nostro primo lavoro su una nave pirata. Eravamo entrambi giovani, i due membri più giovani dell’equipaggio, quindi naturalmente eravamo sempre appiccicati all’inizio, guardandoci le spalle a vicenda. Avresti dovuto vederlo, però, inizialmente era tutto arti ed aveva le guance così paffute. Quando però andava in giro faceva stragi, incantava praticamente tutti gli altri membri dell’equipaggio e ci procurava cibo e bevande extra tutto il tempo.”  
Harry allunga una mano e dà una pacca sul ginocchio di Liam. “Non fare il modesto, Li, mentre io incantavo il cuoco per farci dare cibo extra, tu te ne andavi in giro a rubare monete extra in modo da poter comprare la nostra nave, un giorno. Ero solo la distrazione.”  
“Aspetta, quindi se era Liam quello che si procurava i soldi extra come ha fatto Harry a diventare il Capitano?” Chiede Louis, sporgendosi in avanti.  
“È il fascino,” dice Harry sagace. “Inoltre, a Liam non piace essere il cattivo.”  
“_Comunque_,” continua Liam. “Quando poi abbiamo messo da parte abbastanza soldi, siamo scappati e ci siamo trovati un lavoretto su una nave più grande. Eravamo un po’ più grandi a quel punto, quindi non abbiamo dovuto fare quei lavori di merda che avevamo fatto prima, e abbiamo continuato a farci strada e a migliorare fino a quando non abbiamo avuto le competenze necessarie per guidare una nave. Quindi dovevamo ormai solo procurarci una nave, e ci siamo riusciti per caso, davvero.”  
Quella sì che era stata una buona serata. Una delle migliori della vita di Harry – vincere una nave grazie ad una scommessa. È un bel ricordo.  
“E gli altri?” Chiede Louis. Sembra davvero molto interessato a questa storia. A Harry piace.  
“Beh, Zayn lo abbiamo conosciuto su una delle altre navi,” dice Liam. “Era un falsario in Inghilterra e ci avrebbe quindi potuto aiutare con documenti falsi e cose così, qualunque cosa avessimo bisogno per sembrare persone legittime. È stata una scelta naturale quella di prenderlo come membro del nostro equipaggio.”  
“Mi hanno trovato ubriaco in un bar,” dice Niall. “O almeno pensavano che fossi ubriaco. In realtà stavo cercando di ingannare un gruppo di ragazzi per rubare i loro soldi giocando a blackjack.”  
Incuriosito, Louis chiede “Hai vinto?”  
Niall ridacchia. “Certo che ho vinto. Li derubai di oltre un migliaio di pezzi d’oro e me ne andai prima che si rendessero conto di quello che era successo. Mi sono imbattuto in questi ragazzi fuori dal locale e ho accolto la loro offerta, quindi sono diventato un membro dell’equipaggio.”  
“Così di punto in bianco?” Domanda Louis. Si appoggia di nuovo al petto di Harry. Si adatta così perfettamente al suo corpo, così piccolo, caldo e profumato. Odora come se volesse che Harry lo mordesse un po’. Il riccio potrebbe farlo.  
Più tardi, però, quando i ragazzi andranno via.  
“Praticamente sì,” risponde Harry, facendo scivolare di nuovo le dita sotto la camicia di Louis. “Le persone che vedi sedute in questa stanza sono stati i primi membri dell’equipaggio della _The Wandering Sparrow_. I miei compagni più fidati.”  
“Sei disgustosamente sincero quando sei ubriaco,” dice Louis, pizzicando il retro del polso di Harry. “Per favore stai zitto, prima che tu dica qualsiasi altra cosa che possa metterti in imbarazzo.”  
Il riccio sorride. Ovviamente il ‘_sei davvero carino quando sei ubriaco_’ è sottointeso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al mattino, Harry si sveglia con un forte mal di testa e con solo vaghi ricordi della scorsa notte. I ragazzi sono tutti in condizioni simili, sparpagliati per la stanza. Nessuno di loro riesce a uscire dalla porta e ad andare sul ponte per più di un’ora.  
Louis ride spudoratamente alle loro spalle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando i postumi della sbornia si calmano – il che richiede mezza giornata e una tonnellata di acqua – Harry porta Louis sull’isola. Nessuno dei due sa parlare fluentemente il greco, solo qualche parola, ma fanno un po’ di shopping, fanno un giro in un mercato all’aperto e comprano piccole leccornie locali da mangiare mentre camminano l’uno accanto all’altro.  
Poi, quando il sole è ormai abbastanza basso nel cielo dal momento che sta iniziando a tramontare, Harry compra una coperta e li conduce in una zona isolata di una spiaggia, una piena zeppa di legni e alghe. Devono calciare via la maggior parte di esse prima di poter posare la coperta e poi, una volta sistemati, Louis si appoggia contro il petto di Harry, guardando il tramonto insieme. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, il principe mormora “Se non stai attento, penserò che stai cercando di stupirmi e corteggiarmi, Capitano Styles.” Tocca la mano di Harry per dare enfasi a quelle parole.  
Il riccio mantiene lo sguardo fisso sul tramonto. È davvero molto bello, sfumature di rosa, blu e arancione si uniscono per creare uno spettacolo meraviglioso. In quel momento iniziano a penetrare anche alcuni sprazzi di rosso, creando un gioco di colori a dir poco mozzafiato, ed Harry si rilassa un po’. Domani non salperanno, ma un tramonto di colore rosso è sempre di buon auspicio.  
“Non ti sto corteggiando,” dice Harry, mantenendo le dita rilassate e libere contro lo stomaco di Louis.  
Il principe non si irrigidisce contro di lui, cosa che Harry può solo prendere come un buon segno. “Allora cosa stiamo facendo?” Chiede senza voltarsi. “Una settimana fa eri fermamente convinto del fatto che non avremmo mai più fatto sesso, e ora siamo qui, sdraiati su una spiaggia in Grecia. E il tuo cazzo sta praticamente scavando nella mia schiena.”  
Harry inspira in modo uniforme. “Ci stiamo solo divertendo,” dice. “Vedremo quello che succederà.”  
A quel punto, Louis si gira tra le braccia di Harry, in modo che siano faccia a faccia. “Stai dicendo un mucchio di stronzate anche ora, proprio come quando mi hai detto che non saresti stato il primo a prendere la mia verginità,” dice con la stessa calma di Harry. “Qualunque cosa stiamo facendo in questo momento, non è casuale e non dobbiamo assolutamente _vedere quello che succederà_.”  
Harry apre la bocca per rispondere. Non sa quali parole verranno fuori, non sa se aiuteranno il suo caso o gli faranno scavare la sua fossa, ma non importa. Louis preme un dito sulle sue labbra, scuotendo la testa. “Puoi raccontare a te stesso tutto ciò che vuoi per rendere le cose più facili,” dice. “Quando cambierai idea, io sarò ancora qui.”  
Si alza in ginocchio e aggiunge. “Ma per ora-” Louis si libera velocemente della camicia, gettandola sulla sabbia con noncuranza.  
Probabilmente quello è un tacito invito. Per qualche motivo, Harry mormora “Per ora?”  
Il cervello di Harry a volte è lento a comprendere.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, si fa scivolare i pantaloni lungo le cosce e si distende sulla coperta. “Per ora,” ripete, muovendo le dita nella direzione di Harry. “Perché non vieni qui a dimostrarmi quanto _alfa _puoi essere.”  
Beh, Harry non può davvero rifiutare una sfida del genere. Si getta su Louis senza ulteriori indugi, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di calare i pantaloni fino in fondo, e lo bacia forte. Il bacio è profondo, persistente, fatto di lingue che scivolano insieme in modo avido e bisognoso. Baciare Louis è così bello, così morbido, così dolce. Sa di fragole, le sue labbra sono morbide e vellutate sotto quelle di Harry, e cedono così facilmente alla sua pressione. Il principe è praticamente schiacciato sotto il corpo del capitano, rilascia un piccolo gemito e cerca di allineare i loro bacini in modo che possano sfregare insieme.  
Con cautela, Harry poggia le dita attorno ai fianchi di Louis e li abbassa, facendoli ritornare a contatto con la coperta. “Resta fermo,” dice con fermezza.  
“Fammi stare fermo,” è la risposta immediata di Louis.  
Harry può farlo. Può fare molto di più, e per dimostrarlo si alza e fa rotolare Louis a pancia in giù, tenendolo fermo in quella posizione con una mano in mezzo alla sua schiena e usando l’altra per spogliarsi completamente.  
Louis è già bagnato, liscio e caldo al tatto mentre Harry fa scivolare due dita tra le sue natiche, strofinandole con delicatezza contro la sua entrata. “Non dovresti sfidare un alfa in questo modo, piccolo omega,” mormora contro la parte posteriore del collo di Louis, affondando delicatamente i denti sulla sua pelle morbida.  
“Perché?” Chiede Louis tremante. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo?”  
Quanta insolenza in un ragazzo così piccolo. Il riccio assesta quindi un piccolo schiaffo sul suo sedere per la sua sfrontatezza, godendosi il modo in cui il corpo di Louis viene travolto da mille brividi e cade in silenzio.  
Se avesse saputo che sarebbe stato così facile far tacere Louis, Harry lo avrebbe fatto molto tempo prima.  
Non risponde alla domanda del principe, scivolando giù lungo la schiena di Louis invece, lasciando baci su tutta la sua colonna vertebrale, finché non viene accolto dalla vista mozzafiato del giovane completamente esposto a lui, la sua entrata bagnata e scivolosa, che quasi implora di essere toccata.  
Harry la tocca. Con la lingua, in particolare.  
“Oh,” respira Louis, dimenandosi debolmente contro la coperta. “Questo è- Harry.”  
Una sola leccata ed è già completamente distrutto. Harry dovrà farlo più spesso se questa sarà sempre la sua reazione.  
“Stai zitto, piccolo omega,” mormora Harry, allargando le natiche di Louis, esponendo ancora di più la sua apertura. Poi inizia davvero a lavorarci su, baciando e leccando quella porzione fino a quando la sua mascella non diventa dolorante, e tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è il sapore di fragole mischiato a quello naturale di Louis. Sopra la sua testa, Louis emette piccoli rumori disperati, i fianchi che si muovono freneticamente mentre cerca di masturbarsi facendo sfregare il suo cazzo contro la coperta. Il suo piccolo e bellissimo omega è pronto per raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
Harry è un’alfa gentile, per fortuna. Fa scivolare la mano sinistra sotto la pancia di Louis fino a quando non riesce a avvolgere le dita attorno al cazzo del principe, dandogli quindi qualche stoccata per permettergli di scopare il suo pugno. I gemiti di Louis diventano un po’ più alti e disperati, la sua entrata è così bagnata, e questo permette al riccio di far scivolare la sua lingua dentro, e proprio così Louis viene, spruzzando il suo seme caldo e denso sulle dita di Harry.  
Che bravo omega. Harry glielo avrebbe detto, ma la sua bocca è ancora impegnata nel tentativo di allentare Louis abbastanza per il suo cazzo.  
In realtà non ci vuole molto. Louis sta biascicando parole che Harry non riesce a capire, parole che hanno una leggera supplica, il che significa che è pronto.  
Cristo, almeno il riccio spera che sia pronto.  
Lo apre rapidamente con solo due dita, ritirando a malapena la lingua e poi, una volta che il suo cazzo è così duro da non poter più aspettare, il nodo che minaccia di scoppiare nonostante la mancanza di stimoli, si alza sulle ginocchia e armeggia con i pantaloni, liberando finalmente la sua erezione e allineandosi con l’apertura del principe, sprofondando lentamente dentro il suo corpo.  
“Piccolo,” sospira Harry, avvolto in quelle pareti strette, calde e perfette. L’odore di fragole esplode praticamente in tutti i suoi sensi, inebriandoli.  
“Alfa,” geme Louis. Probabilmente lo fa solo perché vuole il nodo di Harry e lo vuole proprio ora. Ad ogni modo, il riccio inizia a muoversi, stoccate lente e precise che vanno a toccare quel dolce punto dentro il corpo dell’omega. Entrambi rilasciano un sospiro profondo, in sottofondo si sentono solo il rumore delle onde del mare e lo schioccare di pelle contro pelle. È tutto fantastico, quella sensazione è troppo incandescente e il suo nodo inizia ad espandersi. Sente Louis gemere ed il giovane viene di nuovo, ma Harry quasi non se ne accorge, troppo preso dal piacere che sta provando.  
Bastano poche stoccate prima che anche Harry si lasci andare all’orgasmo. La sensazione è talmente travolgente che l’unica cosa che può fare è poggiare la bocca dietro il collo di Louis, mordendo la sua pelle ogni tanto, tirando all’insù i fianchi di Louis in modo che l’angolazione sia migliore per lui e poi porta la mano verso il membro del principe, sperando che l’attrito possa bastare in modo che Louis possa venire un’altra volta. Harry è quasi incapace di prestare attenzione a tutto tranne che alle sensazioni che sta provando. Passano i minuti e restano così, persi l’uno dentro l’altro. Ci vuole un po’ prima che il nodo di Harry scenda abbastanza da scivolare via, e Louis è quasi addormentato contro di lui. Esce piano dal suo corpo, sentendo brividi sulla pelle.  
Louis è così bravo, così perfetto. Forse questa cosa tra loro può funzionare.  
Harry si allontana lentamente, raccogliendo i bordi della coperta e avvolgendoli meglio che può, assicurandosi che Louis sia completamente coperto. Il sole è ormai tramontato e la temperatura sta calando – è importante rimanere al caldo.  
C’è sabbia dappertutto, attaccata a ogni singola parte del corpo di Harry. Non ha nemmeno l’energia per preoccuparsene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornare sulla nave è difficile, ma ce la fanno. Harry sente ancora il peso del sesso addosso e, a quanto pare, Louis non è da meno. Non appena sono nella cabina di Harry, il principe si riaddormenta, la bocca aperta contro una delle coperte, sbavando leggermente.  
Cristo, Harry è così attratto da lui.  
  
  
  
  
Il sonno dura solo poche ore prima che Harry venga svegliato dai movimenti di Louis. Non sono però i suoi soliti movimenti, quelli che vogliono dire _ho_ _voglia di farmi scopare_, il che è strano, dal momento che è ancora buio fuori, la debole luce della luna splende attraverso la finestra.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” Chiede Harry, mantenendo la voce bassa. La notte intorno a loro è tranquilla, silenziosa.  
Louis allora si ferma. È seduto con la schiena poggiata contro il muro ed è piegato su qualcosa che ha in grembo. Guardandolo meglio, il riccio nota che le sue dita sono macchiate di inchiostro e quella che ha in grembo è una carta. Sta scrivendo qualcosa.  
Per un minuto, Harry pensa che Louis mentirà o cambierà argomento. Troverà di sicuro un modo per evitare di rispondere alla domanda.  
“Scrivo una lettera,” dice Louis alla fine. “Alla mia famiglia. Voglio far sapere loro che sono al sicuro. E felice.”  
_Felice_. Lui è felice.  
“Louis,” dice Harry stupidamente. È tutto ciò che riesce a dire.  
Il castano lo guarda, incontra il suo sguardo a testa alta. La luce morbida e calda della candela lampeggia sul suo viso, nascondendo le sue espressioni più profonde. “Sei sorpreso,” mormora in modo uniforme.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. Non risponde, c’è un lieve sorriso che si curva sul viso di Louis, uno che non svanisce nemmeno quando si alza e fa i due passi necessari per sistemarsi sulle ginocchia di Harry, sedendosi sul suo grembo. Infila le mani tra i capelli del capitano, affondando le unghie nel cuoio capelluto. È assurdamente bello, come il miglior tipo di massaggio, e le mani di Harry volano ad afferrare gli avambracci di Louis senza pensarci due volte. Non per tirarlo via, no, solo per assicurarsi che non si allontanerà da lui.  
“Non dovresti essere sorpreso. Tu mi rendi felice, Capitano Styles,” mormora Louis, sussurrando le parole contro la sua bocca. Sono abbastanza vicini da potersi baciare. “Non avrei lavorato così duramente per rimanere qui se non fosse così.”  
Nella parte posteriore del suo cervello, c’è un pensiero sfocato che riguarda ciò che Louis ha detto la prima volta che hanno fatto sesso. Non lo ha più detto da allora, nemmeno una volta, e di sicuro gli sarà scivolato via solo per la foga del momento quel giorno, ma -  
No, deve essere stato per la foga del momento. Giusto?  
“Voglio che la mia famiglia sappia che sto con qualcuno che sacrificherebbe la propria vita per tenermi al sicuro,” dice ancora Louis, continuando a rastrellare le unghie sul cuoio capelluto di Harry. È fonte di distrazione, il calore si irradia attraverso la sua colonna vertebrale per quella magnifica sensazione. “Alle ragazze manco di sicuro, e non voglio che i miei genitori si preoccupino ancora per me.”  
Si stringe nelle spalle, i suoi muscoli si muovono in un modo ipnotico, ed Harry non riesce a distogliere gli occhi da lui. È ancora nudo, meravigliosamente nudo, e odora di Harry, sesso, sudore.  
“Non sarai mai al sicuro qui,” dice Harry. La sua lingua è densa di desiderio, la testa un po’ stordita. Probabilmente non riuscirebbe nemmeno a rialzarsi in questo momento, la stanchezza gli scorre nelle vene, ma il suo corpo è desideroso, e lo vuole. Vuole Louis tutto il tempo, anche quando è impossibile averlo.  
Louis lo guarda in modo uniforme. “Stai cercando di dirmi che non rischieresti la tua vita per me? Che non mi difenderesti dall’attacco di una spada?” Chiede. Il riccio quasi sussulta, ma non lo fa.   
“Non è questo il punto,” scatta. Stringe la presa sulle braccia di Louis, sentendo la flessione dei suoi muscoli sotto le mani.  
“Lo è, invece,” dice Louis. “Sono al sicuro con te, e anche se non lo fossi, sono sicuro che faresti del tuo meglio per assicurarti che non mi venga fatto alcun male. Ho scelto questo, Harry, ho scelto te, e l’unica cosa che potresti fare per farmi cambiare idea è farmi del male. E la tua stessa _natura_ ti impedirà di farlo, quindi.” Alza di nuovo le spalle.  
C’è troppa logica nelle parole di Louis per far sì che il capitano possa negarle. Non può fare delle scelte per Louis, non può fargli cambiare idea, non quando è così deciso.  
E ad essere sinceri, Harry non vuole nemmeno che cambi idea.  
“Mia madre è morta quando avevo sette anni,” dice all’improvviso. “È iniziato tutto con febbre e vomito, e all’inizio non ci siamo resi conto di cosa fosse. Trascorse quasi due settimane a soffrire, e noi facemmo il possibile per farla sentire a suo agio, per aiutarla a stare meglio, ma alla fine servì a nulla. Non servì, perché la malattia l’ha presa.”  
Harry deve smettere di parlare per deglutire, i ricordi sono dolorosi anche dopo tutto questo tempo, anche dopo che sono sbiaditi. Sopra di lui, Louis è fermo, le mani ancora sepolte nei suoi capelli, mentre lo guarda con gli occhi blu luminosi e lucidi. “Mio padre ha cercato di prendersi cura di noi dopo, ma era un uomo con due bambini a carico e col dolore nel suo cuore. È stato difficile per lui, troppo difficile. Avrebbe voluto portarci lontano da lì, attraversare l’oceano per trovare una vita migliore e scappare dai ricordi, ma.”  
Un’altra pausa per prendere un respiro. Delicatamente, Louis strofina il pollice sotto l’occhio del riccio, e ci vuole quel movimento perché Harry si renda conto che lacrime hanno iniziato a sgorgare dai suoi occhi. “Non devi dirmelo,” Louis dice piano.  
Harry preme un bacio all’interno del polso di Louis. No, non deve. Ma, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, vuole farlo.  
“Ha pagato per il nostro viaggio con gli ultimi soldi che avevamo,” continua Harry, avvolgendo le dita sui fianchi nudi di Louis. “Ho pensato che sarebbe andata meglio da quel momento in poi, che la nostra vita avrebbe potuto migliorare. Fino a quando la nave su cui ci trovavamo non fu presa d’assalto.”  
Harry non ha raccontato questa storia molte volte, ma l’ha raccontata abbastanza da sapere dove fermarsi per avere un effetto drammatico. Rende le cose più facili, concentrarsi sull’aspetto narrativo piuttosto che sui ricordi stessi. Gli ci sono voluti molti sforzi per farli smettere di essere la prima cosa a cui pensa quando si sveglia al mattino.  
“Sono stati uccisi,” dice Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. “Mio padre e mia sorella, proprio di fronte a me. L’unica ragione per cui sono stato risparmiato è perché ero giovane, sano e un ragazzo.”  
Le immagini lampeggiano all’interno delle palpebre chiuse di Harry, troppo in fretta per indugiare su una di esse. Fortunatamente.  
“Mi dispiace,” dice Louis. Emana un odore dolce, come se volesse baciarlo, e per qualche motivo questo riesce ad alleviare un po’ il dolore al suo petto.  
Aprire gli occhi è più facile di quanto Harry si aspettasse che fosse. “Ho trascorso otto mesi a bordo di quella nave, pensando a mille modi su come potermi liberare o, in mancanza, su come uccidere tutti. Non mi importava che ci fossero altre persone innocenti, che ci fossero _ragazzi_ come me, non mi importava nulla, se questo significava che avrei potuto vendicare la morte della mia famiglia.”  
Louis si lecca le labbra lentamente. “È comprensibile,” dice. “Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare cosa avrei fatto in quella situazione.”  
“Sono stato così arrabbiato per così tanto tempo,” dice Harry, premendo la fronte contro quella di Louis. “Io - non è stato nemmeno un sollievo quando siamo stati assaliti da una nave diversa. La mia rabbia mi ha alimentato. L’unica cosa che volevo era tornare su quella nave e prendere la vita di ogni persona che aveva contribuito a quell’incursione.”  
Si ferma di nuovo per fare un respiro profondo e rabbrividente. Continua poi. “Ci è voluto molto tempo per far andare via quella rabbia. Se non avessi incontrato Liam, non so cosa avrei fatto. Probabilmente non sarei sopravvissuto.”  
“Va tutto bene,” dice Louis, poggiando le mani sul viso di Harry. “Va tutto bene, stai bene. Non devi dirmi più nulla se non vuoi.” Poi lo bacia, solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra morbido e persistente. Non è nemmeno sensuale, il bacio. È solo dolce, è _conforto_.  
Louis deve sapere, però. Deve. Harry si tira indietro e solleva le mani per poggiarle sul viso del principe. Devono sembrare ridicoli, seduti qui mentre si tengono il viso reciprocamente. Se fossero stati in un’altra situazione di sicuro il riccio si sarebbe fatto scappare una risata.  
“Mi fido di te,” sussurra Harry. “Questa potrebbe rivelarsi la peggior decisione che abbia mai preso, ma mi fido di te. Ti voglio qui, con me.”  
Louis quasi trattiene il respiro. “Non lo sarà,” promette.  
È strano quanto sia facile credergli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Capitolo due - parte seconda

**Swim In The Smoke**  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due - parte due.**  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Attraccano nella città portuale più vicina per raccogliere provviste e possibilmente qualche nuovo membro per l’equipaggio. Niall ha alcune conoscenze in quella città, quindi sa come muoversi. Il biondo ha già in mente il nome di alcuni uomini che potrebbero fare al caso loro. Harry si fida del suo giudizio e della sua capacità di reclutazione, quindi lo lascia fare senza protestare.  
Non ci vuole molto per riuscire ad ottenere i rifornimenti necessari per il prossimo viaggio. Come sempre, i compiti sono stati suddivisi equamente tra Harry e Liam, e successivamente loro delegano il resto dell’equipaggio. È un sistema che funziona da anni.  
Harry non è nemmeno così distratto dall’assenza di Louis. Anche se non gli piace che l’altro ragazzo se ne vada in giro da solo, a volte sente il bisogno di prendere le distanze. C’è un detto che dice che il suo istinto da alfa lo avvertirà sempre quando il suo omega è in pericolo, ed Harry spera di non scoprire mai se questa diceria è vera oppure no. Tuttavia, lui pensa che lo sia.  
Si aspetta che Louis ritorni sulla nave a breve - non ha chiesto all’equipaggio di consigliargli una locanda dove poter pernottare, di conseguenza vuol dire che tornerà a bordo per la notte. Dopo aver recuperato tutti i rifornimenti, Harry torna al molo, abbassando la testa ogni volta che incontra qualcuno con un atteggiamento autoritario. L’emisfero sud non è particolarmente amichevole nei confronti dei pirati.  
Prima di raggiungere la nave, Harry nota un cartello e si immobilizza sul posto. Sul palo di fronte a lui sono appesi alcuni poster, uno dei quali contiene il suo nome e la parola “ricercato” scritta a caratteri cubitali. Questa non è davvero una sorpresa per lui - non è sicuramente il pirata più famoso e pericoloso dei sette mari, ma lui e l’equipaggio si sono fatti conoscere, nel corso degli anni. Hanno rubato una notevole quantità di beni e tesori.  
Ciò che lo sorprende è il disegno sul poster.  
Per un minuto intero, Harry resta a fissarlo con uno sguardo sconcertato. Tutto ciò che vede sono degli scarabocchi sopra la sua faccia. “Piccolo marmocchio,” borbotta tra sé e sé, staccando il poster dal palo e mettendoselo in tasca prima di proseguire verso la nave.  
Durante il tragitto, Harry trova altri dodici poster con gli stessi scarabocchi sul suo viso. Alza gli occhi al cielo mentre li raccoglie uno per uno. Non sa nemmeno cosa se ne farà di tutti quei volantini; innanzitutto, vuole confrontarsi con Louis riguardo ciò che ha fatto. Vuole chiedergli il motivo per cui sta andando in giro per la città a disegnare cazzi sulla sua faccia.  
Harry si avvicina alla nave, consegna le scorte a Danny in modo che possa smistarle, e cerca Louis. L’omega deve essere già tornato perché Harry sente un odore debole di fragole nell’aria, fresco e dolce nella brezza marina.  
Come previsto, Louis sta oziando nella cabina con la porta spalancata, una coperta adagiata sul corpo e soltanto la testa che sporge all’infuori. Ha un libro tra le mani ma non sta leggendo, fa soltanto finta di essere interessato alla storia. Harry riesce a capirlo dalla sua espressione.  
Chiaramente quei poster erano stati messi strategicamente in modo che Harry li trovasse.  
“Vuoi darmi qualche spiegazione?” Domanda Harry, sollevando un volantino e facendolo svolazzare.  
Louis alza lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Non proprio.”  
Una volta, Harry ha pensato che arrendersi e scopare finalmente Louis avrebbe frenato il desiderio dell’omega di scherzare e farlo arrabbiare. Inutile dire che non è stato così. Louis è ancora irritante, fastidioso e adorabile allo stesso tempo.  
“Fammi riformulare la frase,” dice quindi il riccio. “Perché stai disegnando cazzi sulla mia faccia in giro per il molo?”  
Louis non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. A volte è così irritante conversare con quel ragazzo. L’unico metodo che funziona e che lo tranquillizza è il sesso. “Come fai a sapere che sono stato io? Potrebbe essere stato chiunque. Un signore in strada, una signora che odia i pirati, un uomo di mezza età con niente di meglio da fare, uno del tuo equipaggio che ti odia.”  
“Prima di tutto, nessuno del mio equipaggio mi odia.” Ribatte Harry. “In secondo luogo, sento che sei stato tu, c’è il tuo odore su questi volantini. Li hai baciati o qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis sbatte di nuovo le palpebre, sembra un po’ offeso. Anche Harry si sente offeso, al momento.  
“Perché dovrei baciare un tuo orribile ritratto quando potrei semplicemente baciare la tua vera faccia?”  
Forse non è questo quello che voleva dire, perché la sua pelle inizia ad arrossarsi intorno alle guance. Harry non dovrebbe reagire in questo modo, non dopo tutto questo tempo, ma vedere Louis imbarazzato lo fa ammansire. Ha decisamente cose migliori da fare che interrogare Louis riguardo le cazzate che combina quotidianamente.  
Se continuerà a porre domande l’omega si arrabbierà ancora di più e di conseguenza si ritroverà con ancora più cazzi disegnati sulla sua faccia in futuro. Forse Louis potrebbe spingersi addirittura a disegnare dei cazzi sul suo vero volto. L’ultima cosa di cui Harry ha bisogno è che il suo equipaggio rida di lui quando si alza al mattino perché Louis gli ha fatto uno scherzo.  
“Perché allora non mi mostri come baci la mia vera faccia,” suggerisce Harry.  
È sicuro che quel metodo funzionerà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spesso non mangiano soltanto loro due da soli. Il più delle volte, Harry e Louis mangiano con l’equipaggio, e talvolta non mangiano nemmeno allo stesso tavolo. A Louis piace cambiare posto e chiacchierare con tutti, raccontando storie sulle sua vita da principe, mentre Harry siede sempre al solito posto e sorveglia i suoi uomini. O qualcosa del genere. Harry ha lavorato duramente per poter avere la sedia più comoda e non rinuncerà a quel privilegio soltanto perché al suo omega piace cambiare postazione ogni giorno.  
Oggi, però, stanno pranzando nella cabina di Harry con la porta chiusa, soltanto loro due perché l’equipaggio si è stacanto dei loro battibecchi e li hanno obbligati a mangiare da soli. Niall ha portato del cibo nella cabina di Harry e da allora non si è più fatto vedere in giro un solo membro dell’equipaggio.  
Anche loro due non si sono scambiati una sola parola dall’inizio del pasto. Stanno litigando da tempo, Harry ha addirittura dimenticato il motivo per cui hanno iniziato a litigare. Sa soltanto che la colpa è di Louis e che non sarà lui a scusarsi per primo. Nemmeno per sogno. Anche se ciò significa che dovrà restare seduto a godersi il pasto in assoluto silenzio. Non si scuserà.  
Il cibo è buono e semplice, riso e pesce fresco, che è un bel cambiamento rispetto alla dieta che hanno seguito nelle ultime due settimane. Harry si concentra su di esso, portandosi alla bocca una forchettata di riso. Si accorge quando Louis si alza dal tavolo, ma non gli presta molta attenzione. Probabilmente ha finito il suo pranzo e sta andando a fare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Tranne per il fatto che Louis è improvvisamente al suo fianco, afferra il coltello dal tavolo e avvicina il braccio alla faccia di Harry. Il riccio reagisce all’istante, sollevandosi dalla sedia e afferrando il braccio dell’omega, piegandolo fino a quando le dita del ragazzo non si aprono per il dolore, lasciando cadere il coltello sul pavimento.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” Dicono entrambi all’unisono. Lo sguardo di Harry cade sul tavolo, dove giace ancora il suo coltello, esattamente dove lo ha messo prima di iniziare a mangiare.  
“Tu-” sussurra Harry, lo sguardo che oscilla dal pavimento al tavolo.  
“Hai pensato che volessi pugnalarti sul serio?” Domanda Louis.  
“Ho pensato che avresti _provato_ a pugnalarmi.” Lo corregge Harry. Probabilmente sarebbe una buona idea lasciar andare il braccio di Louis, ma non lo fa.  
“In questo momento mi sembra una buona idea.” Mormora Louis, scegliendo di ignorare volutamente ciò che ha insinuato Harry. “Lasciami andare.”  
L’istinto di Harry prende il sopravvento, decidendo di mantenere la presa salda sul braccio dell’altro, stringendolo maggiormente. Usa la sua forza finchè Louis non si arrende a lui, rassegnato.  
Alla fine però, decide di lasciarlo andare e fare un passo indietro. Non sarà mai uno di quegli alfa che usa la biologia e la forza fisica per sottomettere un omega durante un combattimento. Non vuole perdere la fiducia di Louis comportandosi in questo modo. A meno che non si trovi in una situazione di vita o di morte.  
Louis sospira, sfregandosi distrattamente i polsi. Non può avergli fatto del male, non davvero. Harry è abbastanza sicuro di non averlo afferrato così forte. “Sai perché è brutto litigare con te?” Chiede. “Posso fottutamente _annusare_ quanto sei eccitato.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. “Che cosa?”  
Infastidito dall’intera situazione, Louis spinge entrambe le mani sul petto di Harry. “Mi hai sentito, stronzo. Quanto litighiamo tutto ciò che riesco ad annusare è quanto mi vorresti spingere contro un tavolo e fottermi. Credi che non sappia che odore hai quando vuoi scopare?”  
Ancora una volta, Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
Louis geme, ed Harry sente la testa girare. L’omega fa scivolare le mani attorno alle sue spalle, unendo le dita dietro al collo. “Questo è il motivo per cui non possiamo litigare come una coppia normale,” sussurra Louis, tirandolo indietro in che modo che possa sedersi sul tavolo. “Ogni volta che ti arrabbi, fai uscire questa tua parte alfa e mi fai diventare così bagnato che non riesco più a concentrarmi.”  
Cristo. Harry si piega in avanti tra le cosce aperte di Louis, incapace di impedirsi di inalare il suo profumo. Louis è palesemente eccitato, l’odore è così forte che Harry non ha idea di come abbia fatto a non accorgersene prima. “Ogni volta?” Domanda, avvolgendo le mani attorno alle cosce di Louis per aprirgliele maggiormente.  
“Ogni volta,” replica Louis, il respiro accelerato tradisce la sua eccitazione. “Dovresti saperlo ormai.”  
“Questo vuol dire che ti dispiace?” Domanda di nuovo Harry, stringendo le dita sulle gambe dell’altro, sentendo la pelle liscia dell’omega attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Louis allunga una mano tra i loro corpi uniti, stringendola sul cavallo di Harry. “Sono dispiaciuto tanto quanto te.”  
E quelle parole le prende come delle scuse ufficiali. Quando discutono, sono entrambi ugualmente responsabili. Il più delle volte riescono a vivere insieme pacificamente, ma quando si arabbiano ecco che scoppiano le scintille tra loro. Harry prevede delle litigate epiche, nel loro futuro.  
In questo momento è più preoccupato per la mancanza di contatto con la bocca del suo omega. Decide di rimediare immediatamente, introducendo la lingua nella bocca di Louis, quasi entrando in contatto con le sue tonsille. Louis ricambia il bacio freneticamente, le cosce che si stringono attorno alla vita di Harry. La mano dell’omega rimane intrappolata tra i loro corpi e stringe incessantemente il suo cazzo. Sarà una scopata veloce e sporca. Non c’è tempo per fare del sesso lento e dolce, al momento.  
“Piccolo,” sibila Harry, mordendo il labbro inferiore del principe. “Piccolo, sai che normalmente ti preparerei per bene, ma questa volta-”  
Louis scuote rapidamente la testa, spostando Harry dal suo corpo in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Sono pronto” dice, togliendosi rapidamente la camicia. “Non ne ho bisogno Harry, te lo prometto. Sono pronto per te.”  
Probabilmente non è così. Se Harry decidesse di prenderlo in quel momento gli farebbe sicuramente male, molto male. Ma è quello che vuole Louis.  
Tuttavia, Harry non lascerà che ciò accada. Deve preparare almeno un po’ il suo omega, non importa se non hanno tempo. Non vuole rischiare di fargli provare dolore.  
“Sei un bugiardo.” Sussurra Harry, baciandolo di nuovo prima di tirarsi indietro e cominciare a spogliarsi. Anche Louis decide di liberarsi del resto dei suoi vestiti. Il riccio fa scivolare una mano dietro la schiena dell’altro ragazzo per raggiungere il sedere, spingendo due dita tra la fessura. Louis è già totalmente bagnato, quindi riesce a prendere due dita senza alcuno sforzo. Harry comincia a muovere la mano, più lentamente di quanto farebbe solitamente.  
Le dita scivolano facilmente all’interno, l’omega è così bagnato che la sua entrata si apre come niente fosse, allargandosi per creare spazio affinchè Harry possa introdurre il suo cazzo e annodarlo. È abbastanza, Harry è sicuro che qualsiasi dolore proverà Louis sarà totalmente compensato dal piacere.  
“Così bagnato per me, piccolo,” gli dice Harry, estraendo le dita e sostituendole con il suo cazzo con un movimento lento e regolare, praticamente sollevando Louis dal tavolo mentre scivola all’interno del suo corpo. Come ogni altra volta, Louis è stretto, umido e caldo, un’accoppiata perfetta, e Harry quasi si perde dentro di lui.  
I loro litigi finiscono sempre in questo modo. Tutte le strade portano al sesso, per loro, e in momenti come questo, persi nelle loro sensazioni e nel piacere, Harry si domanda come ha fatto a resistere a quell’omega per tutto quel tempo. _Perché_ mai ha voluto resistere a Louis? Non c’è sensazione migliore al mondo che entrare nel corpo di quel ragazzo.  
“Harry,” sussurra Louis, ripetendo il suo nome ancora e ancora mentre Harry lo scopra con brevi e forti spinte, facendolo sbattere contro il tavolo. Il riccio emette un suono che assomiglia ad un ringhio, spingendo l’omega a sdraiarsi. Non può lasciarlo andare in questo momento, non prima di averlo annodato per bene.  
Le mani di Louis sono gentili sulla sua schiena, mentre accarezzano dolcemente le sue spalle. Louis gli vuole far capire che va tutto bene, che non vuole andare da nessuna parte, che il suo posto è accanto ad Harry.  
È tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per lasciarsi andare. Ricorda a malapena cosa è successo una volta che lascia andare il suo nodo, sa soltanto che Louis riesce a raggiungere un paio di orgasmi. Non gli importa quanti, purchè il suo omega si senta bene, questa è l’unica cosa che conta per Harry, che il suo omega si senta al sicuro.  
Questo è tutto ciò che conta. La loro continua lotta non ha alcuna importanza, non quando riescono a comunicare tra loro usando il sesso, questa inconscia comunicazione di tipo primordiale. Adesso, questo è tutto ciò che conta.  
Louis è tutto ciò che conta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dai, allora.” Dice Harry, facendo un cenno con la mano. “Mostrami cosa sai fare.”  
È senza camicia, sudato e con la spada tra le mani. La getta a terra, ad una distanza di sicurezza, e osserva Louis fare altrettanto.  
Louis fa la prima mossa, scivolando velocemente sul legno del pontile della nave e sollevando il ginocchio per colpire la coscia di Harry. Il capitano lo blocca in tempo, contrattaccando con un altro colpo. Entra in contatto con la spalla dell’omega e lo spinge lontano dal suo corpo. Prima che possa anche solo pensare alla prossima mossa da compiere, Louis lo sta già colpendo, sbattendo il gomito nella parte posteriore della sua spalla. È un colpo duro e potente, Harry sente le ginocchia piegarsi per il dolore improvviso.  
“Bene,” ansima Harry, raddrizzandosi appena in tempo per fermare un pugno di Louis, attirandolo a sé in modo che la schiena dell’omega sia appoggiata contro il suo petto. Lo solleva in modo da fargli alzare i piedi da terra. “Ma dovrai fare di meglio.”  
Per un secondo, Louis ciondola nella sua presa, le dita dei piedi che si sforzano di raggiungere il pontile. “Okay,” concorda, trovando di nuovo l’equilibrio e appoggiando le mani sulle braccia di Harry, e poi-  
Poi lo lancia all’indietro.  
Harry atterra sulla schiena, gli occhi rivolti al cielo blu sopra la sua testa. Ansima forte prima di tornare a respirare, il dolore sta iniziando a fiorire sulla sua spalla. Tutto ciò lo disorienta abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Louis di salire a cavalcioni sul suo corpo, premendo l’avambraccio contro la sua gola. “Arrenditi.”  
Harry mette a dura prova la forza di Louis in quella posizione, sussultando quando il braccio dell’omega scava più in profondità nel suo collo. È una buona posizione, forte, con pochi punti deboli. Louis ha fatto molta strada rispetto a quando faceva affidamento al suo aspetto esteriore per riuscire a disarmarlo o metterlo al tappeto. L’aspetto fisico di Louis sarà sempre un punto debole per tutti, specialmente per Harry, ma non è necessario che faccia ricorso a questo. Adesso sa combattere, sa usare il suo corpo come arma ed è in grado di difendersi da solo quando si trova in una situazione di pericolo.  
Soltanto che Harry avrà sempre il vantaggio di avere più anni di esperienza alle spalle. Avrebbe potuto concedere a Louis di vincere questo round e ammettere di essere stato sconfitto. Ma quei pochi punti deboli nella posizione assunta dall’omega lo metteranno in difficoltà durante un vero combattimento, deve farglieli notare assolutamente.  
“Bella mossa,” dice Harry, la voce spezzata per colpa del braccio di Louis attorno al suo collo. “Ma hai dimenticato che la mia forza sta nella parte superiore del corpo e il modo in cui mi stai bloccando le braccia non è efficace.”  
Per dimostrare quanto ha appena detto, Harry allontana le braccia dal pavimento per poi spingere sulle cosce di Louis per allontanarlo. Louis emette un gemito sorpreso, allentando immediatamente il braccio contro la sua gola, questo è tutto ciò che serve ad Harry per fare la sua mossa. Si alza in piedi velocemente, facendo cadere l’omega all’indietro, quindi lo afferra per la caviglia e lo riporta dritto, facendolo sdraiare sul ventre e posizionandosi su di lui con il corpo.  
È una posizione molto intima, che farebbe ridere l’intero equipaggio. Tuttavia, nessuno dice nulla, e non è per colpa di Harry.  
“Ti dimentichi sempre di tenere in considerazione la nostra massa corporea.” Dice Harry, mantenendo la parte superiore del corpo di Louis contro il pontile. “Non vincerai mai, in questo modo.”  
Sotto di lui, Louis diventa improvvisamente calmo e tranquillo, sta iniziando a sottomersi. Con un sussurro, in modo che nessun membro dell’equipaggio possa ascoltarli, dice. “Non lo dimenticherò.”  
Per qualche secondo, Harry considera la possibilità che Louis si stia comportando in questo modo per provare a raggirarlo. Non sarebbe una nuova tattica, ed Harry gli ha sempre detto di usare tutte le armi a disposizione nel suo arsenale per vincere un combattimento.  
Louis odora di sottomissione, però, e il profumo non è facile da falsificare. Tuttavia, Harry non si arrende. “Non mi sembra così, piccolo principe.”  
Con enfasi stringe le dita attorno ai polsi sottili dell’omega per tenerle ancorate al pavimento in legno. Il corpo di Louis è attraversato da un brivido di piacere.  
“A volte lo dimentico.” Sussurra Louis. “Altre volte, invece, ti lascio vincere appositamente.”  
Harry rivolge al ragazzo sotto di lui uno sguardo accigliato. Non è vero quello che sta dicendo, è una menzogna. Harry ha anni e anni di combattimento corpo a corpo alle spalle - sa come vincere efficacemente una lotta, e soprattutto sa come farlo rapidamente. In un vero combattimento sarebbe in grado di sconfiggere Louis in pochissimo tempo. Non dovrebbe nemmeno avere dei dubbi a riguardo.  
“Non è vero.”  
Louis scrolla le spalle, Harry si limita a fissarlo incuriosito. “Non consapevolmente, hai ragione. Inconsciamente, penso di si. Il mio cervello ti riconosce come mio alfa e vuole che io ceda.”  
“Il tuo cervello vuole che tu ti sottometta a me mentre stiamo combattendo?” Ripete Harry, incredulo.  
“Non esattamente.” Insiste Louis. “Il mio istinto vuole che smetta di combattere con te, credo, e cerca di convincermi a farlo accadere il prima possibile.”  
Harry si siede, permettendo a Louis di fare lo stesso. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che non avremo mai uno scontro equo.” Rimane ancora sicuro del fatto di poter battere Louis in uno scontro equo.  
Louis gli lancia un sorrisetto, i denti bianchi che luccicano sotto i raggi del sole. “No, ma da quando i pirati combattono equamente?”  
Ha ragione, in effetti. Harry fa un leggero cenno con la testa, e avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Louis si sarebbe lanciato su di lui all’improvviso, anche se lo coglie comunque all’improvviso. Tuttavia, riesce comunque a mettere Louis al tappeto, quindi fondamentalmente Harry vince il combattimento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa.” Dice Harry.  
Sono sdraiati nel letto sfatto, all’interno della cabina del capitano, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda, e hanno finito di fare sesso un’oretta fa. Louis ha poi deciso di fare un sonnellino, ma ora è più o meno sveglio e disegna dei cerchi con le dita sulle spalle di Harry.  
“Mm.” Risponde l’omega, muovendo lentamente la bocca contro la sua pelle. È troppo leggero per essere un vero bacio, troppo dolce per essere un morso.  
Harry sente il cuore battere forte nel petto. Non ha idea di come abbia fatto Louis a non sentirlo. E sicuramente non l’ha sentito, altrimenti avrebbe sicuramente fatto qualche commento sarcastico a riguardo. Louis non riesce a stare zitto, la maggior parte delle volte, e dopo il sesso dice qualunque cosa gli passi per la mente.  
“La prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso, ricordi cosa hai detto?” Domanda poi Harry.  
Il dito di Louis si blocca sulla sua pelle. “Ho detto molte cose, quella notte.”  
Deve respirare, finchè Harry continuerà a respirare andrà tutto bene. “Hai detto una cosa importante.”  
Louis ritorna a muovere il dito sulle sue spalle, come se niente fosse, come se fosse determinato a voler apparire forte anche in quella situazione, anche se l’indice trema appena. “Si, mi ricordo.”  
“Lo intendevi sul serio?”  
Ancora una volta, il dito di Louis si blocca. L’omega si spinge sul gomito e si sporge verso Harry, cercando di guardarlo in faccia. Sembra nervoso quanto lui. “Perché me lo chiedi, Harry?” Domanda. “Se vuoi riportarmi in Inghilterra giuro che ruberò la tua nave e ti abbandonerò sull’isola più inospitale che conosco.”  
Harry allunga una mano e arriccia le dita attorno al polso di Louis. “Non te l’ho chiesto per questo motivo.”  
Louis deglutisce rumorosamente. Il significato inespresso della dichiarazione di Harry crea una bolla di tensione tra loro. Il silenzio permane per qualche secondo. Harry vuole sapere cosa significa tutto quello, _deve_ saperlo per forza. Vuole sapere se Louis pensa davvero quello che gli ha detto quella sera. Oppure se è stata colpa del caldo o dell’eccitazione del momento.  
“Perlopiù si,” dice finalmente Louis.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. _Perlopiù_ _si_? Cosa dovrebbe signifcare questa risposta? Perlopiù si non è una risposta adeguata alla domanda che gli ha posto.  
“Louis,” insiste Harry con tono fermo. Non sa cosa dire per far capire all’altro che per lui è importante conoscere la verità.  
Louis scuote lentamente la testa, premendo un dito contro le labbra di Harry. “Perlopiù si,” ripete, questa volta con tono più deciso. “So che tipo di uomo sei, lo so da tantissimo tempo, e la nostra chimica è sempre stata così forte, ho sempre saputo di volerti. Ti voglio per il resto della mia vita. Quindi in quel contesto si, lo dicevo sul serio.”  
Questo discorso non chiarisce minimamente i pensieri confusi di Harry.  
“Ho amato tutto quello che ho saputo riguardo la tua persona.” Continua Louis. “Ho amato il fatto che saresti andato fino ai confini della terra per proteggermi, che avresti voluto fare ciò che sarebbe stato meglio per me, anche se io non sono d’accordo. Ma se mi stai chiedendo se quello che provo per te ora è uguale a quello che ho provato per te quel giorno, la risposta è no.”  
“Non capisco,” dice Harry, allontanando il dito di Louis dalle sue labbra. Non sa come sentirsi dopo aver ascoltato la confessione dell’omega.  
Louis sorride. “Ciò significa, capitano Styles, che ora conosco i tuoi difetti e le tue insicurezze, oltre al tuo dolore. So che quando si tratta di me sei immensamente frustrato perché non riesci ad essere razionale, so che odi vedermi in pericolo, so che a volte sei confuso perché la tua biologia ti impone di trattarmi in un modo e il tuo cervello vorrebbe fare tutt’altro. Ora so chi sei e i miei sentimenti per te sono molto più profondi di quanto avrei mai potuto immaginare inizialmente. Quindi si Harry, sono innamorato di te.”  
Harry non riesce a rispondere, si limita a sbattere le ciglia.  
“Me l’hai chiesto,” insiste Louis, scrollando le spalle. Il sorriso non abbandona il viso di Louis, come se sapesse che Harry ha bisogno di qualche secondo per elaborare ciò che gli ha appena confessato. È innamorato di lui.  
“Principe Louis William Tomlinson,” sussurra Harry, intrecciando le loro dita sul suo petto. “Anche io sono innamorato di te.”  
Non è un discorso paragonabile a quello di Louis, ma è molto efficace. Il sorriso sul volto di Louis aumenta fino a diventare ancora più luminoso, quindi si sporge verso di lui per baciarlo.  
Non lasciano il loro letto per molto tempo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In generale, Harry ama stare a bordo della sua nave. Ama la sensazione del vento in faccia, del sole negli occhi, l’odore del mare. Ama l’esaltazione che gli scorre nelle vene quando fanno un assalto ad un’altra nave, il cameratismo del suo equipaggio, la loro capacità di lavorare insieme come gruppo per raggiungere un obiettivo.  
In generale.  
Dopo due settimane di navigazione non-stop, con quaranta uomini rinchiusi su una nave, sudati e sporchi, sempre più agitati con il passare dei giorni, Harry è ansioso di scendere sulla terraferma, attraccare la nave e prendersi qualche minuto per se stesso, lontano dal caos della sua vita da pirata.  
È una vita che si è scelto da solo, ma a volte diventa tutto un po’ troppo travolgente. Aggiungi un omega testardo a quel mix ed Harry sente il bisogno di scendere a terra e sparire per una giornata intera.  
Tecnicamente, stanno attraccando per prendere rifornimenti, ma hanno deciso di restare ancorati un giorno in più in modo che l’equipaggio possa fare le proprie cose e divertirsi un po’.  
Harry sta indossando una giacca in modo da coprire i tatuaggi sulle spalle, quando Louis irrompe nella cabina.  
“Ho bisogno di nuovi vestiti.” Dice senza preamboli, incrociando le braccia al petto e osservando Harry.  
“Hai già dei vestiti.” Risponde il riccio, afferrando la borsa piena di monete dal tavolo e infilandosela nella cintura, dove sarà al sicuro da possibili ladri, o da Louis.  
Louis fa una smofia e scuote la braccia prima di replicare. “Questi li chiami _vestiti_?” Domanda. “Questi stracci?”  
Harry fa un sorrisetto e lancia una lunga occhiata all’omega. I vestiti che indossa appartenevano a Niall, e forse anche a qualcun altro prima del biondo, quindi sono sfilacciati, vecchi e logori, ma non sono poi così male. Probabilmente Louis è abituato ad indossare vestiti più eleganti.  
“E suppongo che tu abbia dei soldi per comprarti dei nuovi vestiti, giusto?” Domanda Harry, con tono divertito.  
Louis non ha soldi con sé, solo il suo corpo seducente.  
“No.” Risponde Louis, mordendosi il labbro e facendo un broncio adorabile. Muove qualche passo in avanti e aggancia due dita alla cintura di Harry. “Ma tu comprerai qualche vestito per me, non è vero amore?”  
Se ci fosse stato più tempo, Harry avrebbe fatto stendere Louis sul tavolo e lo avrebbe scopato, solo perché non è giusto che lui debba comprare qualcosa all’omega senza avere nulla in cambio. Louis si è già arrogato il diritto di dormire nel suo letto e di usare le sue cose personali, ora suppone addirittura che Harry debba prendersi cura di lui in tutto e per tutto.  
“No.” Insiste Harry, osservando il broncio adorabile sul volto dell’altro ragazzo, gli occhi chiari che si spalancano e le palpebre che sbattono dolcemente. “Sei già un marmocchio viziato, non hai bisogno di altri regali.”  
“Ti piace viziarmi.” Mormora Louis, introducendo le dita sotto il bordo della cintura di Harry e all’interno dei pantaloni. “Mi porti sempre della frutta, il tè caldo e degli snack per assicurarti che io abbia mangiato abbastanza, poi mi lasci prendere in prestito le tue giacche quando ho freddo. Vuoi prenderti cura di me.”  
“Non quando si tratta di spendere migliaia di sterline per dei vestiti.” Mormora Harry, prendendo il polso di Louis e allontanando le sue dita dai pantaloni. “Andiamo, abbiamo molte cose da fare.”  
Harry non lascia andare la mano dell’omega mentre si dirige verso la porta della cabina, intrecciando casualmente le loro dita. “Ma non è un no,” dice Louis alle sue spalle, il che non è esattamente vero.  
Harry è abbastanza sicuro di aver detto _no_, almeno una volta. Ma entrambi sanno che finirà per comprare a Louis tutto ciò che desidera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo che Harry ha terminato di fare i suoi doveri, Louis lo trascina in un negozio di vestiti eleganti, aggirando i commessi e guardando capi di abbigliamento che probabilmente costano più di tutto il suo guardaroba.  
Harry tiene tra le braccia tutto ciò che l’omega trova carino e accettabile da indossare, finchè non è sommerso da vestiti creati con i tessuti più morbidi che abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
“Vuole provare tutti questi capi, signore?” Li interrompe un commesso.  
Louis si volta velocemente per guardare prima il ragazzo e poi Harry.  
“Si, grazie.” Risponde Louis, indicando i vestiti e facendo cenno ad Harry di consegnarli al commesso. Harry lo fa senza replicare, fissando Louis con sguardo indignato. L’omega si limita ad alzare le sopracciglia in risposta e inclinare il mento, mettendo in mostra la gola candida.  
Il commesso si incammina verso il retro del negozio, tenendo i vestiti tra le braccia. “Non c’è bisogno di usare i tuoi istinti da alfa su di me.” Mormora Louis, dandogli una pacca sul petto e dirigendosi dietro il ragazzo, le dita che indugiano sulla sua camicia più a lungo del dovuto.  
Harry non è assolutamente d’accordo. Poi di nuovo, pensa che ci sia sempre un buon motivo per usare i suoi istinti da alfa con Louis, sia che si tratti di farlo stare zitto o il contrario. Non importa al momento, non quando l’omega è scomparso dietro ad una tenda spessa e tutto ciò che Harry può fare è crollare su una sedia e aspettarlo pazientemente.  
Aspettare non gli è mai piaciuto. Harry odia aspettare, specialmente quando non riesce a smettere di pensare al fatto che Louis è mezzo nudo dietro quella tenda, la sua pelle liscia e morbida che chiede soltanto di essere toccata.  
“Cosa ne pensi?” Domanda Louis, improvvisamente di fronte a lui, mentre indossa una camicia costosa che gli sta a pennello.  
Harry si alza e lo spinge contro al muro del negozio, mettendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Molto bella.” Sussurra, avvicinando la testa contro il collo di Louis e annusando il suo odore.  
Louis lo spinge debolmente all’indietro. “Non dovresti starmi così vicino, signore.” Risponde con voce spezzata, dimenandosi leggermente.  
Oh, vuole _giocare_. Harry adora giocare.  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo, allora?” Domanda Harry, stringendolo ancora di più al suo corpo. “Vuoi cacciarmi via, dolcezza?”  
Non aspetta una risposta, unisce le loro bocche e inizia a leccare le labbra del più piccolo, immergendo la lingua nella sua bocca. Louis sussurra qualcosa nel bacio, le mani premute sul petto di Harry. Tutto è caldo e inebriante come ogni volta che bacia Louis, così tanto che Harry dimentica completamente dove si trovano, le mani che toccano possessivamente il corpo del suo omega.  
Fino a quando non sente qualcuno toccargli la parte posteriore della spalla.  
“_Mi scusi_,” dice un commesso del negozio, rompendo tutte le sue fantasie. Harry sbatte le palpebre, incredulo. Improvvisamente Louis si sposta dal suo corpo e si allontana di qualche passo. “Deve andarsene, signore.” Dice il commesso.  
La bocca di Louis è gonfia e rossa a causa dei baci che si sono scambiati. Si lecca il labbro inferiore, fa spallucce e dice, con una voce sensuale e allo stesso tempo ironica. “Si signore, penso che sia meglio che se ne vada.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi. “E cosa farai se non lo faccio?” Domanda, avvicinandosi di un passo al suo omega con l’intenzione di baciarlo di nuovo e non lasciarlo più andare.  
Viene colpito sulla spalla ancor prima di raggiungere Louis. “Deve andarsene adesso!” Insiste il commesso. “Oppure chiamerò la polizia!”  
Emettendo un sospiro frustrato, Harry fa un passo indietro, voltandosi per affrontare il commesso. “Per quale motivo? Nulla di quello che stiamo facendo è un crimine.”  
Harry vorrebbe assolutamente commettere un crimine, in questo momento, ma non lo fa. Si pente di aver fatto allontanare Louis dalla nave, soprattutto in posti del genere dove non può avvicinarsi al suo omega senza che la gente abbia da ridire. Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.  
“Baciare un’omega non accoppiato è un crimine, signore.” Dice Louis, lisciandosi la camicia sul ventre, indugiando con le dita sulla pancia in modo da attirare l’attenzione di Harry.  
Come se Harry non lo stesse già osservando.  
“Si.” Risponde dolcemente, alzando un sopracciglio. “E se ti sposassi, allora?”  
“Esca subito da qua!” Esclama il commesso.  
Harry, frustrato, sospira profondamente e si prepara ad uscire dal negozio. Prima, però, avanza di due passi per prendere Louis da un braccio e trascinarlo con sé. Indipendentemente dal fatto che sia appropriato o meno, quell’omega è suo ed Harry non ha alcuna intenzione di abbandonarlo in quel posto.  
Le grida scandalizzate del commesso li seguono fino alla porta del negozio e in fondo alla strada. Harry non smette di correre finchè non si trova abbastanza lontano dal locale poi, in modo brusco, sbatte nuovamente Louis contro un muro.  
“Mi hanno quasi arrestato, piccolo monello.” Sussurra, avvicinandosi pericolosamente alla bocca dell’omega.  
Louis allunga le mani per toccargli le spalle. “Dovresti essere arrestato, signore.” Mormora, usando ancora quello stupido tono di voce, come se stesse ottenendo tutto ciò che ha voluto fin dall’inizio. “Non ti conosco e stai cercando di rapirmi. Io sono un _bravo_ omega.”  
Non è per nulla bravo. È stronzo, testardo e ha la lingua tagliente.  
“Beh, piccolo omega, ho una novità per te.” Sussurra Harry, chinando la testa e assicurandosi che Louis sia incastrato tra il suo corpo e il muro, in modo che non possa fuggire. “Io sono un pirata, quindi non sono un bravo alfa. Ti prenderò tutto per me.”  
La labbra di Louis si separano mentre respira affannosamente, inclina la testa di lato quanto basta per mostrare la gola e il collo, facendo perdere ad Harry tutto il controllo che gli è rimasto. “Ma io sono un bravo ragazzo, signor alfa.” Piagnucola Louis, muovendo i fianchi contro quelli di Harry, il cazzo già duro all’interno dei pantaloni. L’odore dell’eccitazione di Louis sta ininziando ad addolcire l’aria attorno a loro, ormai deve essere adeguatamente bagnato. Non abbastanza per gocciolare, ma sicuramente è molto vicino.  
“No.” Sussurra poi Louis, le dita che si flettono contro le spalle di Harry, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per far combaciare le loro bocche. Finalmente possono baciarsi come si deve. Louis lecca il labbro inferiore di Harry, i denti affilati e pungenti fino a quando lui non lascia entrare la lingua dell’omega nella sua bocca, calda e bagnata.  
Harry potrebbe dargli il suo nodo proprio qui, scoparlo contro il muro dove chiunque potrebbe passare e capire che quell’omega appartiene soltanto a lui, fino a quando Louis non sussurrerà il nome di Harry ancora e ancora per il troppo piacere, con quella dolce piega tra le sopracciglia della quale lui si è totalmente innamorato.  
Improvvisamente, Harry sente un dolore alla guancia. Louis l’ha schiaffegiato. Non l’ha fatto per fargli male, ha usato un quarto della sua forza, ma gli ha tirato uno schiaffo.  
Harry si allontana di qualche passo. “Cosa cavolo-” prova a dire, ma Louis si sta già staccando dal muro.  
“C’è una locanda in fondo alla strada.” Dice Louis, sempre utilizzando quel tono di voce sensuale e scherzoso. “Se riesci a prendermi, forse sarò tuo.”  
Detto questo si volta velocemente ed inizia a correre per la via, immergendosi nella folla di persone. _Forse sarò tuo._ Louis è già suo, l’ha preso così tante volte che è impossibile contarle, e non ha nessuna intenzione di fermarsi. Ha intenzione di farlo suo almeno un’altra volta oggi, e forse anche domani.  
Comincia a incamminarsi per la strada affollata, seguendo quel familiare ciuffo di capelli castani mentre cerca di evitare i pedoni, scusandosi quando per sbaglio salta addosso a qualcuno. Il suo respiro inizia a farsi sempre più veloce, il cazzo che si indurisce man mano nei pantaloni. Catturare Louis sarà impossibile, è piccolo e agile ed è in grado di muoversi in modo efficiente in mezzo alla folla, a meno che l’omega non voglia essere preso. Harry sa dove sta andando, anche se non lo vede riesce a sentire l’odore di Louis, quindi è in grado di seguirlo seppur l’altro abbia un notevole vantaggio.  
Quando arriva alla locanda, Louis non si vede da nessuna parte. Ci sono delle persone che passeggiano nell’atrio del locale, un odore dendo e legnoso proviene da un caminetto nascoto in un angolo. Harry si ferma e cerca di respirare correttamente, non vuole far capire alle altre persone che è eccitato. Contro una parete nota delle scale in mogano, l’intero posto sembra costoso, elegante e di classe. Harry si sente fuori posto mentre sale le scale, resistendo all’impulso di fare i gradini due per volta.  
Il profumo di Louis si diffonde nell’aria, attirandolo. Harry non può fare a meno di seguirlo arrivando in fondo ad un lungo corridoio, per poi trovarsi di fronte ad una porta pervasa dall’odore di fragole di Louis.  
La porta è chiusa.  
_Perché è chiusa_? Harry bussa leggermente. Vorrebbe farla cadere a terra, spingere la porta con la spalla fino a quando non cederà sotto il suo peso. Non si sentirà tranquillo fino a quando non riuscirà ad entrare in quella stanza.  
Vorrebbe farlo ma si trattiene. Louis impiega qualche minuto per arrivare alla porta, ci mette così tanto che Harry inizia seriamente a prendere in considerazione l’idea di scassinare la serratura. Si sposta nervosamente da un piede all’altro, l’eccitazione che gli vibra nelle vene. Louis pensa sempre di poter fare tutto ciò che vuole e di cavarsela, ma Harry non vede l’ora di mostrargli che non è assolutamente così. Lo punirà, non può tollerare che il suo omega lo tratti in questo modo, non può fare finta di non appartenergli.  
Louis non apre interamente la porta, è ancora legata con la catenina, in modo da tenere fuori Harry e impedirgli di entrare come una furia nella stanza e prendere ciò che gli appartiene.  
In circostanze normali, Harry sarebbe seccato per l’intera situazione e per il fatto che il suo omega si stia comportando in modo bizzarro. Tuttavia, non si trovano in circostanze normali.  
_Fottuto bugiardo_, sussurra tra sé e sé. Queste sono circostanze normali – tutte le situazioni in cui Louis prende il sopravvento su di lui sono circostanze normali. Harry ha bisogno di smettere di mentire a se stesso. Non potrà mai funzionare in questo modo.  
“Dov’è il mio regalo?” Chiede Louis, tenendo una distanza di sicurezza dalla porta in modo che Harry non possa afferrarlo, tirandolo in avanti e baciarlo prepotentemente.  
“Che regalo?” Domanda Harry, confuso. Se solo fosse riuscito a mettere le mani su Louis, sarebbe stato in grado di convincerlo ad aprire la porta e poi avrebbero potuto finalmente mettersi al lavoro. Harry sarebbe riuscito a mettere la bocca su ogni centimetro di quel corpo piccolo e morbido.  
Louis mette il broncio, che evidenzia gli zigomi affilati e la bocca sottile in un modo che fa pensare ad Harry di voler metterci immediatamente dentro il suo cazzo. “Dovresti portare un regalo all’omega che stai corteggiando, signore.” Sussurra Louis, abassando le ciglia come se non volesse incontrare il suo sguardo.  
Sta ancora giocando. Harry non sa se essere frustrato o eccitato per l’intera situazione.  
Forse tutte e due.  
“Si,” risponde Harry, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta. “Normalmente bisognerebbe portare un regalo all’omega che si sta corteggiando, ma in questo caso ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio che l’omega stesso mi aiutasse a prendere il suo regalo.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si illuminano, incuriositi. “Cosa significa?”  
Il cazzo di Harry si indurisce ancora di più all’interno dei pantaloni per quello che sta per dire. Gli è venuta un’idea spettacolare, un’idea che gli piacerebbe mettere in atto. Si avvicina lentamente a Louis e abbassa la voce. “Significa che torneremo in quel negozio e ruberemo tutti i vesititi che ti piacciono.”  
E poi scoperemo mentre li indossi, ma questo Harry evita di dirlo.  
“Beh,” Louis si avvicina, spingendosi contro la porta e sbloccando la catena. “Questo sembra un bellissimo regalo di corteggiamento.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entrare nel negozio è abbastanza facile. Una volta terminato l’orario di lavoro, i commessi se ne vanno rapidamente lasciando il locale incustodito ed esposto a chiunque voglia derubarlo.  
La serratura è molto fragile. Louis tiene d’occhio la strada mentre Harry scassina la porta, scivolando silenziosamente all’interno e facendo cenno a Louis di seguirlo subito dopo. Il negozio è buio, le luci sono spente. Alcuni lampioni all’esterno illuminano la stanza, sarà sufficiente per mettere in atto il loro piano.  
“Dimmi, piccolo omega,” dice Harry, bloccando Louis contro il muro più vicino. “Cosa hai pensato quando hai accettato di fare tutto questo e venire in un negozio da solo insieme ad un alfa? È come se mi stessi chiedendo di essere scopato, marchiato.”  
Immediatamente, Louis alza il mento e mette in mostra la gola condida. È un gesto che, solitamente, fa perdere il controllo ad Harry, che anche in quel momento sente la testa girare. “Per favore,” piagnucola Louis. È impossibile capire se stia implorando Harry di toccarlo o di fare qualcos’altro, lui non ha nessuna intenzione di chiedere altri dettagli. Non vuole chiedere a Louis dove vuole essere toccato, _come_ vuole essere toccato. Tutto ciò che Harry si limita a fare è tenerlo ancorato contro il muro e guardarlo mentre si dimena.  
“Per favore cosa, piccolo omega?” Mormora Harry, i denti vicini alla gola di Louis dove potrebbe morderlo senza alcun sforzo. È allettamente come idea, quella piccola zona di pelle lo sta praticamente chiamando.  
“Toccami.” Sussurra Louis, inarcando la schiena in modo da unire i loro corpi. “Per favore, alfa.”  
Anche questo è allettante. Non è sufficiente per convincerlo, non dopo che Harry è stato preso in giro per una giornata intera. No, Harry riuscirà ad ottenere quello che vuole prima di arrendersi.  
“Dove?” Domanda il giovane, trascinando leggermente una nocca sulla pancia dell’omega. “Qui?” Tocca le costole fino ad arrivare ad un capezzolo. “O qui?” Sposta le dita in alto, toccandogli la gola per arrivare infine alla bocca. “Oppure qui?”  
Louis deglutisce a vuoto, gli occhi scuri e lucidi. “Si. Ovunque Harry, per favore. Fammi venire.”  
“Già?” Domanda Harry, avvicinando i loro fianchi, non abbastanza da farli toccare. “Non ti ho ancora toccato.” È vero, anche se sembra che si stiano toccando da ore.  
Ancora una volta, Louis inarca la schiena. Harry lo blocca contro il muro, tenendolo fermo per i fianchi. Non gli deve intimare di restare fermo, è sicuro al cento per cento che il suo omega non scapperà. “Mi fai sempre venire voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo.” Dice dolcemente Louis, agitandosi finchè non riesce a liberare una mano e a stringerla sulla mascella di Harry, implorandolo. “Mi fai eccitare quando cammini sulla nave dando ordini al tuo equipaggio. Mi eccita il modo in cui stringi la mascella quando ti arrabbi, quando qualcosa non va come vorresti.”  
Nonostante tutto, Harry sorride. Abbassa la testa per afferrare le dita di Louis con i denti, mordendole delicatamente. Il brivido di piacere che attraversa il corpo dell’omega lo fa sentire potente e padrone della situazione.  
“Sei troppo gentile, mio signore.” Mormora Harry, rilasciando le dita di Louis con la bocca e afferrandole con la mano. “Escono sempre belle parole dalla tua bocca.”  
Louis arrossisce vistosamente. Il rossore parte dalle guance per poi allargarsi fino alla gola, ora non più candida ma rosata. Louis è così bello che a volte è troppo da guardare, ed Harry è felice di averlo tutto per sé. Non c’è sensazione migliore al mondo.  
“Ti piacerebbe se la usassi in altri modi?” Domanda Louis, guardando Harry da sotto le ciglia. “Mio alfa?”  
Un brivido percorre il corpo di Harry dopo quella dichiarazione, si eccita al solo pensare a Louis che gli mette la bocca addosso, Louis che gli permette di guidare il cazzo nella sua bocca.  
“Sarei onorato se lo facessi.” Risponde Harry. Non può fare a meno di afferrare con le dita la mascella dell’omega e stringerla dolcemente.  
Louis lascia che Harry lo tocchi come più preferisce, le labbra che si aprono per mostrare la lingua bagnata e gli occhi che si scuriscono per l’eccitazione. Harry usa la sua forza per spingere Louis sul pavimento, le ginocchia che si piegano con grazia mentre scivola per terra. Le dita di Louis sono goffe e tremanti mentre lotta con la cintura di Harry, non riuscendo ad aprirla. Harry lo aiuta con una mano, mentre con l’altra continua a stringere la mascella del suo omega. Non vuole assolutamente abbandonare la presa. Insieme riescono a liberare il suo membro, e Louis non perde tempo e in un batter d’occhio avvicina la bocca alla punta bagnata.  
Cristo. È calda, umida e stretta. Perfetta. I muscoli delle cosce di Harry iniziano subito a tremare. È così bello, troppo bello, la ingua di Louis che scorre sulla punta del suo cazzo. Sa che l’omega è capace di fare molto di più, lui vuole molto di più.  
“Dai piccolo,” grugnisce Harry, facendo scorrere la mano libera dietro la testa di Louis per accarezzargli i capelli. Deve resistere all’impulso di costringerlo ad andare più veloce, inserendo tutta la sua lunghezza in quella bocca peccaminosa. “Vuoi farmi stare bene, vero? So che puoi fare molto di più.”  
In qualsiasi altro momento, Louis avrebbe protestato. Ora invece, sbatte le palpebre per guardarlo, i grandi occhi blu lucidi di lacrime mentre continua ad affondare sul cazzo di Harry, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Le dita di Louis sono intrecciate sotto le cosce, senza toccarlo per davvero, e tutto ciò fa chiaramente parte del suo piccolo gioco.  
A Harry non importa. È un gioco che è abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a vincere.  
“Bravo ragazzo.” Mormora, riconoscendo a malapena il suono della propria voce, improvvisamente roca e profonda. “Sei un bravissimo omega, grazie per avermi concesso di avere la tua bocca.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre lentamente, succhiando ancora più forte. Il cazzo di Harry trema, il liquido pre-seminale inonda la bocca dell’omega, il quale deglutisce freneticamente per non strozzarsi, gli occhi che diventano via via più lucidi. Succhia il cazzo di Harry fino in fondo, fino a quando il naso non è premuto contro la pancia e l’unica cosa sulla quale Harry riesce a concentrarsi è la sensazione della gola del principe attorno alla sua lunghezza.  
“_Cazzo_.” Sussurra Harry, è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire in quel momento, mentre continua a stringere forte il collo del suo omega. È così bello, così giusto, perfetto, bagnato, stretto, caldo, tutto ciò che Harry ha sempre desiderato. Louis strofina la lingua lungo la vena sporgente del cazzo di Harry, succhiandolo forte per fargli provare più piacere possibile.  
Harry non ha notato che il suo nodo si sta gonfiando alla base del suo cazzo, troppo preso dall’intera situazione e da quanto Louis lo fa sentire bene, non se n’è minimamente accorto. In teoria, Louis potrebbe semplicemente avvolgere una mano attorno al suo nodo ed Harry potrebbe arrivare al limite in quel modo, per poi far assaggiare a Louis il suo sperma fino a quando non si è liberato.  
L’istinto biologico di Harry, tuttavia, gli dirà sempre di fare le cose nel modo giusto, di mettere Louis sul suo cazzo e di entrare dentro il corpo del suo omega, di farlo arrivare al limite insieme a lui.  
Harry spinge quel pensiero lontano dalla sua testa. Non deve assolutamente pensarci in questo momento.  
“Piccolo,” riesce a dire, tirando dolcemente i capelli di Louis. “Fermati.”  
Dopo qualche secondo, Louis obbedisce. Succhia un’altra volta il suo cazzo prima di allontanarsi, lasciandolo freddo e solo. Harry stringe i denti, lasciando le dita attorcigliate nei capelli dell’omega.  
“Adesso scopiamo.” Sussurra, notando Louis abbastanza confuso sul motivo per cui gli ha chiesto di fermarsi.  
“Si,” concorda Louis, la bocca gonfia e rossa. “Per favore.”  
L’idea di fare sesso con Louis invade la sua mente, arrivati al quel punto in nessun modo potrà cambiare idea. Prende Louis tra le braccia per alzarlo dal pavimento e lo porta verso il magazzino, incapace di resistere dal baciarlo lungo la strada. Ci vuole più tempo del previsto per arrivare, ma ad Harry non dispiace. Baciare Louis è la cosa migliore del mondo, quasi più di scoparlo.  
C’è una pila di vestiti costosi piegati ordinatamente sul pavimento, chiaramente in attesa di essere messi a posto il giorno seguente. Harry non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare quel mucchio di vestiti incontaminato. Deposita Louis sul mucchio, non lasciandogli tempo di sollevarsi e iniziare a lametarsi per il duro trattamento che sta ricevendo. Harry immediatamente si butta sul corpo dell’omega e reclama la sua bocca, lasciandogli un lungo e intenso bacio.  
Louis potrebbe essere la sua rovina. Di questo Harry ne è sicuro. Louis potrebbe prendere tutto quello che gli appartiene e farlo suo, inoltre c’è la remota possibilità che un giorno l’equipaggio di Harry possa chiamare Louis ‘Capitano.’  
Harry non è totalmente contrario a quel pensiero, non è preoccupato quanto in realtà dovrebbe essere.  
“Povero omega indifeso.” Grugnisce Harry, allargando le cosce di Louis in modo da avvicinarsi, facendo dondolare i loro fianchi insieme per poi abbassarsi. È tutto fottutamente bello, ad Harry si blocca il respiro in gola, eccitato all’idea di essere sepolto nel sedere del suo omega, nella sua entrata calda e stretta, un posto dove soltanto Harry può avvicinarsi. “Non avresti mai dovuto restare da solo con un’alfa, piccolo. Hai visto cosa è successo? D’ora in poi sarai solo mio.”  
Louis si lamenta in risposta, inclinando i fianchi verso l’alto per dare a Harry maggiore accesso.  
“Devi darmi una dote.” Mormora Louis, restando immobile e sdraiato sul mucchio di vestiti, cedevole e obbediente, mentre Harry si spoglia lentamente. Non durerà molto quel Louis sottomesso, ciò significa che Harry dovrà approfittarne rapidamente. “Se vuoi avermi sempre con te.”  
Non c’è alcun dubbio che Harry voglia tenerlo con sé. Alcuni giorni vorrebbe tenerlo incatenato al letto così che non possa fare nient’altro se non avere rapporti sessuali con lui, Harry gli darebbe il suo nodo ogni giorno e lo renderebbe davvero felice. È un’idea meno inquietante di quanto sembri.  
“No.” Dice il riccio, facendo schioccare la mano sotto la coscia dell’omega per avvicinarsi al suo sedere e accarezzare piano con due dita la sua entrata. “Sappiamo entrambi che tutto ciò che è mio è anche tuo, ormai.”  
Il sorriso che divampa sul viso di Louis è mozzafiato. Harry lo bacia di nuovo, affondando un dito nell’apertura calda e scivolosa di Louis. È stretto, e anche se non è più una nuova sensazione, il suo cazzo si risveglia ugualmente e si indurisce ancora di più.  
L’interno della bocca di Louis ha il sapore di fragole, dolce e succulento. Le lingue giocano tra loro, sfidandosi mentre una cerca di intrappolare quella dell’altro.  
Harry vince, succhia la lingua di Louis e nel mentre incava le guance, assaggiandola come se fosse un dolcetto. I suoi denti mordono dolcemente un labbro dell’altro ragazzo. Non gli importa, non quando Louis è docile sotto di lui, non quando l’entrata di Louis si allarga sempre più intorno al suo dito, pronta per prenderne un altro.  
Teoricamente, Harry potrebbe semplicemente prenderlo in quel momento, far entrare il suo cazzo in quell’antro accogliente. Potrebbe far male, ma è sicuro che Louis non si lamenterebbe, anzi probabilmente gli piacerebbe.  
Ma Harry non farà niente di tutto questo. Louis è il suo omega e lui è determinato a prendersene cura e a trattarlo nel migliore dei modi, fin quando glielo concederà.  
“Adorabile piccolo omega, sei mio, vero?” Mormora Harry, trascinando delicatamente i denti sul labbro inferiore di Louis. L’omega deglutisce rumorosamente e proprio in quel momento Harry decide di inserire un secondo dito.  
Louis deglutisce di nuovo. “Si,” sussurra con voce roca. “Lo sono, Harry.”  
Harry sente il corpo bruciare, andare a fuoco. Muove le dita in modo circolare, aprendo il buco di Louis più velocemente. “E tu sei mio,” continua Louis, la voce che trema. “Ora scopami prima che io trovi qualcun altro a cui chiederlo.”  
Una gelosia irrazionale si diffonde nel petto di Harry. È una minaccia vuota e senza senso, lo sanno entrambi, ma Harry tira fuori le dita dalla fessura dell’altro, asciugandole rapidamente sul petto. In quel modo l’odore dell’eccitazione di Louis si diffonde nell’aria.  
“No,” risponde dopo qualche minuto, allineando il cazzo contro l’entrata di Louis. “Non dirlo mai più.”  
_Lo odia_. Odia il solo pensiero di qualcun altro insieme a Louis, mentre fanno sesso. Tutta questa meraviglia è destinata soltanto ai suoi occhi, e se qualcuno provasse anche solo a rubargliela –  
Harry non sa nemmeno cosa sarebbe in grado di fare.  
“Va bene.” Risponde il principe, allargando le cosce di fronte ad Harry e passandogli le dita tra i riccioli. “Non lo farò, te lo prometto, solo-”  
_Scopami._ È quello che avrebbe detto Louis per terminare la frase, Harry ne è più che sicuro. Quindi lo fa, preme la fronte contro quella dell’omega, unisce le loro bocche e spinge il suo cazzo nell’apertura di Louis, ingoiando ogni suo piccolo lamento e singhiozzo. È un calore travolgente, quasi schiacciante, che avvolge completamente ogni centimentro del corpo di Harry.  
Potrebbe morire facendo sesso con Louis e morirebbe felice.  
“Piccolo,” sussurra nella bocca del suo omega, continuando ad avanzare nel suo corpo, andando più lentamente possibile in modo da non fargli male. “Piccolo,” dice di nuovo, perché è l’unica parola che gli viene in mente. Vuole che Louis rimanga per sempre il suo piccolo, il suo bimbo.  
“Amore,” ribatte Louis subito dopo, e non è chiaro se sta semplicemente chiamando Harry con un nomignolo dolce oppure se sta cercando di dirgli che lo ama, ma non importa. Il sentimento è sempre quello. “Per favore.”  
Louis vuole arrivare all’orgasmo, ecco perché lo sta implorando. Harry è anche abbastanza sicuro di poterlo far arrivare al limite in pochi secondi, non importa quanta voglia ha di continuare a spingere incessantemente dentro quel buco bagnato e stretto. Avvolge una mano attorno al cazzo di Louis per accarezzarlo, il quale duro e bagnato tra le sue dita. Vuole metterci la bocca più tardi, vuole farlo arrivare al limite facendogli un pompino, prima che ritornino sulla nave.  
“Mio dolce omega.” Dice Harry, trascinando un dito sulla punta del cazzo di Louis. “Avrai tutto ciò che desideri, piccolo principe. Ti terrò con me per sempre, piccolo.”  
Con queste parole, Louis arriva all’orgasmo, il cazzo dell’omega riempie di sperma la mano del pirata. È così bello quando Louis stringe la sua apertura attorno al suo sesso, è la cosa migliore che Harry abbia mai sentito, così bello che il suo nodo non può fare a meno di gonfiarsi velocemente, ingrossandosi nel sedere dell’omega.  
“Piccolo.” Sussurra di nuovo, mordendo la parte inferiore della mascella dell’altro ragazzo, lo stesso posto che morde ogni volta che cerca di annodare Louis.  
Louis rabbrividisce contro il suo corpo e sposta il naso contro la guancia, implorando un altro bacio senza esprimersi a parole.  
Quando glielo chiede in questo modo, Harry non riesce a resistergli e cede immediatamente. Lascia a Louis un bacio profondo e bagnato, provando brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo e stringendolo forte. È un po’ egoista, sta pensando soprattutto a se stesso, ma è tutto così fottutamente bello quando arriva al culmine e può annodare Louis. È bello anche per Louis sia chiaro, ed è questo ciò che conta.  
“Ti terrò con me.” Sussurra Louis alla fine, inclinando la testa all’indietro con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. Nel mentre Harry inizia ad arrivare, riempiendo il corpo di Louis un po’ alla volta. “Ti voglio tenere con me.”  
Harry sorride contro la gola dell’omega, trascinando di nuovo la mano sul cazzo di Louis. “Si?”  
Il cenno di assenso del principe è determinato. “Non ti lascerò mai andare.”  
“Bene.” Sussurra Harry, baciandogli la gola. “Vuoi dimostrarlo venendo un’altra volta per me?”  
“Si,” Louis inclina i fianchi verso di lui in modo invitante, poi lascia che Harry cominci a pompare il suo cazzo velocemente in modo da farlo indurire di nuovo, in contrapposizione ai movimenti lenti e sensuali dei loro fianchi. Louis impiega meno di due minuti per raggiungere il secondo orgasmo, le dita di Harry che gocciolano di sperma.  
È tutto bellissimo.  
“Ti ruberò tutto ciò che vuoi all’interno di questo negozio.” Dice Harry. Sembra la cosa giusta da dire in questo momento. Vuole prendere tutto ciò che Louis desidera. È il suo omega dopotutto, e merita il meglio. Harry gli darà tutto ciò che vuole per farlo felice.  
Il sorriso di Louis è ancora più luminoso, questa volta. È probabile che si addormenterà in quella posizione, ancora bloccato dal nodo di Harry e lui dovrà aspettare che si svegli di nuovo per riportarlo alla locanda. “Li indosserò soltanto per te.” Promette Louis, con tono assonnato.  
Ne varrà assolutamente la pena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alla fine, Harry e Louis ritornano alla nave mostrando un ghigno soddisfatto e portandosi dietro un carico enorme di vestiti. È stata una bella avventura, deve dire la verità, ma la nave è la sua casa ed è ansioso di tornare a bordo e riprendere a navigare. Stare troppo a lungo sulla terraferma lo rende ansioso.  
Non appena arrivano a bordo notano i volti cupi del’equipaggio e la mancanza di qualcuno.  
“Dov’è Danny?” Domanda Harry.  
Nel caos che ne esce fuori, nessuno riesce a dargli una risposta concreta. Harry capisce soltanto questo: Danny se ne è andato, è stato rapito da alcuni contrabbandieri di omega.  
Danny non c’è più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non lo abbandoneremo!” Esclama Harry, sbattendo il coltello sul tavolo e inchiodandolo al legno. Si rammarica subito dopo di aver alzato la voce, anche se tutti gli altri non si sono spaventati per il suo cambiamento repentino. “Non lo lascerò solo.”  
“Nessuno sta dicendo che dobbiamo lasciarlo.” Dice Zayn con calma. “Sto solo dicendo che abbiamo bisogno di un buon piano prima di agire. Se andiamo là armati ci uccideranno tutti.”  
La tensione non abbandona il corpo di Harry, anche se si sente leggermente meglio. Non ha mai abbandonato uno dei suoi uomini e non ha intenzione di iniziare ora. “Va bene, qualche idea?”  
Tutti i presenti rimangono in silenzio a riflettere sul da farsi.  
“Non credo che intrufolarsi di nascosto sia un’opzione plausibile.” Afferma Niall. “Almeno non senza allertare le guardie e poi fare una corsa folle per trovare Danny e uscire integri. Dobbiamo prima sapere dove si trova precisamente.”  
“Ma come facciamo a sapere dove si trova?” Domanda Liam. “Non abbiamo nessuno là dentro.”  
Qualcuno si muove incerto alle loro spalle. “Potreste avere qualcuno.” Sussurra Louis.  
“No.” Esclama Harry immediatamente, prima ancora di girarsi completamente verso l’omega, prima ancora di sapere davvero cosa sta suggerendo di fare Louis. Non deve per forza ascoltare l’idea di Louis per capire che non gli piacerà.  
Louis è appoggiato contro al muro mentre mangia una mela, i pantaloni larghi e morbidi che gli toccano le dita dei piedi, la camicia che pende da una spalla. “Siamo una famiglia, giusto?” Chiede con tono provocatorio, inclinando la testa. “Le famiglie non lasciano indietro nessuno, e io faccio parte della famiglia, no? Ho intenzione di aiutarvi.”  
Ci sono molti modi in cui questa conversazione potrebbe andare male. Harry risponde con tono frustrato. “Certo che fai parte della famiglia, Louis.”  
“Quindi è deciso, allora.” Dice Louis, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Sarò il vostro uomo che si introdurrà all’interno.”  
Assolutamente no. “Non lo farai.” Insiste Harry, forse con un tono troppo duro se il modo in cui lo guarda Louis è di qualche indicazione.  
“Perché?” Domanda l’omega.  
Harry sta pensando ad una qualche spiegazione plausibile da dargli che non sia “_Perché l’ho detto io._” Fortunatamente, Zayn lo salva all’ultimo. Zayn, con la sua logica e l’infinita pazienza. Sono così fortunati ad avere uno come Zayn nell’equipaggio. “Perché tutti possono sentire che non sei puro e vergine, e queste persone vogliono soltanto degli omega vergini.”  
“Potrei non essere vergine, ma sono parte della famiglia reale,” ribatte Louis, scacciando tutte le speranze di Harry nella risposta di Zayn. “E potranno annusare che sono sempre stato con un solo alfa e che non sono accoppiato.”  
“No.” Ripete Harry, questa volta con un tono più dolce e lamentoso.  
Louis lo ignora, ancora concentrato su Zayn. “Mi vorranno sicuramente, se non altro per vendermi a qualcuno che vuole torturarmi perchè sono un reale d’Inghilterra.”  
Harry sente lo stomarco stringersi. Frena l’impulso di dire qualcosa a riguardo, solo perché sa che Louis lo farà a pezzi se dirà la sua opinione. Può provare a non dire la sua, ma non può impedire a se stesso di provare delle emozioni. Harry non vuole nemmeno scoprire cosa sarebbe disposto a fare per riavere Louis indietro, se gli venisse tolto. Nella sua mente c’è l’immagine di un fiume di sangue, e nemmeno questo pensiero riesce a scuoterlo del tutto.  
“No.” Ripete Harry all’improvviso, con tono brusco. Il polso di Louis è sottile, la pelle morbida sotto le sue dita mentre lo trascina fuori dalla stanza.  
Spinge Louis contro al muro, bloccandolo con il suo corpo e tenendogli fermi i polsi con le mani. L’omega tiene gli occhi socchiusi, un ghigno sul viso, e sta già aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa.  
Harry _non_ _può_ ascoltarlo. Si fa avanti e unisce le loro labbra prima che Louis possa pronunciare una parola. È un bacio umido e bagnato, labbra contro labbra, lingua contro lingua, che fa capire tutto ciò che Harry non vuole dire ad alta voce. “_Ti prego non andare, non potrei perdonarmelo se ti succedesse qualcosa,” _questo è ciò che vuole comunicare, e sa che Louis lo riesce a percepire.  
Il bacio continua per qualche minuto, diventa meno profondo e più tenero, più supplichevole. Louis si addolcisce sotto le sue mani, ora è decisamente più rilassato, il suo profumo cambia e diventa più dolce ed eccitante, un odore al quale Harry non riesce a resistere.  
“Non posso rischiare di perderti.” Mormora Harry alla fine, lasciando che le loro fronti si uniscano. È troppo vicino per poter guardare Louis negli occhi e vedere cosa sta pensando. Non che gli importi davvero – è probabile che stia pensando che Harry è un porco schifoso. Non sarebbe la prima volta e probabilmente nemmeno l’ultima.  
Louis non risponde. Sembra quasi che Harry sia riuscito ad ottenere un accordo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non vede dove si dirige Louis. L’omega sta andando da qualche parte, che non è la cabina di Harry. Forse sta andando a sparlare alle sue spalle con il resto dell’equipaggio, ma Harry non può davvero preoccuparsene al momento. Non quando devono escogitare un piano per liberare Danny dall’edificio che ospita centinaia di omega pronti ad essere venduti come schiavi.  
“Abbiamo dei soldi.” Dice Zayn, massaggiandosi la fronte. È un gesto che tradisce la sua stanchezza. “Potremmo semplicemente inviare alcune persone, come se volessimo acquistare un omega. Non so come potremmo fare per vedere all’interno, ma uno di noi potrebbe riuscire a sgattaiolare via e cercare Danny.”  
Non sembra esserci opzione migliore, per il momento. Il tempo scorre e devono prepararsi all’attacco. Harry lancia un’ultima occhiata alla stanza. “Va bene. Chi di vuoi vuole venire?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Che costa stai facendo?” Domanda Louis con tono sospettoso, esitando un momento prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé e appoggiandosi ad essa. “Perché sei nudo?”  
_Perché non sei l’unico che sa come ottenere ciò che vuole_, pensa Harry tra sé e sé. Non risponde alla domanda e si limita ad allungare la braccia sopra la testa. “Fa caldo qua dentro.” Sussurra, intrecciando le dita e scrocchiando la schiena.  
Louis si lecca le labbra. “Non cadrò nella tua trappola,” lo avverte, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
“No?”  
“No.” Conferma Louis. “So che hai qualcosa in mente.”  
Louis si avvicina ad Harry e si inginocchia delicatamente, senza toccarlo. “Anche io sono terribilmente sospettoso, quando si tratta di te.” Dice Harry, portando le mani verso i fianchi di Louis e facendolo abbassare fino in fondo.  
“Ma io sono sospettoso perché di solito non ti comporti così,” insiste Louis, mentre decide di alzarsi e sistemarsi sopra le ginocchia di Harry. “E non pensare che non sappia che stai tramando qualcosa soltanto perché ti sto dando corda. Io so tutto.”  
“Va bene, piccolo.” Risponde Harry con tono divertito, facendo scorrere le mani sui fianchi di Louis e sotto la camicia. “Vuoi toglierla?”  
Vuole che Louis si spogli. L’omega lo guarda ancora per qualche secondo prima di sfilarsi la camicia sopra la testa e sporgersi per lasciargli un bacio. Harry è felice quando Louis prende l’iniziativa, inclina la testa in modo che l’altro possa unire meglio le loro bocche, rendendo il bacio caldo e sporco. È difficile scegliere quale dei loro baci possa essere considerato il migliore, questo è sicuramente nella lista.  
Louis indossa troppi vestiti per i suoi gusti. Tutto questo è iniziato perché Harry ha pensato di distrarre Louis utilizzando il sesso, ma ora non gli importa, non quando ha Louis ancorato al suo corpo mentre emana un odore buonissimo di fragole. Harry non riuscirà mai a resistere a quell’odore seducente. E non vuole nemmeno provarci.  
“Non pensare che tutto questo sia sufficiente per distrarmi,” sussurra Louis, ansimando, le dita che scivolano tra i loro corpi mentre cerca di slacciare i pantaloni. Non ci vuole molto, aiutandosi a vicenda riescono a svestirsi, e ora Louis è completamento nudo sul grembo di Harry. Esattamente dove Harry lo vuole.   
“Shhh,” replica Harry, affondando un dito nell’apertura del suo omega, già calda e pronta per lui. Louis è così ricettivo, ed è tutto merito suo. Non importa tutto il resto, quella meraviglia è soltanto sua. E se il suo cazzo non fosse già diventato duro a causa dell’odore di Louis, lo sarebbe diventato pensando soltanto al fatto che quel piccolo omega è tutto per sè. “Vuoi venire grazie alle mie dita, piccolo?”  
Louis si aggrappa alle spalle di Harry, le unghie che affondano nella pelle, quindi annuisce in accordo, gli occhi lucidi di eccitazione. Si arrabbierà così tanto con Harry per quello che sta per fare, ma non gli importa, lo farà soltanto per tenere Louis al sicuro. Questo è tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sapere Harry, che il suo omega resti al sicuro sulla nave. E che arrivi all’orgasmo. Non pensa di chiedere troppo.  
“Fammi venire, allora.” Sibila Louis, spingendosi sulle dita di Harry per riempirsi sempre di più.  
Harry introduce un secondo dito nell’apertura del più piccolo, cercando immediatamente la prostata. Sa di averla trovata quando Louis piagnucola e si affloscia contro di lui, inerme ed eccitato. Il cazzo di Louis è caldo, duro, e lo sperma gocciola sul petto di Harry. Sforbicia le dita, aprendolo maggiormente e preparandolo. Vuole baciare Louis, soprattutto nell’angolo della bocca, un punto che adora.  
Louis arriva al culmine, affondando le unghie nella schiena di Harry così forte che probabilmente gli ha lasciato dei segni, il tutto mentre continua ad emettere gemiti bassi e a piagnucolare senza sosta. Ad Harry piace, gli piace che Louis stia facendo il possibile per far combaciare i loro odori, per fargli capire che si appartengono per davvero.  
“Piccolo omega testardo.” Sussurra Harry, più a se stesso che all’altro. Non vuole nascondere il tono di voce affettuoso, il che è positivo, poiché in quel momento prova delle forti emozioni per quel piccolo principe.  
Louis sorride contro la bocca di Harry. “Ti piaccio così come sono,” risponde, ancora senza fiato.  
Harry estrae le dita dall’apertura dell’omega e lo posiziona meglio sulle sue gambe, in modo da poterlo scopare.  
“Si.” Concorda Harry subito dopo. “Hai ragione.” Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dirlo ad alta voce – anche se è una cosa che Louis conosce già, qualcosa che Louis ribadisce ogni volta che litigano. Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, è importante che Harry lo ripeta, nel caso in cui Louis se ne dimenticasse.  
Nessuno dei due dice altro mentre Harry scivola dentro l’apertura del più piccolo, corrugando la fronte e concentrandosi per non andare troppo veloce. È più lento del solito, affonda lentamente e profondamente, facendo sentire a Louis ogni centimetro della sua erezione. È anche il metodo migliore per farlo stancare, per renderlo malleabile e assonato non appena avranno finito. Harry ha bisogno di utilizzare tutti i metodi e i vantaggi di cui dispone, al momento.  
È bello anche per Harry, il calore dell’apertura di Louis contro il suo cazzo. Niente e nessuno potrà mai farlo sentire bene come Louis. Nessun odore riuscirà mai più ad eccitarlo come quello di fragole e di sesso emanato dal principe. Harry non si stancherà mai di questo odore meraviglioso.  
Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, le cosce dell’omega incontrano quelle di Harry, sono finalmente un’unica cosa.  
“Ci sei principino?” Sussurra Harry con la voce spezzata per l’eccitazione. Stringe gli occhi, totalmente sopraffatto.  
“Si,” risponde Louis, affondando i denti nel palmo della sua mano. “Per favore.”  
Sono sulla stessa pagina, come sempre. Harry afferra i fianchi di Louis tra le mani e inizia a muoversi, prendendo un ritmo veloce e profondo. Non durerà a lungo prima di annodare Louis, anche se vuole farlo arrivare ancora svariate volte prima di terminare il tutto. Quattro orgasmi sono ciò di cui Harry ha bisogno per far si che Louis si stanchi così che possa mettere in atto il suo piano del tutto indisturbato.  
“Cazzo.” Sospira Louis, sollevando un braccio per non sbattere la testa contro al muro di fronte.  
Harry non lo sta più scopando in modo lento e sensuale, tutto diventa molto veloce mentre continua a spingere il suo cazzo nell’apertura dell’altro, centimentro dopo centimentro. L’erezione di Louis giace rossa e dura contro la sua pancia, rimbalzando ad ogni spinta di Harry. Deve ammettere a malincuore che questa scopata è diversa rispetto alle altre, di solito preferisce andare più lentamente e assicurarsi che il suo omega si senta bene.  
Tutto questo, però, fa si che Louis si stanchi molto di più, oltre a raggiungere il culmine più rapidamente. Comincia a lamentarsi di nuovo, la mano che scivola in mezzo ai loro corpi per afferrare il suo cazzo, iniziando a pomparlo a ritmo delle spinte di Harry. “Scopami Harry, per favore.”  
Harry lo sta _già_ scopando. Tuttavia, sa cosa vuol dire Louis, quindi infila un braccio dietro la schiena dell’altro e lo solleva di qualche centimetro, dando delle spinte sempre più profonde. “Piccolo mio.” Sussurra dolcemente, è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire in quel momento. “Piccolo.”  
Louis si avvicina per baciarlo di nuovo sulle labbra, prima di interrompere il bacio ed iniziare ad ansimare forte, e dopo qualche secondo viene di nuovo. Giusto in tempo, dato che il nodo di Harry si è gonfiato notevolmente negli ultimi minuti. Spinge il suo cazzo nel corpo di Louis, lo tiene fermo per qualche secondo poi emette un gemito gutturale.  
Ha detto qualcosa, ma non ne è sicuro. Non sa bene quali parole ha pronunciato, probabilmente qualcosa tipo _mi fai sentire così bene piccolo. _Louis gli sta rispondendo facendogli qualche complimento.  
Ci vuole un minuto affinchè Harry riprenda il controllo dei suoi sensi e del suo corpo. Quando ci riesce, è abbastanza sicuro che Louis sia arrivato ancora una volta, mentre lo fissa con occhi dolci e sognanti. La bocca di Louis è rosa e morbida, le guance arrossate, uno strato di sudore ricopre il suo corpo nudo.  
Si sente così _fottutamente_ bene.  
“Mi sento benissimo,” dice Harry, allungando una mano per sfregare il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Louis. Non potrebbe davvero sopportare di perderlo.  
“Anche io.” Risponde l’omega, succhiandogli il pollice e guardandolo da sotto le lunghe ciglia.  
È così carino e perfetto. Un dolce omega che non ammetterà mai di essere dolce se non con Harry.  
Harry inizia a venire poi, brividi attraversano tutto il suo corpo. Preme la fronte contro quella di Louis e rabbrividiscono insieme. Toglie velocemente la mano di Louis dal suo cazzo e la sostituisce con la sua. Non riesce ad avere un ritmo uniforme, ma non gli importa, gli interessa soltanto di avere il sesso duro e setoso di Louis tra le dita. Non sa quanto tempo ci vuole, ma Louis arriva all’orgasmo ancora una volta, piagnucolando contro la sua spalla. Solo allora Hary si ferma, boccheggiando sulla mascella del più piccolo. Si sente troppo esausato per provare a baciarlo correttamente. Vuole addormentarsi ma sa di non poterlo fare, sa che se lo farà il suo piano ben strutturato si trasformerà in un flop.  
Dopo qualche altro minuto il nodo di Harry torna normale ed è in grado di tirare fuori il suo cazzo dall’entrata di Louis. Si muove lentamente, cercando di non far male all’omega e soprattutto cercando di non svegliarlo, poiché Louis è già mezzo addormentato. Il più piccolo apre gli occhi soltanto per guardarlo in modo languido e appagato, mentre Harry lascia un bacio sulla spalla dell’altro, aspettando che torni a dormire.  
Non appena Louis si addormenta, Harry si stacca dal suo corpo e cerca una corda. Si assicura di stringere forte gli arti di Louis contro il letto. Tutti i suoi sforzi sarebbero inutili se l’omega riuscisse a fuggire dalla cabina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il piano non è eccezionale, consiste nel vestirsi con abiti eleganti e cercare di sembrare degli uomini di classe, confondendosi con la clientela di quel posto. Ciò sta a significare che hanno dovuto fare irruzione in alcuni negozi lussuosi durante la notte per trovare dei vestiti adeguati.  
Inutile dire che Harry sente prurito ovunque, oltre ad essere scomodo. Il suo coltello preferito è nascosto nello stivale, sul punto di scivolare e incastrarsi sotto al suo piede, e non può nemmeno fare nulla per metterlo a posto altrimenti attirerà l’attenzione su di sé.  
Tutto procede secondo i piani. Zayn è entrato circa mezzora prima, Niall l’ha seguito pochi minuti dopo, Liam invece è pronto ad intervenire nel caso qualcosa andasse storto.  
Non sanno cosa faranno quando troveranno Danny, ma Harry ha un coltello e l’equipaggio dalla sua parte, il che è più di quanto abbia avuto in altre situazioni critiche. Ce la faranno.  
Zayn riappare lentamente nella sala da ballo. Harry attira la sua attenzione e in risposta riceve un cenno di diniego con la testa. Non è riuscito a trovare nulla. Spera che Niall sia riuscito a trovare qualcosa di utile.  
Niall però non si vede ancora da nessuna parte. Harry sta chiacchierando con altri clienti seduti attorno ad un grosso tavolo, ascoltando i loro discorsi denigratori nei confronti degli omega. È tutto molto ridicolo ed Harry non si fiderebbe a lasciare loro nemmeno un beta, figurarsi un omega indifeso.  
Per ora non c’è niente che può fare a riguardo, ma sta cominciando a pensare ad un piano per salvare tutti gli omega presenti nell’edificio, incluso Danny.  
L’asta è appena iniziata quando Niall ritorna da loro. Lancia ad Harry un cenno per fargli capire che non ha trovato nulla di interessante.  
Un altro buco nell’acqua. Il piano non sta andando come Harry ha sperato fin dall’inizio.  
Non c’è niente che possono fare in quel momento, non mentre il primo omega viene portato sul palco per essere venduto. Andarsene in quel momento attirerebbe troppo l’attenzione e non è ciò che vogliono.  
Secondo il programma – _sì, hanno un fottuto programma_ – ci sarà una breve pausa dopo la vendita dei primi quindici omega. A quel punto riprenderanno la ricerca di Danny. Il tempo non è dalla loro parte ed Harry sta iniziando ad agitarsi.  
Qualunque cosa accada, non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene senza Danny.  
Tutto cambia quando viene presentato il sesto omega. L’attenzione di Harry fino a quel momento non si è mai focalizzata sul palco, il cervello troppo impegnato a pensare alle possibili vie d’uscita, e quindi si è distratto a pensare ad altro  
Questo fino a quando il venditore non dice “Il nostro prossimo omega è speciale. Sebbene non sia vergine è stato con un solo alfa e cosa più importante, è un re inglese. Il figlio primogenito del re d’Inghilterra, per l’esattezza.”  
L’attenzione di Harry si sposta sul palco così in fretta che quasi si spezza il collo, il cuore comincia a battergli freneticamente nel petto.  
Sul palco, Louis è in ginocchio con un collare intorno alla gola, un guinzaglio attaccato ad esso e trattenuto da una corpulenta guardia di sicurezza. Il suo profumo è stato in qualche modo coperto, e tutto ciò che indossa è una veste sottile che gli scivola giù da una spalla, scoprendo quasi tutto il torace affinchè l’intera stanza possa vederlo e ammirarlo.  
Harry si alza in piedi ancora prima di rendersene conto. L’unica cosa che gli impedisce di fare a pezzi tutti i presenti è la mano di Liam sul suo ginocchio che lo spinge a sedersi di nuovo.  
È in mostra davanti a tutti. _Louis è in mostra davanti a tutti quegli alfa_. Harry non vuole altro se non attraversare la stanza e trafiggere con il coltello la guardia dietro il suo omega.  
Una volta che lo shock è passato – ma non la rabbia – Harry è in grado di vedere che gli occhi di Louis sono spalancati e lucidi. Non è drogato, è soltanto spaventato.  
“Iniziamo l’offerta da mille sterline.” Dice il venditore. La paletta di Harry si alza ancora prima che l’uomo finisca la frase. Nel frattempo, Louis viene portato via chissà dove.  
La sua non è l’unica paletta ad alzarsi nella stanza, ce ne sono almeno altre dieci.  
Harry potrebbe comprare Louis per poi ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani. Che cazzo ha intenzione di fare? Questo è esattamente ciò che Harry ha cercato di evitare fin dall’inizio. Ora non sarà in grado di concentrarsi sul salvare Danny sapendo che anche Louis è prigioniero.  
L’offerta arriva a diecimila sterline. Harry alza la paletta ogni volta, con una determinazione fuori dal comune. Non lascerà che qualcun altro compri il suo Louis, anche se ciò significa spendere tutti i suoi risparmi, guadagnati in anni e anni di lotte e sacrifici.  
Non che abbia intenzione di pagare sul serio quella banda di farabutti.  
Ovviamente vince l’asta, dopo aver offerto diciottomila sterline. Si alza dalla sedia, indifferente allo stridio dei piedi sul pavimento liscio, e si dirige verso il palco per recuperare il suo bottino. Harry si incammina verso Louis, la rabbia continua a ribollirgli nelle vene.  
“Prima i soldi e poi ti daremo l’omega.” Dice il venditore.  
Harry lo fissa intensamente, il sangue che brucia nel suo corpo. “No, prima controllo l’omega poi ti darò i soldi.”  
“Non funziona così, signore.” Insiste l’uomo con tono di scuse.  
Harry non tenta nemmeno di attenuare i feromoni di alfa che sente fuoriuscire da lui. “Così che tu possa vendermi un omega non integro? Come faccio a sapere che non sei stato tu a violarlo? Come faccio a sapere se non ha una costola rotta o dei lividi? Ora mi mostrerai l’omega in modo che io possa ispezionarlo e poi avrai i tuoi soldi.”  
Il venditore non vacilla. “Ovviamente aggiungerò una bella mancia per te,” aggiunge Harry.  
Cinque minuti dopo, viene condotto lungo un corridoio fino ad arrivare ad una cella dove è stato portato Louis. Lungo la strada nota diversi omega, impauriti e stremati. Quando raggiungono la cella di Louis, il più piccolo è seduto in mezzo alla stanza su una sedia solitaria, una gamba piegata sopra il ginocchio. Sembra sul serio un omega reale. Harry tende spesso a dimenticarsi che lo è sul serio.  
“Suppongo che questo è lo stupido alfa a cui mi hai venduto?” Chiede Louis con tono scocciato. Ci sono delle catene intorno ai suoi polsi e alle caviglie.  
“Attento a ciò che dici,” risponde bruscamente Harry, strappando la chiave della cella dalle mani dell’addetto. “Ci penso io da qui.”  
L’addetto non lancia nemmeno una seconda occhiata all’omega mentre esce dalla piccola tanza. Harry aspetta qualche secondo, prendendo dei respiri profondi per calmarsi, prima di togliere le catene che imprigionano Louis.  
Quindi, con molta meno calma, lo fa alzare dalla sedia e lo spinge contro al muro prima di baciarlo con forza sulla bocca.  
“Sei un idiota!” Ringhia Harry nella bocca di Louis, prendendogli tra le mani una ciocca di capelli e facendogli inclinare la testa in un’angolazione differente. “Ti ho detto di non fare nulla e, naturalmente, la prima cosa che fai è disobbedermi. E se ti fosse successo qualcosa? Pensi che sarei stato in grado di sopravvivere?”  
Louis aspetta che Harry finisca la ramanzina, docile sotto le sue mani quando sa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, quando sa di essere stato testardo e invadente. “Suppongo che tutto questo significa che non vuoi che ti dica dove si trova Danny, giusto?”  
Harry respira profondamente. Ha immaginato che Louis sarebbe riuscito ad individuare Danny. Louis, colui che ha più da perdere se venissero catturati – tutti gli altri probabilmente verrebbero uccisi all’istante ma lui no. Il destino di Louis sarebbe stato peggiore della morte.  
“Lo fanno lavorare nelle cucine.” Continua Louis a bassa voce. È arrabbiato con Harry tanto quando Harry lo è con lui. Va bene, in realtà, perché Harry è così arrabbiato in quel momento che vorrebbe semplicemente urlare e mettere in salvo il suo omega.  
È una buona cosa che non abbiano tempo di discutere.  
“Fammi vedere.” Risponde Harry, allentando la presa e togliendo la mano dai capelli del più piccolo. Lo bacia di nuovo, nel caso in cui le cose non vadano come hanno programmato. A Louis non accadrà nulla di male – Harry è pronto a morire pur di metterlo al sicuro.  
“Da questa parte.” Insiste Louis, rompendo il bacio. Scivola via dal corpo di Harry e fa due passi verso la porta della cella.  
Harry lo ferma prima che possa uscire dalla stanza. “Aspetta.” Le spalle di Louis si irrigidiscono, poi si volta lentamente per guardarlo in faccia.  
“Cosa succede?”  
Harry infila la mano nello stivale e tira fuori il coltello, lanciandolo a Louis. “Prendi questo. Stai dietro di me e stai zitto. Se vedi qualcuno che vuole farti del male, usalo. Non uccidere però, mira soltanto a mettere al tappeto. Hai capito?”  
Louis prende il coltello e se lo rigira tra le mani sudate. “Si.”  
Questo è tutto ciò che c’è da dire. Harry è grato che Louis lo stia ascoltando, per una buona volta. Sa che Louis sa come usare un coltello durante una rissa – Liam glielo ha insegnato durante la navigazione, e Zayn lo ha aiutato a sfruttare la statura a suo vantaggio. Harry invece si è limitato a mostrargli alcuni trucchetti per vincere facilmente che non ha mai mostrato a nessun altro.  
Ma comunque, sente ancora la rabbia scorrergli nelle vene, e sa che non appena torneranno sulla nave inizieranno a discutere. Per adesso però, Louis lo seguirà ed Harry non sarà in grado di concentrarsi completamente sulla missione da portare a termine.  
Harry esce dalla cella e si incammina lungo il corridoio nella direzione indicata da Louis. Sono silenziosi mentre camminano, non si percepisce nemmeno il rumore dei loro passi o dei loro respiri. Non incontrano nessuno per qualche minuto, fino a quando non avvertono il trambusto proveniente dalla cucina. Louis preme una mano sulla schiena di Harry, si dirigono a sinistra e girano l’angolo trovandosi davanti due guardie che chiacchierano tranquillamente.  
In un batter d’occhio, tutti iniziano a muoversi velocemente. Harry ha lasciato la sua unica arma a Louis quindi cerca di difendersi utilizzando pugni e gomitate, rompendo un naso o un braccio all’occorrenza. Riesce a sentire Louis alle sue spalle, non lo perde di vista. Harry si prende un pugno dritto in faccia a causa della sua distrazione, e risponde dando un pugno nello stomaco dell’uomo di fronte a lui. Harry non perde tempo, spinge l’uomo verso il muro e gli preme un avambraccio contro la gola. Non ci vuole molto prima che la guardia perda i sensi e si accasci a terra.  
Si gira verso Louis e lo vede in piedi sopra l’altro ragazzo, mentre asciuga la lama del coltello contro la coscia. È ricoperto di sangue, Harry nota un luccichio sinistro negli occhi dell’omega quando si volta a guardarlo. “E tu pensi che non ti ascolto mai quando parli.”  
Harry capisce che il suo omega sta bene. Lui sente il sapore del sangue in bocca a causa del pugno che gli ha tirato la guardia, oltre alle labbra screpolate e leggermente gonfie, ma Louis sta decisamente bene, non mostra dolore da nessuna parte e il sangue che lo ricopre non è suo.  
Deve comunque controllarlo. Hanno un tempo limitato, ma deve comunque controllare, quindi spinge Louis contro il muro delicatamente, calpestando il ragazzo per terra e allontanando la tunica intrisa di sangue dalla sua pelle. Passa le mani sull’epidermide intatta di Louis, controllando che non si sia fatto nulla.  
“Ora sei soddisfatto?” Chiede impazientemente Louis, mentre Harry gli aggiusta la vestaglia. “Fra poco si accorgeranno che siamo scappati.”  
Con riluttanza, Harry fa un passo indietro, afferra il polso di Louis e lo trascina di nuovo verso la cucina. Non ci vuole molto per arrivarci, si trova a pochi corridoi di distanza. Sono stati fortunati, nessuno li ha sentiti lottare con le guardie.  
Nessuno dà loro un’occhiata mentre entrano nelle cucine, e non provano nemmeno a fermarli. Eppure, devono essere incredibilmente ovvi, Louis ricoperto di sangue ed Harry con la faccia tumefatta, ma nessuno cerca di fermarli. Non ci sono guardie nelle cucine, e tutti sembrano assorti nel loro lavoro. In un angolo della stanza notano Danny.  
Harry sente il petto alleggerirsi. Non sono ancora sani e salvi, non ancora, ma ora che hanno finalmente trovato l’amico possono andarsene immediatamente da quel postaccio.  
Louis si avvicina a Danny e lo abbraccia forte, così forte che Harry riesce quasi a sentire le ossa dell’altro ragazzo spezzarsi. “Mi hai fatto preoccupare,” sussurra Louis contro il petto di Danny.  
Harry è dietro di loro, mentre tiene d’occhio l’ingresso e l’arrivo di eventuali guardie. Non hanno un piano ben preciso, ma adesso sono in tre, e quindi hanno un vantaggio in più.  
Devono riuscire a trovare gli altri e andarsene al più presto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non è un gioco da ragazzi. _Non è affatto un gioco da ragazzi uscire da quel posto_. Non appena hanno finito di abbracciarsi, Danny alza lo sguardo e dice “Non possiamo lasciare qua tutte queste persone.”  
“Per fortuna non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di andarcene senza prima liberare tutti quanti.” Risponde Louis.  
Non è molto lontano da quello che ha pensato Harry da quando sono entrati in quell’edificio, ma è ancora incerto su come procedere. Scappare con una persona sola è una cosa, liberare un centinaio di omega schiavizzati è tutt’altro. Hanno bisogno di un vero piano.  
“Dobbiamo trovare gli altri.” Insiste Harry. È l’unica cosa che possono fare a questo punto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vuole un po’ per trovare tutti gli altri. Harry si domanda cosa stiano facendo le guardie, visto che non hanno ancora capito che uno dei loro omega è scomparso. Tutto questo andrà a loro favore però, e Harry ha intenzione di sfruttare tutto ciò.  
“Dovremmo accendere un fuoco.” Dice Louis. Il sangue con cui è ricoperto ha iniziato ad asciugarsi sui suoi vestiti. La pelle di Harry prude dalla necessità di pulirlo, di farlo tornare candido come sempre.  
“Così che tutti lì dentro muoiano? In questo modo non li salverai, amico.” Sottolinea Zayn. Le dita del moro scivolano distrattamente nella tasca, probabilmente per toccare la sigaretta che tiene nascosta. È una cosa confortante per il moro, toccare le sigarette. Lo aiuta a schiarirsi le idee.  
“In realtà.” si intromette Harry. “Non è una cattiva idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nei minuti successivi riescono ad elaborare un piano. Un piano migliore di quello che hanno pensato quando sono arrivati. Detto questo, c’è ancora una misera probabilità che tutto ciò non funzioni.  
Sono comunque disposti a correre il rischio, a costo che questa sia la loro ultima battaglia. Harry ha chiesto al suo equipaggio di aiutarlo, loro hanno accettato facendo vedere ancora una volta la loro totale fedeltà nei confronti del Capitano.  
Il piano ha ottime possibilità di andare a buon fine. Sono pronti a dividersi ed entrare in azione, Harry pensa davvero che funzionerà.  
Afferra Louis per la nuca e lo attira a sé prima che possa andarsene. “Stai attento.” Gli sussurra, consapevole della sua voce roca e triste. Si sporge per premere la fronte contro quella dell’omega, ignorando il suo odore contaminato dai soppressori che gli hanno somministrato in prigione e dal sangue di qualcun altro. “Chiunque ti voglia toccare, tu uccidilo, se devi.”  
Louis allunga una mano per premere le dita sul polso di Harry. “Lo farò,” dice a bassa voce, solo per lui. Harry ha bisogno di sentirselo dire, che Louis si prenderà cura di se stesso anche se ciò significa ferire un’altra persona. “Non osare tornare da me se non sei tutto intero.”  
Louis bacia intensamente il Capitano, spostando le labbra sul taglio sopra il labbro. È un bacio breve, fin troppo veloce, poi si allontana dalla presa di Harry, senza guardarsi indietro nemmeno una volta mentre si incammina nella direzione opposta. Il compito di Louis è quello di creare una distrazione ed Harry non ha alcun dubbio che sarà in grado di farlo.  
Un piccolo omega che affronta una stanza piena di commercianti di schiavi del sesso? Si, Harry vorrebbe essere lì per vederlo.  
Nel frattempo, lui ritorna in cucina, prima per far uscire tutti gli omega e poi per accendere il fuoco. Come sempre, Liam gli guarda le spalle, pronto a sfidare qualunque guardia si intrometta sul loro cammino. Se Harry non avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto per gestire la situazione avrebbe fatto andare Liam insieme a Louis. L’amico è il miglior spadaccino che Harry abbia mai conosciuto, e non c’è nessuno al mondo che preferirebbe avere insieme a lui in battaglia, ecco perché vorrebbe che Liam guardasse le spalle a Louis, per evitare che gli succeda qualcosa di brutto.  
Harry sa che succederà, non è così stupido da pensare che Louis non farà in modo di vendicarsi a modo suo del rapimento di Danny. Feroce e fedele agli amici, ecco come descriverebbe Louis, e non perdonerà mai coloro che hanno tentato di rubargli una delle prime persone con cui ha creato un vero legame sulla nave.  
Tre guardie si presentano prima che Liam e Harry arrivino a metà strada per la cucina. Harry ha soltanto la sua forza fisica da utilizzare come arma, Liam invece ha il coltello nascosto nello stivale. Si gettano sugli uomini, pronti a combattere, e in meno di due minuti riescono a metterli al tappeto.  
Dio, Harry ama combattere insieme a Liam. A volte dimentica quanto gli piaccia.  
Il resto del tragitto verso la cucina è tranquillo. Nessuno li ferma, nessuno prova a mettersi sul loro cammino e, una volta arrivati a destinazione, è abbastanza facile sgombrare la cucina. Due alfa arrabbiati bastano per spingere un gruppo di omega a fuggire.  
I forni stanno già andando, caldi e pronti per cuocere la cena. Harry inizia a trascinare altra legna nei forni mentre Liam tiene sotto osservazione la porta. Successivamente è abbastanza facile far aumentare il fuoco, caldo e luminoso. Quasi instantaneamente gli occhi di Harry iniziano a lacrimare a causa del fumo. Tossisce e tenendosi una mano sulla bocca corre verso Liam a tutta velocità, ansioso di uscire dalla cucina prima che il fuoco inizi a propagarsi.  
Sopra le loro teste, l’allarme antincendio inizia a suonare ininterrottamente. Una scarica di soddisfazione si diffonde nel petto di Harry; lui e Liam irrompono nella sala da ballo, perlopiù vuota, con i volti e i vestiti coperti di fuliggine.  
Louis è ancora lì, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con due uomini riversi sul pavimento. Harry nota molto sangue sui vestiti dell’omega, oltre a gocciolare dalla sua mano destra. È sicuro al novantanove per cento che quel sangue non appartenga a Louis.  
Dentro di lui sente ancora il desiderio di mettere il suo omega al sicuro, le sue dita scivolano velocemente sul polso di Louis, anche se è conscio del fatto che devono fuggire prima di essere catturati o restare intrappolati nell’edificio in fiamme. Non ci sono segni evidenti di lotta sul corpo del principe, nessun livido e nessun taglio superficiale, ma al momento Harry non ha tempo di esaminarlo totalmente.  
“Gli omega?” Domanda Harry, tenendo il viso di Louis tra le mani.  
“Sono scappati.” Risponde Louis. “Danny li ha fatti uscire e Niall e Zayn si sono assicurati che il resto dell’edificio fosse vuoto. Dobbiamo andarcene adesso.”  
È una bellissima notizia. Il fatto che Zayn abbia lasciato da solo Louis, ad un certo punto, lo fa decisamente arrabbiare, tuttavia Harry sa che non è stata colpa dell’amico. Senza dubbio Louis ha spinto Zayn ad andare a salvare gli altri omega mentre lui ha continuato a combattere con i due alfa nella sala principale.  
“Bene, andiamocene da qua.” Ordina Harry, facendo girare Louis e dandogli una spinta sulle spalle per farlo camminare. Il fumo sta aumentando notevolmente, è arrivato il momento di scappare.  
Liam si trova alle loro spalle mentre escono dall’edificio, correndo in mezzo alla strada. Ci sono gruppi di persone radunate all’esterno, mentre guardano a bocca aperta l’edificio in fiamme, finora né la polizia né i vigili del fuoco sono arrivati per spegnere l’incendio.  
Danny è in piedi in mezzo alla strada, circondato dagli omega che sono stati tenuti prigionieri fino a quel momento. Liam, Louis e Harry si avvicinando a loro, facendosi strada tra la folla, proprio mentre Niall e Zayn girando l’angolo dell’edificio.  
Danny aspetta che siano tutti presenti prima di esclamare. “Dobbiamo trovare un modo per salvare queste persone. Dobbiamo riportarle a casa sane e salve.”  
Nessuno di loro ha davvero pensato a come aiutare gli omega, ma Danny ha ragione, non possono semplicemente abbandonarle in mezzo alla strada, non dopo tutti gli sforzi che hanno fatto per aiutarle a fuggire dalla schiavitù.  
Hanno bisogno di un altro piano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nel tempo che impiegano a trovare un modo per riportare tutti gli omega al sicuro nelle loro case – e in qualche altro posto per quelli che sono stati presi da situazioni già brutte - nessuno nota l’uomo anziano vestito in vestiti raffinati che li guardavano dall’altra parte della strada.  
Nessuno lo nota per tutto il tempo.  
  



	8. Capitolo due - parte terza

** Swim In The Smoke **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo due - parte terza  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si ritrova con la faccia contro il muro, bloccato contro di esso dal peso di Harry su di lui solo un istante dopo. Respira pesantemente, cercando di spingere di nuovo un gomito nell’intestino del riccio.  
Harry però si spinge contro di lui ancora di più. “Apri,” dice con tono duro, cercando di allargargli le gambe. Louis si dimena, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso.  
Domani gli farà avere dolori anche dove non dovrebbe. Harry si accerterà di questo.  
“Non ti ascolterò,” sibila Louis, dandogli di nuovo una gomitata. Frustrato, Harry gli afferra entrambe le mani, le trascina dietro la sua schiena e lo blocca contro il muro, mordendogli il retro del collo. Louis rabbrividisce ma non si lascia malleare, spingendosi indietro con tutto il suo corpo, quasi facendo sbilanciare Harry.  
“Sì, lo farai,” dice Harry, stringendo forte i polsi di Louis. “Un buon omega ascolta sempre il suo alfa.”  
Louis riesce a spingerlo indietro questa volta, liberando i suoi polsi allo stesso tempo. Harry inciampa e si ritrova a terra, con il corpo del piccolo omega su di sé.  
Il cazzo di Harry pulsa, si gonfia. L’osso del ginocchio di Louis gli scava nella coscia mentre si siede sui suoi fianchi, pizzicandogli l’interno del gomito. “È una buona cosa che io non sia un buon omega allora, vero?”  
Non secondo gli standard tipici, no. Per gli standard di Harry, invece, Louis supera tutti gli omega del mondo messi insieme.  
“Sei un’omega terribile,” dice comunque il riccio, tornando a sedersi velocemente, ignorando la fitta alla schiena e rimettendosi in piedi con le gambe di Louis ancora avvolte intorno alla vita. Lo spinge contro il muro, allora, e Louis rilascia un piccolo sibilo.  
Deve dire che ha fatto un ottimo lavoro con lui, quando gli ha insegnato come combattere. Il principe ora è piuttosto bravo ad attaccare e liberarsi.  
“Non so cosa ho fatto per meritare di averti nella mia vita”, continua Harry, raggiungendo di nuovo i polsi di Louis con una mano.  
Non ci riesce però perché Louis lo schiaffeggia.  
Harry allora lo lascia e lo gira di nuovo, con la faccia rivolta verso il muro, prima che possa fare di più, tipo tirargli un pugno o altro.  
“Niente di buono, ecco quello che hai fatto,” dice Louis, allargando le gambe di sua spontanea volontà. Harry sospira contro il suo collo, incapace di fermarsi. Il profumo di Louis sta invadendo tutti i suoi sensi, caldo e accogliente. Desideroso. Lo sta chiamando, quasi implorando.  
Vuole Harry dentro di lui. Harry vuole essere dentro di lui. Non sa cosa stanno aspettando. Hanno appena salvato un intero gruppo di omega, hanno recuperato Danny, e Louis ha quell’odore meraviglioso che gli sta inondando la mente.  
“Stai provando a dire che non sono degno di te, mio signore?” Mormora contro il collo di Louis, infilando due dita nella parte posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e tirandoli giù lungo i suoi fianchi, lasciandoli cadere a terra sul pavimento. “Nonostante tutto quello che ho fatto per te?”  
“Cioè tenermi lontano dalla mia casa e dalla mia famiglia, vuoi dire?” Chiede Louis, liberandosi anche della biancheria e buttandola via con un calcio. Rimane con addosso solo una camicia di cotone sottile e nient’altro.  
Ha un profumo così buono. Harry non perde tempo e trascina due dita tra le sue natiche. “Questa è la tua casa,” dice, mormorando le parole nella parte posteriore del collo di Louis. “Continui a dirmelo.”  
Louis si spinge contro le sue dita, cercando di inclinarsi per farne scivolare una dentro di lui. Il petto di Harry brucia d’amore, affetto e lussuria.  
Molta lussuria.  
“Sono io la tua casa,” dice Louis, riuscendo nella sua impresa. Una delle dita di Harry lo penetra, affondando fino alla terza nocca, bagnata, calda e stretta. Harry registra a malapena quelle parole, ma sa che sono vere, comunque.  
“Sei il mio amore,” gli dice Harry. Affonda un secondo dito dentro la sua apertura perché può, e perché sa che Louis è pronto.  
Sente il suo odore, e percepisce quanto sia pronto.  
“Sono tutto per te,” ansima Louis, muovendosi a ritmo con le dita di Harry e cercando di avvolgere una gamba attorno al suo polpaccio nonostante l’angolazione scomoda. “Rinunceresti a tutto questo, alla tua nave, al tuo equipaggio e al tuo intero stile di vita se te lo chiedessi.”  
Lo dice con certezza, con convinzione.  
“Ma non lo faresti mai,” dice Harry con altrettanta certezza, torcendo le dita, sforbiciandole. Il suo membro è duro ed esigente tra le sue gambe, bisognoso di entrare in quell’antro caldo che è il corpo del principe.  
“No,” ammette Louis, con voce rotta. “Io- _cazzo_, non te lo chiederei mai.”  
No, non lo farebbe. Perché arde di desiderio per Harry nello stesso modo in cui Harry arde di desiderio per lui, tutto quel calore profondo e quell’amore così forte a volte gli sembra impossibile. Louis ormai è di Harry ed Harry è suo e questa è l’unica cosa che conta. Anche se qualcosa dovrebbe andare storto, è l’unica cosa che conta.  
“Bene,” risponde Harry, premendo anche l’anulare dentro di lui, desideroso di andare oltre. Morde la base del collo di Louis solo per sentire il modo in cui trema con tutto il suo corpo. “Non ho dimenticato che hai deliberatamente disobbedito al mio ordine di rimanere sulla nave mentre andavamo in soccorso di Danny, però.”  
Il solo pensiero manda un senso di rabbia attraverso il petto di Harry. Qualunque cosa sarebbe potuta succedere a Louis in quel frangente di tempo - avrebbe potuto essere venduto, avrebbe potuto essere ferito, avrebbe potuto essere _ucciso_. Qualunque cosa.  
Si è messo in pericolo in un posto dove era incredibilmente probabile che gli _sarebbe_ successo qualcosa. Harry non è ancora pronto a perdonarlo.  
“_Io _ho salvato Danny,” dice Louis, mettendosi in punta di piedi. Determinato, Harry si muove con lui, premendo incessantemente le dita contro la prostata dell’omega, cercando di convincerlo a dire qualcosa. Delle scuse, forse, l’ammissione di essere nel torto, _qualcosa_.  
Avrebbe potuto farsi uccidere.  
“Senza di me non lo avresti mai trovato,” continua Louis con voce rotta, traspirante e dolce.  
È così frustrante, dolorosamente frustrante, perché non ha torto, ma la parte di Harry che vuole proteggerlo, la parte di lui che vuole tenere al sicuro Louis anche se sa che il principe è perfettamente in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso, è sempre in agguato dentro di lui. Morde di nuovo il collo di Louis, marchiando la pelle mentre estrae le dita e allinea il suo membro all’apertura del giovane.  
Prima che inizi a spingersi all’interno del suo corpo, fa scivolare una mano attorno al fianco di Louis, giù per la pancia per poi avvolgerla attorno al suo cazzo, pieno, duro e bagnato. “Ti voglio scopare così forte che l’unica cosa che ricorderai dopo sarà il mio nome. Lo vuoi, piccolo?”  
Louis si spinge contro di lui, la punta del cazzo di Harry che minaccia di oltrepassare la sua apertura. “Puoi provarci,” dice con tono saccente e aggressivo, dal momento che è arrabbiato con Harry tanto quanto Harry lo è con lui. “Ma dubito sinceramente che sarai in grado di farlo.”  
Quella parte brutta e violenta di sé che il riccio cerca di mantenere sepolta la maggior parte delle volte quasi prende il sopravvento su di lui, minacciando di esplodere ancora di più. Stringe le dita attorno al cazzo di Louis, quasi in modo punitivo, e non perde altro tempo, facendosi strada all’interno del corpo dell’omega.  
Per un secondo, Harry potrebbe quasi giurare di riuscire a vedere le stelle. È stretto e caldo e così fottutamente bagnato, praticamente sta gocciolando sul membro di Harry anche mentre lui continua a spingere, stringendo i denti in modo da resistere all’impulso di penetrarlo con una spinta secca in una sola volta.  
Louis emette un gemito acuto, ed improvvisamente si lascia andare completamente tra le braccia dell’alfa, tanto che quest’ultimo deve sforzarsi un po’ per continuare a tenerlo in piedi, riluttante a lasciarli entrambi cadere sul pavimento, mentre continua ad affondare dentro quell’antro caldo, sempre di più.  
Louis viene dopo pochi secondi ed Harry non è nemmeno entrato del tutto. Il membro del giovane schizza seme sulle loro dita, fin sulle nocche, ed emette quei piccoli deliziosi gemiti che non riesce mai a trattenere, stringendo la sua apertura attorno al cazzo di Harry.  
“Bellissimo, piccolo omega,” mormora Harry contro la sua nuca, rifiutando di lasciare che la morsa calda e umida dell’entrata di Louis gli impedisca di infilare il suo cazzo fino in fondo. “Arrivi all’orgasmo prima ancora che io sia completamente dentro di te. Adori il mio cazzo così tanto. Così dolce per me, amore mio, non lascerai mai che qualcun altro entri dentro di te, non è così.”  
Non è una domanda, ma Louis risponde comunque. “Mai, solo tu. Voglio solo te.”  
Sentirgli dire quelle parole è abbastanza per smorzare il fuoco che brucia nel petto di Harry. Quasi, però. Non abbastanza. Comincia a spingere, tirandosi fuori rapidamente ed affondando dentro di lui ancora più forte, guadagnandosi un lungo, basso gemito da parte di Louis, e preme quindi la bocca contro la parte posteriore della testa del principe mentre lo tiene su. Non ha intenzione di fermarsi fino a quando Louis non sarà venuto almeno due volte, fino a quando il nodo di Harry sarà troppo grande per stare dentro di lui.  
Tutto questo è troppo, davvero troppo per Harry per formulare parole coerenti, quindi si ritrova a gemere e fare piccoli versi che fanno eco a quelli di Louis, ed i loro suoni si mescolano insieme fino a quando diventano un tutt’uno. È così duro, il suo cazzo scivola facilmente dentro il più piccolo, ed è incapace di resistere all’impulso di morderlo fino a quando non sarà pieno di lividi al mattino, lividi che non sarà in grado di nascondere. Questo farà capire a tutti che il principe appartiene ad Harry.  
Louis sta ansimando forte nelle sue orecchie, solo brevi _ah ah ah_ ogni volta che Harry colpisce la sua prostata, la pancia che trema sotto la mano del riccio, ogni parte di lui diventa molle e debole tranne il suo cazzo. Viene di nuovo, piagnucolando, bagnando nuovamente la mano di Harry, mentre il nodo dell’alfa gli preme contro il sedere, chiedendo di essere liberato. Non resisterà ancora a lungo.  
“Dì per favore, piccolo,” mormora Harry, mantenendo la sua voce morbida e profonda, in quel modo che sa che andrà a colpire direttamente il membro di Louis e gli farà venire ancora più voglia. È ingiusto e manipolativo ma non se ne preoccupa minimamente. Vuole sentirglielo dire prima di liberare il suo nodo. _Deve_ sentirglielo dire, placare quella parte di lui che è ancora arrabbiata.  
“_Per favore_,” dice Louis, a malapena più forte di un respiro. “Harry, per _favore_, lo voglio.”  
Okay. Okay, va bene. Harry a quel punto gli dà quello che chiede, impossibile fermarsi a questo punto, il nodo che si libera nel corpo del principe, legandoli insieme.  
“Sei mio,” mormora Harry, portando le mani sui fianchi di Louis per afferrarlo, il cervello confuso per il piacere che sta provando in quel momento. “Il mio piccolo principe omega, sarai mio per il resto della tua vita.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, la sua stessa mano scivola sul suo corpo, il polso si flette contro l’avambraccio di Harry mentre afferra il suo cazzo, iniziando a masturbarsi da solo. Inarca la schiena, muove la testa fino a quando non riesce ad affondare i denti nel bicipite di Harry, mordendolo. Il riccio sospira, molto più compiaciuto di quanto dovrebbe, e non riesce a impedirsi di iniziare a venire a lunghi fiotti caldi. Louis gli risponde venendo nuovamente, ansimando e stringendosi attorno al nodo di Harry.  
“Tuo,” gli fa eco Louis, la bocca ancora bagnata ed esigente contro il braccio di Harry. “Ti- ti prenderai cura di me.”  
E non è una domanda. Lo sta chiedendo nello stesso modo in cui ha richiesto il cuore di Harry, sicuro di sé, consapevole che Harry non si tirerà indietro. “Sì,” sussurra. “E tu ti prenderai cura di me?”  
Un omega non è fatto per prendersi cura di qualcun altro, o almeno è questo che vuole far credere la società di oggi, ma questo omega – _il suo omega_ – è nato per prendersi cura di lui, probabilmente meglio di quanto Harry potrà mai prendersi cura del principe.  
Ciò non significa che Harry non ci proverà. Per il resto della sua vita, ci proverà.  
“Lo faccio già,” mormora Louis, sazio e per metà addormentato. È caldo e pesante tra le braccia di Harry, fiducioso del fatto che il riccio non lo farà cadere. Harry non lo deluderà, non ora.  
“Lo so,” gli dice Harry dolcemente, trascinando Louis con lui sul pavimento. Ci vuole un minuto e un po’ di sforzo per sistemarli in una posizione comoda, con la schiena di Harry contro il muro freddo e Louis sul suo grembo. Tutto ha un profumo così buono, entrambi i loro odori si mescolano e riempiono lo spazio.  
Harry si sposta un po’, il membro che continua a perdere liquido e Louis al sicuro e al caldo sopra di lui, dove può vederlo, sentirlo, annusarlo. Passa un po’ di tempo prima che il suo nodo sia abbastanza piccolo da riuscire a scivolare via, e poi gli ci vuole molta energia per portarli sul letto, ma in qualche modo ci riesce.  
Si addormentano insieme nell’istante in cui le loro teste colpiscono il cuscino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry entra nella cabina, il cielo è diventato scuro e silenzioso. Louis è già lì, sdraiato nella vasca da bagno con l’acqua fumante che lo circonda, la testa inclinata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi.  
Si muove quando Harry entra nella stanza, con gli occhi che si spalancano. Ha un bicchiere di vino al suo fianco.  
“Sei in ritardo,” mormora, senza fare alcuna mossa per uscire dalla vasca. “Avevi detto che saresti tornato prima stasera.”  
Non c’è nulla di accusatorio nel suo tono, è solo una semplice osservazione. Harry non si prende la briga di rispondere, allungando una mano per liberarsi della camicia. Il motivo per cui è in ritardo è perché si sono imbattuti in alcuni problemi, ma tutto è risolto e ora è libero di fare tutto ciò che gli piace. Soprattutto stare insieme a Louis.  
“Unisciti a me,” dice Louis, tendendo una mano verso Harry. Il riccio non aveva intenzione di fare il bagno in quel momento, dal momento che la stanchezza si è impadronita di ogni suo poro. Ma quando il principe glielo suggerisce gli sembra un pensiero davvero bello, quasi troppo bello per essere vero, quindi Harry finisce di spogliarsi, avvicinandosi a Louis e facendogli un cenno. L’omega si alza per consentire a Harry di scivolare dietro di lui.  
L’acqua supera i bordi della vasca e straborda sul pavimento, probabilmente creando un disastro. Harry non ha l’energia per preoccuparsene, non quando Louis è rilassato contro di lui, rannicchiandosi facilmente contro il suo petto per poi allungare la mano per afferrare il bicchiere di vino, prendendone un sorso prima di offrirlo a Harry.  
Il riccio agguanta il bicchiere con le dita bagnate, svuotando il resto, lasciando che l’altra mano scivoli sul fianco di Louis per posarsi sul ventre, tenendolo stretto a sè. Sembra quasi impossibile, ma la tensione del giorno si sta sciogliendo con solo un bagno, un bicchiere di vino ed il suo omega stretto contro di lui.  
Il corpo di Louis è piacevole contro il suo, e si adatta perfettamente a lui. Harry chiude gli occhi, inalando il profumo morbido e fruttato dei capelli dell’altro. “Sei silenzioso stasera,” osserva, posando il bicchiere alla cieca, senza curarsi del fatto che potrebbe cadere a terra.  
“Non mi hai mai detto perché hai fatto irruzione su quella nave, in primo luogo,” dice Louis. “Era un’altra nave pirata, vero?”  
Questa non è necessariamente una conversazione che Harry vuole avere in questo momento. Nella quiete silenziosa della stanza è facile formare le parole, è facile lasciarle scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca. “Sì,” concorda. “Non avremmo fatti irruzione se non fosse stato per il fatto che loro ci hanno attaccato per primi. Era vendetta, pura e semplice. Abbiamo una lunga rivalità con l’equipaggio della _The Tide_, e quando abbiamo avuto la possibilità di poter compiere la nostra vendetta, lo abbiamo fatto.” Si stringe nelle spalle, il movimento che increspa l’acqua intorno a loro. “Te lo dirò più tardi, se vuoi.”  
Louis si gira tra le sue braccia, solo un po’. “Allora adesso dimmi perché la tua nave si chiama _The Wandering Sparrow_,” dice sorridendo. Harry lo stringe, gli bacia il lato del collo. È troppo stanco per fare sesso in questo momento, ma questo non vuol dire che non può godersi il piacere di avere Louis tra le braccia.  
“Davvero non è così complicato, amore mio,” mormora, afferrando la parte inferiore del ginocchio di Louis e sollevandolo un po’, in modo che sia completamente seduto sulle ginocchia di Harry. “Mia madre era solita chiamarmi il _suo piccolo passero_ quando ero giovane, e i passeri sono uccelli sociali. Perdere la mia famiglia è stato come perdere il mio stormo, lasciandomi a vagare da solo.”  
Louis torce la testa abbastanza da premere un bacio sulla spalla di Harry. “Ora hai un nuovo stormo, però,” dice a bassa voce.  
Harry lo stringe di nuovo. “Sì,” concorda, perché è vero, e Louis ne fa parte. Louis ne farà sempre parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alfa,” dice Louis dolcemente, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, cercando di sorreggersi a causa delle violente onde che attanagliano la nave. C’è una tempesta che infuria fuori, ma è una di quelle per cui l’equipaggio è pronto. Harry non è troppo preoccupato. Escludendo un evento meteorologico estremo, dovrebbero essere più che preparati per affrontarla.  
Tuttavia, è la sua nave ad essere in gioco se dovesse succedere qualcosa, quindi è un po’ distratto. Non troppo distratto però, perché diventa subito sospettoso per il modo in cui Louis lo saluta. _Alfa_. Non lo chiama mai così, a meno che non voglia qualcosa.  
“Se sei venuto a fare un’altra strana richiesta, puoi anche andartene,” gli dice Harry, infilandosi una camicia pulita. L’ultima si è completamente inzuppata. Forse metterà Louis a lavare i vestiti, gli darà qualcosa da fare.  
Louis però non ha mai lavato dei vestiti in vita sua, ed Harry dubita seriamente che inizierà ora.  
“Capitano,” continua Louis, come se Harry non avesse detto nulla, allontanandosi dalla porta e chiudendola dietro di lui. “Ho una richiesta.”  
Questa cosa non poterà a nulla di buono. Harry allunga una mano per prendere il cappello, ma prima di poterlo indossare Louis glielo strappa e lo mette invece sulla sua testa. Indossa una camicia aperta sul petto, che non fa molto per nascondere le linee del suo corpo.  
E poi la sbottona fino alla fine.  
“No,” dice Harry. “Qualunque cosa sia, no.”  
Louis non è furtivo mentre fa scorrere una mano sul suo petto, lentamente. “Voglio la mia parte del bottino.”  
Ah. Harry avrebbe dovuto immaginare che avrebbe risollevato di nuovo questa questione in un modo o nell’altro. Alza il mento e lo fissa intensamente. Non si arrenderà a questo piccolo omega. Non lo farà. “Sì? E perché?”  
Gli occhi di Louis si restringono. Non smette di toccarsi. “Perché sono un membro di questo equipaggio e faccio la mia parte,” dice, con tono pacato. Sarebbe fuorviante se Harry non lo conoscesse così bene.  
Invece lo fa, e sa che Louis è testardo. Non può però impedire che questa conversazione avvenga, quindi si avvicina a Louis, torreggiando su di lui con facilità. Louis non sussulta, non indietreggia.  
Uno degli svantaggi di avere il suo omega a bordo della sua nave, suppone Harry. Louis non è esattamente il tipo che _obbedisce_.  
“Tu sei un _bottino_,” gli dice Harry, spingendo indietro Louis con la punta delle sue scarpe, fino a quando non è bloccato contro il muro senza nessuna via di fuga. “Appartieni al Capitano di questa nave, che sono io. Il bottino non ottiene una parte dei tesori che troviamo.”  
Non ha nemmeno il tempo di considerare con esattezza quanti problemi porteranno quelle parole prima che escano di bocca. Non è esattamente falso - Louis è elencato come bottino, ed è elencato come proprietà del Capitano, ma il principe non prende molto bene questa cosa quando gli viene ricordata. Diciamo che gli sta bene, pensa Harry, perché di sicuro avrebbe già fatto qualcosa di stupido se non lo fosse, ma a volte diventa un po’ irascibile quando se ne ricorda. Come in quel momento.  
“Sì,” risponde Louis, metà beffardo e metà no. “Non ho mai detto di non esserlo. Ciò non cambia il fatto che ho diritto a una parte uguale dei tesori che otteniamo, e la voglio.”  
Harry ha la parte del bottino che spetta a Louis nascosta nel retro dei suoi cassetti, intoccato e per intero. È a sua disposizione, ogni volta che lo vuole, e Harry è abbastanza sicuro che Louis sappia che è lì. Fruga tra le sue cose abbastanza regolarmente, e ormai saprà benissimo che è lì. Ciò significa che questa conversazione è completamente inutile.  
Con la tempesta che infuria all’esterno, Harry non ha il tempo o la pazienza per capire dove voglia arrivare Louis. “Beh,” dice, lasciando che la sua mano si alzi per toccare la pancia di Louis, il pollice che sfiora dolcemente l’ombelico. “È nei cassetti, se lo vuoi così tanto.”  
La faccia di Louis è un misto tra accigliato e sorridente. “Me lo lasceresti prendere?”  
Ora è la faccia di Harry ad essere a metà tra l’accigliato e il sorridente. “Certo che lo farei. Te lo sei guadagnato, è tuo.”  
È un po’ doloroso il pensiero che Louis debba anche chiederglielo. Ovviamente Harry glielo avrebbe permesso - avrebbe lasciato prendere a Louis qualsiasi cosa se glielo avesse chiesto. Harry avrebbe lasciato che questo omega strappasse il suo cuore pulsante dal petto sse è quello che vuole. Ha sempre pensato che Louis lo sapesse.  
“Davvero?” Mormora ancora Louis, allungando la mano per giocare con le dita di Harry, senza fermarlo dalla lenta, dolce esplorazione del suo stomaco. “Ho pensato che tutti voi alfa provvedeste ai vostri omega. Ma se non vuoi-”  
Fa un movimento strano, ed Harry non riesce a capire cosa voglia fare. Lo ferma comunque, premendolo delicatamente contro il muro e sollevando le sopracciglia. “Stai cercando di dirmi che non provvedo a te, tesoro? Perché se è così, sono sicuramente disposto a sedermi e ascoltare tutte le tue lamentele.”  
Ora non è un buon momento per avere questa conversazione, con la tempesta e tutto il resto. Liam è al timone, tuttavia, ed Harry ha piena fiducia nel suo equipaggio. Lo chiameranno se mai avessero bisogno di lui.  
Improvvisamente, Louis lascia cadere quella recita. Avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle di Harry, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi in modo da poter premere un bacio sulla sua bocca. Automaticamente, Harry si inclina per rendergli le cose più facili. “No,” dice Louis, direttamente nella sua bocca. “Voglio che tu provveda a me. Ho solo bisogno di soldi per comprare a Danny un regalo di compleanno.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. Entrambi sanno che è un gesto affettuoso. “Allora perché non ne hai preso un po’? Dalla mia scorta, dalla tua, non importa.”  
Anche Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ed anche il suo è un gesto affettuoso, nonostante il finto disprezzo con cui sta tentando di mascherarlo. “Perché so che sei stupido e te ne sei dimenticato,” dice Louis. Il tono dolce che ha usato in precedenza è completamente sparito. “Questa è la tua unica possibilità di fare un bel regalo con me. Altrimenti ti lancio in pasto ai lupi e dico a Danny che ti sei completamente dimenticato del suo compleanno. Non ti perdonerebbe mai.”  
Va bene, Harry l’ha dimenticato. In sua difesa, sono stati un po’ occupati ultimamente, dal momento che hanno fatto irruzione su tre navi una dopo l’altra. E il compleanno di Danny sarà tra un mese o poco più, quindi ha ancora molto tempo.  
“So già cosa gli prenderò,” dice Harry. Non deve pensarci nemmeno per più di due minuti. Gli prenderà la stessa cosa che gli ha procurato durante gli ultimi tre anni - un viaggio tutto pagato in una taverna a Shanghai. È una delle città preferite di Danny e fanno i migliori drink del mondo. Danny adora quel posto.  
“Bene,” dice Louis, senza protestare mentre Harry fa scivolare la mano più in alto sul petto, massaggiandogli delicatamente il capezzolo. “Non venire a piangere da me quando ti dirà che gli piacerà di più il mio regalo.”  
Non c’è modo che a Danny piacerà di più il regalo di Louis. Harry ne è sicuro.  
“Non lo farò,” dice Harry, pizzicandogli il capezzolo turgido. Louis rimane ostinatamente silenzioso. “Non gli piacerà di più il tuo regalo, comunque.”  
“Continua a ripetertelo,” dice il giovane, facendo una smorfia. Harry pizzica più forte, osservando Louis emettere un sibilo. Un altro minuto o due e Louis sarebbe stato come creta tra le sue mani, agitato e bisognoso.  
Harry lo lascia andare. “Allora a cosa ti servono i soldi? Insomma, li hai conservati. A cosa ti servono se non vuoi usarli per il regalo di Danny?”  
Louis si bagna il labbro inferiore, lasciandolo lucido e bagnato. “Li sto conservando per il nostro bambino,” mormora piano.  
Il cervello di Harry si svuota. Ha sentito bene o sta sognando?  
“Il nostro _futuro_ bambino, Harry, non essere sciocco,” dice Louis, dando un piccolo schiaffo al petto del capitano. “Sai, il bambino che mi metterai dentro ad un certo punto. Quando saremo pronti per averne uno.”  
Come se non avesse appena sconvolto Harry con quelle parole, Louis scivola da sotto il suo braccio e si dirige verso la porta. “Voglio una bambina, Harry, quindi se non riesci a farlo bene la prima volta, dovrai continuare a provare,” dice, scomparendo dalla sua vista.  
Harry emette una risata leggermente incredula. Non è una sorpresa, esattamente - Louis non ha mai nascosto il suo desiderio di avere bambini, e sa che anche Harry li vorrà, un giorno, ma non ne hanno mai parlato esplicitamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Louis avrebbe portato a galla questa bomba per poi andarsene via. È esattamente quello che Harry avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Allora,” inizia Louis, tirando una ciocca di capelli di Harry.  
I muscoli di Harry sembrano gelatina, ma è nella sua natura rispondere a quel tipo di sfida, quindi si spinge sugli avambracci e si china su Louis. “Allora?”  
“_Allora_,” dice Louis, torcendo la ciocca attorno al suo dito. “Sta per arrivare il mio calore.”  
Oh. Il suo calore. Sarà - sarà divertente. Sarà _molto divertente_.  
“Quando?” Chiede Harry, incapace di nascondere l’entusiasmo nella sua voce.  
Louis ride, dando una pacca sul petto del riccio. È nudo sotto di lui, e tutti questi discorsi sul calore fanno sì che il membro di Harry si svegli nuovamente, anche se hanno fatto sesso nemmeno un’ora fa. Non sarà un problema, però - questa è la cosa migliore dell’accoppiarsi con un omega, il fatto che non hanno bisogno di troppo tempo per riprendersi.  
“Un paio di settimane,” gli dice Louis, continuando ad accarezzare il petto di Harry. “Voglio che mi porti in un posto speciale.”  
Un posto speciale? Un posto speciale inteso come un posto dove chiunque potrebbe vederlo, un posto dove chiunque potrebbe capire che è un omega e provare a portarglielo via?  
Come se stesse leggendo la sua mente, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “In un posto speciale, un posto che non conosce nessuno,” continua Louis. “Un posto bellissimo e tranquillo dove possiamo stare da soli e dove nessuno sarà in grado di sentire il modo in cui mi farai urlare fino a quando non avrò più voce.”  
Va bene, questo è molto meglio.  
“Dove?” Chiede Harry, sistemandosi sui gomiti e intrappolando Louis sotto di lui. Impedendogli di scappare.  
Non che Louis voglis scappare.  
Il principe si lecca il labbro inferiore, avvicinandosi a lui. “Ovunque,” respira. “Solo-” preme un bacio dolce e morbido all’angolo della sua bocca. “Da qualche parte in cui fa caldo, con una spiaggia, magari. Voglio scopare sotto le stelle e voglio che poi tu mi porti in mare quando sarò sudato e appiccicoso.”  
Sembra incredibilmente allettante. Harry non vede quasi l’ora che le prossime due settimane finiscano.  
“Dove possiamo mangiare mango e bere vino,” dice Harry, girando la testa per far sì che le loro bocche scivolino l’una sull’altro, in modo dolce e lento. “Ti riempirò così bene, e ti farò felice.”  
La mano di Louis scivola sul petto nudo di Harry fino all’inguine, per circondare il suo cazzo. “Meglio per te, _alfa_.”  
Sì, il cazzo di Harry è decisamente pronto per un altro round.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sai di cosa abbiamo bisogno?” Chiede Louis in seguito, con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Harry, sdraiato tra le sue gambe mentre guarda il soffitto. “Un vero letto.”  
La porta della cabina è aperta, lasciando entrare la fresca brezza marina nella stanza. Non stanno facendo sesso, non più. Harry vuole fare un pisolino veloce, gli occhi troppo pesanti per rimanere ancora aperti, ma Louis sembra essere ancora più che sveglio e quindi deve per lo meno prestargli attenzione.  
“Perché? Non sei contento del nostro piccolo nido?” Mormora Harry, con la mano sul ventre di Louis, tenendoli vicini. Louis li sta dondolando lentamente, un piede per terra, ed è bello. Harry potrebbe addormentarsi. A Louis probabilmente non dispiacerà.  
“Sono un re, uomo di Neanderthal,” dice Louis. Probabilmente lo dice per offenderlo, ma la stanchezza si sta diffondendo in tutti i pori del corpo del riccio, ammorbidendolo. È un effetto interessante del legame alfa-omega in quanto sta accadendo per colpa del morso di accoppiamento, morso che Harry non aveva mai dato o ricevuto prima.  
Se non fosse così stanco, potrebbe trovarlo un po’ spaventoso. A pensarci bene, però, probabilmente non li avrebbe influenzati in questo modo se ci fosse stata anche la minima possibilità che fossero in pericolo.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Louis continua. “Sono abituato a un certo livello di comfort.”  
Divertito, Harry lo stringe a sé. Louis emette un piccolo suono, qualcosa che assomigli ad uno squittio. “Oh, sei abituato a un _certo livello di comfort_, vero?”  
Louis allora mette su una faccia irritata e si agita tra le braccia di Harry, quasi facendoli ribaltare. Il riccio riesce però a rimanere sull’amaca e lo tiene stretto, facendo in modo che siano petto contro petto, uno di fronte all’altro. “Mi stai dicendo che _non_ mi comprerai un letto adeguato?”  
La sua voce è aggressiva e arrabbiata. Harry fa scivolare le mani attorno al corpo dell’altro ragazzo per poi arrivare al suo sedere. Potrebbe essere una cattiva idea, ma è una cattiva idea per cui Harry è disposto a morire. “Ti comprerò un letto adeguato, piccolo principe,” sussurra, stringendo il sedere di Louis. Dio, è così bello e gli riempie le mani così perfettamente. “E lo inaugureremo insieme lo stesso giorno.”  
Se trascorrono un altro po’ di tempo a pomiciare dopo, bhe…nessuno deve saperlo.  
Nessuno tranne tutte le persone che passano davanti alla porta aperta. Oops.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raggiungono l’isola prima che Louis inizi a mostrare i sintomi del suo calore. Sembra perfettamente a posto mentre Harry rema fino a riva con la loro scialuppa di salvataggio, salutando e lanciando baci al suo pubblico adorante mentre scompaiono alla vista.  
Con ‘pubblico adorante’ Harry intende l’equipaggio, metà dei quali applaudono e fanno commenti osceni mentre si allontanano sempre di più. Non riesce nemmeno ad essere infastidito, non proprio. Sono commenti osceni ma assolutamente innocui, fatti solo perché Louis è uno di loro. Parte della loro famiglia.  
Se per famiglia Harry intende la persona con cui vorrebbe trascorrere il resto della sua vita allora beh, questa è davvero famiglia.  
Louis non fa assolutamente nulla per aiutare mentre Harry rema verso l’isola; è sdraiato sulla barca ed indossa una camicia larga aperta sul bavero, e un paio di pantaloni corti, senza scarpe. È baciato dal sole e rilassato, il sudore inizia già a bagnargli le tempie.  
Non ci vuole molto per raggiungere la riva. Harry cerca di far fermare la piccola barca in una buona posizione e poi esce, trascinandola abbastanza in alto sulla spiaggia per far sì che la marea non la porterà via.  
“Sei pronto?”  
Louis inclina la testa all’indietro, proteggendosi gli occhi dal sole con una mano. “Prendimi in braccio.”  
Harry si lecca il labbro inferiore e afferra la loro borsa dalla barca. “Non sei nemmeno in calore ancora.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, le sue graziose labbra rosa che si abbassano agli angoli. “Quindi hai intenzione di fottermi durante il mio calore ma non mi porterai in braccio nel posto in cui lo farai.”  
Le sue parole non hanno assolutamente senso. È perfettamente in grado di camminare da solo, non ha bisogno che Harry lo prenda in braccio. Ha ancora il controllo di tutte le sue facoltà.  
Non ha senso, ma l’alfa che si libra nella parte posteriore del suo cervello insiste sul fatto che, effettivamente, tutto ciò ha senso. Quale alfa non prenderebbe in braccio il suo omega quando quest’ultimo vuole essere preso in braccio?  
“Sei terribile,” dice Harry, chinandosi per far scivolare le braccia sotto la schiena e il sedere di Louis e sollevandolo in aria. Immediatamente, Louis avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Harry, piegando il viso contro la sua spalla, dolce e silenzioso.  
Se questo è un segno del suo calore, Harry non è del tutto sicuro di cosa farà. Il fatto che Louis sia dolce e tranquillo non è qualcosa che ha sperimentato prima d’ora, non è sicuro di avere la capacità di gestirlo.  
Quell’incertezza gli frulla in testa mentre cammina sulla sabbia ruvida e ciottolosa attraverso le alghe, su per la spiaggia fino a raggiungere la sabbia più soffice. Il posto giusto per la loro casa temporanea, il posto in cui trascorreranno il periodo del calore di Louis. È molto importante che sia il posto giusto, il posto perfetto.  
Appoggia delicatamente Louis sulla sabbia prima di posare la borsa accanto a sé e aprirla, estraendo prima la coperta e stendendola perfettamente a terra. Louis si gira a guardarlo con occhi sognanti.  
La gola di Harry in quel momento è un po’ secca. Si schiarisce quindi la voce, inginocchiandosi goffamente sulla coperta. “Sta iniziando?”  
Lentamente, Louis annuisce. Il sudore comincia a scorrergli lungo la schiena e ad attaccare i capelli alle sue tempie. Un tenero rossore inizia a colorare le sue guance. “Sei stato bravo,” mormora piano. “Mi ha dato ciò che volevo.”  
Essere in un posto caldo con una spiaggia. Harry ricorda.  
Con cautela, fa scivolare le mani sotto il corpo di Louis e lo solleva per poggiarlo sulla coperta. È caldo al tatto, quasi febbricitante, docile, malleabile. Potrebbe anche fare quello che gli dice di fare.  
Harry non è sicuro di come si sente a riguardo.  
“Vieni qui,” dice Louis, le dita che si aggrovigliano nel colletto della camicia di Harry. Lo spinge fino a quando non è disteso accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino da toccarlo. Abbastanza vicino da baciarlo. “Non ho mai trascorso il mio calore con qualcuno prima d’ora.”  
Harry lo sa. Sa che è il primo di Louis sotto molti aspetti. Questo lo fa sentire bene, speciale, ma dall’altra gli fa tremare le ginocchia. È spaventoso il pensiero di essere il primo in quasi tutto per il principe, è una sensazione travolgente.  
C’è una cosa importante, però. Perché Louis è la prima persona di cui Harry si sia mai innamorato. L’unica persona di cui Harry sarà mai innamorato. Questa è una cosa altrettanto travolgente.  
“Lo so,” dice Harry, arricciando le dita attorno all’anca del principe.  
Il sorriso di Louis è dolce. “Ti stai spaventando,” osserva. “Almeno un po’. Ma so che puoi prenderti cura di me, che vuoi farlo. Che ti assicurerai che non mi accada nulla.”  
Un po’ della tensione nel petto di Harry si allenta. “Beh…si.”  
Il sorriso sul viso di Louis diventa più grande, più luminoso. “Farai in modo che nulla mi faccia male,” chiarisce. “E so che questo è strano per te in questo momento, vedermi così, ma sono sempre io. Solo… ora sono la versione più tranquilla di me, tutto qui.”  
Questo dolce, piccolo omega sta iniziando ad entrare nel suo calore, eppure si prende ancora il tempo di rassicurare Harry. Non c’è nessuno al mondo come lui.  
“Okay,” dice il riccio, sporgendosi verso Louis e facendo così scontrare le loro bocche. È solo l’inizio del calore di Louis, quindi questo non si avvicina minimamente a come sarà tra qualche ora, disperato e bisognoso. Sopraffatto.  
Harry si prenderà cura di lui allora, non perché debba farlo o perché è l’unico accanto a lui in quel momento, ma perché è innamorato di Louis.  
Irrevocabilmente innamorato.  
Nel frattempo, si baciano ancora. Manca ancora un po’ prima che Louis abbia bisogno di fare disperatamente sesso, e Harry vuole il suo pieno di baci prima che tutto ciò che vorrà fare sarà _scopare e mordere_.  
“Amore mio,” mormora Harry alla fine, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo la mascella di Louis. “Dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Mantenerti in forze.”  
Harry si ritrae e allunga una mano nella borsa per estrarre una fiaschetta di birra e un pezzo di carne secca. È fiducioso nella sua capacità di riuscire a trovare cibo su quest’isola più che sufficiente per rimanere lì fino a quando il calore di Louis non sarà finito, ma è sempre bello avere qualche scorta in più.  
Quando Louis si addormenterà dopo il primo round, Harry andrà a cercare dei manghi. È importante mantenere le sue promesse.  
Louis beve avidamente. “Quando ero al castello ed arrivava il mio calore, ero praticamente rinchiuso in una torre. Mi lasciavano abbastanza cibo per una settimana e mi abbandonavano lì come se fossi una specie di mostro. Non ho mai visto nessuno, sapevo solo che le guardie erano fuori dalle porte in acciaio fortificato per assicurarsi che non uscissi da lì prima che il mio calore fosse terminato.”  
Mille spine si conficcarono nel petto di Harry. Non è una storia sorprendente, non proprio, ma si sente comunque male per Louis, a pensarlo giovane, spaventato e solo ad affrontare quel momento delicato. “Mi sembrava di essere malato,” continua Louis, prendendo un pezzo di carne dalle mani di Harry e strappandolo in pezzi più piccoli. "Come se fossi _meno importante,_ in qualche modo, solo per il modo in cui sono nato.”  
“Piccolo,” sussurra Harry, quasi schiacciato dalle emozioni da ciò che sta provando. Louis lo zittisce, spingendo un pezzo di carne tra le labbra di Harry, costringendolo a masticare o soffocare.  
Harry decide la masticazione.  
“Sai quanto mi fido di te,” dice Louis, sedendosi correttamente, prendendo una delle mani del capitano tra le sue. “Con la mia vita, Harry, e ti avrei detto tutto questo comunque, ma il motivo per cui te lo sto dicendo _ora_ è perché voglio che tu sappia che non hai solo tu tutte le responsabilità. Siamo in questo insieme e, qualunque cosa accada, sarà mille volte meglio di qualsiasi calore che ho avuto prima solo perché lo sto passando con te. Va bene?”  
Leccandosi le labbra, Harry risponde, “Che cosa è successo al dolce, silenzioso omega di pochi minuti fa? Mi manca quel piccolo omega.”  
Louis sorride mentre dà un piccolo pugno ad Harry nello stomaco. “Solo per questo dovrai darmi da mangiare,” ordina, sdraiandosi di nuovo.  
Harry fa come richiesto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vogliono alcune ore prima che il calore di Louis arrivi davvero. Harry guarda tutto con occhi affascinati, guarda Louis diventare sempre più agitato, più flessibile, più bisognoso di coccole. Vuole essere vicino a lui, non vuole lasciare il suo fianco per troppo tempo.  
Il suo profumo diventa più denso, persino più dolce in qualche modo. Harry si sente intrappolato, non potrebbe andarsene nemmeno se lo volesse.  
Prima che Harry se ne renda conto, è tempo. Louis si è tolto la camicia un po’ di tempo fa, piagnucolando per il caldo, e adesso c’è del sudore nel suo ombelico e sulle sue clavicole. Sta guardando Harry con gli occhi blu spalancati e lucidi, i capelli in disordine, le labbra spalancate. Non gli sta chiedendo nulla, non dice nulla, ed in realtà Harry non è sicuro che lo farà. È sicuro che l’omega in lui non penserà nemmeno di chiederglielo, non quando il suo alfa è proprio qui, desideroso di prendersi cura di lui.  
È tempo.  
“Louis,” dice Harry fermamente, premendo il pollice appena sotto il labbro inferiore del principe. “Piccolo, adesso ti tolgo i pantaloni. Alza i fianchi per me.”  
Non lo chiede, ma mantiene i suoi ordini semplici, diretti. Non lascia alcuna possibilità di incomprensioni.  
Louis solleva i fianchi, gli occhi fissi su Harry mentre gli sfila i pantaloni, gettandoli poi via. È così bravo, così ubbidiente, ed anche se il riccio non lo vorrebbe così per sempre, c’è qualcosa di soddisfacente nel sapere che non c’è nessun altro al mondo per il quale Louis sarebbe così obbediente.  
“Bravo ragazzo,” dice Harry, premiando Louis con un bacio. Sembra più una ricompensa per sé stesso in realtà, dal momento che il principe ricambia il bacio in modo amorevole e sporco allo stesso tempo. È il miglior omega del mondo.  
È strano che in quel momento riescano a fare qualcosa di diverso da fare sesso, che il calore di Louis non lo stia influenzando più di tanto.  
“Ti amo,” dice Harry, alzandosi sulle ginocchia per spogliarsi dei propri vestiti, facendolo il più velocemente possibile in modo da non stare lontano da Louis per troppo tempo.  
“Ti amo,” risponde immediatamente il principe, le mani impazienti e avide mentre affondando nei capelli del capitano quando questo ritorna sul suo corpo, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Harry è già duro, il suo membro è grosso e pieno tra le sue gambe, e preme contro l’anca di Louis. La disperazione avvertita dal principe sta fluendo dritta nel corpo di Harry, facendo sì che entrambi i loro respiri diventino irregolari e veloci. È probabile che questo round non duri a lungo, non quando si sentono così eccitati.  
Prima che Harry riesca a sollevare una delle gambe di Louis per accedere alla sua apertura, il principe sfrega il membro contro il suo stomaco e viene.  
“Piccolo principe,” dice Harry, mormorando le parole contro la bocca di Louis, improvvisamente alla disperata ricerca di un bacio. Qualsiasi altra parola si perde in quel bacio, è abbastanza sicuro di star ancora parlando, anche se non sa nemmeno lui cosa sta dicendo. Ma non importa cosa. Tira su la gamba di Louis, la avvolge attorno alla sua vita.  
Alla fine, spinge due dita nell’entrata dell’altro ragazzo. È già abbastanza aperto, abbastanza bagnato, dal momento che sono ore che è entrato in calore. Forse non avrebbe nemmeno bisogno di essere preparato. Harry però non lo prenderà così, non ora, non più tardi. Non lo farà almeno fino alla terza o quarta volta, quando Louis sarà ben scopato e pieno del suo sperma.  
“Puoi,” gli dice Louis, sibilando le parole nella bocca di Harry. “Fottermi.”  
Rapidamente, Harry sforbicia le dita, facendo spazio per se stesso. Il suo membro pulsa in contemporanea con il battito del cuore di Louis, veloce e forte. Vuole seppellirsi dentro il corpo di Louis e perdersi, fotterlo fino a quando nessuno dei due riuscirà più a raggiungere il culmine.  
Aggiunge un terzo dito solo per essere sicuro, anche se Louis sta praticamente gocciolando sulle sue dita, così fottutamente bagnato che può quasi percepire il suo sapore sulla lingua. Sarà un’altra cosa da fare per dopo, quando Louis avrà sonno e sentirà di non poter venire di nuovo. Harry lo farà venire ancora una volta, ancora una volta per assicurarsi che possa dormire tranquillo.  
“_Per favore_,” chiede Louis, le unghie che minacciano di scavare lividi nel cuoio capelluto di Harry. “Lo voglio, alfa, lo _voglio_ ora, per favore-”  
È l’_alfa_ che gli fa praticamente perdere la testa. Non riuscirebbe mai a resistere, non riesce mai a dire di no quando Louis lo chiama alfa. Come può anche solo pensare di poter dire no a Louis che lo chiama alfa mentre è in calore?  
Non può.  
“Sì,” risponde Harry, estraendo le dita lentamente, tirando l’altra gamba dell’omega attorno alla sua vita, posizionandole entrambe in modo che ci sia un angolo perfetto che faciliterà la prima spinta. Preme la punta del suo cazzo nell’apertura liscia di Louis.  
Esita.  
“Ti amo,” borbotta ancora Louis. “Piccolo. Harry. Alfa.”  
Sta ancora rassicurando Harry, anche se perso nelle sensazioni che sta provando. E lì Harry capisce che quel ragazzo è tutto ciò che potrebbe mai desiderare, anzi molto di più, e con quel pensiero inizia a spingersi dentro, lento e costante, lo stesso ritmo che usa ogni volta.  
Si sente così bene. L’apertura di Louis è stretta, calda, aderente, travolgente. Non riesce nemmeno a immaginare come si sente Louis adesso, dal momento che finalmente ha un cazzo dentro di lui durante il suo calore; ha finalmente _il_ cazzo _di Harry_ dentro di lui durante il calore. Hanno sognato questo momento da tanto tempo ed è finalmente qui. È finalmente arrivato.  
“Ti amo,” ripete Harry, chiudendo le dita attorno al cazzo di Louis. Bastano un paio di stoccate prima di vederlo venire di nuovo, sporcando la pancia di Harry con il suo sperma. L’odore di fragole è ancora più forte, si mescola con l’odore di sudore e di sesso. C’è un profumo perfetto.  
Harry inizia a muoversi, spingendo i fianchi in profondità e duramente, e per alcuni minuti nessuno dei due riesce a formulare una sola parola. È tutto troppo bello e travolgente per riuscire a parlare, troppo bello per non poter fare altro se non gemere e rabbrividire, stringendosi l’uno all’altro e rifiutandosi di lasciarsi andare.  
Alla base del cazzo di Harry, il suo nodo inizia a gonfiarsi. Non passerà molto tempo prima che siano legati insieme, proprio come dovrebbero essere un alfa e un omega. L’unica verità dietro gli stereotipi alfa e omega sono radicati nella biologia, e la loro biologia impone che questo sia il modo migliore per fare sesso. Incastrarsi insieme, mettere il nodo dentro il corpo dell’altro.  
I gemiti di Louis si fanno acuti, disperati, come se non fosse già venuto due volte. Harry lo zittisce, gli morde la bocca, la mascella, la gola, fino a quando non trova il posto che adora di più, il posto che detiene il segno di Harry. Il segno che si assicura non svanisca mai, non scompaia mai.  
Il segno che determinerà il loro legame e lo renderà permanente, se Harry deciderà di approfondirlo durante questo accoppiamento. Questo accoppiamento così importante, il loro primo calore insieme. Se Harry lo morde ora, ci sarà un legame tra loro che sarà quasi impossibile da rompere.  
“Amore mio,” mormora di nuovo il riccio, perché tra tutti i nomi con cui chiama Louis, questo è quello che arriva più profondamente nel suo cuore, quello che sembra _giusto_. Tutti gli altri sono sì bellissimi, ma questo è - perfetto. È perfetto.  
“Amore mio”, ripete Harry, godendosi il sapore di quel nomignolo sulla sua lingua. “Voglio morderti. Qui.”  
Picchietta le dita sul segno che è già lì, quasi sbiadito. Non ne hanno parlato, almeno non nelle ultime due settimane, non durante il periodo in cui Louis gli ha detto che il suo calore si sta avvicinando, ma prima lo hanno fatto. Prima di ciò, Louis gli ha detto, senza mezzi termini, che quando il suo calore sarebbe arrivato avrebbe voluto che Harry lo facesse, avrebbe voluto che lo mordesse e li legasse insieme in un modo che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di contestare, di spezzare. Non si è fermato ad aspettare la risposta di Harry, l’ha semplicemente detto poi se ne è andato, ma di sicuro ha immaginato che la risposta di Harry sarebbe stata un sì.  
La mano di Louis è tremante quando la allunga per accarezzare la guancia del riccio. “Sì,” gli dice. “Sì.”  
Questo è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Il permesso di Louis. Il suo nodo ormai quasi entra a contatto con il sedere di Louis, inizia a spingere nella sua apertura e poi -  
Poi Harry lo morde.  
Immediatamente, Louis viene di nuovo, gemendo sotto di lui, il sedere stretto il più possibile attorno al nodo di Harry, riluttante a lasciarlo andare. I suoi denti affondano dentro e dentro e _dentro_, un po’ più affilati del normale a causa dell’intento dietro il morso, fino a quando la pelle sotto di essi non inizia ad aprirsi.  
Il sangue di Louis è dolce e ricco sulla sua lingua. Basta quello per farlo andare fuori di testa, fargli capire che ormai lo ha morso.  
Lo ha morso. E quel morso li ha sigillati insieme, _li ha legati._  
Harry viene.  
Viene così duramente e per così tanto tempo che gli si appanna la vista. Non registra nulla di tutto ciò che ha intorno, a parte la sensazione calda e umida del suo seme che riempie il sedere del principe fino a quando i loro profumi non si mescolano, più di quanto non lo abbiano mai fatto prima d’ora. A parte la pelle di Louis sotto i suoi denti e il corpo sotto il suo, il riccio non riesce a registrare più nulla, ma non importa. Perché ha tutto ciò che desidera.  
È abbastanza sicuro che Louis arrivi di nuovo al culmine. E’ abbastanza sicuro che Louis sia venuto più di una volta. Harry però non riesce a focalizzarsi su quella che sta succedendo, uscirà dal corpo dell’altro solo quando il suo nodo si sarà completamente ridotto, lasciando solo il suo membro a riempire il culo di Louis.  
Louis è ancora cosciente. Le sue mani scivolano gentili sulla schiena di Harry, semplicemente tenendolo stretto. Harry preme il viso contro le clavicole di Louis, cercando di riprendere fiato. Si sdraia piano sopra l’omega, con l’odore del loro sesso nell’aria. È tutto così giusto, bello. E Louis non sta protestando, è diventato di nuovo dolce e silenzioso.  
Ora però Harry sa cosa fare.  
“Sarai mio per sempre,” mormora, allontanandosi piano per uscire lentamente dal suo corpo, momentaneamente triste al pensiero di abbandonare quell’antro caldo e che il suo seme scivoli fuori. E’ irrazionale, lo sa, in più di un modo. Ma è comunque un po’ triste.  
Quindi inizia a mormorare al suo principe un sacco di cose carine, cose dolci, facendogli sapere quanto lo _ama_ mentre pulisce la piccola pozza di sperma sul suo stomaco. Non è ora di lavarsi in mare, non ancora. Harry può sentire il richiamo del calore di Louis nel suo ventre anche adesso. Hanno tutt’altro che finito.  
“Dormi ora, amore mio,” dice a Louis, sollevando l’angolo della coperta per coprirlo, dandogli un po’ di calore. “Avrai bisogno di tutte le tue forze per il prossimo round.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si chiudono, ma riesce comunque a stringere le dita attorno al polso di Harry. “Ti amo,” respira di nuovo. “Alfa.”  
Harry passa un po’ di tempo a baciarlo, poi lascia che Louis cada tra le braccia di morfeo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis dorme un po’ tra il primo e il secondo round. E tra il secondo e il terzo round. Sia lui che Harry dormono tra il terzo e il quarto round.  
Dopo il quinto round, Harry si alza per andare alla ricerca di cibo, raccogliendo mango, bacche e noci dagli alberi vicini, non volendo allontanarsi troppo dal piccolo campo che hanno allestito. Fatto ciò, raccoglie legna per il fuoco. Durante la notte non fa poi così freddo sull’isola, ma sono più umide del giorno. L’unica ragione per cui la scorsa notte non hanno sentito troppo freddo è perché hanno fatto sesso costantemente.  
Quindi, una volta fatto tutto ciò, è tempo per il sesto round. E il sesto round? È abbastanza memorabile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry dura fino al nono round prima che l’impulso di mettere la lingua nel sedere di Louis e vedere se ha un sapore diverso lì quando è in calore lo travolge.  
Louis dorme ancora, disteso a pancia in giù con le braccia piegate sotto la testa. Normalmente non dorme in quel modo, di solito dorme con la schiena contro il petto di Harry su un fianco o semplicemente disteso sulla schiena con un braccio lanciato con noncuranza attorno alla vita del riccio.  
Durante l’ultimo round Harry l’ha preso in quel modo però, con le sue cosce e gli avambracci che tremano per lo sforzo di tenerlo in piedi, affondando sempre più nel terreno con ogni spinta. È stato travolgente vederlo così, con il viso premuto contro la coperta, lasciando ad Harry il controllo di tutto.  
È stato molto carino, sia visivamente che fisicamente.  
Si è poi addormentato in quel modo, e questo fa sì che sia nella posizione perfetta per poter fare ciò che vuole fare. Durante gli ultimi venti minuti circa, Harry è rimasto sdraiato ad osservare e riempirsi gli occhi ed il cuore del corpo nudo di Louis, e ora è più che pronto ad agire, l’eccitazione che gli rimbomba nelle vene.  
Harry inizia con due dita che scorrono lungo la piega del sedere di Louis, immergendosi tra le sue natiche calde, trattenendo il respiro per l’umidità che trova tra di esse. È un misto tra i suoi umori ed il suo sperma e questo - questo è inebriante.  
Non per il fatto che sia il suo sperma, ovviamente. Ma perché Louis ha lasciato che Harry lo riempisse di lui, ancora e ancora.  
Okay, quindi forse Harry diventa un po’ stupido dopo aver fatto tanto sesso. Non così stupido da non ricordare il suo obiettivo però, si abbassa per lasciare un bacio sulla natica sinistra di Louis. Poi sulla destra, perché non può di certo ignorarla. Poi allarga bene le natiche di Louis e lo lecca, sperma e umori esplodono sulla sua lingua.  
Incoraggiato da quel sapore a dir poco travolgente, Harry lo lecca un po’ più forte, muovendo a cerchio la sua lingua e spingendola oltre l’apertura di Louis.  
Il principe fa un lieve rumore e si sposta, i fianchi si muovono contro la coperta. Sta iniziando a svegliarsi, lento e costante. Non sembra ancora capire cosa sta succedendo.  
Harry muove la lingua con insistenza, esplorando il più possibile l’entrata di Louis.  
“Ah,” geme il principe alla fine, ormai quasi del tutto sveglio. Dondola i fianchi contro la faccia di Harry, quasi involontariamente. “Sono stanco, piccolo.”  
Sa che ha ragione, lo sa. Ma ora che ha iniziato non riesce più a smettere. Rimuovendo la lingua dal sedere di Louis, dice “Lo so, piccolo. Dammi solo un altro orgasmo prima di poter dormire.”  
Louis forse è più sveglio di quanto il riccio pensi, perché risponde “Scopare?”  
Non è nemmeno una frase completa. Solo una parola, ma il capitano riesce a capire cosa vuole dire il piccolo omega. Sta chiedendo se Harry intende scoparlo ancora una volta prima che possa dormire.  
Il cazzo di Harry pulsa al pensiero. Rinunciare all’opportunità di scopare Louis, di _riempirlo col suo nodo_, soprattutto ora che il morso di accoppiamento ha davvero preso piede. La parte posteriore del suo cervello probabilmente insisterà sempre sul fatto che scoparlo è la strada giusta da percorrere, che è assolutamente necessario riempirlo col suo nodo.  
Fortunatamente, Harry è ancora in grado di pensare razionalmente. Più o meno. Sa che Louis è esausto. Che vuole dormire, ne ha bisogno. Quindi no, Harry non lo scoperà di nuovo. Harry lo farà venire grazie alla lingua, lo costringerà ad un altro orgasmo, e poi mentre Louis inizierà di nuovo a cadere lentamente tra le braccia di Morfeo, Harry avvolgerà la propria mano attorno al suo membro e verrà sulla schiena di Louis. Questo è quello che farà Harry.  
“No, amore mio,” dice il riccio, abbastanza forte da permettere che Louis lo senta al di sopra dello schianto delle onde dietro di loro. “Solo un altro orgasmo e poi puoi dormire, piccolo, lo prometto.”  
Louis quasi sprofonda di nuovo nella coperta, i muscoli rilassati. “Va bene,” concorda.  
“Bene,” grugnisce Harry, separando di nuovo le natiche di Louis e facendo scivolare la lingua sulla sua apertura, rendendola ancora più umida. Ora che Harry lo sta ascoltando per bene, i piccoli respiri del principe sono come musica per le sue orecchie, dolci e morbidi. Il suo sapore è incredibile, un po’meno dolce e un po’ più aspro ora che è entrato dentro di lui, ma ha ancora un sapore ridicolmente buono.  
Harry non ne ha mai abbastanza e sprofonda con la lingua all’interno del buco dell’altro ragazzo. È facile perdersi, sentirsi inebriato da quella sensazione. Decisamente più difficile concentrarsi, però. In qualche modo, Harry ci riesce, stringendo le dita attorno ai fianchi di Louis mentre fa uso di ogni trucco che conosce. Preme delicatamente i denti sul bordo.  
Scopre che è stata una buona idea quella di tenere fermi i fianchi di Louis. Cerca di sollevarsi, piagnucolando dolcemente, quasi come se volesse staccarsi dalla sua morsa. Harry lo tiene più stretto, infila la lingua più a fondo. Non riesce a smettere di emettere anche lui dei gemiti, un’eco di quelli di Louis che si perdono tra le sue natiche.  
Quelle vibrazioni lo fanno sentire molto bene perché è tutto ciò che gli serve per venire, gemendo così forte che quasi si mette ad urlare.  
Harry non perde tempo ad estrarre la lingua e mettersi in ginocchio. Il suo cazzo è così duro tra le gambe che verrà da un momento all’altro, e tutto questo solo per aver leccato Louis ed aver ascoltato i suoi gemiti.  
“Piccolo,” borbotta, la mano già avvolta attorno alla base gonfia del suo cazzo, gli occhi fissi sul sedere di Louis di fronte a lui. “Così buono per me, sei così bello quando vieni. Non riesco a credere che tu sia mio.”  
Louis non fa altro che emettere un vago ronzio, che prende come un gesto d’assenso. È piegato così bene, è così bello tutto esposto per lui, ed è sicuro che basterà solo quella visione per farlo venire.  
“Shh,” borbotta Harry, anche se Louis non sta davvero facendo alcun rumore. “Shh, amore mio, lo so, ora vengo anche io e ti lascerò andare a dormire, lo prometto.”  
“Okay,” mormora Louis, con così tanta poca convinzione che il riccio è sicuro non abbia ben capito cosa gli ha appena detto. La voce dell’omega è distrutta, stanca e fiduciosa, ed è quello che serve per far venire Harry. Afferra il suo nodo e viene, stringendo i denti insieme mentre la prima ondata di sperma pulsa fuori. Ancora e ancora.  
Quando ha finito, nota che c’è sperma su tutta la schiena di Louis e sul suo culo. È praticamente coperto da esso, e si sta già seccando in alcuni punti. Harry si inclina di nuovo contro la schiena di Louis, sospirando contro la sua nuca. L’alfa in lui è così soddisfatto, fiero di se stesso per aver segnato il suo omega in questo modo, rendendo chiaro a tutti a chi appartiene.  
Odora di Harry, adesso. Ed è la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis si sveglia di nuovo, il suo calore ormai si è ridotto. Non è finito, non ancora, ma per ora almeno stanno facendo una piccola pausa. Almeno per un po’.  
“Sono tutto sporco di sperma,” dice Louis, i muscoli della schiena che si contraggono mentre si stiracchia.  
Harry passa delicatamente una mano sopra quelle macchie bianche. Il seme è secco, e dovrebbe essere disgustoso. Rivoltante.  
Non lo è.  
“Prude?” Chiede Harry. Louis si lecca lentamente le labbra e scuote la testa, le sopracciglia corrugate mentre ci pensa.  
“No. Solo... Un po’ appiccicoso.”  
La risata di Harry è rauca, sfinita. “Sì.” Fa rotolare Louis sulla schiena e avvolge le braccia sotto il suo corpo, prendendolo in braccio con cura. Si dirige verso il mare attentamente, sibilando per il contatto con l’acqua fresca che gli lambisce le dita dei piedi. Sta ancora più attento quando si dirige verso il largo, lì dove la sabbia sprofonda abbastanza e l’acqua gli arriva al petto, lambendo la schiena di Louis.  
Se Louis non fosse in calore il sapone sarebbe l’ideale. Harry riesce a malapena a sopportare di lasciarlo lavare anche in questo modo. Il pensiero di coprire il profumo persistente di entrambi con il sapone gli fa perdere la testa. Il sale quindi basta e avanza, anzi è già troppo.  
Louis non fa molto per aiutare Harry mentre quest’ultimo lo pulisce. Si alza a malapena sui suoi piedi mentre Harry mette le mani a coppa per afferrare l’acqua e lasciarla scorrere sulle sue spalle, immergendo il viso contro la clavicola di Harry. L’acqua non è così fredda. Il sole è caldo ma non eccessivamente, il cielo è blu e senza nuvole. È una bella giornata.  
Non ci vuole molto per ripulirli entrambi. Una volta fatto, Harry fa scivolare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis, tirandolo più vicino. “Ti amo,” mormora, poggiando piano le labbra sulla guancia del principe finché non trova le sue labbra. Louis lo bacia avidamente, le labbra si aprono sotto la lingua di Harry, permettendogli di entrare.  
Il bacio è lento, umido e profondo, languido. Harry dimentica l’acqua che si muove attorno a loro, dimentica il cibo che li sta aspettando sulla coperta, dimentica tutto ciò che non è questo. Tutto ciò che non è il sapore della bocca di Louis.  
Alla fine però deve staccarsi, e quando lo fa Harry riprende Louis in braccio e lo porta fuori dall’acqua, sdraiandolo delicatamente sulla coperta.  
“Mango,” chiede Louis, allungandone uno nella sua direzione. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, ma afferra il coltello e inizia a tagliarlo a fette, con il succo che gli scorre lungo le dita. Sa cosa sta cercando Louis, può sentire l’odore del calore che inizia ad addensarsi di nuovo.  
Poi il riccio allunga un pezzo di mango verso la bocca dell’omega e lui lo prende facilmente tra i denti, la carne del frutto che affonda oscenamente tra le sue labbra. Mastica lentamente, quasi mordicchiando le dita di Harry una o due volte nel processo, e deglutisce. Harry si lecca le labbra mentre allunga un altro pezzo verso le labbra di Louis, incapace di distogliere gli occhi mentre l’altro succhia le sue dita in bocca.  
Tra le sue gambe, ancora libero, il suo membro pulsa. Il calore si sta decisamente addensando, rafforzando. Non passerà molto tempo prima che Louis ne abbia bisogno, finché non supplicherà e urlerà che Harry lo scopi di nuovo.  
“È buono?” Chiede Harry, la voce rauca ed eccitata per l’intera situazione.  
Louis emette un suono osceno in risposta. Questo mette praticamente fine alla loro scorpacciata di mango.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vogliono altri tre round prima che il calore di Louis si attenui. Ormai è quasi del tutto finito, mancano solo poche ore. Harry può sentire l’appagamento profondo di Louis, lo sente quasi sulla sua stessa pelle. È andato tutto bene. Ha scopato e dato ripetutamente il suo nodo al suo omega, e sono entrambi soddisfatti.  
Al mattino Liam riporterà indietro la nave per prenderli, ma per ora hanno ancora il tempo di godersi la reciproca compagnia.  
La luna splende luminosa e piena sopra di loro, le stelle scintillano nella profonda oscurità del cielo. Louis è un peso caldo e pesante contro il suo petto. Le loro dita sono aggrovigliate insieme e poggiate sulla pancia nuda di Louis, ora sono per lo più puliti. L’ultimo round è stato nel mare, ed hanno lasciato che le onde si infrangessero sui loro corpi. È stato interessante, per non dire altro, e sicuramente molto bello e intenso come le altre dieci volte. Adesso però ne hanno abbastanza. Il loro ultimo round ha portato Harry ad un orgasmo profondo fino all’osso, che lo ha lasciato intontito e senza forze.  
“Balliamo,” mormora Louis alla fine, stringendo le dita di Harry. Fa quindi alzare il riccio, portandolo a pochi passi dal loro piccolo accampamento. Unisce i loro corpi e inizia a ondeggiare al ritmo di un’orchestra immaginaria.  
Harry attira Louis a sé mettendo una mano sul suo sedere. Averlo così vicino è meraviglioso ma non sarà mai abbastanza vicino. Soprattutto per il modo in cui Louis odora quando è in calore.  
Questo ballo è una cosa di cui Louis ha bisogno. Ma a dir la verità, Harry lo adora. Harry _lo adora_. È diverso ora visto che stanno davvero insieme, uniti in anima e corpo. Sono intimi e sensuali senza aver bisogno di essere sexy, e Harry solo – lo adora. Adora la sensazione di avere Louis tra le sue braccia, ama sapere che sta dando a Louis qualcosa di cui ha bisogno. Ballare non deve essere un qualcosa che il principe non deve più fare solo perché fa parte di un equipaggio pirata.  
La sabbia si solleva attorno ai loro piedi mentre si muovono, oscillando insieme lentamente. Non è ancora un ballo coordinato, e probabilmente non lo sarà mai.  
Dura a lungo, molto più a lungo di quanto abbiano mai ballato prima. I piedi di Harry stanno iniziando a sentire un leggero dolore, il sudore che pizzica le sue tempie, a malapena se ne accorge. È tutto troppo bello.  
“Sapevo che eri la scelta giusta,” dice Louis, quasi sussurrando.  
Harry lo bacia. È l’unica risposta che può dargli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al mattino, Harry è decisamente esausto. Scopre che avere un compagno mentre è in calore è molto diverso dal passare il calore con un omega casuale. Riporta Louis sulla nave e nella cabina, e poi - poi dormono e basta. Per ore.  
  
  
  
  
“Sarebbe davvero utile se smettessi di mandare sguardi assassini a qualcuno che si avvicina un po’ troppo a lui,” dice Liam, riportando l’attenzione di Harry sul compito da svolgere.  
Normalmente, una delle cose preferite di Harry è il baratto dei tesori che hanno preso - saccheggiato, per essere precisi - per i rifornimenti. Influenzare i venditori con quello sguardo vuoto e freddo che ha imparato da Zayn anni fa e guardarli dimenarsi e abbassare i loro prezzi è qualcosa che lo fa divertire. Non quanto gli piaccia un buon combattimento con la spada, ma ci va vicino.  
Normalmente però, Louis non gironzola attorno a lui e non flirta con ogni passante dall’aspetto decente. E quindi questo lo distra.  
“Mi sto solo assicurando che nessuno lo riconosca,” dice Harry, costringendosi a guardare di nuovo verso la pila di oggetti che hanno appoggiato sul tavolo. Dovrebbero separare l’argento dall’oro in questo momento, tutto ciò sotto l’occhio vigile dei proprietari di questa bella struttura in modo che sappiano che non saranno imbrogliati.  
Harry però fa fatica a concentrarsi sul compito quando sa che Louis sta praticamente mettendo su uno spettacolo. L’ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno è che qualcuno lo riconosca e provi a trarre profitto da quella situazione. Harry non ha trascorso gli ultimi mesi a sopportare tutto ciò che Louis fa per irritarlo intenzionalmente per poi farselo portare via.  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “No, non è vero,” dice sgradevolmente. “Stai cercando di assicurarti che non vada in nessun angolo buio con un tipo che non sei tu. Non fare il furbo con me, ti conosco.”  
“Non lo sto facendo,” nega Harry.   
“Si invece,” dice Liam, lanciando un braccialetto d’argento nella pila corrispondente. “È come se continuassi a dimenticare che balli lentamente con lui quasi ogni notte sotto le stelle. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non devi preoccuparti che ti lasci, Harry.”  
Harry si preoccupa sempre per Louis. Ha paura che sia rapito, per lo più, ma a volte un brivido di dubbio lo attraversa - Louis saprà mettere su una buona facciata, ma sotto sotto è ancora un principe. _Il_ principe, anzi, il primo principe d’Inghilterra, e non c’è motivo per il quale lui dovrebbe voler passare il resto della sua vita con qualcuno come Harry.  
Ma è qui con lui però, lo vuole, ed il capitano continuerà a crederci.  
Si preoccupa anche di cosa succederebbe se Louis decidesse di andarsene di sua spontanea volontà, decidendo che ne ha abbastanza della vita con i pirati, o cosa succederebbe se qualcuno lo riconoscesse, o cosa accadrebbe se la Marina li raggiungesse. Essere preoccupato è qualcosa in cui Harry eccelle.  
Invece di dire tutto ciò, Harry guarda nella direzione di Louis e chiede “Quindi non dovrei preoccuparmi del fatto che sta attualmente flirtando con un ragazzo che non ho mai visto prima in vita mia?”  
“Oh no, dovresti assolutamente preoccupartene,” dice Liam facilmente. “Ma solo perché se sta flirtando con qualcun altro significa che è arrabbiato con te, non che sta cercando di andare a letto con qualcun altro.”  
Normalmente il riccio avrebbe dato ragione a Liam, tranne che questa volta lui non ha effettivamente fatto nulla per meritarlo. Liam però non fa altro che guardarlo con giudizio, e Harry non vuole essere giudicato in questo momento.  
Batte le mani sul tavolo e si alza dalla sedia. “Riesci a gestirlo, sì?” Non aspetta una risposta e avanza verso Louis, il quale è appollaiato su uno sgabello da bar, inclinato in avanti, fin troppo vicino a questo tipo.  
L’alfa nel suo corpo ruggisce, quella parte di lui che usa per davvero solo durante un’incursione o un combattimento - o una scopata - si scatena, chiedendo di essere liberato. Non ha più quindici anni, ed è perfettamente in grado di tenersi sotto controllo, quindi tutto ciò che fa è posare una mano sulla nuca di Louis e stringere un po’.  
“È ora di andare,” dice semplicemente.  
Louis non gli fa nemmeno la cortesia di girarsi a guardarlo. “Sto parlando,” dice, sporgendosi in avanti per far sì che la mano di Harry gli scivoli lungo la schiena, tentando chiaramente di spostarlo senza renderlo ovvio.  
L’intestino di Harry si contorce. “Andiamo,” ripete, tenendo la mano premuta contro la schiena di Louis, riluttante a lasciare che il contatto scompaia.  
Lo sguardo che il principe gli lancia da sopra la spalla è allo stesso tempo impassibile e impaziente. “Ci vediamo sulla nave,” dice con tono freddo. Ogni singola parola esce fuori con disprezzo.  
Per come la vede Harry, ha tre opzioni in questo momento. Uno, continuare a cercare di convincere Louis ad abbandonare quel posto e alla fine fallire. Due, portare _fisicamente_ via Louis e sopportare giorni in cui dormirà da solo perché l’omega si rifiuterà anche solo di riconoscere la sua presenza. Tre, andare via e lasciare che Louis faccia quello che vuole.  
Nessuna delle tre però sembra andare bene.  
“Okay,” dice Harry brevemente, voltandosi e uscendo dalla taverna, fidandosi del fatto che Liam gestirà al meglio i loro affari. Forse precipitarsi fuori di corsa lo fa sembrare un bambino egoista, ma nessuno glielo farà notare.  
Beh. Louis probabilmente lo farebbe, ma il principe è troppo impegnato a flirtare con un altro ragazzo in questo momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry torna indietro fino alla nave, sbattendo la porta della cabina dietro di sé, e aspetta.  
E aspetta. E poi aspetta ancora, perché Louis non torna.  
Perfetto. Va bene. Harry non è preoccupato. Louis è più che capace di prendersi cura di se stesso, è un qualcosa che ha dimostrato ripetutamente. Tornerà quando sarà pronto a tornare, e spera che sarà calmo e razionale una volta che lo farà. Fino ad allora, non c’è nulla che lui possa fare.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora ragazze, manca soltanto un capitolo alla fine! Cosa pensate succederà? Come andrà a finire? Fateci sapere tutto all'hashtag #SITSFF oppure lasciandoci una recensione!  
Bacioni, Sil&Chia


	9. Capitolo due - parte quarta

**Swim In The Smoke**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due - parte quarta**  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


Non è per niente calmo e razionale. Non è nemmeno lontanamente _vicino_ all’essere calmo e razionale. Harry si sveglia dopo ore con le braccia immobilizzate sopra la testa e il peso del corpo di Louis addosso, il calore nella stanza è soffocante.  
Inoltre, un coltello gli preme contro la gola.  
Immediatamente, Harry cerca di spostare le braccia per difendersi, tuttavia nota che sono legate alla testata del letto con delle corde. Non riuscirà mai a slegare quei nodi.  
“Louis?” Domanda sottovoce, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo. “C’è un motivo particolare per cui mi stai puntando un coltello alla gola?”  
“Si, _piccolo_.” Dice Louis, gli occhi spalancati di un blu intenso e il coltello sempre più vicino alla sua pelle. “Non ti metterei un coltello addosso senza una buona ragione.”  
In circostanze normali, Harry non la penserebbe allo stesso modo. Ma è abbastanza ovvio che queste non sono circostanze normali. “Vuoi dirmi allora _perché_ mi stai puntando un coltello?”  
Il naso di Louis si increspa prima che l’omega emetta un piccolo ringhio. “Lo _sai_ il perché, bastardo.”  
Va bene. Non è stato molto utile chiederglielo. “Presumiamo che io non lo sappia.” Continua Harry, ruotando i polsi doloranti. Questa conversazione sarebbe molto più facile se avesse almeno una mano libera, in modo da poter toccare la schiena o i fianchi di Louis e attirare la sua attenzione su qualcos’altro.  
Anche se avere l’attenzione dell’omega non sembra essere un problema, in quel momento.  
“Allora devi essere molto bravo a _mentire_.” Insiste Louis, le dita che tremano mentre stringe con forza il coltello. “Perché sei un fottuto bugiardo e i bugiardi mentono sempre.”  
Chiaramente, Harry deve cambiare tattica. Chiedere direttamente a Louis perché è arrabbiato non funziona.  
“Vuoi sapere su cosa non ho mai mentito?” Domanda Harry, arricciando le dita nelle fessure dell’amaca e facendoli ondeggiare pericolosamente. “Quanto sono felice quando sono insieme a te.”  
Louis emette un ringhio, incredulo e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. “Sei così fottutamente pieno di te, stronzo. Dovevo venderti alla Marina non appena quando ne avevo la possibilità. O forse potrei venderti ad un’altra nave pirata. Saresti il loro schiavo.”  
Quindi andrà così alla fine. Va bene, Harry può gestirlo.  
“E tu cosa faresti?” Domanda il riccio, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “I pirati vogliono soltanto una cosa dagli omega, dopotutto.”  
L’espressione di Louis cambia velocemente, ed Harry sa che può continuare ad insistere su quel punto. Avverte il senso di colpa che si fa strada dentro di lui, non vorrebbe usare queste parole contro il suo omega, ma non vede altro modo per uscire da quella situazione. “E tu non lo vuoi, vero?” Mormora, cercando di allentare un po’ le corde che però non si muovono. “Non vuoi che qualcuno entri dentro di te. Solo io posso. Solo io posso farti sentire bene, farti venire. Non vuoi che nessun altro alfa lo faccia.”  
“Dovresti sentirti molto fortunato.” Dice Louis, spostandosi irrequieto sopra Harry, in modo che le cosce struscino brevemente contro i suoi fianchi prima di immobilizzarsi, senza tenere in considerazione come si sta sentendo il riccio in quel momento.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Harry sente il dolce profumo di fragola dell’eccitazione di Louis. Non è troppo forte, è leggermente accennato, ma sa che aumenterà a breve.  
Ancora una volta, Harry decide di cambiare tattica. “Questo è ciò che voglio.” Sussurra, cercando di ignorare il dolore al braccio. “Voglio che tu sia mio, voglio fare l’amore con te, litigare e fare la pace, proteggerti da tutto. Sei l’unico per me.”  
“Non importa ciò che vuoi.” Insiste Louis, riacquistando la rabbia precedente e premendo di nuovo il coltello contro la sua gola. “Dovrei tagliarti la gola e lasciarti qua a marcire, poi scappare con un altro equipaggio pirata.”  
“E quando uno di loro deciderà di usarti e averti tutto per sé?”  
Harry non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Louis ha sempre detto che non ha paura che tutto ciò che potrà accadere, ma ricorda benissimo di quando insieme hanno parlato dei giorni vissuti dall’omega sulla The Tide. Harry sa quanto Louis fosse terrorizzato, che a volte fa ancora degli incubi dove degli uomini lo prendono senza il suo consenso. Sa benissimo come si è sentito Louis i primi giorni sulla sua nave, dopo essere stato salvato. Non è qualcosa che Harry vuole far ritornare nella testa del principe.  
“Mi inventerei qualcosa,” dice Louis con tono aggressivo.  
“Saresti pronto ad ammettere di essere incinto?” Chiede Harry dolcemente, inclinando i fianchi in modo che Louis possa sedersi comodamente sul suo addome, la lama affilata del coltello che preme ancora contro la sua gola, minacciando di ucciderlo all’istante. “Gli dirai che aspetti un bambino? Mentiresti per salvare la tua pelle?”  
Gli occhi di Louis sono selvaggi e furoisi. “Dire loro che sto aspettando un figlio da te non mi salverebbe la vita.” Ringhia l’omega, premendo forte la lama contro la gola del Capitano.  
“Potrebbe essere il figlio di chiunque.” Sussurra Harry, ignorando il lampo di rabbia che avverte nello stomaco al pensiero che Louis possa andare con altre persone. La corda sfrega contro i suoi polsi, non ancora abbastanza liberi. “Non deve essere mio per forza, se vieni catturato.”  
“È quello che dovrei dire loro, allora?” Sibila Louis, palesemente arrabbiato. “Che il grande Capitano Styles ha lasciato scappare il suo omega che ha poi scopato con qualcun altro?”  
Harry sente il petto stringersi a quell’affermazione, l’alfa che è dentro di lui gli impone di rispondere di no, invece dice “Se ciò potrà salvarti la vita, si.”  
“Sei un fottuto bugiardo.” Sputa Louis, il coltello ancora premuto contro l’epidermide di Harry.  
È abbastanza arrabbiato da poter farlo sul serio. Harry ancora non ha capito il motivo di tutta quella rabbia, ma potrebbe scoprirlo molto presto.  
“_Cosa_?” Domanda Harry, non riuscendo a mantenere un tono di voce basso e iniziando quindi ad urlare. “Di che cazzo stai parlando?”  
“Sei un fottuto bugiardo.” Ripete Louis, con tono velenoso e gli occhi di ghiaccio. “Ti ho _visto_ con quella puttana.”  
“Gina?” Sussurra il riccio, sussultando quando il coltello gli preme più forte contro la pelle. “Gina è solo un’amica, piccolo.”  
Louis ride, un suono aspro e per niente divertente. “Quindi suppongo di essere anche io _solo un amico_? Tutte le volte che hai detto che mi ami… stavi mentendo vero? Lo dicevi soltanto per entrare nei miei pantaloni?”  
“Non ti ho mai mentito,” risponde Harry onestamente, rigirando di nuovo i polsi e provando ancora una volta a scovare un punto debole nei nodi per liberarsi. Questa conversazione sarebbe andata diversamete se fosse stato in grado di toccare Louis, convincendolo del fatto che sta dicendo la verità. “Sai benissimo che sei l’unico per me, tesoro.”  
“_No_, non lo so,” dice Louis, togliendo il coltello e pulendolo contro la coscia, un rivolo di sangue scorre sulla pelle dell’omega. Non è di Louis quel sangue, è suo.  
Per la prima volta, Harry apprezza il fatto che il principe sia completamente nudo sopra di lui. Per metà del tempo non capisce come funzioni il cervello di Louis, non vuole sapere perché il giovane abbia pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea spogliarsi prima di arrampicarsi sul suo corpo nel letto che condividono da mesi, il tutto mentre lui è legato e incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, ma riesce ad apprezzarlo. Harry apprezza il profumo di Louis che invade completamente i suoi sensi, e se Harry adesso lo toccasse, di sicuro scoprirebbe che è davvero bagnato come pensa.  
L’odore dell’eccitazione di Louis pervade l’aria, denso e stucchevole, richiedendo attenzioni.  
“Lo sai.” Insiste Harry, spostando i fianchi in modo che Louis si sistemi meglio sopra di lui, più comodo, seduto proprio sul suo cazzo. Se Harry non fosse stato legato avrebbe risolto l’intera situazione in un altro modo. “Sai quanto ti amo.”  
“Quindi ti piace soltanto tradire.” Dice Louis, facendo scorrere il pollice sul bordo della lama, gli occhi fissi su di essa. “Non importa, comunque.”  
Harry non è tipo che tradisce. Il suo stile di vita non è favorevole per iniziare una relazione seria e duratura, questo è vero, fino a quando non ha incontrato Louis. Ora deve convincere il suo omega che si sta sbagliando.  
“Tagliami la gola, allora.” Sussurra Harry, incontrando lo sguardo dell’altro. “Se sei così sicuro del fatto che vorrei scopare con qualcun altro, quando potrei farlo con te ed essere felice.”  
Louis sembra sconcertato, incerto su come procedere. Harry continua. “Me lo merito, dopotutto. Non ti basimerei. Se non posso essere soddisfatto nemmeno del fatto che il più bell’omega del mondo ami venire a letto con me, mi merito qualsiasi punizione.”  
Louis rimane in silenzio con il coltello ancora appoggiato contro la coscia. “Sei tu, comunque.” Insiste Harry, lasciando che la sua voce diventi morbida e gentile. “Mi togli il respiro per quanto sei adorabile, feroce e leale. Non smetto di pensare a te da quando ti abbiamo portato a bordo per la prima volta e tu lo sai. Usalo contro di me ogni volta che lo ritieni opportuno.”  
Louis tiene le ciglia abbassate ed Harry non riesce a capire cosa sta pensando l’altro ragazzo. Non riesce a capire se ciò che ha detto ha sortito l’effetto sperato, oppure no.  
Continua. “Sei l’amore della mia vita e ho bisogno che tu mi creda. Cristo, Louis, a malapena _guardo_ in faccia qualcuno da quando ho te, men che meno li desidero. Voglio solo te.”  
Cala un silenzio che dura per qualche minuto, ed Harry inizia a pensare che Louis non gli crederà mai. Poi all’improvviso, Louis parla. “Provamelo.”  
Provarlo? E come?  
Prima che Harry possa rispondere, Louis si sposta di nuovo, quasi facendo ribaltare l’amaca, allungando una gamba a terra per tenersi meglio in equilibrio e sedendosi sul suo viso. Il profumo dell’eccitazione di Louis è ancora più forte in questo modo. Harry riece a percepire che l’omega è ormai completamente bagnato. Ha un profumo così buono che vorrebbe soltanto assaggiarlo, solo un po’.  
Scopre che è quello che vuole anche Louis, seduto sulla sua faccia senza preoccuparsi della posizione scomoda e precaria. Quasi sicuramente si ribalteranno e se Harry non volesse così tanto assaggiare Louis, glielo farebbe notare e cambierebbe posizione. Così com’è, l’unica cosa che può fare è iniziare a leccare, facendo scorrere la lingua lentamente contro l’apertura di Louis, il suo sapore dolce sulla lingua. Sopra di lui, Louis inizia a sospirare profondamente, facendo scivolare una mano tra i capelli di Harry. Preme più forte contro il suo viso, esigente ed invadente, ed Harry gli dà ciò che vuole, leccandolo velocemente e aprendolo con la lingua.  
Harry gli darà sempre tutto ciò che vuole.  
Non ci vuole molto perché i sospiri di Louis diventino dei gemiti e dei singhiozzi. L’omega sta per arrivare al limite, grazie soltanto alla lingua di Harry nel suo sedere. In altre occasioni Harry gli direbbe qualcosa, ad esempio quanto è bello, o quanto ama i suoi gemiti, o quanto è innamorato di lui. In questo momento tuttavia, non può farlo, non con Louis seduto sulla sua faccia. Tutto quello che può fare è ascoltare il principe arrivare all’orgasmo, muovendosi convulsamente sopra di lui, mentre Harry non riesce nemmeno a toccarlo.  
Louis scivola via dal suo viso, se intenzionalmente o no, Harry non lo sa. Ad ogni modo, riesce a prendere aria dalla bocca per poter dire “Non riuscirò a scoparti se resterò legato in questo modo, piccolo.”  
La voce gli esce confusa e dolce. Probabilmente è una buona cosa che abbia usato quel tono di voce tranquillo – anche dopo un orgasmo del genere, Louis sarebbe probabilmente in grado di arrabbiarsi di nuovo con lui. E soprattutto di lasciarlo legato.  
Passano pochi secondi prima che Louis si muova goffamente, scivolando sul corpo di Harry e spingendosi verso i nodi per slegarli. Il principe tende a diventare molto flessibile e obbediente dopo aver raggiunto un orgasmo. Vuole che Harry si prenda cura di lui adesso, vuole che il riccio prenda il comando. Harry lo farà, gli darà tutto ciò che desidera.  
“Non muoverti, dolcezza.” Mormora Harry, scuotendo i polsi e cercando di far funzionare di nuovo la circolazione sanguigna mentre tenta di sedersi lentamente, facendo attenzione a non spingere Louis fuori dall’amaca. Il suo cazzo è duro e pronto e scivola immediatamente lungo l’apertura di Louis, come se non potesse farne a meno.  
“Promettimelo.” Dice Louis, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e tenendosi stretto mentre lui appoggia i piedi a terra per non sbilanciarsi.  
Non ha davvero senso ciò che ha appena detto Louis. _Promettimelo_. Cosa dovrebbe promettere? Il suo cervello in quel momento è completamente annebbiato e non capisce a cosa possa riferirsi Louis.  
“Promettimelo.” Ripete Louis con tono insistente, restando immobile mentre Harry si alza, le mani strette sotto al sedere dell’omega per assicurarsi che non cada.  
All’improvviso, capisce tutto. _Promettimelo._ Vuole che Harry prometta che Louis è l’unico per lui, che non guarderà mai nessun altro.  
“Lo prometto.” Sussurra Harry, alzandosi dall’amaca e fermandosi a metà strada verso la montagna di coperte sul pavimento in legno che funge da materasso. Lo bacia di nuovo, un bacio breve ma pieno di significato. “Sei l’unico per me, piccolo. Te lo prometto. Non voglio nessun altro, solo te.”  
Louis sospira, inclinando la testa all’indietro mentre Harry lo fa sdraiare sulle coperte. Si inginocchia sul corpo del suo omega e si toglie i capelli dal viso. “Lo vuoi ancora?”  
Ad Harry andrebbe bene anche una risposta negativa. Ovviamente preferirebbe fare l’amore, ma se Louis ha cambiato idea e non vuole più farsi scopare, Harry si limiterà a darsi piacere con la propria mano. Forse potrebbe persino ricoprire Louis con il suo sperma, fargli capire che è tutto suo. Perché Harry è di Louis, e glielo dimostrerà infinite volte se è ciò di cui ha bisogno l’altro ragazzo.  
“Lo voglio.” Dice Louis, allungando una mano per far scorrere il pollice sulla sua mascella. “Lento okay? Vai piano.”  
Fare lentamente sarà difficile visto l’aspetto di Louis in quel momento, nudo e arrossato, lo sperma che inizia ad asciugarsi sul ventre piatto. Sarà difficile fare lentamente se Harry si mette a pensare alla sua bocca sul sedere dell’altro ragazzo, la lingua dentro la sua entrata bagnata.  
Ma ci proverà.  
“Okay,” sussurra Harry, tirando una gamba dell’omega attorno al suo fianco e inserendo due dita nella sua apertura. Louis è ancora aperto e pronto, le dita scivolano facilmente all’interno del suo corpo.  
La graziosa bocca dell’omega si apre per emettere un gemito, per poi deglutire velocemente. Harry sposta la bocca proprio in quel punto, succhiando un segno sul collo di Louis, un segno che ci metterà giorni interi per andare via. È così preso da quello che sta facendo che quasi dimentica di muovere le dita seppellite profondamente nel sedere di Louis.  
“Un po’-” prova a dire Louis, la voce rotta per l’eccitazione, le parole che rimbalzando sulle labbra di Harry. “Un po’ più veloce.”  
Un po’ più veloce. Okay, Harry può farcela.  
“Ne vuoi un altro?” Domanda Harry, per essere sicuro. _Un po’ più veloce _significa che probabilmente Louis è pronto per accogliere il suo cazzo, ma vuole esserne sicuro al cento per cento. Non può correre il rischio di far male al suo piccolo omega.  
Louis scuote la testa, affondando le unghie nella parte posteriore del collo di Harry. La lingua scivola rapidamente sul labbro per inumidirlo. “No, voglio il tuo cazzo.”  
Questa è una richiesta che Harry può soddisfare. Allontana lentamente le dita dall’entrata di Louis, solleva il ragazzo un po’ più in alto mettendogli una mano sotto la schiena e allinea il suo membro con l’apertura bagnata. Inizia a spingere in modo gentile e lento, proprio come gli ha detto chiesto Louis.  
“Bello,” borbotta Louis, le dita allacciate dietro al collo di Harry per rimanere fermo. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, il membro che bagnato sulla punta, come se non riuscisse a decidersi se diventare duro di nuovo o meno, arrossato e bagnato. Harry decide che più tardi glielo succhierà fino a quando non arriverà al limite. “Mi fai sentire bene.”  
Benissimo. L’unica cosa che Harry vuole in quel momento è far sentire bene il suo omega, soddisfarlo. Continua a spingere lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, mantenendo un ritmo lento e costante, fino a quando il suo cazzo non è completamento dentro al corpo dell’altro.  
“Anche tu mi fai sentire bene.” Sussurra Harry, con tono addolorato. Alza il collo per sfiorare la bocca di Louis, senza lasciargli un vero bacio. Si sente sul punto di arrivare all’orgasmo, è dolorosamente duro, ma non lo farà, non fino a quando Louis gli dirà che può farlo. “Sei così bello, piccolo.”  
Harry si sente così in estasi che a malapena riesce a crederci, ogni parte del suo corpo pizzica per l’eccitazione. Passa un pollice sul piccolo rigonfiamento del capezzolo di Louis, la tentazione di assaggiarlo con la bocca è troppa. Ecco un’altra cosa che farà più tardi, quando sarà arrivato al culmine e potrà dedicarsi completamente al suo Louis.  
L’unica cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi in questo momento è il suo nodo, gonfio alla base del suo cazzo, che implora di essere liberato nel suo splendido omega. Quell’omega che Harry ormai sente suo, quello a cui ha rubato l’innocenza e la verginità.  
“Puoi,” gli dice Louis, attorcigliando le dita nei suoi riccioli. “So che vuoi annodarmi, fallo.”  
Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Entrambi lo vogliono. Preme il suo nodo dentro il corpo di Louis e lo stringe a sé, la bocca premuta contro la base della gola dell’omega, i denti che ripassano il segno appena fatto. Sente i gemiti di Louis sotto di lui, mentre cerca di stringerlo ancora più vicino a sé. Louis arriva per la seconda volta proprio in quel momento, il cazzo bagnato e scivoloso contro i loro addomi. È tutto così disordinato e fantastico, Harry pensa che il sesso dovrebbe sempre essere così.  
“Bene.” Mormora Louis, passando le dita tremanti tra i capelli di Harry. “Va tutto bene, amore.”  
Staccarsi dal collo di Louis richiede molta concentrazione. Tenta comunque, la bocca aperta che prova ad allontanarsi da quel punto maledetto mentre inizia ad arrivare al culmine, respirando affannosamente contro la pelle dell’altro. Ha un profumo così buono, un sapore fantastico, si sente così bene. È tutto ciò su cui Harry riesce a concentrarsi - venti uomini armati potrebbero irrompere nella stanza e probabilmente non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno.  
“Così bello.” Sussurra Harry, le mani che vagano su ogni centimentro del corpo del principe. Louis spinge le ginocchia contro la sua schiena, facendo oscillare i loro corpi lentamente. “Verrai di nuovo?”  
Il suo nodo si sta ancora liberando, pompando dentro al corpo di Louis. Lentamente, Louis scuote la testa, i capelli umidi che solleticano la fronte di Harry. “Non penso, sono molto stanco.”  
Harry ha bisogno di tutte le energie che gli rimagono per sollevarsi sui gomiti e guardare l’omega in volto. “Ti ho fatto male?”  
“No,” esclama Louis, le braccia ancora avvinghiate al collo di Harry. Quindi gli lancia un piccolo sorriso, le labbra ancora rosse e morbide per i baci che si sono scambiati. “È tutto bellissimo. Sto così bene quando ti sento dentro di me.”  
Harry sente il petto bruciare per l’emozione, sentimenti così profondi che non riesce nemmeno a descrivere. Lascia un bacio a Louis mentre pronuncia un “ti amo” contro le sue labbra appena sussurrato, in modo che soltanto loro due possano sentirlo.  
Sa che Louis è stanco, sa che vuole dormire, probabilmente potrebbe addormentarsi con ancora il cazzo di Harry nel sedere, tuttavia risponde comunque, sussurrando un flebile ti amo, lasciandogli nel mentre qualche bacio.  
“Dormi, amore mio.” Mormora Harry con tono tranquillo.  
Gli occhi di Louis si stanno chiudendo, è caldo e assonnato, le dita scivolano lentamente dal suo collo. Un’ondata di soddisfazione scaturisce nelle vene di Harry, l’alfa dentro di lui si è finalmente placato vedendo il suo omega addormentarsi. Ciò significa che ha fatto il suo lavoro e che a Louis è piaciuto più del solito. L’ha fatto sentire bene.  
Dopo qualche minuto, il nodo di Harry si placa e riesce ad uscire dal corpo di Louis, ormai addormentato. Harry prova a stare attento a non svegliarlo, assicurandosi di muoversi lentamente. Successivamente prova a spostare il corpo del principe in una posizione più comoda per dormire, rannicchiandosi dietro la schiena di Louis e annusando i suoi capelli. Gli fanno un po’ il solletico ma hanno un odore così buono che non gli importa del resto. Avvolge le braccia attorno al ventre di Louis e si addormenta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Penso che dovrei farne uno.” Dice Louis, le dita che scivolano lentamente sulla spalla di Harry.  
Harry emette un sospiro, gli occhi che si rifiutano di aprirsi. Si sente stanco e spossato dopo l’ultima scopata, non ha idea di come faccia Louis ad essere così attivo.  
Si avvicina maggiormente al corpo dell’omega, pelle contro pelle. La stanza odora di sesso, i loro profumi combinati si intrecciano e creano un odore invitante.  
Forse soltanto per loro due quel profumo è meraviglioso, ma in questo modo l’equipaggio li lascerà stare per qualche ora, fino a quando l’odore non sarà sparito completamente.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Harry, cercando di spostare una mano per accarezzare l’altro ragazzo. Louis non lo ferma, quindi appoggia le dita sul fianco del principe, massaggiando delicatamente la pelle.  
“Un tatuaggio.” Risponde Louis, piegando la testa per premere la bocca contro la sua pelle.  
Proprio dove ha tatuato un cuore.  
“Cosa vorresti fare?”  
Louis scrolla le spalle. “Non lo so.” Mormora, baciando di nuovo la pelle di Harry. È caldo e piacevole, e se continua in questo modo il cazzo di Harry tornerà a indurirsi, indipendentemente da quanto si senta stanco. “Qualcosa con un significato.”  
Non tutti i tatuaggi di Harry hanno un significato specifico, invece. Alcuni li ha fatti da ubriaco, altri sono soltanto dei disegni particolari che ha deciso di tatuarsi al momento. Molti di loro, tuttavia, hanno un reale significato.  
Alcuni gli ricordano la sua famiglia, non importa quanto tempo sia passato, altri invece gli ricordano il suo viaggio in mare, altri ancora la sua nave, l’equipaggio, Liam, Niall e Zayn. Ricordi impressi sulla sua pelle, così un giorno sarà in grado di guardarli e ricordarsi ciò che è accaduto nel suo passato.  
“Qualcosa per me?” Chiede Harry. Anche a lui piacerebbe tatuarsi qualcosa che sancisca la loro unione per sempre.  
Le labbra di Louis scivolano di nuovo sulle sue spalle, per poi essere sostituite dalla testa del ragazzo quando torna a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “No,” sussurra subito dopo l’omega. Harry sente le dita calde di Louis prendere la sua mano. “Qualcosa per me. Per ricordarmi.”  
L’impulso di seppellire il naso tra i capelli del principe e inalare il suo profumo è travolgente. Harry lo fa, non badando alla stanchezza. La stanza è calda, afosa, e questo fa aumentare la sua necessità di dormire.  
Tuttavia, trova la forza di porre un’ultima domanda. “Ricordarti di cosa?”  
“Che questa è la mia casa adesso, ma che non importa quanto sono lontano dall’Inghilterra, il mio passato non lo dimenticherò mai.” Dice Louis.  
È quasi poetico ciò che ha detto l’omega. Bello nella sua complessità. “Qualcosa che ricorderai per il resto della vita.” Concorda Harry, stringendo la mano del ragazzo. “Ci andremo la prossima volta che torneremo sulla terraferma.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il negozio di tatuaggi che riescono a trovare è piccolo ma pulito. Louis fa aspettare Harry su una sedia scomoda mentre discute del suo progetto con il tatuatore, e non importa quanto lui provi ad ascoltare, non riesce a distinguere le parole della conversazione tra i due uomini.  
“Okay, ci vorranno soltanto pochi minuti per disegnare uno schizzo, poi possiamo iniziare.” Dice il tatuatore. Louis torna nella sala d’aspetto e si siede accanto ad Harry, incrociando una gamba sopra al ginocchio.  
“Posso sapere di cosa si tratta, almeno?” Domanda Harry, sporgendosi verso l’altro ragazzo e sfiorando la sua spalla.  
“No.” Esclama Louis. “Non sono affari tuoi, okay? È il mio corpo, farò ciò che voglio.”  
Lo sta facendo apposta. Harry mette il broncio, appoggiando la mano sul grembo dell’omega e intrecciando le loro dita. “Neanche un piccolo suggerimento?”  
“No.” Insiste Louis ostinatamente. “È una sorpresa. Harry, sai cos’è una sorpresa?”  
Harry sta pensando ad alcuni modi per convincere Louis a parlare. Sfortunatamente, nessuno dei suoi metodi si può mettere in atto in un luogo pubblico.  
“So cos’è una sorpresa,” risponde infine, soltanto perché non vuole che l’altro ragazzo abbia l’ultima parola pensando di aver vinto la discussione.  
“Tu? Ne sei sicuro?” Domanda Louis, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
Prima che Harry possa anche solo pensare ad una risposta per stupire l’omega, il tatuatore li sta chiamando per dirgli che fra qualche minuto sarà pronto per iniziare.  
Louis fa promettere ad Harry di non guardare mentre si sta facendo tatuare, e lo minaccia di togliergli il sesso se si permetterà di sbirciare. Harry sa che sta mentendo.  
Per alcuni minuti, l’unico suono nella stanza è il basso ronzio della pistola a inchiostro che graffia la pelle di Louis. L’omega tiene il volto rivolto verso Harry, forse per non pensare a quello che sta facendo il tatuatore, le loro mani sono intrecciate. È così allettante l’idea di dare una sbirciatina al tatuaggio sull’avambraccio del principe, è così vicino ai suoi occhi, come può resistere?  
“Ti fa male?” Domanda Harry, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre lentamente e si lecca il labbro. “Si un po’, ma non è così male.”  
“Peggio di quando ti sei accoltellato accindentalmente mentre cercavi di imparare ad usare il coltello?” Domanda di nuovo Harry. Visto che non riesce a vedere il tatuaggio si calmerà ascoltando Louis che parla della sua soglia del dolore.  
“No.” Risponde Louis, stringendo le dita attorno alle sue, il palmo leggermente umido. “Mai più della prima volta che mi hai scopato.”  
È oscenamente inappropriato, specialmente il modo in cui Louis scuote la testa e sorride. Il tatuatore è abbastanza educato da far finta di non aver ascoltato, ma Harry sa che ha sentito tutto. “Quanto ti ha fatto male?”  
“Mm, mi ha fatto male ma ne è valsa la pena.” Lo rassicura Louis, sdraiato sulla sedia e fissandolo con uno sguardo affascinante, un mix tra la regalità che è parte di lui da quando è nato e il pirata che è diventato. Harry sente il cuore fare male per quanto ama quel ragazzo.  
Forse una parte specifica del suo corpo fa più male rispetto alle altre, e sicuramente non è il cuore.  
“Era troppo grande per te?” Chiede Harry, appoggiando il gomito sul bracciolo della sedia in modo che possa sporgersi verso Louis senza oscurare la luce del tatuatore, e soprattutto assicurandosi che l’omega sia più concentrato su di lui che sull’uomo che sta lavorando sul suo braccio.  
Louis sbuffa. “Non sentirti lusingato.” Sussurra, stringendo le dita di Harry. Lui gli sorride, incapace di fermarsi e viene ricompensato con un sorrisetto da parte del principe.  
Il ronzio della pistola del tatuatore si arresta.  
“Va bene, abbiamo finito.” Dice allegramente l’uomo, allontanando la sedia da Louis e alzandosi in piedi. Harry cerca ancora una volta di dare una sbirciatina.  
“Posso guardare anche io, adesso?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Immagina come ti sentiresti se ti dicessi di no,” mormora, mentre gira il braccio per mostrarlo ad Harry.  
Il cuore di Harry salta un battito o due.  
“Lou,” sussurra subito dopo, le dita che si muovono lentamente verso le linee d’inchiostro del tatuaggio, desiderando poterlo toccare. Più tardi, una volta che il tatuaggio sarà guarito, probabilmente Harry non riuscirà sul serio a smetterlo di toccarlo. Ora deve semplicemente accontentarsi di osservarlo.  
“Harry,” risponde Louis con tono dolce. Il riccio sbatte le palpebre, improvvisamente molto umide, trascinando il pollice sulla pelle sotto l’inchiostro, toccando il braccio del suo omega dove sa che non rovinerà la sua opera d’arte.  
“Quindi quando hai detto che non era per me hai mentito?” Domanda Harry. “Almeno un po’?”  
Louis scuote la testa. “Non è per te,” nega ancora una volta. “È una bussola Harold, e non c’è nulla che possa rappresentare la mia vita in mare più di una bussola, giusto? Forse solo una nave.”  
Il disegno è una bussola, sì, ma quella bussola è fatta nello stesso stile della nave che ha tatuata Harry sul bicipite. Non si può negare che i due siano collegati. Anche se il tatuaggio non è interamente per lui, in parte lo é. Harry ne è consapevole.  
“Tu, mio principe.” Mormora Harry, sollevando la mano di Louis e premendogli un bacio sul palmo. “Sei sempre pieno di sosprese.”  
Il negozio di tatuaggi finisce per essere un altro posto da cui vengono cacciati. Questa volta per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuori dalla porta della cabina di Harry, si sente soltanto il rumore di spade che si incrociano e gente che combatte. I suoi occhi sono bagnati di lacrime, sente la gola secca. Non c’è niente che può fare adesso.  
“Mi dispiace.” Sussurra Harry, scostando i capelli di Louis dal viso in modo che possano baciarsi di nuovo, riversando ogni sua piccola emozione in quel tocco di labbra. “Mi dispiace così tanto, piccolo.”  
Harry avverte il suo nodo sgonfiarsi lentamente, e tra poco potrà uscire dal corpo dell’omega. Louis è perlopiù silenzioso sotto di lui, mentre stringe forte il bicipite di Harry e piagnucola, ancora perso nella sensazione di averlo dentro di sé. Harry però deve dirgli ancora una volta tutto ciò che prova, soltanto un’altra volta, così che il principe non potrà mai dimenticarsene.  
“Ti amo.” Dice dolcemente, sussurrandolo nell’orecchio di Louis. È solo per lui, non per orecchie indiscrete, non per tutti gli uomini fuori dalla cabina che vogliono ucciderlo e riportare Louis nella sua terra natale.  
“Ti amo.” Replica Louis, cercando di avvicinare le braccia al collo di Harry. Non è giusto che questa sarà l’ultima volta in cui sentirà quel ti amo, l’ultima volta in cui il profumo meraviglioso di Louis invaderà i suoi sensi. Non è giusto.  
Il loro tempo insieme non è stato abbastanza. Un’eternità non sarebbe stata abbastanza, ed Harry finirà per morire ricordandosi intensamente questo momento, questo loro ultimo momento insieme.  
Sente le guance bagnate mentre si toglie lentamente dal corpo dell’altro, senza fargli del male. Le dita di Louis si spostano dolcemente sul suo viso. Se oggi Harry dovesse morire, morirà pensando di essere amato da questo dolce, bello e meraviglioso omega. Sicuramente non avrebbe potuto scegliere omega migliore come suo compagno di vita.  
Harry riveste Louis con le dita leggermente intorpidite, indugiando sulla pelle del ragazzo e assicurandosi che sia coperto. Quindi fa scorrere il pollice sullo zigomo di Louis e si prepara a dire le parole più dolorose della sua vita.  
“Ascoltami,” mormora, con voce dolce. Louis sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi di un blu intenso, le labbra leggermente aperte. “È ora che tu torni a casa, amore mio. Devi ritornare dalla tua famiglia, okay? Devi andare con la Marina.”  
“No.” Esclama Louis, afferrando la spalla di Harry. “No.” Gli arti dell’omega sono ancora scossi da brividi a causa della scopata d’addio che hanno appena fatto.  
Ad Harry manca già, sente il petto dolorante e il corpo scosso da spasmi. Prende la mano di Louis e preme un bacio all’interno del polso. “Devi andare,” sussurra di nuovo, senza incontrare gli occhi del principe. “Tuo padre si prenderà cura di te, non ti succederà niente. Starai bene, piccolo.”  
“Ma io ti amo.” Dice Louis.  
“Lo so.” È tutto ciò che riesce a dire Harry mentre lo guida verso la porta, proprio tra le braccia dei soldati della Marina.  
L’ultima cosa che vede prima di perdere conoscenza grazie al gambo di una pistola che viene sbattuta contro la sua tempia, è Louis che si allontana e lascia la nave di Harry senza nemmeno guardarsi alle spalle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È impossibile dire quanto tempo sia passato. Harry si ritrova incatenato nelle prigioni della Royal Navy Britannica, in una stanza oscura e sudicia. Gli è stata data una scarsa quantità di cibo e acqua e si aspetta di non riuscire mai più a vedere la terraferma. Morirà qui, incantenato a questo posto.  
Tutto quello a cui pensa, _l’unica cosa_ che riesce a pensare, è che Louis si trova probabilmente da qualche parte sopra di lui, sano e salvo, tenuto prigioniero come Harry, anche se in condizioni decisamente migliori.  
_Ti amo_, pensa tra sé e sé, cercando di comunicare con l’omega tramite il pensiero. _Ti amo così tanto_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’unica persona che vede, a parte il ragazzo che gli porta da mangiare e da bere, è il Comandante della nave, il capo ufficiale della flotta.  
“Verrai giustiziato una volta raggiunta l’Inghilterra.” Lo informa con calma, appoggiandosi al muro con le braccia incrociate al petto. “Anche se non fossi un pirata, verresti comunque giustiziato per aver rapito il figlio del Re.”  
Harry non reagisce. Non è falso, ciò che dice il Capitano, ma lui non se ne pente. Non se ne pentirà mai.  
“Lui tuttavia è libero.” Dice il Comandante, cambiando tattica e provando ad ottenere una qualche reazione. “Può andare dove vuole, non gli impediremo di venire qua.”  
Fanno male, quelle parole. Harry non vuole crederci, ma per un momento gli fanno un male terribile. Non importa, però, anche se è la verità non gli interessa. Louis si salverà ed è tutto ciò che Harry desidera.  
Louis sarà al sicuro. Questo è tutto ciò che importa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando la nave si ferma, ondeggiando dolcemente sull’acqua, Harry capisce che sono arrivati in Inghilterra. La giornata è soleggiata e luminosa quando viene trascinato fuori, il sole risplende nei suoi occhi, rendendogli difficile vedere intorno a sé. Le sue mani sono legate dietro la schiena ed è in ginocchio, una corda legata intorno al collo. Sente dei rumori provenire da ogni direzione e la prima cosa che vede una volta che riesce a mettere a fuoco sono le forche.  
Verrà impiccato.  
Cerca di mantenere il respiro regolare. Non ha paura della morte – non ce l’ha da molto tempo ormai – ma ci sono alcune cose che rimpiange, cosa che vorrebbe aver fatto, cose che avrebbe voluto non aver fatto.  
Louis non è tra questi. Louis non è qualcosa che si pente di aver vissuto.  
Poi riesce a vedere il Re, affiancato dalle sue guardie personali, le mani aggrappate alle spade come se Hary fosse abbastanza stupido da provare ad attaccare.  
“Capitano Harry Styles.” Dice il Re. “Comandante della _The Wandering Sparrow_, nave pirata. Nel corso degli anni hai rubato tantissimi tesori appartenenti alla corona inglese.”  
Harry rimane in silenzio. Il Re continua a parlare. “Nessuno prezioso quanto il principe d’Inghilterra, però, rapito ormai quasi un anno fa. Sembra che tu abbia deciso di non comportarti in modo onorevole e riportarlo nella sua terra natale, al posto a cui appartiene.”  
Il posto di Louis è al suo fianco, mentre cerca di dare ordini all’equipaggio e contrasta ogni sua decisione, pensa Harry. Non sarà mai più così però, ne è consapevole. Non gli importa, a lui va bene così. Deve andare bene così, perché tutto ciò di cui gli importa è che Louis sia al sicuro. _Louis è al sicuro_.  
“Che cosa hai da dire di fronte a queste accuse?” Continuare Re Tomlinson, attirando delle grida tra la folla di persone riunite per assistere all’impiccagione.  
Harry alza la testa e abbassa le spalle. “Sono colpevole.”  
Il Re non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. “E di fronte alle accuse di aver preso la verginità di mio figlio?”  
In alcun modo Harry può negare tale affermazione, non quando ci sono almeno cinque uomini della Marina che possono affermare il contrario.  
“Colpevole.” Sussurra Harry.  
La fune viene attaccata saldamente al suo collo, facendogli quasi mancare l’aria da tanto è stretta. Tutto gli sembra più luminoso in quei pochi secondi, l’odore di sale nell’aria, portato dal mare, il rumore delle onde. Se Harry è fortunato, getteranno il suo corpo senza vita nell’acqua, dove si è sempre sentito a casa.  
“Per questi crimini, e tanto altro, la condanna è l’impiccagione.” Dichiara il Re. “Un pirata verrà appeso alla forca in modo che tutti gli altri possano vedere e imparare la lezione.”  
È la frase che Harry si aspettava. Continua a respirare profondamente e pensa che Louis è finalmente al sicuro.  
È tutto ciò che conta.  
Ucciderebbe per vedere Louis un’ultima volta prima di andarsene, ma tutto ciò che può fare è chiudere gli occhi e immaginare il viso dell’omega, i suoi zigomi affilati, la curva delle labbra, il blu intenso degli occhi, i capelli morbidi, la barba corta che ha deciso di lasciar crescere. Il sapore della bocca di Louis, sempre così dolce e fruttato.  
Fragole e caramello. Louis ha sempre avuto il sapore delle fragole.  
Per un momento, Harry sente il senso di colpa per aver abbandonato Louis gravargli nel petto, ma non può fare altro se non sperare che il principe venga trattato come merita. Troverà sicuramente qualcuno che si prenderà cura di lui, qualcuno che lo renderà felice, perché nonostante la gelosia che avverte nel petto al pensiero che il suo omega vada con qualcun altro, Louis deve stare bene e vivere la sua vita.  
“Prima un’ultima domanda.” Insiste il Re. Harry lo sente a malapena al di sopra di tutti i suoi pensieri, i ricordi di tutte le volte che ha condiviso qualcosa con Louis. Sa che non se ne pentirà nemmeno in punto di morte.  
“Lo ami?”  
“Si.” Risponde Harry subito dopo, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“E moriresti per lui?”  
“Si.” Ripete Harry. Non dovrebbe fare un’affermazione del genere, non in quel momento, ma non riesce a dire altrimenti. Vuole far sapere al Re che lui, pur essendo un pirata, è riuscito ad amare suo figlio, il principe Louis, e che andrà nella tomba senza pentirsi di tutto ciò che ha fatto.  
“Tranne che nessuno te lo ha chiesto.” Sussurra una voce morbida e amara allo stesso tempo, così familiare. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, spostandosi verso quel suono; prova ad aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, vorrebbe urlare a Louis di andarsene per non assistere a quella scena raccappricciante. Harry non vuole che il principe guardi mentre lui muore.  
La corda attorno al suo collo viene tirata di nuovo, soffocando qualsiasi risposta di Harry. Louis si avvicina e gli tira indietro la testa, verso il cielo, tenendo un pugno tra i suoi riccioli. Il sole brilla sul corpo e sul viso dell’omega, rendendolo dorato e magnifico.  
“Mi lasceresti così facilmente,” dice Louis, quasi ringhiando e fissandolo con uno sguardo arrabbiato. “Mi lasci a mio padre per farmi fare tutto ciò che vogliono loro, come se fossi un bambino incapace di prendere le mie decisioni, come se non fossi meritevole di scegliere per me stesso.”  
_No_, prova a dire Harry. La parola non riesce ad uscire dalla sua bocca, la corda è ancora troppo stretta attorno alla gola.  
“Dovrei lasciarti giustiziare,” continua Louis, spingendo la testa di Harry verso l’alto. “Visto che sembri così tanto disposto a rinunciare a me, io forse dovrei rinunciare a te.”  
Improvvisamente Louis lo lascia andare, lasciandolo senza fiato. “Prenderò la tua nave.”  
Harry resta in silenzio, respirando affannosamente, mentre osserva l’omega allontanarsi piano piano.  
“Se avessi potuto decidere io, saresti morto oggi.” Dice il Re. “Fortunatamente per te, mio figlio è stato molto convincente e mi ha spiegato che sarebbe stato costretto a togliersi la vita anche lui, se ti avessi ucciso.”  
Harry respira pesantemente. “Non l’avrebbe fatto.” Sussurra, alla ricerca di qualche segno da parte di Louis. Non ne trova nessuno.  
“Si beh, sicuramente non è qualcosa che uno vorrebbe sentirsi dire da suo figlio.” Risponde il Re. “Ma lui sembra amarti tantissimo.”  
Probabilmente il Re non vuole sentirsi dare una risposta, quindi Harry rimane in silenzio.  
“Ti ha salvato la vita,” continua il Re. “Ora assicurati di trattarlo bene e salvarlo a tua volta, quando ne avrà bisogno.”  
Le catene vengono rimosse dai polsi di Harry. Immediatamente alza lo sguardo e non può far altro che fissare sconcertato l’uomo di fronte a lui.  
“Non lasciarlo morire, Capitano Styles.” Insiste il Re. “Altrimenti ti seguirò per davvero con l’intera flotta della Marina.”  
“Non sarà necessario.” Risponde Harry a bassa voce, ancora un po’ stordito da ciò che è successo. “Se morirà, significa che sarò morto anche io.”  
Il Re sbuffa un po’. “Giovani e innamorati,” mormora. “Allora sarà meglio che tu lo insegua. Se conosco almeno un po’ mio figlio, so che ha tutte le intenzioni di prendere la tua nave e lasciarti qua a marcire, era così arrabbiato.”  
Questo è esattamente ciò che Louis farebbe. Harry si alza in piedi e poi-  
Inizia a correre. Corre e basta, senza guardarsi alle spalle per controllare se qualcuno lo sta seguendo. Corre oltrepassando persone e oggetti, il profumo del mare che lo avvolge, chiamandolo a sé, il sangue che gli scorre velocemente nelle vene. Arriva al porto e la vede.  
La sua nave è ancora lì, grandiosa e maestosa come sempre. Harry non ha idea di come sia possibile ma, soprattutto, Louis è ancora lì, mentre cammina velocemente verso la _The Sparrow_, uno sguardo teso sul volto.  
Si incammina verso il principe per affrontarlo, stringe le braccia attorno alla vita dell’altro ragazzo per impedirgli di scappare, ma in questo modo finiscono entrambi per cadere in mare. L’acqua gelida è uno shock per il suo corpo dolorante. Restano entrambi sott’acqua per qualche secondo, litigando furiosamente, poi riappaiono in superficie ancora aggrovigliati.  
“_Bastardo_,” esclama Louis, lottando e cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di Harry. “Il peggior pirata dei sette mari, ladro, tu-”  
Harry lo bacia senza dire una parola, quasi annegando nel processo. Louis apre a malapena la bocca, non volendo cedere inizialmente al bacio. Successivamente si rassegna e accetta la lingua di Harry, stringendosi alle sue spalle così forte che sicuramente gli lascerà dei lividi e dei segni.  
“Possano gli dei avere misericordia della mia anima.” Mormora Harry, spingendo i capelli bagnati di Louis lontano dal viso. “L’amore che provo per te non ha limiti.”  
Louis stringe le dita ancora più forte, ed Harry lo lascia fare senza lamentarsi. “Chiederesti agli Dei di avere pietà di te in un momento come questo?” Domanda dolcemente. “Quando dovresti essere in ginocchio e chiedere la mia?”  
Non c’è alcun dubbio che Harry passerà il resto della sua vita a chiedere perdono a Louis. Ne è consapevole, ed è un pensiero stranamente rassicurante.  
L’acqua salata del mare maschera il profumo del corpo di Louis, ma non gli importa. Harry non deve annusare l’odore dell’omega per capire che è eccitato, per capire che vuole essere scopato. Harry allunga una mano per afferrare il bordo del molo, rendendogli più facile restare a galla, tenendo l’altra mano avvolta attorno alla vita del principe. “Mio signore,” dice subito dopo, lasciandogli un ulteriore bacio a fior di labbra. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per avere il tuo perdono.”  
Non è una bugia. Non hanno fatto così tanta strada per poi rovinare tutto quanto come se niente fosse. In questo momento, ciò che conta è che siano innamorati, e che potranno stare insieme senza la paura di essere catturati o scoperti da qualcuno.  
“Bene.” Dice Louis con tono soddisfatto.  
Mentre il principe prova ad aggiungere altro, un’onda si schianta sulle loro teste. Harry stringe Louis a sé e si aggrappa con la mano libera al legno del molo, cercando di non farsi prendere dalla ferocia dell’oceano.   
Chiede un altro bacio al suo omega prima di iniziare a spingerlo fuori dall’acqua, i vestiti appesantiti che si attaccano ai loro corpi mentre provano a salire sul molo. La _The Sparrow_ è ancora in vista, a pochi metri di distanza, ed Harry riesce a vedere alcuni membri dell’equipaggio sul pontile.  
I suoi piedi toccano a malapena il legno quando Louis si libera dalla sua presa e sfreccia tra le persone, piccolo e veloce. Riesce ad arrivare a metà strada verso la nave prima ancora che Harry sia riuscito ad uscire dall’acqua.  
Sente la rabbia e l’eccitazione ribollirgli nelle vene, oltre all’impulso di dare la caccia all’omega fino a quando non lo avrà catturato e bloccato sotto al suo corpo, affinchè tutti possano vedere quanto è bello e soprattutto meravigliarsi della sua fortuna.  
L’impulso di inseguire Louis vince su tutto il resto, non è una sorpresa per lui. Harry avrà sempre l’impulso di inseguire quel piccolo omega – il _suo_ omega – e non si tirerà mai indietro. A costo di dover andare fino all’estremità della Terra, se è quello che Louis desidera.  
E questo è proprio quello che Louis vuole in quel momento, quindi Harry lo insegue, cercando di evitare di saltare addosso alle persone lungo il tragitto. Non è veloce quanto Louis, e incolpa i vestiti bagnati appiccicati alla pelle e l’eccitazione che non l’ha abbandonato da quando ha baciato il principe.  
Danny e Julian ridacchiano non appena intravedono Harry correre sul molo. Harry lancia uno sguardo distratto ai due uomini, restando concentrato sul suo obiettivo, raggiungere Louis e farsi perdonare definitivamente.  
Il pensiero lo stimola, il profumo di Louis si diffonde nell’aria, lo invade completamente, lo chiama e gli chiede di adempiere al suo dovere di alfa dominante. Il profumo emanato da Louis gli sta chiedendo di fare tutto ciò che è in suo potere per compiacere l’omega, per renderlo felice.  
Harry passerà il resto della sua vita a fare esattamente questo, e non gli importa quanto e se durerà. Non fino a quando saranno insieme.  
Irrompe bruscamente sulla nave, scivolando lungo il pontile appena lavato, l’acqua che gocciola dai suoi vestiti zuppi non lo aiuta per niente. La porta della sua cabina è socchiusa, l’equipaggio si è come volatilizzato, probabilmente sono nascosti sotto al ponte in modo da non vedere tuttò ciò che accadrà. Harry indietreggia prima di entrare nella stanza ed esclama. “Salpiamo immediatamente.” Il rischio che il Re cambi idea all’improvviso e invii la Marina a cercarli non lascia la sua mente, tuttavia è un rischio che è disposto a correre.  
Soprattutto quando tutto quello che desidera lo sta aspettando nei suoi alloggi, presumibilmente nudo e ansioso di essere scopato annodato.  
Harry inciampa mentre entra nella stanza, cercando di sfilarsi gli stivali e contemporaneamente togliersi la camicia bagnata. Sente un dolore improvviso alla spalla quando sbatte contro al muro, lasciando cadere a terra i vestiti, non curandosi di nulla.  
Come previsto, Louis si sta rilassando nella coltre di coperte sul pavimento, completamente nudo, le gambe tirate su e piegate in modo da mettere in mostra tutto ciò che ha, le sue parti più belle.  
Non che ci siano parti brutte in quel piccolo omega. Harry ama e venera ogni piccola parte del corpo di Louis.  
Beh, forse ama il culo di Louis un po’ di più rispetto a tutto il resto, ma è una cosa del tutto normale.  
“Cristo, io ti amo.” Dice Harry, dando un calcio alla porta per chiuderla e abbassandosi rapidamente i pantaloni. Fanno fatica a staccarsi dalle gambe, essendo bagnati e freddi, anche la sua pelle è umida e gelida non appena si ritrova completamente nudo, ma a malapena se ne accorge.  
Tutto ciò che riesce a vedere è Louis, il suo splendido sorriso, il modo in cui lo fissa attentamente chiedendogli sileziosamente di avvicinarsi. Non esiste un omega più bello sulla faccia della terra, Harry è stato un alfa molto fortunato.  
“Lo so.” Dice Louis, facendo segno di avvicinarsi. “Ma dovrai _guadagnarti_ il mio perdono.”  
Harry non ha fatto nulla di male per doversi guadagnare il perdono del principe, lo sanno entrambi. Restare sulla nave è sempre stata una decisione di Louis, è stato l’omega a voler iniziare la loro relazione e a portarla avanti per mesi e mesi, e sapevano che la Marina Britannica prima o poi li avrebbe raggiunti.  
“Si,” sussurra Harry, cadendo in ginocchio di fianco a Louis. “Me lo guadagnerò.”  
“Sei _sotto_ di me.” Gli dice Louis altezzosamente, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Harry. “Io valgo e varrò sempre più di te.”  
Harry lo asseconderà, se è tutto ciò che l’altro ragazzo desidera. “Tu sei tutto per me.” Dice dolcemente, facendo scorrere delicatamente le dita sulle costole del principe. La sua pelle è calda e liscia sotto la punta delle dita.  
“Cosa sei disposto a fare, allora, per provarlo?” Domanda Louis, inarcandosi sotto al suo tocco e provando ad avvicinarsi maggiormente ad Harry per essere toccato. “Quanto valgo per te?”  
Harry resiste al richiamato del profumo di Louis, del suo corpo nudo ed eccitante. Non si piega alla volontà dell’altro, non importa cosa gli suggerisce di fare la sua libido. “Non ho già fatto abbastanza?” Domanda, trascinando le dita sul petto di Louis fin sopra la spalla. “Cosa devo fare di più? Devo dimostrarti che andrei dall’altra parte del mondo per te?”  
Gli zigomi di Louis diventano rossi, ed Harry viene distratto momentaneamente dalla sua devastante bellezza. Per un minuto, Harry si domanda come farà a sopravvivere a quell’omega per i prossimi sessant’anni, perché Louis avrà sempre la capacità di stordirlo senza dire nemmeno una parola, semplicemente guardandolo negli occhi.  
Ha il resto della vita per capire come fare, però. Quel pensiero è come una coperta calda e confortante appoggiata sulla sua anima.  
“No.” Sussurra Louis con tono dolce, alzando una mano per afferrare il polso di Harry. “Dimmi questo e basta,” chiede, la lingua che sporge per inumidire il labbro inferiore in un modo così sensuale che Harry non può fare a meno di osservarlo estasiato. “Ti prenderai cura di me per il resto delle nostre vite?”  
Harry si china per baciarlo di nuovo, senza indugiare oltre. La parte di lui che vorrebbe subito passare a fare sesso viene calmata dalla sua parte più docile che continua a ripetere dentro di sé la frase _‘per il resto delle nostre vite.’_  
“Sappiamo entrambi che non hai bisogno che mi prenda cura di te.”  
È la cosa giusta da dire, ed è la _verità_. Louis non ha mai avuto bisogno di nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui, nemmeno quando l’hanno salvato dalla The Tide. È assolutamente in grado di provvedere a se stesso, così subdolo e seducente, ed Harry non può fare nulla a riguardo.  
“Lo so,” concorda Louis. “Ma voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
“E?” Domanda Harry, sporgendosi sul corpo dell’omega e rifiutandosi di abbassarsi completamente.  
“E ti amo.” Mormora Louis, muovendosi sotto di lui, la pelle nuda e umida che scivola contro la sua, cercando di ottenere ciò che vuole e ciò di cui necessita. “Anche se odio il fatto che tu abbia cercato di sacrificarti per me.”  
Harry non si è sacrificato per lui. Ecco di cosa dovranno discutere. Più tardi, però. Una volta che avranno finito di fare sesso.  
Potrebbe passare un po’ di tempo prima che siano in grado di riprendere l’argomento.  
“Mi rendi felice.” Sussurra Harry, toccando l’angolo della bocca del principe con le dita e poi con la bocca, baciando il sorriso di Louis.  
Dio, è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che hanno fatto sesso. Troppo tempo.  
Harry deve assaggiare di nuovo il calore della bocca di Louis, il suo sapore di fragole. È una dipendenza, non ne avrà mai abbastanza.  
“Stiamo per scandalizzare il nostro equipaggio.” Dice Louis, lasciandogli dei baci sulle labbra. Quindi alza le cosce per aggrapparsi ai fianchi di Harry, stringendo le gambe e rifiutandosi di lasciarlo.  
_Il nostro equipaggio_. Louis ha provato ad assumere il comando della nave per mesi, minando le decisioni di Harry e provando a conquistare il suo equipaggio uno ad uno. Il risultato finale è che entrambi comanderanno quella nave, quegli uomini diventeranno il loro equipaggio. Faranno tutto quanto insieme.  
È soddisfacente per Harry sapere che condivideranno ogni singola cosa.  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta.” Ridacchia Harry, cercando di respirare in modo regolare. In questa posizione, complementi nudi e avvolti l’uno nell’altro, l’odore del mare non riesce a sopraffare il profumo meraviglioso di Louis, non riesce a nascondere la sua voglia e la sua eccitazione. Harry riesce a percepire quanto Louis lo desidera.  
“Né l’ultima, spero.” Risponde Louis, inarcandosi e facendo scorrere il membro sull’addome di Harry, chiedendo di essere scopato.  
Chi è Harry per non soddisfare le richieste del principe Louis Tomlinson dello Yorkshire?  
Non deve nemmeno inumidirsi le dita, le fa semplicemente scivolare sotto al sedere di Louis e nella sua apertura, già bagnata e aperta. “No, non sarà l’ultima.”  
“Sei mio.” Sospira Louis con tono compiaciuto, cortorcendosi mentre Harry preme un solo dito nel suo buco stretto.  
Harry piega la testa per sussurrare nella bocca dell’altro ragazzo “E tu sei mio,” per poi baciarlo profondamente, spingendo il dito in profondità nel sedere di Louis. Probabilmente non riuscirà mai a superare l’odore di Louis quando è eccitato.  
Tutto è nitido e sfocato allo stesso tempo. Harry fa scivolare un secondo dito accanto al primo, senza perdere altro tempo, cercando di aprire Louis il più rapidamente possibile, senza fargli sentire dolore. È difficile concentrarsi quando Louis lo bacia in quel modo, dolce ed esigente allo stesso tempo. Il cazzo di Harry comincia a far male, il nodo che minaccia di arrivare prima del solito, e questo non può succedere, non prima di essere sepolto dentro il corpo dell’altro. Dovranno bastare due dita, saranno sufficienti, quindi Harry le estrae e le sostituisce con il suo cazzo.  
Entrambi cominciano a gemere disperatamente mentre Harry scivola dentro Louis come se non lo facesse da anni. Il bacio diventa ancora più sporco durante il processo. “Alfa.” sussurra Louis, esigente ed impaziente, la parola che continua a rimbombare nelle orecchie di Harry. Sa cosa vuole Louis, si percepisce nell’aria.  
_Annodami_.  
“Amore mio.” Sibila Harry, spingendo una, due volte, sempre più in profondità, il nodo che si gonfia velocemente.  
Louis arriva all’orgasmo in mezzo ai loro addomi, tirando alcune ciocche dei capelli di Harry mentre arriva al culmine. Stringe il sedere attorno al nodo di Harry, e questo è tutto ciò che gli serve per iniziare a venire, gli occhi che gli si chiudono per le emozioni che sta provando.  
“Amore.” Sussurra Louis, ripetendo quella dolce parola. La testa del principe è appoggiata sul pavimento, esponendo la mascella affilata e la gola candida, ed è come se Harry riuscisse a vederlo pur tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Sa che ha bisogno di morderlo, stringere i denti in quel posto dove ha già segnato Louis come suo, quel posto che li lega insieme in un modo ancora più sicuro e intimo rispetto al nodo.  
Lo fa senza pensarci due volte.  
Quando Harry ha finito di venire, il corpo vuoto e leggero, sono entrambi un disastro. I loro corpi sono sudati e lucidi, l’odore di sesso pervade l’ambiente circostante. È tutto ciò che Harry ha sempre desiderato, Louis sotto di lui e la nave che si muove sotto di loro, il suo equipaggio pronto a prendere ordini per salpare per nuove avventure.  
“Amore mio.” Mormora di nuovo Harry, finalmente in grado di baciare il principe dolcemente. Louis ricambia il bacio, le dita intrecciate dietro al suo collo, come se non fosse disposto a lasciarlo andare in nessun modo. “Grazie.”  
“Non ti ho ancora perdonato.” Sussurra Louis, senza alcuna malizia. “Dovrai fare tutto ciò che ti dico per almeno una settimana.”  
Harry farà tutto quello che vorrà il suo omega, per tutto il tempo che desidera. Probabilmente non saranno sempre d’accordo, discuteranno spesso nel corso delle loro vite, ma Harry pensa che saranno in grado di gestire il tutto.  
“Ti amo.” Aggiunge Louis, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Harry e grattandogli il cuoio capelluto. “Tanto, Harry.”  
“Ti amo anche io, mio principe.” Sussurra Harry in risposta, inclinando la bocca in modo che possano scambiarsi un altro lungo bacio. Litigheranno mille altre volte, ma alla fine nulla sarà importante finchè si ameranno e finchè Louis sarà al sicuro.  
Staranno bene entrambi.  


  


  
Siamo arrivate alla fine anche di questa bellissima storia, manca soltanto l'epilogo che pubblicheremo fra qualche giorno. Speriamo vi sia piaciuta quanto è piaciuta a noi, se vi va lasciateci un commento su Twitter all'hashtag #SITSFF, oppure una recensione. A noi fa piacere sapere cosa ne pensate :)  
Ci vediamo presto per l'epilogo.  
Bacioni Sil&Chia.   



	10. Epilogo

**Swim In The Smoke**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogo**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ho come la sensazione che questa cosa finirà male,” dice Harry, resistendo alla tentazione di liberarsi di quei vestiti. È incredibilmente accaldato, bloccato in quel materiale rigido e duro che costa molto più di quanto dovrebbe.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, infilandosi una giacca di velluto, facendosela scivolare sulle spalle in modo sinuoso. “Perché? Hai intenzione di sfidarlo per il trono?”  
“Cristo, no,” risponde subito il riccio, aiutando Louis con la giacca. Ma per lui ogni scusa è buona per accarezzare e passare le mani sulle spalle del suo omega.  
“Bene, quindi pensa solo alle tue maniere e ricorda le cose che ti ho detto,” dice Louis con impazienza, allontanandosi dalle mani di Harry per esaminare i suoi capelli allo specchio, allungando la mano per sistemare una ciocca vagante.  
“Sì, perché questo di sicuro cambierà il fatto che tuo padre vuole uccidermi,” mormora Harry aspro, flettendo le dita dei piedi nelle scarpe che indossa. Come ogni altra cosa che è attualmente sul suo corpo, sono strette e gli pizzicano la pelle. Onestamente, non ha idea di come Louis potesse essere a suo agio vestito così tutti i giorni.  
Esteticamente però, è una storia completamente diversa. Per Louis, almeno. La bellezza dei vestiti non compenserà mai il disagio che prova Harry indossandoli, ma Louis è di una bellezza devastante. Non è la prima volta che vede Louis vestito come un re – costringe sempre Harry a comprargli cose carine ed eleganti di cui non ha bisogno – ma per la maggior parte del tempo si veste come il resto dell’equipaggio di Harry, per conforto e per stare comodo.  
Sembra davvero a suo agio in quell’abbigliamento. Sembra proprio che ci sia nato, che quei vestiti siano stati cuciti perfettamente addosso a lui.  
Forse Harry deciderà di comprargli dei vestiti più eleganti. Ma dovrà indossarli solo quando saranno soli, al riparo da occhi indiscreti, soltanto per lui. In nessun modo le persone riuscirebbero a distogliere lo sguardo da Louis se restasse vestito così tutto il tempo. E già normalmente guardano il suo omega fin troppe volte per i gusti di Harry.  
“Mi hai messo a letto dopo avermi rapito, tecnicamente,” sottolinea Louis, con i capelli al loro posto. Non alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry allo specchio.  
Questa è probabilmente una buona cosa. Gli occhi di Harry sono attualmente fissi sul sedere di Louis - il taglio dei suoi pantaloni è divino, e quella non è una parola che usa di solito.  
“Non ti abbiamo mai rapito,” risponde Harry, attraversando la stanza e facendo scorrere leggermente le dita dietro il collo di Louis.  
“Sì, lo hai fatto,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E poi mi hai tenuto con te fino a quando l’esercito di mio padre non ti ha raggiunto. Non c’è davvero modo di far rigirare questa cosa a tuo favore in un modo che non gli faccia venir voglia di ucciderti almeno un po’.”  
Harry potrebbe controbattere a quelle parole. Invece, preme le nocche contro la parte posteriore del collo di Louis, osservando attraverso lo specchio il modo in cui i suoi occhi azzurri svolazzano, socchiudendosi appena. “E ti chiedi anche perché sono preoccupato?”  
C’è l’ombra di un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso del principe mentre si appoggia al petto di Harry. “Forse faresti meglio a non dirgli che mi hai sposato senza il suo permesso, allora.”  
Come se avesse intenzione di farlo. Harry intende _non_ avere _mai_ quella conversazione con il padre di Louis. O con sua madre. O qualcuno della sua famiglia. Sarebbe una mossa incredibilmente stupida. Non importa cosa abbia detto il Re, Harry è abbastanza sicuro che quella cosa gli avrebbe procurato una brutta fine, e cioè avere la testa staccata dal collo.  
“Intendo assolutamente evitare quell’argomento il più a lungo possibile,” dice Harry, stringendo di nuovo il collo di Louis. I ricordi del loro matrimonio - se quello poteva essere chiamato un matrimonio - gli passano per la mente. Erano brilli e sovraeccitati, ed non era stato un vero e proprio matrimonio, ma più una dichiarazione di amore eterno, ma avevano un certificato nascosto nel retro della scrivania di Harry sulla nave. È un’unione legale e vincolante.  
Almeno in Argentina.  
“Buona decisione,” dice Louis, appoggiandosi a lui per un altro minuto prima che si allontani. “Sei pronto?”  
“Per la morte? No. Per la cena? Credo.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e schiaffeggia piano Harry sul braccio prima di iniziare ad avviarsi verso la porta, facendo strada. Harry deve fare un respiro profondo prima di poterlo seguire, ma pensa che sia comprensibile.  
Dopotutto, è un pirata, non un nobile. Sedersi per cenare con il re d’Inghilterra e la famiglia reale non è esattamente uno dei suoi passatempi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sala da pranzo è grandiosa, con il soffitto che incombe sopra le loro teste pieno di opere d’arte. Il tavolo è lungo e apparecchiato con posate e piatti costosi, ed ogni varietà di cibo lo imbandisce. Le dita di Harry prudono, vorrebbe così tanto rubare qualcosa di costoso, ma per fortuna viene distratto dal Re e dalla Regina che entrano nella stanza.  
Mentre si alza, cerca di celare il fatto che si senta davvero a disagio, in quella situazione. Nessuno lo sta guardando, però, perché subito dopo Louis si lancia tra le braccia di sua madre, stringendola forte. L’abbraccio si protrae per un po’, e nel silenzio della sala riescono a sentire i leggeri mormorii provenienti dai due che parlano tra di loro. Il padre di Louis si unisce dopo un minuto, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a entrambi. È un momento intimo, un momento familiare, ed Harry si sente quasi in colpa per aver assistito.  
L’abbraccio termina, alla fine. Harry rimane fermo, a disagio come quando è entrato nella stanza, e cerca di sfoderare il suo miglior sorriso mentre la Regina poggia il suo sguardo su di lui. Si avvicina a lui, quasi scivolando, ed Harry piega la testa, aspettandosi che le offra la mano, ma lei non lo fa.  
Lo abbraccia invece.  
È un abbraccio feroce, stretto, quasi schiacciante, e per un secondo tutto ciò a cui Harry riesce a pensare è che _Louis deve aver preso la sua forza da sua madre_.  
“Grazie per esserti preso cura del mio ragazzo,” gli dice all’orecchio, a bassa voce, come fosse un segreto tra loro due.  
Harry sta solo dicendo la verità quando risponde “Si prende cura di se stesso. Ma lo amo e farei qualsiasi cosa per lui se ne avesse bisogno.”  
Deve essere la risposta giusta. La mamma di Louis è quasi raggiante mentre si tira indietro, visibilmente contenta. “Sono molto felice di avervi finalmente incontrato, Capitano Styles.”  
“Non devi chiamarlo così, mamma,” dice Louis, tirando fuori una delle sedie con un terribile rumore stridente e sedendosi senza aspettare che qualcuno si muova. Harry è così fottutamente perso per lui.  
Aspetta che il Re e la Regina si siano seduti prima di seguire l’esempio, sedendosi ordinatamente sulla sedia accanto a Louis, distanziati abbastanza l’uno dall’altro da non correre il rischio che i loro gomiti sbattano insieme mentre mangiano. È molto diverso dal tipo di tavolata a cui è abituato Harry.  
“È un’etichetta corretta, Louis,” sospira la regina, allungando la mano verso il bicchiere d’acqua di fronte a sé.  
Louis la schernisce, mormorando _un’etichetta corretta_ cercando di imitare la voce di sua madre. Sembra un argomento molto discusso quello, come se non fosse la prima volta che lo affrontano, e Harry non potrebbe amare Louis più di così. Per quanto finga che gli piacciano solo le cose sfarzose, si accontenta perfettamente anche solo delle cose basilari, ed è sicuramente merito di queste due persone.  
“Allora, Capitano Styles, quando ha intenzione di sposare mio figlio, esattamente?” Chiede improvvisamente il Re, mandando la stanza in completa e totale quiete.  
Harry è bravo a pensare sotto pressione - fa parte del motivo per cui è un buon Capitano e del perché il suo equipaggio si fidi così tanto di lui. In questo momento è completamente sconvolto, però. “Io-” dice impotente.  
“Gesù, papà,” dice Louis, rilassandosi completamente sulla sedia. Harry non ha idea di come possa essere così rilassato in un momento come questo, quando Harry sta per essere ucciso. “Questo sì che è un gran modo di metterlo in imbarazzo.”  
C’è un ghigno che tira gli angoli della bocca del principe, e quindi Harry capisce.  
Si sta _fottutamente godendo questo momento_, il bastardo.  
Bene. Se vuole giocare a questo gioco in particolare, Harry può giocare.  
Harry si alza dal suo posto, si avvicina a Louis e si abbassa di fianco alla sua sedia, mettendosi su un ginocchio. Prende la mano sinistra dell’omega nella sua e dice “Beh, avrei aspettato un po’ di più, ma credo non ci sia momento migliore di questo, vero?”  
Louis inspira fortemente, borbottando un _brutto stronzo._ Per fortuna è girato verso di lui quindi i genitori non riescono a leggergli le labbra. Harry però ghigna e continua. “Louis William Tomlinson, sei la luce della mia vita. Sono l’uomo più felice del mondo ogni volta che sono con te, e probabilmente non è possibile amarti più di quanto io già faccia. Vuoi darmi l’onore di sposarmi?”  
Deve armeggiare un po’ per estrarre l’anello dalla tasca della giacca, ma ci riesce, sollevandolo così che tutti siano in grado di vederlo.  
La mamma di Louis sussulta, portandosi una mano al cuore e sorridendo, mentre il padre li guarda con uno sguardo illeggibile. La stanza rimane silenziosa per una frazione di secondo prima che Louis scivoli dalla propria sedia e afferri il viso di Harry per baciarlo, un po’ troppo passionalmente. Non che il riccio si stia lamentando.  
“Bastardo,” sibila Louis, mordendo il labbro inferiore di Harry prima di allontanarsi, gli occhi blu ora acquosi e la bocca tremante. Cristo, è così bravo a fingere. “Sì,” dice, forte e chiaro, e permette a Harry di infilargli l’anello al dito.  
Si alzando di nuovo in piedi, ed Harry lo stringe a sé, baciandogli i capelli. Poi improvvisamente, c’è solo confusione nella stanza. Il branco di fratelli di Louis esplode di gioia e i suoi genitori si congratulano con entrambi. C’è un senso di gioia e felicità in tutte le loro voci, e Harry pensa che _forse potrebbe abituarsi a tutto questo_.  
Non sempre, ovviamente. Ma potrebbero tornare qui ogni tanto, per godersi l’amore e l’affetto di una famiglia affiatata. Sì, occasionalmente potrebbero farlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le celebrazioni vanno più che bene, e si dilungano fino a notte. Alla fine di esse, la bocca di Harry è livida e leggermente gonfia per via di tutte le volte che le persone hanno chiesto a lui e Louis di baciarsi. La parola si diffonde come un incendio, i servitori escono dai loro alloggi per organizzare una festa, i reali e gli amici della famiglia arrivano al palazzo per dare le loro congratulazioni.  
Quando tutto è finito, la regina li manda a dormire in stanze separate. Una delle cameriere conduce Harry nella sua stanza, e per farlo attraversano una serie di corridoi tortuosi, troppi per il suo cervello annebbiato dall’alcool, quindi non riesce a stare al passo e memorizzare la strada in modo che possa sgattaiolare fuori dalla sua stanza e trovare Louis durante la notte.  
È divertente, in realtà. La prima volta che Harry è stato presentato ai genitori di Louis, era letteralmente perso all’interno del corpo del figlio e ora non li lasciano nemmeno dormire nella stessa stanza. È un paradosso o qualcosa del genere, deve esserlo. Harry è troppo stanco per pensare alla parola giusta.  
La stanza è decorata in modo meraviglioso. Harry lo sa, ma tutto ciò che riesce a vedere davvero è il soffitto, a volta e immacolato, e il letto, coperto da lenzuola eleganti e più cuscini di quanti una persona possa desiderare. È morbido sotto la sua schiena, molto più morbido del letto sulla nave. Harry adesso riesce a capire perché Louis ha insistito sul voler aggiungere qualche imbottitura in più - deve essere difficile passare da questo tipo di morbidezza a quasi nulla.  
Rimane a letto a contemplare la morbidezza del materasso per un po’, poi sente la porta aprirsi cigolando. È un cigolio lento e piacevole, ed Harry sarebbe quasi preoccupato che sia una delle Guardie del Re mandate a tagliargli la gola nel sonno per aver osato prendere la verginità del suo figlio omega, se non fosse per il fatto che riesce a sentire l’odore inconfondibile del principe.  
Fragole, come sempre. Intossicante.  
“Verrai catturato se non ti sbrighi,” dice Harry, fissando ancora il soffitto. Forse possono rubare di nascosto questo materasso e portarlo sulla nave. Sarebbe un’impresa farlo, ma ne varrebbe assolutamente la pena.  
“Per favore, conosco questo castello come le mie tasche,” lo schernisce Louis, chiudendo la porta con un lieve schiocco. “Le guardie non passeranno di qui per un’ora buona.”  
“Ci sentiranno se facciamo sesso qui?” Chiede Harry, alzando un braccio per accarezzare piano una guancia rosea di Louis, che nel frattempo è scivolato nel letto accanto a lui.  
Forse dovrebbero prendere anche il tappeto. Non aveva nemmeno sentito Louis attraversare la stanza.  
“No,” dice Louis, pizzicando il fianco di Harry. “Puoi urlare forte quanto vuoi e nessuno ti sentirà, _fidanzato._”  
“Buono a sapersi, _marito_,” mormora Harry, pizzicandolo anche lui su un fianco. Louis lo schiaffeggia, il freddo dell’anello è un contrasto sulla sua pelle già bollente, ed iniziano quindi una piccola e leggera lotta che finisce allo stesso modo di sempre.  
Con Harry perso nel corpo di Louis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Più tardi, dopo che hanno finito di fare sesso e Louis è seduto a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Harry, ancora arrossato e sudato, dice “Non posso credere che la tua falsa proposta sia stata molto più dolce e romantica della tua reale proposta, coglione.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando. La mia proposta è stata sorprendente,” protesta Harry.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, perché dire _andiamo a sposarci, piccolo_, mentre sei per lo più ubriaco è una proposta straordinaria. Hai ragione, mi scuso.”  
Okay, Harry riconosce quando viene deriso, e riconosce soprattutto quando viene deriso da Louis, visto che lo fa molto spesso. Ma non c’è motivo di mettere in mezzo così il loro matrimonio, non quando Harry lo ricorda così affettuosamente. È abbastanza sicuro che anche Louis lo ricordi con affetto.  
“Ha funzionato, no?” Chiede Harry, afferrando le cosce di Louis. Probabilmente sarebbe più comodo capovolgere le posizioni in modo che siano stesi l’uno accanto all’altro. Ma può aspettare ancora qualche minuto.  
“Sì, ha funzionato,” dice Louis, senza cercare di nascondere il suo sorriso. “Ti rendi conto che o dovremo aiutarli a pianificare il nostro secondo matrimonio o tornare per organizzare un grande evento sgargiante che non si adatterà a nessuno dei nostri stili, però, giusto?”  
Harry rabbrividisce. “Perché mi hai lasciato fare questo,” si lamenta.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio e strizza uno dei capezzoli di Harry. “Perché non mi ascolti mai quando ti dico le cose?” Chiede. “E pensi sempre che tutto sia una competizione che devi vincere?”  
“Questo è del tutto falso,” protesta Harry, facendo scivolare delicatamente le mani su e giù sulle cosce di Louis. Non riesce a decidere se vuole provare a fare un altro round o aspettare un paio d’ore e svegliare Louis con la sua bocca sul suo collo. “Semplicemente non vuoi ammettere che mi hai spinto a farlo. E ora siamo costretti a sposarci di nuovo in un castello gigante con migliaia di persone che guardano.”  
“Probabilmente non sarà così male,” dice Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Probabilmente ti lasceranno persino portare il tuo equipaggio e farli rimanere qualche notte. Finché prometti che nessuno rubi nulla.”  
Harry sente le sopracciglia aggrottarsi. Sembra proprio che Louis voglia avere una cerimonia grande e sontuosa, ed è qualcosa che Harry non si aspettava. Non dopo il loro vero matrimonio, loro due in piedi davanti a un prete con solo Liam, Niall e Zayn dietro di loro, a testimoniare. Era stata una cosa incredibilmente informale, una cerimonia veloce, ed era finita prima ancora che Harry se ne rendesse conto.  
Facile. Era stato facile. Molto più facile della maggior parte delle altre cose nella loro relazione, e ad Harry piace. Gli piace il fatto che si sono sposati semplicemente per il loro spropositato amore, che lo abbiano fatto senza pensarci troppo, senza discuterne. È stata una progressione naturale della loro relazione.  
Inoltre, la celebrazione che ha seguito la cerimonia è stata piuttosto sorprendente. Louis sul suo grembo, un sacco di alcol nei loro corpi, il cielo notturno sulle loro teste e il dolce navigare della _The Sparrow_ sotto di loro. E questo prima del sesso spettacolare che hanno fatto quella notte.  
Louis deve leggere ciò che sta pensando sul suo viso. “Sai che non avrei voluto farlo diversamente, piccolo. Ma sarà bello festeggiare con la mia famiglia. E avere il permesso di dormire nella tua stessa stanza senza dover evitare le guardie.”  
Harry può capirlo. “Va bene, ma non voglio che dimentichi quanto sia stato fantastico il nostro matrimonio,” ammette, afferrando le cosce di Louis e capovolgendo i loro corpi, fino a quando non sono in una buona posizione per dormire.  
Il sorriso di risposta di Louis è maliziosamente sporco. Non toglie le mani da Harry mentre dice “Farai l’amore con me come lo hai fatto durante la prima notte di nozze, alfa? Mi renderai pieno di te, così tutti sapranno a chi appartengo?”  
In tutta onestà, ad Harry _piacerebbe_ davvero molto scoparlo come hanno fatto durante loro prima notte di nozze. Il suo cazzo è già quasi mezzo duro nei suoi pantaloni, desiderando essere libero dalle costrizioni delle mutande per muoversi. Ciò non può accadere, però, non senza avere poi dieci guardie armate che corrono nella stanza, e il desiderio di Harry di mantenere la testa attaccata al suo corpo non è scemato.  
Detto questo, ci sono molte altre cose che possono fare, cose che non coinvolgono Louis che urla fino a quando i suoi polmoni non cedono.  
In realtà, potrebbe ancora farlo. Harry è disposto a rischiare.  
“Non ho bisogno di farti mio come ho fatto durante la prima notte di nozze perché tutti sappiano a chi appartieni,” sussurra, facendo scivolare delicatamente le dita sul ventre di Louis, accarezzando dolcemente la sua pelle morbida e dorata. “Loro lo sanno. Tutti lo sanno.”  
Sa di aver ragione. Harry inizia comunque a provarlo di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Siamo arrivate alla fine anche di questa splendida storia. Non sappiamo come ringraziarvi per tutto il sostegno che ci date quotidianamente. Grazie a tutte le persone che ci hanno seguito nell'ultimo anno e hanno speso del tempo per leggere le nostre storie, grazie per tutti i bellissimi commenti e le recensioni, grazie infinite per tutto.   
Siete voi che ci date la forza necessaria per continuare a tradurre.  
Inoltre vorrei ringraziare specialmente Silvia, la mia compagna di traduzioni, siamo un team perfetto  [ ❤ ](https://www.emoticonsignificato.it/lista-simboli-whatsapp)  
  
Nel 2020 abbiamo già in programma quattro nuove storie! Vi aspettiamo fra poche settimane con la prima :)  
A presto, Sil&Chia

  



End file.
